And it's Taken me With it
by Allanasha ke kiri
Summary: Sequel to TWGC -- Harry's back where he belongs, but it's not how he expected it to be. Can he pretend nothing has changed while still preparing to face his 'destiny'. All in all, he's looking forward to an easy year, but, when has anything ever been easy
1. Chapter 1

. . . And it's Taken me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Prologue

Harry jerked up in bed, looking around frantically. His eyes glazed as he took in the Dursley's second bedroom. He was back, just as Halfreck had said.

"But how long have I been gone?" he asked aloud. Then he slumped. "Was it even real? Did it even happen?"

A soft hoot had him looking over at Hedwig. He blinked twice before rubbing his eyes and looking once more. Biting his lip, daring to hope, he reached up and fumbled with his eyes, gently extracting a small circular contact.

He took a shaky breath. "It happened," he breathed in amazement. Barely able to contain his excitement, he replaced the contact.

{I'm trying to sleep.}

Harry froze. {Nataniel?} he asked, hesitantly.

{Yess, Masster?}

{I'm happy you're here,} he said, relieved that his small friend was not lost to him.

There was a pause. {I am glad to be here, Masster.}

Harry chuckled at the snake's confusion before glancing at the clock by his bed. It was after three. He frowned, if he remembered correctly, it had been after three the last time he'd been here.

He sighed. "The Dursley's aren't going to like this," he muttered. "Probably threw a party when they found I was gone."

Biting his lip he glanced back at Hedwig. "I'll send a letter to the Order tomorrow," he decided, finding that he was too tired to move much any more.

With a tired sigh, he lay down on his left side; his right arm having Nataniel curled around it. He stayed like that for a long while, feeling a gaping hole in his chest. Draco was gone; _his_ Draco was gone. He would never see him again, never hold him, kiss him.

_Well,_ he amended bitterly. I might see him, but it wont be him.

He would never see Draco again. All he had left was Malfoy, and Malfoy hated him. Harry swallowed heavily, allowing the tears to fall. He knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to grow more attached to the blond. He should have known it wouldn't have been able to last.

Harry sniffed, his breath hitching. Slowly, he let himself drift off to sleep, hoping to dream of a certain gray-eyed blond.

* * *

As promised, here is the prologue of the sequel. Not the happiest thing in the world, and I'm afraid to say that we'll have a few of these instances but it will get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . And Me With It.  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 1 -**

**{Parseltongue}**

Harry groaned as he rolled onto his back, prying open his eyes. Staring up at the bright sunlit ceiling, he wondered what had woken him up. A rapping on the door had him shooting into a seated position.

"Up! Get up boy," a very familiar voice shrieked. "I want you to make breakfast for my Dudders."

"Y-yes, Aunt Petunia," he stuttered, confusion setting in.

He heard her walk down the hall and drew in a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked the silent room.

Sighing, he climbed from his bed, feeling more exhausted than he had in . . . two years. As he pulled off his shirt (which he also hadn't seen since his arrival in Tom's office) Nataniel gave a small, irritated, hiss.

**{Ssorry.}** Harry told him, deciding to change his pants before he put another oversized shirt on. **{Look, Nataniel, you can stay up here if you like, or you can come with me, but} he continued, not giving Nataniel a chance to speak. {if you come, you have to remain silent.}**

Harry zipped up his pants, and slipped on a belt as he waited for Nataniel's answer.

**{I would like to come.}**

Harry nodded once, fingering the necklace on about his neck. It appeared he was able to keep another thing. He couldn't help but be glad about it, it was the only thing he had left of his Draco. Silently, he pulled a shirt over his head with a disgusted sneer. He paused long enough to fold his discarded pajamas before hurrying out the door. If there was one thing Draco had pounded into his head during his stay over there, it was a necessity of keeping ones area neat. Another was what he should or shouldn't wear. Of course, that had turned into could or couldn't when Draco had refused to let him out of the dorm when he wore something that his boyfriend didn't approve of.

_That_ hadn't happened until after they'd gone public. He'd said something about Malfoy standards. Harry had just laughed . . . until he'd realized that the blond was serious.

Harry smiled sadly at his thoughts, the pain in his chest eating at him once again.

"Hurry up, boy!" Vernon yelled. "Get your lazy arse down here."

Harry, from his position outside the kitchen, rolled his eyes. Some things never change. He pasted a calm look on his face before he entered.

"Food's on the counter," Aunt Petunia told him.

He nodded, easily dodging Dudley's outstretched foot as he made his way to the counter. His stomach grumbled at the sight of the bacon, eggs, and sausages, and they weren't even cooked yet. Fighting back a groan, Harry went to work making breakfast for his relatives.

_Was I sent back?_ he asked himself. _Did I never leave? No, Nataniel and the necklace are proof that I __**was**__ there. So why was does no one seem to know I left? . . . I must have been sent back to when I left._

"Where are your glasses?! You're going to burn the food."

Harry blinked, mentally cursing his forgetfulness. "S-sorry, Aunt Petunia. I guess I forgot to put them on. Don't worry, I wont burn the food."

"You better not, boy," Vernon growled. "Or you'll be wishing you hadn't."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Breakfast was ready soon after, and Harry collapsed into his chair. He waited until everyone had grabbed what they wanted before reaching for his, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vernon demanded.

"Getting something to eat?"

Vernon grinned. "Oh, no. You were told yesterday that you weren't getting anything until you finished all your chores. They aren't finished, so you don't eat."

Harry blinked up at him in confusion. _Yesterday, but I wasn't here yester-- Bloody Hell, she did send me back. Right back to the moment I left._

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled, pulling his hand back.

Vernon nodded once, going back to his plate. Harry sat in silence, outwardly calm. inside he was fuming. Feeling Nataniel start to shift, he forced himself calm down. It would not do to have Nataniel attack his relatives, even if he wouldn't do much damage.

Finally, the Dursley's were done, and left Harry to clean up after them. He did so, not feeling too proud to eat the remains. If he remembered correctly, and he was sure he did, than this was often the only way he had gotten something to eat.

"Your list's on the table," Vernon boomed. "Make sure it's all done by dinner."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," was Harry's obedient reply. It was amazing how quickly he was able to fall into an old routine.

Harry waited until he left before turning back to his dishes, sighing. _I hate my life._

It was only a matter of minutes for him to finish the dishes and to grab the list. He groaned, wondering how he was supposed to finish before dinner . . . oh yeah, they were probably hoping he wouldn't.

* * *

Harry fell onto his bed, his stomach full. A familiar, excited hoot, had him looking over at Hedwig's cage.

"Pig?" he asked, rising once more.

The owl hooted again before gliding over and sticking out his leg. Harry took the parchment.

_Hey mate!_

_Sorry about the long wait, but Dumbledore says you an come over on Saturday. Can't wait to see you._

_Ron_

Harry stared at the letter in silence.

_Ron._ Harry bit his lip. It had been a long time since he'd seen the boy without the redhead glaring at him. Could he act like nothing had happened? That he _hadn't_ been gone for two years, even if no one else seemed to know.

Sighing, he rose to find his quill and parchment. Several minutes later, Pig flew from his window, Harry's four-word reply in beak.

* * *

Hermione entered the den and raised an eyebrow. Before her, on the couch, was Ron, and he was glaring at a piece of parchment.

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked moving closer.

"Hmm?" he asked, blinking up at her. "Oh, I wrote Harry, and told him he could come here Saturday."

"Okay."

Ron sighed, handing her the parchment he'd been holding. "This is his reply."

Hermione frowned, glancing down at the short letter.

_Great, can't wait._

_Harry_

"Do you think something's wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip, sitting on the couch next to him. "I don't think so," she said finally. "He's probably just mourning. He has just lost Sirius, after all. And he's being left out of the loop, again. I'm sure everythig will be fine."

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. And it's nothing we can't handle. Harry's Harry, after all, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Right."

And it was right . . . so if it was, then why did her stomach tighten in apprehension?

* * *

Harry sighed, resting his head on his trunk lid. He was tired, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see Hermione and Wea--Ron just yet.

**{Do not worry.}** Nataniel said. **{I will be with you. If anything happens I will--}**

**{No!}** Harry interupted. **{If they know you were here, they would try to take you from me.}**

**{Why?}**

**{To try to 'protect' me.}**

There was a pause. Harry glanced at his bed, where the small basilisk was watching him.

**{I do not undersstand. You protect me; I protect you. Why would they take me away to protect you?}**

**{The wizarding world, here, distrusts basilisks, well, most snakes, _and_ any who can talk to them.}**

Nataniel was silent once more. **{So I must be silent and hidden once again?}** he asked finally.

Harry slumped, resting his head on the trunk once again.** {I'm sorry Nataniel.}** he said sadly. **{I'll find a way to explain you to them. I'll convince them it's not bad, but until then, I don't want to risk losing you too.}**

Harry closed his eyes when no reply was forthcoming. He hadn't meant to make Nataniel feel unloved, but if the wizarding world knew, there would be an uproar.

He jumped when something brushed against his leg. Opening his eyes, he saw Nataniel staring up at him.

**{I undersstand.}** he said. **{I would not wish you trouble. I will sstay hidden.}**

Harry smiled softly, reaching down to pick up his snake. **{I will find a way to change their minds. I promise.} he said.**

**{I know.}** Nataniel replied, moving to his usual place on Harry's upper arm.

Harry sighed, his left hand reaching up to brush against the shirt covering his snake.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped, quickly rising to his feet and grabbing his trunk. The only time his uncle called him by his name was if 'his kind' were around.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," he called back, dragging his heavy trunk behind him.

Waiting in the living room was Arthur Weasley. Harry swallowed heavily.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Harry, call me Arthur. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. How are we leaving?"

"Portkey, Harry," Arthur said, digging out a teacup.

"Great," Harry said without enthusiasm. "Well, bye," he told the Dursleys, who just stared back at them in reply.

He touched the portkey, Arthur said the keyword, and they were gone.

As soon as they reappeared, Harry fell.

"I hate portkeys," he said, wishing he could have just apparated.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry's face lit up. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling th surprised witch into a hug. After a moment, she returned it. When they pulled apart, she was smiling, but her eyes shone with confusion.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just, with Sirius and all," Hermione hedged.

Harry's smile softened. "He's with mum and dad," he said. "Where ever they are. I'm sure they're much happier than they were here.

Hermione frowned. "But, Harry--"

"Come one, Hermione, let him alone."

The voice had Harry tensing.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"W-- Ron," Harry replied, mentally kicking himself. This was _Ron_ not the Weasel.

"You hungry, Mate."

"Starving," he replied, causing Ron to laugh.

Hermione silently followed them out of the room. Once outside of the den, Harry paused long enough to allow Hermione to catch up, and slipped a friendly arm around her and Ron's waist.

"Merlin," he whispered. "I missed you guys."

And he had. The other world's Ron had been a prat, and their Hermione, while similar, had lacked some of her adventerous spirit. Sighing contentedly, he hugged them close, and moved toward the dinning room, arms still wrapped around his friends. He felt them exchange glances above his head, and knew they were confused.

"Hey, mate?" Ron asked. "What's around your arm?"

Harry froze for half a second; he'd forgotten about Nataniel.

"Good luck charm," Harry lied smoothly. "I figure that, with all the trouble we get in, it would be good to have one. Just in case."

Ron laughed, his voice carrying through the open dining room door.

"Ron? Is that--? Oh, hello, Harry," Molly said, bustling in from the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling.

"Molly, dear, Molly," she responded with a smile. "Now, sit down, all of you, and I'll get you something to eat."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat. It did not take her long to reappear.

"Here you are," she said, placing a plate in front of them all. "And these came a few minutes ago."

The three of them gladly took their envelopes, and, seeing the ministry crest, tore into them. Harry held his breath as he scanned the paper.

"No," he breathed, his eyes stuck on his potions score.

"What'd you get, Harry?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, hey, now we both have an excuse to drop potions."

Harry nodded silently, laying his parchment down. He couldn't just quit it, he could do it; he'd _done_ it. He knew he could handle it . . . but how to convince Snape?

"Hurry up, children. The order'll be here soon."

Harry's head jerked up. "The order's meeting tonight? Will Professor Snape be here?"

Molly blinked. "Of course, dear."

Harry bit his lip a moment, debating. He'd have to be very careful, or it would all blow up in his face. Making his decision, he devoured what was on his plate and hurried from the room, only pausing long enough to grab his owl scores. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, patiently awaiting the arrival of their snarky potion professor, when Ron and Hermione found him 15 minutes later.

"What are you doing, mate?" Ron asked, sitting down beside him.

"Waiting," he said as Hermione joined them.

"For what?"

"Professor Snape."

Silence followed his statement. Harry stifled a grin at the looks at the bafflement and confusion on his friends faces.

"Why?" Ron finally asked, incredulity pouring from his voice.

"I need to get into potions.

"But, Harry, you didn't get the required OWL," Hermione said soflty. "Professor Snape never lets anyone in if they don't get an O."

"I know," Harry replied, his voice hardening. Then, seeing their shocked looked, he softened.

"I know," he repeated. "But I _know_ I can do it."

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Snape's not going to let you in," Ron said. "He probably threw a party when he realized we weren't in his class anymore."

"Besides," Hermione added. "I'm sure they'd let you become an Auror anyway. You're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I'm getting into potions," Harry told them, his face betraying nothing as he turned back to the door.

He completely ignored any further attempts to talk him out of his decision. He was bound and determined to get in. Carefully, he crossed his arms, his left hand resting over Nataniel, who shifted, offering silent support.

He just hoped he could count on the professor's temper.

* * *

Well, here's chapter one. It's nice and long ^_^ Of course, since this was written looong ago (back during the first few chapters of World) that's not much of a surprise. Back then was when my muse was like "OMG YOU MUST WRITE THIS, I WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL YOU DO!!!!"

You know, back before he decided to go on vacation. *Glares at muse* *muse shrugs* Anyway, he seems to be back on track. So hopefully I'll manage to stay ahead of you all for a bit. Or longer than I did last time lol.

Let's see … what else …? Um … oh yeah! The poll for the next story you want me to post will be closed …. Um … I'll close it Sunday, so if you haven't voted yet you might want to go and do that. Otherwise you'll be stuck with whatever everybody else has chosen.

Ummm …. I can't think of anything else to say so I guess I'll let you go … OH!!! I'll be posting on Saturdays, because I know for a fact that I will be able to since I wont be working on those days. … I hate work .

O.O I just realized ... I got 26 reviews for my prologue ... wow ... that's ... amazing. *is in shock* Had I known I had so many ... I'd have updated yesterday lol. Oh, and the summary is just a working one until I can find the one that I really liked.

Anyway, see you all next time.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	3. Chapter 3

. . . And it's Taken me With it  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 2 --

Harry leapt to his feet the instant the dark man entered.

"Professor," he called, striding toward him.

Snape sneered at him. "I am busy, Potter, and have no time to listen to your ramblings."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off his comment. He wanted Snape angry, and getting angry himself wouldn't accomplish that.

"It's about your NEWTS potions class," he said, following the man.

"Of which you will not attend," Snape replied.

"But I _know_ I can do it, Professor."

"If you could, you would have received the OWL."

"There were a lot of things happening, Professor." Harry continued, ignoring every sign that the man was growing angry. "I was not able to accurately concentrate on the potion I was to brew."

"That does little to convince me of your ability, Potter." Snape sneered before entering the dining room.

Harry smirked at the closed door. It wouldn't take long for the professor to be so absolutely fed up with him that he'd agree to almost anything. Almost.

"Ah, hello again, Harry. I trust you are well?"

Harr tensed as the familiar voice washed over him. The last time he'd heard it, it had been dark, in the forest and worried about screwing up because the life of the one he loved was on the line. Forcing himself to relax, he put on a believable smile and turned to face the speaker.

"Hello, headmaster," Harry said. "Yes, I'm fine. And you?"

Dumbledore smiled down at him. "I am well. Remember, Harry, should you need anything, my doors are open."

Harry forced himself to keep his smile. "I will keep that in mind, sir."

The headmaster's eyes turned thoughtful, and Harry almost groaned.

"Perhaps I can talk to Professor Snape for you," he offered genially. "I'm sure he would agree that it is for the best. After all, you two could continue your Occlumency lessons."

"No, thank you," Harry replied, albeit harder than he'd intended. He cleared his throat at the headmaster's surprise and continued, softening his voice. "I meant that I have it handled, headmaster. And, as for Occlumency, I don't think it would be a good idea, Professor Snape and I have never liked each other, and throwing us together like that has only increased that dislike. Doing so again would not be the wisest of choices."

He conveniently left out that he could already occlude, thanks to Tom … well, and Professor Snape. There was a reason for that; he wasn't sure he could trust the man anymore.

"Harry, it is best if you learned to occlude your mind. The sooner you learn to block Voldemort, the better it will be for you."

"Perhaps, headmaster," Harry said, "but the simple fact is that Professor Snape and I do not get along. And, while he is great at what he does, and I trust him implicitly, we cannot work together long enough to truly allow me to learn to occlude my mind. I am sorry, sir, but I must refuse."

"Harry--"

"No," he interrupted firmly. "You want me to do what that stupid prophecy says? Then you have to trust my judgment in some things. Professor Snape _cannot_ teach me to occlude."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, Harry," he said softly. "We should talk later of . . . other things."

Harry nodded. "Of course, headmaster."

With one last smile, Dumbledore entered the other room. With a heavy sigh, Harry made his way upstairs to gather a few things. From what he remembered, the Order's meetings were very long. He would need something to keep him occupied until it ended, and then he'd spend a few minutes irritating Snape. After which he'd probably need to sleep off any hex's the potions master threw at him; irritating the professor really was hazardous to ones health, but if he could get into that class, it would all be worth it . . . he hoped.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, his hand pressed tightly to his scar.

"Harry? Are you okay? What did you see?"

He forced his eyes open, and lowered his hand, surprised to see he was shaking. Why was . . . oh, right. Swallowing heavily, he looked up to see to room filled with people.

"Harry?"

He jerked to the left, seeing Mrs. Weasley sitting on his bed, worry gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "He was just really angry; something about not gaining the artifact. He tortured them."

Sighing, he rubbed his scar once again, glad that Nataniel was nowhere to be seen. He really didn't want to explain why he had a baby basilisk with him, if they didn't kill him outright, that was.

"I'm fine, really," he said, looking at everyone. "You should probably tell T-- Dumbledore that Voldemort's looking for something."

Most of them left, leaving only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Ron (who shared the room, so he couldn't leave anyway).

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?" Molly asked.

Harry forced a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, try to get some more sleep."

Harry nodded as she and Arthur left. Remus smiled at him once more before following them out. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione approached his bed as he scooted up to make more room for them.

"That was it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded once more.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione, why?"

"You're still shaking," Ginny said.

Harry blinked, looking down to see that he was still shaking.

He shrugged. "After effects of the cruciatus. It should calm down by morning."

They nodded.

"Look, guys, I'm really tired, so I'll . . . see you in the morning?"

They shared a glance, but moved. Hermione and Ginny left the room, and Ron just made his way back to his bed.

Harry lay down with a sigh and rolled over onto his side. He'd forgotten to reinforce his shields before sleeping. He couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Do you think it has something to do with you-know-who?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron. For all we know, it could just be how he mourns."

"He didn't do this with Cedric."

Hermione sighed, glancing toward the door. "I know. But what could he, Voldemort, do to change Harry?"

"Maybe it's not Harry. It could be one of his followers polyjuiced."

"Then, what about his vision last night?" Ginny asked.

Ron blushed. "Oh, right."

"Whatever's wrong, we're just going to have to trust that Harry will come to us eventually," Hermione said.

The other two sighed, knowing she was right.

"But what can we do to bring him back? He's been so distant this past week."

"Yeah," Ron said. "But Harry's never done anything like this before."

Hermione bit her lip. It was true he hadn't, but that really didn't mean anything. She said as much.

"Perhaps not, but we should watch him. You know, make sure he's alright."

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, knees to his chest as he contemplated his situation. Nataniel was somewhere in the room, taking this rare chance to explore and exercise.

Halfrac had said that she was sending him back, and back he was, but he hadn't thought she'd meant back in _time._ He'd expected to have been gone for two years, and would need to reassure everyone that he was back, and fine. Everyone would have expected that he'd changed and wouldn't question it too much.

But, because _that_ hadn't happened, he would have to pretend that nothing had changed, and he'd have to start quick. Already his friends were watching him closely, always asking if he was all right and practically smothering him.

He'd have to be careful about how he changed, or it would be just as worrying to them. Suddenly, he smiled. He could always to it after Snape let him into the class; he could just tell them that he'd been preoccupied. That could work.

Of course, once he was into said class, he'd have to work hard and keep his head down. He was certain Snape would look for any reason to take points from him.

Frowning, Harry reached over to the bedside table to grab parchment and a quill. Quickly, he wrote 10 words, wondering if they were the same; if it had happened here as well.

He sighed, the only way he'd know, was if he asked. But if he did, he'd either have to tell the truth, or lie about how he came to suspect.

But how could he bring up the subject? He couldn't do it with others around; that would risk the man's position as a spy. And actually searching him out would cause suspicion … of what he really didn't want to think about. That left after class. That could work, if he was ever given the opportunity.

Harry sighed, again, his eyes dropping to the parchment that held the phrase to undo the spell.

_A father's true form is the truth of it all._

Carefully, he folded it up and placed it in his trunk. He could not risk anyone else seeing it. While anyone else saying it wouldn't make anything happen, it really wouldn't be a good idea for it to fall into the wrong hands.

It was a good thing he knew how to redo it though, because if Snape _was_ his father he'd want to know what he looked like. Harry had to admit that he was curious as well, but he could wait.

* * *

All right, I know I said I'd update on Saturdays, but I got so many reviews last chapter (26!!) so I thought I'd spread my happiness with all of you with another chapter ^.^ .

Not much to say … I'm tired and sore so I'll let you all go.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 3--**

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts responding**

{Parseltongue}

* * *

"Leave me alone, Potter," Snape all but roared.

Harry barely fought the urge to grin. It had taken a little over two weeks of almost constant irritation, but, finally, the man would accept anything.

"Okay," he said simply.

Snape paused, blinking at him twice before sneering and turning from him.

"On one condition."

Behind him, he heard someone groan as Snape turned back, glaring.

"What condition, Potter," he demanded, growling.

"You test me with _any_ of the sixth year potions, and if I don't get them up to _your_ standards, I'll stop asking. But, if I do, you have to let me in."

Snape glared at him a moment before a smirk stretched his lips. Harry kept his features neutral.

"Very well, Potter. I'll be back in half an hour with the necessary ingredients, and the procedure."

Harry watched Snape go before finally allowing a grin to form. He'd done it, he'd tricked the Slytherin Professor.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

He turned to Hermione, his grin dimming. "Getting into potions."

"But Harry, there's a _reason_ he doesn't allow anyone in who hasn't received an O. Nobody else can do the potions required. It's been proven."

As he listened to Hermione, his smile completely faded from his face, leaving his features neutral once again.

"I'm getting into the class, Hermione."

Strangely, no one else tried to talk him out of it. Though, as he moved into the dining room, he thought he heard Remus mention something about Sirius, but the door closed before he could ask.

No one was in the room with him, having all left to 'watch the festivities,' as some had come to call his arguments with Snape.

{I don't want you on my arm while I do the potion} he told Nataniel, a hand coming up to brush against his snake.

{Why not?}

{Because, knowing Snape, he's going to give me a potion that could very easily explode. I'd prefer you to be out of the blast range.}

There was a pause. {I will move as far as your leg.}

Harry sighed. {It's better than nothing.}

Nataniel hissed in satisfaction as he unwound himself from Harry's arm. In a matter of minutes, the still small snake was snuggly wrapped around his leg. Harry sat in one of the many chairs, his mind skimming over the potions he'd learned in sixth year. He'd been acceptable, until Draco had pulled him aside to help him understand the finer points of potion making.

He'd gotten pretty good at potions his sixth year, thanks to Draco. He still wasn't entirely certain he knew what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, (and thanks to Halfreck, he didn't need to decide for another two years), but he'd be damned if he couldn't do something just because he hadn't done the potions he knew he could do.

After what seemed like hours, the door slammed open and Snape strode in, followed by several curious onlookers. Ignoring him completely, Snape set about enlarging everything he'd brought. Harry watched him carefully, trying to decide what the potion was by what the ingredients were.

As he watched, he felt his brows furrow, and he bit his lip thoughtfully.

He blinked when a book was shoved at him, but he took it automatically.

"Page 873."

Harry flipped to the page and grinned. "Okay," he said as he stood and moved to where the cauldron was set up.

"You have two hours," Snape told him. "Not a minute more."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, setting the book down and moving to prepare the first half of the ingredients. The others would be prepared when the potion had to simmer.

Harry couldn't contain the smirk as he set about making the potion. Of all the potions learned in sixth year, Snape had chosen the best one, or worse, depending on who you were. The _Munimentum_ had been the final in potions class his sixth year, and he had done decently. He didn't think 'decently' would get him into the class, but after the final, the students, the Slytherins at least, were pulled aside and told how their potion could be better. Harry was planning on using that information.

It took the entire two hours, but when he was done, it was the thick pink it was supposed to be.

"Time."

Harry stepped aside with a smile to allow the tall man access to his potion. Snape scrutinized it for several minutes before pulling out a vial from his robes and ladling some of the pink liquid into it. Then he handed it to Harry.

"Drink," he ordered, eyes hard.

Harry took it and drank it without hesitation, causing several people to gasp.

"Harry, what are you--" Molly started, but was quickly silenced by Dumbledore.

Harry never took his eyes from Snape. The man's eyes narrowed as he took out his wand.

"If you have brewed it correctly, that potion will protect you from almost any spell shot at you."

Then, with a look of glee, Snape proceeded to shoot several spells at Harry, several of which he'd never heard. Harry tensed, as he always did, but did not move, trusting in the potion brewed. After about three minutes, Snape lowered his wand.

"Excellent, my boy, excellent," Dumbledore beamed. "Now, Severus, I do believe there was a deal."

"No."

Every eye was once again on Harry.

"The deal was that I brew it to _his_ satisfaction."

"And it's quite obvious that you have."

Harry shook his head. "Somehow, I doubt that Professor Snape would brew a potion that only blocked light spells. And if _he_ would not be satisfied with that, then my potion must be tested to his standards."

"But he is a potions master, my boy," Dumbledore said. "He is expected to be better than this."

"Regardless, Professor, I told him that it had to be up to _his_ standards."

"That was the agreement, Albus," Snape said, eyes flashing.

As well they should be; Harry had just declared it open season for Harry Hexing, and the man wouldn't even get in trouble if something managed to get passed the potion. Not that Harry thought it would. Quite the opposite, in fact, but it was his attempt at extending the proverbial olive branch. He just hoped the professor would realize that and not make his class hell.

"Has he not already done better than most of your students?" Dumbledore explained again.

"That is beside the point, headmaster," Snape answered. "The arrangement was 'up to my standards, or not at all.' is that not correct, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus sighed, defeated, but stepped away. Snape turned towards Harry once more, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Harry gulped, not entirely sure it was such a good idea anymore.

Snapes spell started fairly mildly, or so he guessed, but quickly became less so as his eyes took on a more thoughtful look. Several of the spells were, techniquely, illegal, but he doubted anyone in the room would run to the ministry about it. Harry barely breathed the entire time, forcibly making his body stay, despite its urge to move. Every sense Harry had was telling him that he should not be standing in the way of those spells; they were _dangerous_, but stay he did. He almost laughed when he thought of Draco's reaction to the scene before him, but managed to push it back. Barely.

Finally, Snape lowered his wand, his features warring between disappointment, and being impressed. Harry felt almost giddy at the thought that he'd impressed Snape. _He_, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, carbon-copy of James Potter, had impressed Professor Snape, head of _Slytherin_. Harry swallowed back his reaction, shocked that the man being impressed with him caused such a feeling within him.

_And why not?_ he demanded silently. _If he really is my father, isn't it only natural that I went to impress him?_

_**But you never got this way with the other Snape.**_

_That Snape wasn't __**my**__ father._

_**This one might not be either.**_

Harry mentally frowned. He knew that.

"I expect all your future projects to be up to this level, Potter," Snape said, but with less anger he usually held when speaking to him. "And if any of your cauldron's explode, you are out of the class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, already thinking of ways to avoid the Slytherins in the class.

With one last glare, again lacking its usual heat, Snape swept out of the room. Harry wondered what was going on in the man's head.

"Mr. Potter, if I could speak with you a moment?" McGonagall said, motioning him to follow her from the room.

When they were well away from everyone else, McGonagall threw up a silencing spell. "I meant to bring this up earlier, Mr. Potter, but you've seemed to be just a little preoccupied."

Harry gave a sheepish shrug.

"Did you know that your Quidditch ban was lifted?"

"It was?" Harry asked. "Er, no I didn't."

"The minister has done it as an apology, of sorts, for what you were put through last year."

Harry scowled, remembering Umbridge.

"My point, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, bringing him back to the present. "Is that I would like you to act as Quidditch captain."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I want you to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. You have been on the team longest and are an exceptional player."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks, Professor, but I don't want it."

McGonagall blinked. "You don't?"

Harry shook his head. "I've got too much other stuff planned to be able to take the time to plan the practices, or create strategies, or anything else a captain does. I'll still be seeker, if you want me to, but that's about all I'm going to be able to do. Ron would love it though."

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, Harry."

* * *

Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and swiftly made his way up to the castle, feeling outrageously manipulated. His mind whirled with every step he took.

How . . . **Where** did Potter learn to brew that potion with such finesse?

The boy had truly startled him. He had expected an all out tantrum, and a demanding of another potion, not the grin he had received in answer to it. He also had not expected Potter, of all people, to work so smoothly through the preparation before even starting the potion. Most attempted to do both at once, causing their attention to stray, making it difficult to catch minor errors as they tried to keep up with each step.

But Potter had not looked worried once, not even as Severus had hovered over him, carefully watching each step. It had been truly surprising when the boy had made it without error. There was nothing that he could critic, nothing to belittle, and that had startled, and disappointed, him.

He wondered, vaguely, how Potter could brew a potion like that, but still not receive the required O. The boy had certainly not become so good over night. Had he always been such? Had he hidden his ability all these years? It did not seem possible, but what other explanation was there? Severus couldn't figure it out.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he snapped the password to the portrait guarding his chambers. He would just have to watch the boy closely during class; see how he did. If he kept up his progress the boy could have a future, as loath as he was to admit it. Of course, that all depended on whether or not the boy continued to improve. If he did ... Severus fought back a groan; he would broach the subject of an apprenticeship; somthing he had long considered offering the Granger girl. Both of which would have to be done in private, without the Dark Lord's knowledge.

But, that would all depend on whether or not the boy continued to progress. Severus sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Contrary to popular belief, he did not hate all his students, just the one that made a mockery of his subject, and he was continuously searching for the next one he could 'show the way' to.

It was just his luck that the first one he'd run into in several years had been a Gryffindor, and, later, one of Potter's friends.

He growled in irritation as his thoughts turned back to Potter's potion once again. How had that boy done it?

That single question was driving him insane.

_And what about the continuation? _A snide voice asked.

Severus snarled, he did not want to think about that. Unfortunately, that seemed to be where his thoughts wanted to wonder.

Albus had given the boy the perfect out (in fact, Severus had not even thought about continuing), but Potter, _**Potter**_, had pointed out that it had to be up to his satisfaction, even going as far as saying that he, Severus, would not be happy with protection from the light spells. Then he had just stood there, albeit tensely, as Severus had thrown several dark curses at the boy. Not a single one of them had done anything.

Needless to say, Severus had been impressed, not something he was used to feeling, especially not towards that particular Gryffindor.

Yes, he would most definitely have to keep an eye on the boy. As much as he may hate it, there seemed to be a lot of untapped potential in him. He'd just have to find a way to do it without adding to that already oversized ego the boy had.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he burst into their room two days later. "Look, McGonagall's made me Quidditch captain!"

Harry grinned. "That's great, Ron, you deserve it."

Ron beamed as he showed Harry his captain's badge.

* * *

Well, here' the next chapter. Sad thing … I forgot that today was Saturday, lol. You all almost had to wait awhile. Thankfully, that didn't happen. I glanced down, saw it was Saturday and went about my business. Two minutes later, I'm like. "Wait … It's Saturday … I have to post!!" lol. Don't you just love it when things like that happen?

Anyway, I know that there were several people looking forward to seeing the interaction, but honestly, I thought it would get very boring, so I just jumped to Snape giving in ^_^

Also, I know I changed how I did Parseltongue this chapter. How do you all prefer it? The way it was last chapter (I think it was last chapter) or the way I had it this chapter? Let me know.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	5. Chapter 5

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 4 -**

Harry moved through Diagon Alley with Hermione and the Weasleys. He could also see several Order members blending in with the crowd. He sighed tiredly, once again wishing for the peace the other world had given him, but forced himself to keep his smile, acting as carefree as his friends were. He had to; Voldemort had to believe that nothing had changed.

It didn't matter that he just wanted to be left alone. It didn't matter that he was different; that he had changed. All that mattered was that no one knew yet. He was sure he would explain some of it to his friends, eventually. Just as he was certain he'd explain it to Snape when he asked his question. But, for now, no one knew.

He sighed as he made his way through Flourish and Botts, absently grabbing the books his courses would require. His sixth year was going to be extremely dull. He already knew the material, had already read the books. Harry shrugged, boring was better than exciting, he decided.

He paused suddenly, his eyes catching one of the many titles lining he shelves. It was a big book, brown and looked like it had been sitting there a while. Carefully, he read the title again. _'Defense Spells for the Advanced.'_

Harry bit his lip. His classes weren't going to help him. He'd be lucky if he didn't fall asleep in many of them. There was no danger of that in Snape's class, though, but still, it couldn't hurt. He reached up slowly, as if giving himself time to reconsider, and grabbed the book, adding it to his already large pile.

Slowly, he browsed through the rest of the store, picking up books on Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, as well as two more on Defense that looked like they went into other things as well.

Molly blinked at him when he found them at the counter.

"You don't need all of that, dear," she told him with a soft smile.

"Not for school, no, but I feel that, the more I know, the better I'll be," he answered, placing his books on the counter.

"Potions?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why'd you go and get _that_?"

Harry shrugged, not answering. He silently paid the man, grabbed his purchases, and turned to follow the others out of the store. His eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face when he saw Lucius and Narcissa enter. Then reality came crashing back to him, and he remembered that these two wanted him dead. He forced his features to one of neutrality and hurried out after the glaring Weasley's, hoping no on had noticed. So intent was he on leaving, that he did not notice the confused looks the Malfoys tossed him as he left the store.

* * *

Harry sighed softly, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. He'd replaced them after it became apparent that he had not actually left. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, where he could cast a charm on his glasses to simply make them windows. The contacts allowed him to see better anyway, but the glasses would make people thing he still needed them. A hidden advantage that he was sure would help.

He had to chuckle at how he'd smuggled a magical liquid into his purchases. No one but the person at the counter had seen it, and _he_ hadn't said anything. He sighed, looking down at his transfiguration book, deciding to wait until he returned to Hogwarts before reading it further. He wanted to be able to actually try the spells, not just read about them.

Closing the book, he allowed his eyes to scan the other books he'd bought. Most of them would have to wait for Hogwarts, as they were also books with spells. His eyes rested on one of his potions books. He was not the best at it, but, thanks to Draco, he'd become decent. And, without the ever-present glowering potions professor hovering over him, waiting for a mistake, he'd found that it could be quite enjoyable, relaxing even, as it took all of your concentration to brew the harder potions.

He sighed, knowing he'd probably never be able to brew them, but grabbed the book anyway. With luck, he'd find a potion that could help in the war, much like the _Munimentum_, and could show it to Snape.

Scanning the pages, he wished things were different between them. The man was bloody brilliant at what he did. He stood suddenly, placing the book with the others and strode from the room to find Hedwig.

Half an hour later, his owl was flying from the building to deliver the letter to Professor Snape. He supposed it should have been done sooner, but, in his defense, he'd had a lot of stuff to do and deal with. Harry had just remembered what had actually caused the end to their Occlumency lessons, and he wanted to apologize. It really was his fault; he shouldn't have been snooping, regardless of what he'd thought would be in there.

He blamed his actions on his brief stay in Slytherin. It seemed like his dead self-preservation instincts had risen and were doing everything they could to help him survive. Perhaps it was a good thing though. If he could shock, perhaps even confuse, the man enough, perhaps he'd be given a chance if it turned out they _were_ related. He snorted; he didn't think Snape would ever give him a chance.

* * *

_Professor Snape_

_I realize that I should have done this immediately, or at least soon, after the incident happened, but my courage failed me in the face of your fury. In all honesty, I think even Godric Gryffindor himself would hesitate to face you when you were truly angry. But I digress; I wanted say that I was sorry for looking into your pensieve. I should not have done it; regardless of how I felt at the time._

_I have several excuses as to why I did it, but, truthfully, they are just that, excuses. I should not have invaded your privacy to satisfy my curiosity. It was wrong of me, and I apologize._

_Further more, what they did was wrong, and I hope you got them back. They deserved what ever you did in return._

_Harry Potter_

Severus stared down at the parchment in shock, not sure what to do. He was torn between laughing in amusement, growling in annoyance, and hexing the balls of the presumptuous brat. Of course, if he did the third one, Albus wouldn't be overly happy.

_The nerve of the brat,_ he growled. The apology was a sham, he was sure of it. The boy didn't even try to give a reason. If nothing else, if he was truly sorry, he would have apologized sooner. Albus had probably put him up to it.

Then again, he did start by saying that he'd been afraid of his temper. Despite his best attempts not to, Severus found himself chuckling at the thought of Godric Gryffindor hesitating to face his anger. When he finally stopped, he considered his options. He could write the brat back, or ignore it.

For some reason, he didn't want to ignore it. Why? Because the boy had shown potential at potions, and even _he_ knew an attempt at a truce, despite his previous thoughts. He read through the letter again, searching for anything that might seem like he'd been forced into it.

He didn't see anything. The words weren't tight, or overly messy. In fact, it looked like the boy had taken great care to write it. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair.

He hated the boy. Potter was a self-centered, arrogant prat who thought the rules were there just so he could break them. But, if he really did manage to do his class with the same precision he'd done with the _Munimentum_, then a truce would help him approach the boy.

It might even make it easier to work with him. Severus snorted. There was nothing that would make the boy easier to work with.

Gritting his teeth, he wrote a reply.

* * *

Harry was by his bedroom window, waiting for Hedwig to return, deep in one of his potions texts. He was hiding from the rest of the house. He'd had enough of their smothering ways. They didn't seem to understand that he just wanted to be left alone.

Unfortunately, he'd had to snap at Ron for them to get the picture. He'd then retreated to his room. No one had bothered him for several hours, and he was loving it.

Draco and his fellow Slytherins had always known when he'd wanted to be alone, and had usually . . .

He blinked. _His_ fellow Slytherins? He supposed they were, when he had been there, but he was a Gryffindor again. He sighed softly.

_Bloody hell, I miss Draco._

Usually, he kept himself busy enough during his day that he only thought of the blond as he fell asleep. Each time he did, his heart would constrict. He stared at the wall across from him, not really seeing it.

Instead, he was picturing the one he loved; hearing the biting remarks, his laugh. Harry swallowed heavily, feeling a tear fall from his eye.

"I am cursed," he whispered hoarsely. "I lose them all. Every time I think I'm safe, that _they're_ safe, I lose them."

A tapping on the window pulled him from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Hedwig waiting patiently. Smiling softly, he let the white bird in. She hooted softly and held out her leg to him, a letter attached to it.

Had Snape returned it without looking it over? No, he didn't think the man would do that. Then, had the man responded? Harry hadn't been expecting one.

Cautiously, he undid the letter from Hedwig. A quick glance at the bottom told him it was from Snape. Holding his breath, he read the letter.

_Potter,_

_An apology should have been given sooner, but, since most do not know how, one was not expected._

_I am not interested in your excuses, and I thank you for not including them_

Harry wondered how long it took before Snape had been able to write that last sentence. Shaking his head, he continued reading.

_Perhaps from now on, you will try to keep your nose from other things that do not concern you._

He could almost hear the man's dry sarcasm he was so known for.

_Your apology, on the understanding that it is never to happen again, is accepted._

_Professor S. Snape_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. While he was certain nothing would change between them, in class at least, he hope there could be something. If the man really was his father, that was. Harry smiled softly as he put the letter in his trunk.

{Master?}

Harry turned and smiled down at Nataniel. {Yes?} he asked, crouching to the ground.

{You say we are away from where we were?}

Harry nodded.

{Then why does so much smell similar?}

{Because . . . we are in a place similar to where we were. People here look and smell the same, but many do not _act_ the same. Their beliefs are also different.}

{Like their beliefs on basilisks?}

{Exactly.}

{Humans are strange creatures.}

{That we are.} Harry chuckled. {That we are.}

"Harry?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

Harry lunged for Nataniel, scooping him up as he all but sprinted for the bed.

"Harry?" The voice called again as Harry placed the snake under his bed.

Harry hurried back tot he window and picked up the potions book he'd been reading. There was a rather frantic knock on the door.

"Harry?" the voice sounded worried.

"Yes?" he called finally, hoping to sound distant.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, pretending to still be absorbed in his book. He looked up when the door opened to see Hermione stepping inside.

"Oh, hey, 'Mione," he said, setting down his book.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry blinked. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't answer the first two times I called."

"I didn't?" he asked, happy to actually hear confusion in his voice. "Sorry, 'Mione, I guess I just got caught up in my book."

"Which book?" she asked, crossing the room.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, _'Left Behind, Not Forgotten.'_ It's a potions book about potions that have fallen out of use. People have overlooked them in favor of using the stronger more potent ones. There are a lot of potions that could be really useful . . . What?"

"You're reading a Potions text?" she asked, sitting next to him on the window seat.

"Yeah, it's a lot more interesting when you don't have a professor hovering over you, waiting for you to mess up."

Hermione blinked twice before reaching over and feeling his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning back.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry? That didn't sound like you."

Harry laughed. "I'm great, 'Mione; nothing to worry about. I've just decided that if I'm going to stand any chance against Voldemort, I need to learn as much as I can, which means a lot more studying than I've done the past few years."

Hermione stared at him long and hard, her eyes never breaking form his. Finally, she sighed.

"Is that why you've changed as well?"

Harry considered the question a moment before nodding once. It wasn't the entire truth, but she wasn't ready to hear it yet. He wasn't ready to share it. Not while he still grieved.

"I have to grow up, Hermione," he said softly, dropping his eyes to the ground. "I can't afford not to. I have to be prepared for anything that might happen; constant vigilance and all that. I just," he paused, knowing his next words were low, but knowing it would convince her. "I can't lose someone else. Not like . . ." he trailed off, knowing she would fill in the blanks.

"Sirius," she whispered, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. "Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, leaning into her.

"It's okay, Harry," she said, rubbing his back. "It's okay to miss him, we all do. Just remember that you still have us, we're still here for you."

Harry sighed, guilt already flooding him. "Can . . . can I just be alone, 'Mione, please?" he asked, pulling away from her and trying to look exhausted.

She smiled softly. "Of course, Harry. I'll be downstairs if you change your mind."

He nodded silently, watching her stand and begin to leave.

"Hermione?" he called when she reached the door.

She paused, hand on the knob, and turned back to face him.

"Thank you," he said.

"What for, Harry?" she asked, obviously confused.

"For everything," he replied. "You've done so much; helped me with so much, and I've never said it before."

She gave a small, sad smile. "It was nothing. I'm glad to help."

Then she was gone, leaving Harry once more to his thoughts.

_How long?_ He wondered. _How long will they be here? How long until they're gone too?_

Everyone always seemed to go. They didn't want to, but they did. His parents, Cedric, Sirius. They were all gone, dead. Draco was the only one still alive, safely away from the danger. But Ron and Hermione were always in the middle of it. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before they were gone too.

He sighed, leaning back against the window, and fighting back tears. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He didn't think his heart could handle another one. Suddenly, he snorted, a headline popping into his mind.

_Boy-Who-Lives dies of Heartache._

His snort turned into a sob, and, before he knew it, he was curled against the window sobbing. Sobbing for the past, for everyone who was gone, for the future, and for Draco, the only person who had loved him for who he was. Not because of his name, or his fame, or things he had done, but because he had been himself.

He thanked the deities for having let him experience such a feeling, and cursed them for letting him taste it and then snatching it away before he had had his fill. He had been allowed to hold it, feel it, grasp onto it, but then forced to watch it all fade away.

His sobs were silent, disturbing no one, alerting no one to his pain; no one but one snake who slithered into his lap, and hissed words of encouragement to the boy. Harry clung to Nataniel as he cried, and the snake had no objections.

* * *

So, yeah ... here's chapter 4. *lets out a heavy breath* Little bit of funny, I think anyway, what with the letters from Harry and Snape, and a little bit of well-deserved mourning for Harry. Poor guy can never get a break.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^^ I know I liked writing it. If I'm not mistaken ... *goes to check* and I'm not. The next chapter is our lovely hero's return to Hogwarts. Stay tuned!!

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	6. Chapter 6

_Dedicated to my Grandfather, may he rest in peace._

. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri

Chapter 5 --

_Sunday, September 1__st_  
Draco was not happy. The entire summer had been spent by himself, willingly, as he had tried, yet again, to decide where he wanted his future to go. His father was constantly raving about the dark lord, his plans for the future, what they would do to the mudbloods once the dark lord took over. It all sounded very good to him, but something had been plaguing him over the summer, and he couldn't figure out what.

All in all, his summer had not been terrible, until that morning. He'd woken up late, to begin everything, and had to skip his morning shower. As such, his hair had decided it didn't want to behave, and it had taken twice the normal amount of gel to get it to obey. Then, his father had berated him for being late, and had forced him to eat his already cold breakfast. Finally, on top of everything else, he had stubbed his toe just as he was leaving the house, and his curse had earned him a cuff upside the head from his father. Draco had hurriedly smoothed it back down.

Now, though, he lounged in one of the train's compartments, looking for all the world like he hadn't a care. Surrounding him were his friends. Not that any of them were all that close, and he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. They were friends because it was expected; they were all rich purebloods, who else would they associate with?

Lazily, he glanced at them all. Crabbe and Goyle were watching those talking vacantly, combined they didn't have half a brain, but they were strong and loyal, so they remained. Not that they shared secrets; those two wouldn't be able to keep them if someone bribed them with food.

Pansy sat across form him, but only because Goyle was on one side of him and the wall on the other. She was obsessed, determined to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Yet, Draco felt nothing for her. Pansy knew this, and would use anything she could to blackmail him, if necessary.

The last person in the compartment was Blaise. All in all, the bloke wasn't too bad. He was smart, had a witty sense of humor, and often kept Draco from dying of boredom. But he was still a true Slytherin, always waiting for something he could use to his advantage.

Draco forced back the urge to sigh; it was to sigh in boredom; unless you were proving a point sighing just wasn't done. Then he fought the urge to fidget. Malfoy's didn't fidget. He smirked suddenly, knowing the perfect way to get rid of some of his pent up energy. Standing, he made his way to the door. Crabbe and Goyle followed. No one asked where he was going; he didn't offer the information.

It was only a matter of minutes for him to find their compartment; they were always in the same one. He slid open the door and stepped in, sneer firmly in place.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the potty and the weasel," he taunted, completely ignoring the mudblood. He watched in amusement as Ron grew red in the face.

"Now you listen here, Ferret--"

"Ron."

Weasley blinked down at Potter, who was still looking out the window.

"He's not worth it," Potter whispered, finally looking at the weasel.

"But Harry, he called us--"

"He always call us that," Potter interrupted, once more, still quiet. "He wouldn't be the Malfoy we all know and . . . hate if he didn't. Just ignore him, Ron, he'll go away. We have bigger things to spend our energy on."

Weasley huffed, dropping back into his seat, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared?"

Potter finally turned his eyes to him, and his breath nearly caught in his throat. There was something there. Something that wasn't hate, or anger, or disgust, but it was gone before he could decipher it. In its place was nothing. Potter's face had settled into a mask of complete indifference.

Draco found himself wondering were Potter had learned that. The year before he couldn't hide anything if his life depended on it, but now, nothing was showing through. He wondered what was going on behind that mask.

"Scared?" Potter drawled finally, all eyes on him. He chuckled. "Of you? No. I save any fear I may feel for those who deserve it, for those who have actually done something," he paused. "I save my hate for them as well," he added, leaning back to lounge against his seat, his eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco eyed him thoughtfully. It weren't for his oversized ragged clothes, right at that moment, he would have fit in wonderfully with any Slytherin.

"What are you getting at, Potter?"

Potter raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Too subtle for you? Fine, I'll make it clearer. I don't fear you, D-Malfoy, and I don't hate you . . . Dislike . . . sure. You're a right pain, but I don't hate you."

* * *

Harry swallowed heavily when the compartment door opened, he didn't even have to turn to see who it was. He already knew.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled, "If it isn't the Potty and the Weasel."

Harry almost laughed, remembering the faces of both Potter and Weasley the first time he'd called them that, but stopped himself before he'd made a sound. Barely.

From the corner of his eye he saw Ron standing.

"Now, you listen here, Ferret--"

"Ron," Harry softly interrupted, really not in the mood for an argument with Draco. "He's not worth it," he whispered, finally looking up at Ron.

How it hurt to say those words. To him, Draco was worth so much more than a few words.

"But, Harry, he called us--"

"He always calls us that," Harry interrupted again, still at a whisper, though this time it was because he was trying to hide how tired he was. "He wouldn't be the Malfoy we all know and . . ." he paused; forcing his tongue out of the 'L' it tried to form. "Hate if he didn't. Just ignore him, Ron, he'll go away. We have bigger things to spend our energy on."

He watched with hidden amusement as Ron sat down in a huff, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

"What's the matter, Potter," the other voice drawled, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "Scared?"

Harry, having no choice, finally looked at Draco, and felt his breath hitch at the sight before him. Draco was leaning against the sliding door, eyebrow raised. Harry's eyes remained on the other's face, though they yearned to look him over; just as his hands itched to roam, and his lips ached to meet the others. He swallowed, forcing his features into a mask of indifference, to hid what he knew his eyes were revealing.

"Scared?" He drawled, finally, feeling everyone's eyes on him. No he wasn't scared of the other boy. Longed to pounce him, and snog him senseless, to hold him tight and never let him go, but no, he wasn't scared. "Of you? No. I save any fear I may feel for those who deserve it, for those who have actually done something," Harry paused. "I save my hate for them as well."

Then he lounged back in his seat, watching Draco to see what he'd do. Draco was eyeing him thoughtfully. Harry nearly smirked, knowing the other boy was confused.

"What are you getting at, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to hide another swallow. Merlin, Draco was sexy as hell. But this one wasn't his. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

"What? Too subtle for you? Fine, I'll make it clearer. I don't fear you, D-Malfoy, and I don't hate you. Dislike . . . sure. You're a right pain, but I don't hate you."

_No, I don't hate you. I love you. An alternate you, sure, but you look and sound exactly like him._

As soon as Draco left, Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to follow, to grab Draco and never release him, but he couldn't. This Draco was not his, could never _be_ his. He didn't want this Draco. This Draco had a death eater father, and was more than likely to follow. He sighed, and he'd had a hand at driving the other Slytherins that route; he was one of the causes for Slytherin hatred.

Maybe, just maybe, he could help it end. Maybe he could prevent some of them from joining Voldemort. It was worth a shot.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked from his musings to stare, wide-eyed at his friends. "Huh?"

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I was kind of thinking."

* * *

Draco strode down the corridor, deep in thought. Potter was different, that much was obvious. The question was, why? How? And exactly when had it happened?

Had it always been there, hidden, the truth kept from the whole of the wizarding world, or was it new, recent?

If it had always been there, then why was he in Gryffindor, playing the role perfectly? What had caused it to come out now?

But, if it was new, when had it happened? Over the summer probably. What had been the cause, why had he changed? His father had mentioned Sirius Black dying before the term had ended. Could that be the reason? Was that why Potter had changed? And who had taught him? That mask isn't something one learned over night. Only by watching someone use it seamlessly over and over again was it possible to use it just as effortlessly.

So who had taught him? Who had taken the Gryffindor Golden boy and taught him how to be Slytherin?

There were so many questions, and only one person who had the answers. And it was that person that he couldn't ask. So he was stuck with observing, but what he hoped to learn? He didn't know.

* * *

Early update, aren't you all happy? I will still update Saturday, I just figured I should update today as well, for two reasons. The first being that I want to get the story really moving, and that wont be able to happen until We all get to Hogwarts, well, here we are … or rather almost there lol. The second is much sadder. It's the day I found out that my grandfather had died, a year ago. So, it is memory to him that I update today. *has a moment of silence*

…

I know this chapter is basically just the same scene written from two different points of view. But I like it. It shows a .... simplicity I think. At least that's my opinion. Feel free to tell me exactly what you think. ^_~

Now, I have had a few people as about the HPDM relationship. *bites lip* that is difficult to tell. If I say no, then there is nothing. If I say yes, well, Harry is basically cheating on his love with another, even if that person is another him. So, I will say, let us see how things work out.

There have also been one or two comments about Harry's necklace, and how the Malfoy's didn't seem to have a reaction to it. Simply put, Harry wears it under his shirt, where it cannot be seen or questioned. He really doesn't want anyone snooping for answers he's not yet prepared to give.

Now, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you all again Saturday

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	7. Chapter 7

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 6 –**

_Wednesday, September 4__th_

Harry managed to slip into his seat moments before the bell rang, signaling beginning of class. He had been held back by Professor Mike Seever, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and asked a few questions about the DA. Mainly if he was planning on reforming it. Harry had said he didn't know and had hurried to his last class, potions.

The class jumped when the door slammed open and Professor Snape swooped in.

"Welcome to sixth year potions," he said as he strode down the isle, "If you are here, it that means that you somehow managed to pass your owls. No surprise for some of you, but for others. . . ." he trailed off, his eyes sliding to Crabbe and Goyle for barely a second, "I will allow no slacking in this class this year. I will not tolerate daydreaming, or any wandering of minds. The potions we will be working with will be very dangerous. For some of them, one wrong ingredient can blow up the entire cauldron, obliterating everything in its path. This is not a class for the clumsy, the illiterate, or the ones who cannot follow orders." He let his eyes stray back over to Harry.

Harry blinked at the professor, a strong sense of déjà vu overwhelming him. That was the same speech he'd heard Snape give in the other world.

"Your first potion of the year is _Religio Vox_. Who can tell me what it does?"

From the front of the room, Hermione's hand shot up. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He _never_ picked her, why did she keep raising her hand?

"Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked twice. "Um. It shows the drinker's three worst fears, as well as a memory as to why they are afraid of said things. It's often used by psychiatrists to help them better understand their patients."

The room was silent. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Harry continued to face Snape, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Correct," Snape drawled. "Instructions are on the board. Begin."

Harry bit his lip, carefully reading both the ingredients and the procedure. The last time he'd brewed it, he barely managed to pass. With a deep breath, he stood to retrieve his ingredients and returned to his desk. Then, containing a sigh, he carefully prepared his ingredients, shaking his head at those who began right away. Their potions wouldn't be up to par. Stifling a sigh, he began to add the ingredients to the cauldron, hoping that it would be good enough to stay in class.

He was on his last ingredient when he hesitated, remembering, exactly, what the potion was supposed to do. The last time the potion had been made the results had been very clear, except one. It had been fuzzy. Professor Snape, the last one from the other world, had said it was because the student hadn't added enough ground Nightweed.

Biting his lip, he glanced around for Snape. He was with the Slytherins. Without hesitating, again, he pulled out some of the Nightweed before sprinkling in the rest. He held his breath, waiting for it to turn the wrong color, or for Snape to swoop down on him. He didn't breath easier when neither happened. All he could hope was that Snape didn't toss him out. He arranged his features into one of indifference when Snape approached him. Harry calmly stirred his potion, ignoring the professor when he hovered behind him. The man said nothing, however, and quickly moved on.

* * *

Severus was confused, something he did not feel often. Anger, hate, loathing, depressed, enraged, sure, but confusion? Not so much. But, somehow, Potter had managed to make him such, upon several occasions.

Earlier, he'd felt eyes on him. He'd ignored them until they'd vanished, then he'd followed them to their source. Potter. What had confused him was seeing the boy deliberately putting less of the Nightweed than we required into the potion. He'd debated calling Potter on it, but his confusion had wanted answers, answers he wouldn't have gotten if he did. So he'd kept quiet. It wasn't like it would hurt the brat; he'd made sure of that soon after. The images would just be a bit fuzzy. If nothing else he could toss the brat out of his class at the end of it.

"Time," Snape said, once again standing at the front of the room. His dark eyes scanned the room, watching as each student moved away from their cauldron. Smirking, he started with the Slytherins, praising their accomplishments.

One by one, his students took their potions. Their fears were ordinary: werewolves, vampires, and such; nothing truly think-worthy, until Granger took her potion.

30 seconds after she'd drank it, and image of Harry Potter shimmered into view. At first glance, he appeared to be sleeping, but upon closer inspection (and the gasps that shot through the room said many did.) it was obvious that the boy was dead. His face was bruised and had blood caked onto it; clothes were torn and what could be seen was also broken and bleeding. It was obvious that the boy had been beaten.

Slowly, the image swirled, changing to one of Grimmauld place. One of the bedrooms, if the beds were any indication. Potter was sitting in the corner of the window seat, and the scene situated in such a way that they knew Granger was at the other corner. The boy was holding a book in his hand, staring down at it with a resigned look about him.

"_Is that why you've changed as well?" Hermione's voice asked._

_The image of Potter seemed to hesitate before nodding once._

"I have to grow up, Hermione," he said softly, dropping his eyes to the ground. "I can't afford not to. I have to be prepared for anything that might happen; constant vigilance and all that. I just," he paused, knowing his next words were low, but knowing it would convince her. "I can't lose someone else. Not like . . ."

The memory swirled, leaving behind another body. This time with red hair. He did not look as bad as Potter had, but he was not breathing.

The last of Granger's fears brought a much-needed chuckle from the class. Severus didn't berate them for it. He nodded once at the girl and moved on. If her color had returned by the end of class, he would give her a calming draught.

Finally, it was Potter's turn. He sat at the back of the class, right near the door. He smirked as the boy downed his potion. It faded when his first fear appeared.

_Did he know?_ Was Severus' first question as the Dementor appeared in his classroom.

Students pulled away from it, but all Potter did was stand, deathly pale. Nothing took it's place when it disappeared, but before Severus could say anything, a scream pierced the air.

"_Please," A female voice cried out. "Not Harry, not Harry."_

_Lily,_ Severus thought.

"_Move aside you silly girl," another hissed. "You do not have to die."_

Severus' eyes flickered to Potter; the boy was shaking.

"_Not Harry, please!"_

The entire class was silent as they listened to Lily plead for the life of her son. Finally, Voldemort killed her, a flash of green streaking through the classroom, accompanied by the maniac's laugh.

Potter slid back into his seat, still shaking. He was back on his feet when shouting erupted, a hazy picture of a man appearing before the boy.

"_You disgust me," the voice said. "I cannot believe that one of __**my**__ blood would actually choose to be with those Snakes."_

Severus had not thought it possible for the boy to pale any farther, but he did. He eyed the pale figure warily. He recognized it. It had been one of his tormentors when _he_ was in school. James Potter was yelling at his son as if he were a disgrace.

Finally, the image left, the memory appearing in its place. It was of te Great Hall, crowded from what he could tell. Four people stood there, and he knew them all. They were the mauraders, and each of them were looking at the boy as they had once looked at Severus. Slowly, they faded out. Potter looked close to tears. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the antidote and started towards the boy. There was no need to go any farther. Before he'd taken two steps, however, a very familiar voice began booming down at an increasingly distraught Potter.

"Get out of my sight, Potter," the fuzzy form of himself snapped. "What would I want with you? You're nothing, abysmal at everything you try. How you managed to get this far in life is beyond me, but I will not have you dragging me down with your rediculous plans and schemes. I want nothing to do with you. Well, get out of my sight."

Severus blinked. _What was that?_ He wondered silently as the memory began to form.

Lily was there again; he'd never not recognize her. She was pacing. Another mane, one that gave him a sense of recognition, was sitting behind a desk.

"_Well," the man, asked. _

_Lily sighed, looking from Harry to the man. "Yes," she said finally. "Yes, it's true. He is your father."_

Severus blinked twice before everything hit him. It wasn't possible, it wasn't. Potter would never have been able to talk to Lily. The memory was obviously faked.

The bell rang.

"Get out of my sight," he snapped.

* * *

Harry rushed to gather his things. He wanted, no, needed, to get out of there. He would talk to Snape later, when his head was calmer, when he wasn't shaking, when he wasn't near tears.

"Mr. Potter, stay after."

Harry slumped. He couldn't do it yet. He wasn't ready. Harry sighed. He didn't have much choice. He had to do it now, and if Snape rejected him, well, it was nothing he hadn't expected.

When the door closed behind the last person, Harry stood and approached Snape's desk. Snape was looking at him, fingers templed, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. Harry swallowed, waiting for the other to begin.

"Would you explain what happened, Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed again, lowering his gaze to the desk. It wasn't that the man sounded angry, he didn't, but he didn't sound like anything. There was nothing in the man's voice.

"Can," he cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something first, sir?"

No reply. He looked up. Snape was regarding him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes still holding nothing. He nodded once.

Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Is it physically possible for you to be my father?"

Snape blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Of course not, Potter. Whatever would give you such a ridiculous idea?"

Harry shrugged, not entirely believing him. If there really wasn't anyway, Snape would have taken points.

"Well, despite, not seeming to, it does connect."

"I don't see how," Snape drawled. "You obviously crafted the memory as your mother couldn't have told you such a thing. She is dead, if you remember."

"Here," Harry mumbled.

"What?" Snape demanded.

"I said, here."

"This is all there is, Mr. Potter."

Holding his breath, Harry shook his head. "With all due respect sir, you're wrong."

Snape's eyes hardened as he leaned forward, hands on the top of the desk. "What did you say?"

"Er … let me explain," Harry said, hurriedly, taking a step back. "What I meant was that Alternate realities exist."

"That is a common theory, but there is no evidence that supports it."

"I've been to one."

Severus blinked once, leaning back and templing his fingers once more. "Explain."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Over the summer I spent two years in an alternate reality."

Snapes eyes narrowed before he stood. "We need to tell the headmaster," he said, brushing passed him.

"Can we not?" Harry asked.

Snape turned back, his patience obviously gone. "You are coming with me, Potter," he growled, his hand darting out to grab Harry's upper right arm. A loud hiss had him jerking back. Potter was pale again.

"Did you just hiss at me?" Snape whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"No," Harry said, his own voice a mere whisper.

"Then what was that?"

"Er …"

"Now, Potter!"

Harry sighed before reaching under his robe to grab Nataniel. He carefully helped the irate snake out and showed him to Snape. Nataniel lazily wrapped around Harry's arm, his eyes on Snape.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"That … kinda depends on what you think it is sir,"

Snape glared.

"It's a basilisk," Harry said.

"Put it away," Snape ordered. "We're going to the headmaster."

Harry sighed again, but hid Nataniel. He paused long enough to grab his bag and followed Snape to the headmaster's office, practically running to keep up with the taller man. The entire way, Harry was wondering what he was going to say, how much he was going to tell, because as much as he wished otherwise, he had to tell them something.

Mentally sighing, he squared his shoulder and followed Snape into the headmaster's office. He paused inside the room, blinking at his surroundings. Somehow, he'd forgotten just how much stuff Dumbledore had.

"Harry."

Harry jerked, his eyes flying to the headmaster.

Humbledore smiled, motioning to a chair. "Would you like to sit, Harry?"

"Er … no thank you, sir," Harry said, still not comfortable around the headmaster.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry responded.

"Albus, we are here for a reason. If Potter does not wish to sit, then let us get on with it."

"Very well, Severus. Now, what is it that is so important?"

Instead of replying, Snape turned to him. "Show him."

Harry sighed, but pulled Nataniel out, knowing there was no way around this. The snake hissed in annoyance. He ran a hand over the snake, trying to calm him.

"Harry, is that …?

"Depends on what you think it is, sir," Harry tried.

"Potter," Snape growled.

Harry slumped. "It's a basilisk sir."

Silence greeted his statement.

"A basilisk?" The headmaster asked, finally.

"Yes, sir."

"And where did you get it, Harry?"

"Christina."

"Christina?" Dumbledore asked. "Who might that be?"

"The snake from the chamber of secrets," Harry replied. If Dumbledore wanted answers, he'd have to ask the right questions because Harry was not going to elaborate.

"The snake died in your second year, Potter," Snape snapped.

"Here," Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry sighed, finally moving to a seat. "Nataniel isn't from here—"

"Nataniel?"

Harry blinked at Dumbledore. "My snake."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Like I was saying, Nataniel is from an alternate reality, one where the basilisk wasn't killed.

"How did it come into your possession, Harry?"

"Uh … he chose me."

Dumbledore frowned. "Perhaps you would care to explain how he came to chose you, if he was in an alternate reality?"

Not particularly.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes a second. "I spent two years in that alternate reality."

Dumbledore blinked, the twinkle fading from his eyes. "Harry this is not a time to keep the truth from us."

Harry felt his eyes harden and his lips set in a hard line. "I can't keep the truth, but you can?"

Dumbledore blinked. "Harry-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "I get it. But the point is, I'm telling the truth. Over the summer, I made a wish. It came true, and I found myself in another reality. I was there for two years before I … managed to come back. During that time, I met Christina, she laid eggs, and I bonded with Nataniel."

Dumbledore nodded. "You realize, Harry, that basilisks are very dangerous creatures with a well known temper."

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing. At first, he tried to hold it in, but it refused to be subdued, and soon, on arm was gripping his stomach as he just gave over to it. Between laughs, he tried to explain to Nataniel what he found so amusing, he wasn't succeeding.

Finally, after several minutes, he got himself under control and was able to sit up and look up at the headmaster, who was looking at him with a hint of confusion and worry.

"Sorry," he said, his voice still laced with laugher. "I couldn't help it. See, you just stated a very well-known myth. Yes, they are very dangerous, after a certain time in their lives, but they're usually very even tempered. It's only when their masters are in danger that their temper ignites."

"Master?" Dumbledore asked, surprised.

Harry blinked, frowning as he silently went back over his words. He mentally cursed when he realized that he had actually used that word.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "That's what they call their protectors."

"And you chose to protect it?" Snape drawled.

"No," Harry responded dryly. "He chose me." Then, knowing they wouldn't rest with just that, he continued. "Basilisks are very picky about who they want to be their protectors. They have an idea of what they want before they're even hatched."

"Well, most must be offly upset when they don't find one. There aren't _that_ many parselmouths."

"They don't care," Harry responded, looking at Snape, "if their protector is a parselmouth. It's happened before, and it turns out that a witch or wizard that bonds with a basilisk will actually gain the ability to speak snake. It's not that kind that will pass down through the generations, like Slytherin's ability, and it only works with the snake you're bonded with. So, you can't suddenly start speaking with any old snake, but …" Harry shrugged, trailing off.

"What do you mean, Dangerous after a certain time in their lives?" Snape demanded.

Harry eyed him carefully, before turning to eye Dumbledore.

_Why not? _he decided, he'd already told more than he'd planned, and questions about basilisks were safer than questions about the other reality.

"Up until they're three, basilisks are completely harmless, hence the need for a protector."

"And after they're aren't harmless?" Snape demanded.

Harry felt his eyes harden. "Basilisks are completely loyal to those they see as 'worthy.' As I protect him, he will protect me. If he can help it, nothing will ever happen to me. Just as nothing will happen to him, if I can help it. He is mine to protect, and I will allow nothing to happen to him."

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, rising as he turned back to face Dumbledore.

"Potter, contain yourself," Snape snapped. "You are a student at this school and underage."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he'd had enough.

"I spent two years in an alternate reality. That makes me almost over-age, even if no one here knows it. And, as for being a student, I've already taken my N.E.W.T.S and was less than 24 hours away from officially graduating," he growled. "And wasn't there another reason you dragged me up here?"

"There was another reason?" Dumbledore asked. "What _else_ has happened between the two of you?"

Harry turned to blink at the headmaster, surprised to actually hear exasperation in the older wizard's voice.

"I asked him if it was physically possible for him to be my father. He was in the other reality," Harry explained.

Dumbledore blinked twice before turning to face a stunned Snape, twinkle firmly back in place. "Is it?" he asked.

Snape growled. "No. I. Am. Not."

"Er," Harry interrupted. "I didn't ask if you were, I asked if it was _physically_ possible that you were."

Dumbledore snorted as Snapes eyes narrowed. "Exactly what are you getting at, Potter?"

"You mean I _have_ to be Gryffindor blunt? I thought Slytherin's appreciated subtlety." When no reply was forthcoming, Harry rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. "Fine. Did you, or did you not, EVER …" he paused, trying to gather his Gryffindor courage, "Er …. Uh … Havesexwithmymother?"

There was a long pause.

"Could you repeat that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, clearly amused.

Harry felt himself go red as he took a deep breath. "Have you had sex with my mother?" He refused to look up at Snape, instead keeping his eyes on Nataniel, still in his arms.

"That's none of your business, Potter."

Harry huffed. "Well, that answers that question."

"How do you come to that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, cutting off Snape's obviously outraged retort. "I heard him refuse to answer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've known him for over 7 years. If he hadn't, he would have said no," he blinked, frowning. "Or yelled it."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, smirking. "Well, he has a point."

Snape rolled his eyes, motioning pointedly towards Harry as he stood. "Does he even remotely look like me? No, he looks like Potter. In fact, he's the splitting image of him."

"I've got an explanation for that," Harry said, gaining the instant attention of both professors. Setting Nataniel into his lap, he reached into his back, carefully extracting the parchment he needed.

"Mum gave me this just before I left. It was for the off chance that I got back, or if I wanted to be someone else there." Harry took a deep breath, handing the parchment to Snape, though Dumbledore was reaching for it.

"I never said it out loud," Harry said. "I thought it too risky to read it in T- the headmaster's office. Too much of a chance that someone might walk in during the change or before I could change back … if I changed, that was." He shrugged carelessly.

"What is this inane sentence?" Snape sneered.

"That's the trigger to deactivate the spell, there anyway. Mum might not have chosen the same key cord, or I might actually be James' son."

Silence.

"James, Harry?"

Harry blinked, cursing his loose tongue. He'd already said more than he'd wanted to.

"Er, yeah. When I learned he might not be my dad, he stopped being called that in my mind."

"Whatever for? Your father was a magnificent wizard."

Snape snorted.

"Of that I have no doubt, headmaster," Harry said softly. "It is how he used it that caused the separation. Anyway," Harry continued. "Tom decided a quick change wasn't worth the trouble that—"

"Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry scowled at being interrupted, and at letting yet another thing slip. Damn Dumbledore and his soothing personality. One would think that he'd have learned not to fall into the trap by now.

"Yeah, Tom," Harry responded, resolving to keep a tighter lock on his tongue. "He was the headmaster."

"Headmaster?" Snape drawled. "Since when do you call the headmaster by his first name?"

"Since he posed as my Uncle."

Snape blinked. "And where was Albus?" he asked.

Harry gave a careless shrug and sat back in his chair. Nataniel let out a hiss of pleasure as Harry ran a warm hand over his cool scales.

"He was around," Harry said, schooling his features to one of thought. "You were minister of Magic for a while. Fudge replaced you. From what I heard, he wasn't much better than ours."

"And how are they dealing with Voldemort there?"

Harry sighed. "They aren't."

"The incompetent fools are just letting him take over?"

"No," Harry said, barely managing not to shoot a look of disgust at the Potions Master. "They don't _have_ a Voldemort problem. He never existed."

"He was never born?"

"Oh, no, he was. He just never became Voldemort."

"Whatever caused the change?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"Well, I don't really know all the details, but due to information I got in my 2nd year, we were able to decide that the main difference was Tom's father. He loves his father, and doesn't see him as just 'a filthy muggle'."

"You actually talked with Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, several times in fact."

"And you became close enough with him that you called him Tom?" Snape's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yes," Harry drawled, sounding very much like Draco. "It was either that or 'Uncle Tom,' but as that held painful memories, I stuck to 'Tom' when we were alone."

Silence.

"Do you mean to say that Tom Riddle was headmaster?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"I see." There was another pause. "And how did you get back?"

Harry frowned, looking down at his lap, as if deep in thought. He shrugged finally. "I don't know, sir. One moment, I'm in the Great Hall, celebrating the last night of school, the next I'm at the Dursley's again." It wasn't the truth, but he'd told them enough of it that he doubted they'd question it.

"That must have been quite a shock."

Harry gave a small laugh. "It was indeed, sir."

"Well, Severus, would you like to release or should I?"

"Actually, headmaster," Harry interrupted. "It has to be said by one of the biological parents, or the child itself. It's an added security feature.

Dumbledore nodded. "Do not worry about interruptions," Dumbledore said with a flick of his wand at the door. "No one will bother us."

Harry glanced at Snape, wondering what the man would do. Would he read it, or would he just toss it in the fire, never even wanting to know? If he didn't then Harry wouldn't bother him with it again, but _he_ wanted to know. He'd check later in private. It would hurt, of that he had no doubt, if Snape was his father. But he simply had to know. He blamed it on his Gryffindor side.

Snape stared at the parchment with an intensity Harry had never seen. Never before had he wanted to know Legilimency so much as right then. He desperately wanted to know what was going on in the other man's head. Was he curious? Did he not care? Was he interested, even a little? Harry would give almost anything to know the answers to his questions. And the answers depended on Snape. Harry found himself holding his breath, waiting for the man he'd loathed up until his sixth year to come to a decision. He did not think that even Voldemort storming would rouse him from his self-imposed trance.

Finally, his eyes still on the parchment, Snape opened his mouth, and, in barely a whisper, said.

"A father's true form is the truth of it all."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know it's a cliffy, but, honestly, this chapter is long enough. I mean, it's like 8 1/2 written, and a little less than 15 pages typed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.

I've had several people ask about the alternate reality, and what's happening over there, and if I'll have a chapter showing it. The answer to that is _**yes**_. Eventually, I need to fine-tune some things and stuff before I put it up. However, I will let you know, in big bold letters, when that finally happens. ^_^

Also, I've had a few people tell me that they'd prefer the other Draco (Draco2) to come over from the other reality than have this Draco (Draco1) and Harry get together. What do you all think? This isn't a vote, I just want to know.

Poll (not a vote)

**Draco(1)**

or

**Draco(2)**

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this. ^_^ ^_^

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	8. Chapter 8

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 7--**

_Wednesday, September 4__th_  
At first, nothing happened, and Harry fought the disappointment that welled up within him. He should have known, nothing ever went well for him.

Then, a lavender light settled over him, spreading warmth over him, and slowly, he felt himself changing. It was slow, not going fast enough to hurt, as his body rearranged itself. Finally, after several minutes, the glow faded, leaving Harry to sit nervously in his seat as he watched the Potions Master for a reaction.

Harry swallowed nervously as he watched Snape examine him, his eyes unreadable. No one said a word; each of them having their reasons. Harry just didn't want to miss anything that Snape, his _father_ would say. Though he tried to squash it, he felt hope rise in his chest.

* * *

Severus stared at the sight before him in amazement. Potter was being surrounded by lavender light. He wondered what was going on beyond the veil of light, for he could see nothing beyond it. It was not bright, but it was thick, and he could not see the Potter boy that sat somewhere within it. Neither he, nor Albus, said anything for the long minutes it took for the light to finally fade.

When it did, Severus could only stare at the boy before him. Gone was the unruly hair, gone was what little plumpness he'd had, and gone was the childish air he'd held around himself. In its place was jet-black hair that lay calmly on his head, still soft and light, not lagged down by potion fumes. His face, one of the only parts of him he could see, was angular, though softer than Severus' own, and, though the boy was obviously nervous, he held an air of command around him.

Severus' eyes traveled down to the boys clothing, while the uniform had fit before, it was now more than a little loose on the boy. Both the Snape's and the Prince's were known for their tall, slight forms.

And the boy's hands, both of which fiddled with the small snake in his lap, were long and slender. They resembled his. The boy didn't seem any taller, which was a surprise, and unusual. He supposed he'd inherited Lily's height.

There was no mistaking it, no turning from it any longer. The evidence all lay before him. Except for the eyes, the boy was almost an exact copy; though Lily showed through more now than it did before, it was still very subtle.

Slowly, his eyes slid back up to Potter's eyes, meeting. He was surprised to see hope shining within the emerald orbs. What was he hoping, Snape wondered.

It was then that he noticed the silence, the stillness of the air. They all waited for something. He knew, instinctively, that Potter waited for him to speak. Finally, he found he could draw himself form his stupor.

"You have your mother's nose," he whispered, unable to force his voice any louder.

Potter blinked once, a hand flitting up to touch it. "Really?" he asked.

"You obviously do not have mine," Snape drawled, unable to tear his eyes from the sight before him.

A son, he had a _son_. He did not know if he should be pleased that he had something, or annoyed that it was Potter, of all people. He shoved his thoughts away, determined to think of it later.

"Here you are, Harry," Dumbledore said, handing the boy a hand mirror.

The boy took it gingerly, pulling it up so he could see his face. His other hand rose gently to brush his face, his forehead, his cheek, even his not-so-full lips. He glanced back up at Severus, head bowed slightly.

"So . . ." he said.

Severus refused to answer in kind.

"The question now," Dumbledore said, "is how we proceed?"

Silence dragged on, and surprisingly, it was Potter that ended it.

"It would be best if we continued on as before," he whispered.

"Afraid of what you're 'friends' will say about this, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"No sir, merely worried how Voldemort would react to one of his followers being the father of the Boy-Who-Lived. It would be very dangerous for said father to appear before said dark lord, especially if he wanted to keep his cover."

Severus blinked; the boy had a point. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Quite right, Harry," Albus said. "It is a rather big risk to . . . tell the masses this bit of news."

"Then how do we get him back to his former appearance?" Snape asked, tiredly.

"The spell is under the release. From what mum told me, you say the spell, and then as the light surrounds me, you say the phrase you want as a release. It would probably be best if we kept the one that's already there, it's not like it's said very often."

"That is acceptable," Snape said.

"If you'll hand it here, I'll do the spell for you, my boy."

"It has to be said by the parent or the child," Potter responded, albeit quickly.

Severus felt his eyes narrow, what was the boy hiding?

"Very well," he said, pointing his wand at his _son._ The boy didn't so much as flinch.

"_Simulacrum(1) James Potter,_ " he said, the words flowing from his mouth.

This time, a light blue light surrounded the boy. Glancing down at the parchment, he made sure to say the words very clearly.

"A father's true form is the truth of it all."

Then, he watched in silence until the light faded form sight once more. Potter heaved a huge sigh, a hand rising to his chest.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, half rising from his chest.

"Hmm?" Potter asked, looking up. "Oh, no. It just a . . . heaviness I hadn't realized was there before," he whispered. "It's like, a stone has settled into my chest. It was gone, when the spell was off. I hadn't realized there was a weight, until now."

The boys voice was distant, almost as if longing for something he couldn't see.

He shook his head. "Um. Hermione's waiting for me in the library." He stood; carefully allowing Nataniel to slide back under his robe, presumably back to his arm. "She'll be worrying if I don't show up soon."

"Of course, Harry. Have fun."

Potter gave a quick smile, grabbing his bag before hurrying toward the door.

"Potter," Severus called.

The boy paused, hand on the knob, turning back to face him. "Yes, Professor?"

"Did you take Potions while you were there?"

"Er . . . yes, sir." he gave a wry grin. "In fact, you told me how to make the _Munimentum _better."

Severus sneered. "I would never help Gryffindors."

Potter's head tilted to the side. "You're right, neither of you would." Then he was gone, leaving both men to stare after him.

Severus frowned. The boys statement didn't make any sense.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter."

Severus, along with Albus, turned to face the sorting hat.

"Something you would like to share?" Albus asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, just an old hat's mindless musings."

Severus snorted.

* * *

Harry released a 'whoosh' of air as soon as the gargoyle closed behind him. It could have gone worse, he knew, but it also could have gone so much better. He'd have to watch his tongue in the future. It got too loose around the headmaster for his liking. He'd have to work on that.

He heaved another sigh before heading toward the library. Hermione really would be worried about how long he'd been gone. He was feeling claustrophobic again.

_I'll go for a walk tonight,_ he decided. _It's been awhile since I've used my cloak._

It would be nice to travel the empty halls once again, invisible to any prying eyes. Well, as long as he stayed away from Dumbledore that was.

"What's the matter, Potter? Did the Mudblood and the Weasel ditch you?"

Harry stopped, swallowing as the familiar voice washed over him.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," Harry drawled, turning to face the body of the one he loved, and his two bodyguards.

"Just concerned, Potter," Malfoy replied. "After all, it isn't always safe for you to be wondering the halls."

Harry raised an eyebrow, playing the arrogant Gryffindor. "Is that a threat, Malfoy?" he asked, gliding forward. "Because you should know by now that I don't fear your senseless threats." By the end his voice was barely more than a hiss of a whisper.

"Of course not, Potter," Malfoy drawled, voice screaming boredom, but his eyes said something else. "Why would I threaten the Boy-Who-Lived? It certainly wouldn't gain me anything."

"You're right, it would gain you nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me," he gave a slight tilt of the head. "I have a prior engagement to attend."

Then, he spun on his heel and continued down the hall, leaving the three Slytherins to stare after him. As he left, he smirked, that had been fun, but if he wanted to try and get people to change their opinions of them, he'd have to stop taunting them. He sighed; it was going to be a long year.

He arrived at the library with no further problems or interruptions. Ron and Hermione sat at their usual table. Harry quickly made his way over, smiling at several students he didn't know.

"Hey Ron, Hermione."

"Hey Harry," they responded.

"So, what did the Greasy Git want?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, "just wanted to talk about my potion. He wasn't very happy about it being as fuzzy as it was."

"It took him _that_ long to display his displeasure?"

Harry shrugged carelessly. "You know how he is. He likely just held me back so I'd lose some study time."

"Study time? What have we got to study for? It's only the third say of classes."

"Professor McGonagall gave us the three foot essay on chapter three."

"Yeah, but that's not due 'til friday," Ron whined.

"And today's Wednesday," Hermione huffed. "At least one of you is taking our sixth year seriously."

Harry sighed silently as Ron and Hermione got into yet another argument.

* * *

Draco watched Potter walk, no, glide, away. The boy had changed, and Draco just kept getting more questions, and no answers to the ones he already had. Suppressing a growl, he turned and stormed off in the opposite direction of the Gryffindor.

Just watching the Golden Boy had given him a headache. The Gryffindor screamed so many contradictions. His body and words spoke of being carefree, but his eyes, and a few of his actions spoke of cautiousness and understanding. He screamed of innocence, but then he'd go and say or do something that said he wasn't.

Draco really didn't know what to do anymore, and it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it. He wasn't even sure anyone else had noticed it, but, then again, he'd been observing the Boy-Who-Lived for years.

He knew something was different. The only thing he had to do, was figure out, how, where, when, and why. Certainly all his questions would be answered eventually.

* * *

The first thing he did when he entered his private chambers was pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. His day had been interesting, full of all sorts of revelations, and discoveries. But, had he been given the choice, he didn't think he'd have chosen to stay in bed.

Severus sighed, sinking into his chair. Of everything that happened, Potter had certainly given him the biggest surprise. He drained his cup, pouring more immediately. Severus closed his eyes, he was a father, and his son was none other than the bloody Boy-Who-Lived

He shook his head, taking another long drink. They had only done anything once, and it had been an accident. They'd agreed to never discuss it. She was afraid James would turn from her; and he just didn't want to lose a friend.

Severus remembered that night clearly. It had been the night before her wedding, and they had been celebrating her last night free of any true commitment. The two of them had gone from club to club getting pissed. It was the only time he'd ever seen Lily like that. Truly, it was his fault, he'd been the one to convince her to live a little before being tied down to forever clean up after Potter and his group.

She only rememered five clubs; he remembered 7. They both remembered waking up the next morning, in the same bed, naked, and with a migraine to beat all migraines. He took another long drink. For a long time, he had feared he'd lost Lily's friendship, but they'd settled it before she'd died. And now . . . now he had something of hers, if he wanted to try. No, it wasn't something of hers; it, _he_ was something of theirs. Their one, accidental, night together had produced a child, and he'd be damned if he lost that too. Silently, he downed the last of the liquid, and didn't refill it.

He'd already told himself he'd test the boy, but, maybe, he should get to know him. After all, if nothing else, it would confirm what he had always suspected.

"And then there's the two years he was away," Severus whispered into the quiet room.

What could two years away from everyone you know, everyone who knew you, do to someone? He found himself immensely curious about this other reality Potter had spoken of. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming in his description. In fact, now that he thought about it, he'd been purposefully vague. At times, getting info from him had been like trying to pull a mandrake from its pot.

And Potter had seemed very tense around Albus. The question was, why? Perhaps he'd learn it soon. That, alone, if for no other reason, was worth it to get to gain the boy's confidence.

* * *

**Simulacrum** - an image , likeness, portrait; effigy; a shade, ghost, imitation, phantom, appearance

First of all … Holy crap, I got 59 reviews for the last chapter, hence why I updated today. I was so happy that I just couldn't leave you all in suspense. lol

**Poll (not a vote):**

Draco(1) (this universe):1

Draco(2) (alternate universe): 41

Wow … that was staggering … I actually expected more people to say they wanted the original Draco … *shrugs* eh, doesn't matter.

Now, for a few questions I've gotten that I have don't see any harm in answering.

**Hermione's fears:**The fact that Harry showed up before Ron has no true significance, other than the fact that he's more likely to die than Ron is. After all, he does have Voldemort specifically out for his blood.

**Draco's big secret/The necklace: **Sorry, I'd thought I'd explained what this was in the other story. But when I went to look, I found that it wasn't anyway *sweatdrop* Anyway, the necklace is what a Malfoy gives to the person they plan on marrying. However, as you can see, they don't tell the person this until after the wedding. Kinda slytherin :P

**Will Harry return to the other Reality?: **Sorry folks, but I haven't decided yet.

All right, that's all the questions I got last chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one. I'll see you all Saturday!! ^_^

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	9. Chapter 9

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 8--**

_Sunday, September 8__th_

A large, sleek, black cat slunk through the trees in the Forbidden Forest. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ground where it peaked through. The cat avoided these patches of light, sticking to the shadows. It did not wish to gain attention from the other inhabitants. It was not out to hunt, merely to explore, to move, to feel free.

He stretched and, had any human been watching, their backs would have ached with longing at the graceful stretch the feline managed. With only slight a slight exertion, he leapt from the ground to a branch on one of the many trees. Silently, he stretched out on the branch, his head resting on his forepaws. Behind him, his tail dangled, twitching every so often.

He would have to return soon, he knew. If he was gone for much longer, his roommates might wake and find him missing. A panic would then ensue, and he'd never be let out of anyone's sight again. Heaving a great sigh, he leapt down from the branch, and made his way to the edge of the forest. He'd finally managed to complete the transformation and had been practicing the past several nights. He truly enjoyed his nightly excursions, and he was not going to lose them just because he'd stayed out too long.

Once he reached the edge, he traveled along it until he reached the point he'd entered. Calmly, he stood behind a tree, to hid from the castle, and began to shift. Soon, the sleek panther was nowhere to be seen, and where it once was, stood Harry James Potter. He sighed softly, sending one more longing glance back at the forest. Silently, he reached down to pull his invisibility cloak from the hole in the tree, but another hand grabbed his wrist. Harry immediately reached for his wand.

"Relax, Mr. Potter," a voice said. "I have no intention of harming you."

Harry's arm relaxed away from his wand. "Professor Snape," he said softly. "How did you find me?"

"I followed the footsteps and waited for you to come back."

Harry sighed, finally grabbing his cloak as Snape released his wrist.

"What are you doing out here?"

Harry gave a small shrug. "I was feeling claustrophobic. It's been getting worse. I had to get out."

"You could have been injured."

"Not many creatures like to fight with a giant cat. Besides, I know what parts of the forest to avoid."

_I've been in there enough over the years._

"I should take points. Or give you detention."

Harry frowned, glancing up at the taller man.

"You're not going to?"

There was a pause. "I understand the need to get away, Mr. Potter. However, if I find you in the woods again, there will be consequences."

Harry nodded once. "Yes, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Er . . ." without wasting another second, Harry threw the cloak around himself and hurried back to the castle, feeling the eyes of the most feared professor on him the whole way back.

* * *

Severus watched the empty air until he was sure he'd seen the castle door open and close. So he hadn't been completely honest. He hadn't followed the boy, tonight. He'd watched him four nights straight. Carefully hidden, he'd watched the teen arrive, turn into a very large panther, and leave. He'd then waited patiently until it came back to do it all in reverse.

He honestly didn't know why he hadn't put a stop to it the first night. Perhaps it was because he really did know the need to just get out. On that thought, he didn't know why he'd put a stop to it either. Then again, yes, he did. It wasn't healthy to just escape every time things got too much, he knew that well enough.

The boy was holding everything from his time _there_ and not letting anything out. That was why he was concerned, he told himself. He wanted to know about the other reality, and if he forced the boy to it, he had a feeling that, between him and Albus, the boy would choose him; which was strange in and of itself. So, he pushed, and hoped.

He would, of course, be here the next couple of nights to make sure Potter actually followed the order. Severus wouldn't put it passed the boy to try and sneak out despite the . . . warning. He was much like his father . . . no, like _James_ in that respect. After all, Severus thought with a smirk, the elder Potter wasn't really his father.

* * *

_Wednesday, September 11__th_  
Harry paced, or rather prowled, around the common room. It was Wednesday, three days since his last excursion into the Forbidden Forest. That was the one time he'd been able to just drop his defenses, all his masks. He could think there, but now that was denied him.

He'd tried to go Monday, but he'd seen Snape before he'd gotten all the way there, so had went back to the common room.

"Harry, sit down!" Ron snapped.

Harry fought the urge to grind his teeth and sat next to his friend. "Sorry, Ron," he mumbled, not really meaning it.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You seem tense."

"A little, I guess. You know, worried about the war and everything."

"You sure, mate?"

"Yes."

_No_

"Harry, you know we're here for you, right?" Hermione asked.

Harry growled, causing Ron and Hermione to sit back. "Yes, I know."

"You can talk to us, Harry."

Harry rubbed his eyes. They were suffocating him. "I'm going for a walk," he told them, moving to the portrait before they could respond.

He sighed once it closed behind him, and he began walking down the hall. If he didn't watch it, those two would begin to worry about him more, more so than they did already. He had been gone for two years, but nobody knew. He paused mid-step.

"Two know," he mumbled, looking around the empty hall.

But one of them, he didn't trust, and the other one loathed him. Then again, he hadn't taken points in the forest the other night, just warned him against going there again.

Harry sighed, he must be desperate if he was even _considering_ going to Snape. But, his normal outlet was denied him, and the next best thing to prowling and remembering, was ranting. He leaned against the wall, biting his lip in indecision.

It would be nice to actually talk about what happened, and Snape might be able to continue his education. There was only so much one could learn in two years, and most of that first year had been spent un-learning his Gryffindor traits.

He sighed then, knowing that, though he had a choice, there was only one that held any appeal to him. Worrying his bottom lip, he pushed off from the wall. All this depended on Snape being curious about his time over there, and his wanting it enough to deal with Harry's presence.

Harry paused again, but he couldn't just walk in and start talking. There had to be some way to gain the professor's interest, possibly get him to ask a few questions to get it all rolling. Harry bit his lip, but forced himself to continue walking. He couldn't just waltz into Snape's office and expect the man to start questioning him about his past.

Unless . . . unless he had something to direct him towards it. Harry glanced around cautiously and leaned his head down to the upper part of is right arm.

{Would you mind returning to the Chamber?}

{I would like to visit} Nataniel replied cautiously. {But I would not like to stay there.}

Harry chuckled. {I wasn't planning on leaving you there.}

{Good.} Nataniel responded, pleased. {Why do you ask?}

Harry hesitated a moment. {Because Christina lays dead within the chamber.}

He glanced around again, happy that no one was around.

{Nataniel?} Harry prompted when the snake did not answer.

{I wish to see my mother.} he said faintly.

Harry nodded. {Then you shall.}

_Even if Snape doesn't want anything to do with me._

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way to Snape's office. Harry hesitated once outside it. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. The man could be asleep already, or he could not care about what Harry experienced, or . . .

_Stop it_, he told himself._ You wont know until you try._

Heaving a sigh, he raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

The sharp 'enter' had him releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He forced himself to open the door and stepped inside. Snape's hard gaze was on him instantly.

"Professor."

"Potter."

"Sir, I, uh, I was wondering if there were any uses for basilisks in potions."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering your snake? Nataniel was it?"

Harry bristled, but forced himself to remain calm. "No, sir. I am not offering Nataniel. I was just asking if they had any use."

Snape leaned back in his chair, face betraying nothing. "There are several potions that require basilisk parts, however, due to a certain . . . lack of basilisk, the potions have fallen out of use.

Harry drew in a deep breath. "Would you like one?"  
_  
_Snape's eyebrow rose again. "I thought you were not offering your snake, Mr. Potter."

"I'm not," he growled.

There was a silence, in which Snape regarded him coolly. "Watch yourself, Mr. Potter. You will find I am not so lenient next time."

Harry figured he had peaked the man's interest, otherwise Snape would have taken points and told him to leave.

"If you'll remember, Professor," Harry said, voice calmer, "there was a basilisk in my second year. Her remains lay in the chamber. If you want them they're yours."

Snape blinked once, twice, three times before leaning forward. "Do you realize what you are offering, Mr. Potter?" he asked, his voice soft, curious.  
_  
_"Potion ingredients that haven't been seen in a very long time?"

Snape leaned back. "What are the conditions?"

Harry blinked. "Sir?"

Snape closed his eyes, and Harry had the distinct feeling that the man was counting.

"What must I do in return to receive them?"

Harry blinked. "Er, actually, I'm offering it to you in a type of truce. I know nothing can change between us in public, but I was hoping that maybe . . ."

"Mr. Potter?"  
_  
_Harry fought the urge to fidget under the man's intense stare. "Well," he began. "I've already done my sixth and seventh years. But just knowing that isn't going to be enough to defeat Voldemort." Snape flinched. "And I was hoping that you could teach me more advanced spells."

"Why me, Mr. Potter?"

"There are only two people who know the truth," he answered. "You're one of them."

"As is the headmaster," Snape said. "And if you asked him, he would be most happy to help you with out the need to give him anything.

Harry tensed. "I would prefer not to have him know about the extra lessons, sir. The less people who know about them the better. And don't feel required to help either; the basilisk is yours, if you want it. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything with it."

"Am I to assume that no one else is to know you have given me the . . . parts?"

Harry nodded once.

"We will either require help," Snape said, finally rising. "Or it will take several weeks to get the ingredients."

Harry bit his lip, wondering who he trusted enough to keep it a secret, and to not ask too many questions.

"Dobby," he called, hoping it would work.

There was a loud 'pop.'

"Master Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?" Dobby asked, his wide eyes staring up at him. "What is Master Harry Potter wanting of Dobby?"

"Can I ask you to keep a secret? One you wont talk of to anyone but me and Professor Snape about?" he tensed in preparation of a rejection.

"If Master Harry Potter is asking then Dobby will do so."

Harry blinked. "Great." he said. "Are you willing to come down to the Chamber of Secrets? We require some help."

Dobby's already wide eyes grew wider. "Master Harry Potter wishes Dobby to help within the chamber? Dobby would be most honored Master Harry Potter."

Hary smiled down at him before turning to Snape, who was eyeing them with a raised eyebrow.

"When would you like to go, Professor?"

"Now is as good a time as any," was the reply.

Harry nodded once. "Alright. Can you spare some time now, Dobby? Or are you needed elsewhere?"

"Dobby is free to do as Master wishes." The small elf was practically glowing with joy_._

* * *

"Why do you not wish Albus to know about this?" Snape asked mildly.

Harry froze for half a second. He hadn't expected that question, not right away at any rate. He knew the question would come at some point, but he'd hoped it would be later than this. It had not crossed his mind that it might be the first thing the man asked.

"I don't trust him," He said finally.

There was a long pause.

"You don't trust him?" the voice was incredulous, echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"No, sir, I don't," was Harry's response as he continued to carefully cut the scales off the basilisk. It was smaller than he remembered, but then Christina had had 50 more years of a good solid diet than this one.

Snape made no reply.

{She ssmells like mother.} Nataniel said thoughtfully. {But she iss ssmaller and there iss ssomething elsse about her. I don't know what it iss. Do you Masster?}

{She wass . . .} Harry paused, deciding what to say. {Being controlled by a very bad wizard.}

{But mother would not be deterred from what she wanted in a masster.}

{I think she wass tricked.}

Nataniel was silent. Harry let him be.

"You realize," Snape said, his voice curious, "that you have just said that you do not trust the leader of the light."

"I do."

Another pause, shorter this time. "Why?"

Harry sighed. He'd known this question was coming the moment the first was asked. Silently, he pulled the knife away from the basilisk and stared. Not at it, no, but at something beyond it; something only he could see - the past, all that had happened, and the future, what could happen.

"There are several reasons," he said at last, his voice soft and distant. "It began two years ago . . . for me, I mean. It was last year, for you. My fifth year.

"That year, he broke every trust I ever had in him. I was ignored, pushed aside; nothing was explained to me, it should have been, especially with what I learned at the end of the year. But all I knew at the time was that Voldemort kept coming after me, and, now that he was back, I knew he'd try even harder. Yet everyone refused to tell me anything, until my immense lack of knowledge led to my godfather getting killed. It was only after that that I learned anything.

"He apologized, and explained why he had ignored me. He was afraid, he said. I was angry, I had a right to be angry. I destroyed several of his things; he let me. I learned of a prophecy too."

Harry sighed, pulling off his useless glasses and rubbing his eyes. Snape said nothing, just continued his silent work. Harry took a moment to organize his thoughts.

"It probably wouldn't have done too much, just that. I was angry, yes, and distrusted him, but it was forgivable. Everyone makes mistakes. It means you're human," He placed his glasses in a pocket in his robe, he didn't need them anyway.

"But then I was there." He didn't need to elaborate; Snape knew what he meant. "One of the first things I learned was that Dumbledore was their Voldemort. He didn't go by that name, of course, but he was their equivalent."

"Surely that is not reason enough to distrust Albus. He certainly is not a Dark Lord, and is not going that way.

"But he could," was Harry's quiet answer.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said calmly, almost soothingly. "I am not a betting man, but I would bet half the galleons in my vault that their Dumbledore is nothing like Albus."

"You would lose," Harry responded, his voice no louder than it had been.

There was another pause. "How would you know this?"

"I met him, several times. He attacked while I was visiting the Malfoys, came in the middle of the night. He wanted revenge. The Malfoys were one of the families that had him pulled from his seat of power. Tom's brother-in-law was another," he added absently.

"Dumbledore didn't expect to see me there. He was surprised, and quite pleased when I introduced myself as James Medin. He'd thought James had died in the car crash that killed his parents," Harry glanced at Snape. "He didn't. He died in Asia a couple of months later. I never learned how.

"Dumbledore didn't know this, nor did most of the wizarding community."

"He talked to me, pulled me up in front of him. Asked me questions. If he liked the answer I gave, he smiled, and I wanted him to smile at me again, to know he was pleased with me; if he didn't, he frowned in disappointment, and he did that if I did something he didn't like too. When he did that I wanted to fight not to drop to my knees and beg forgiveness, or rectify my mistake somehow."

"Do you mean to say that that man acted much like our headmaster?" Snape sounded stunned.

Harry sighed, nodding. "He wanted me to join him. I didn't … well, not then but at the time he was trying to kill the Malfoy's, kill Draco. . . ." he tailed off, feeling his hands clench into fists. He was shaking, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it.

That night had visited his dreams so many times. He'd almost lost Draco that night. Almost, he reminded himself, it didn't actually happen.

_No,_ he thought bitterly. _I just gave myself a few more months before I was forced to leave him anyway._

"You joined him eventually?"

"Didn't exactly have a choice," Harry told him. "I forgot that he was a legilimens. During our brief meeting, he found out that I wasn't who I said I was. That, and the fact that he was going to kill the Malfoy's if I didn't, caused me to join him. Though after I graduated I was gonna be a spy … I don't think I would have been able to pull it off well though."

He felt his teeth grind.

"You were friends with Draco?"

Harry blinked. He recognized the question for what it was, a distraction, but he welcomed it. A soft smile lit his lips.

"You could say that," he answered. "Many thought that was all we were, until Christmas of our 7th year." his smile grew as he remembered that night. There had been looks, and whispers, and points, but Harry had been in heaven.

Until that night, he hadn't realized how much he had kept from physical contact with the blond. He'd refused to do so afterwards. He was a physical person. Draco had learned to deal with it, though he hadn't complained too much.

"You cared for him." It was not a statement.

"No," Harry responded, shaking his head. "I love him."

"Love?"

He nodded once, his eyes rising to meet Snape's.

"Love." He paused, turning back to his work. "You don't know how hard it is, to see Malfoy everyday and not _do_ anything. My head knows they aren't the same person, Darco wasn't quite so much of a git, but all my heart knows is that he looks and sounds like my Draco." He swallowed then, trying to get rid of the lump forming in his throat.

Snape was silent.

{She would not have been tricked for long.} Nataniel said suddenly.

It took Harry a moment to realize what the snake was talking about. {She didn't have long to test him. Christina knew him for about 2 years, but he controlled her through someone else the second year.}

{She attacked you?}

{She did.}

{I am glad she did not kill you. I should have been here.}

Harry chuckled fondly. {You were not yet an egg, Nataniel.}

{I am glad she lost. My mother would not attack as such.}

Harry smiled at the small snake lying near Dobby. The elf was grinning as he worked.

"I never thought Draco would associate with Gryffindors, even in another reality."

Harry laughed. "He always did say I acted more Gryffindor than was good for me."

"How long were you and Draco together?"

Harry smiled. "We got together between our 6th and 7th year. Only the Slytherins knew. It wasn't until Christmas that we let the rest of the school know."

He shuddered, remembering the year.

"You do not sound pleased about that. Were you hoping to keep it secret?"

"No! Actually, I was hoping to get it out in the open. And there was no way we wouldn't have been seen at the dance."

"How's that?"

"Well, besides that fact that Draco was one of the main heart throbs - third, I remember correctly, I was a champion."

Silence. "Champion?"

"Er, yeah. I was the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion."

"You just can't stay out of things, can you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Apparently not, sir. Unfortunately, I can't put the blame on a deranged Dark Lord. I knew I shouldn't have entered. I _knew_." He sighed shaking his head. It was in the past, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Third?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"You said he was the third main heart-throb."

"Oh, yeah. I was second, and . . . Potter," he snarled the name. "Was first."

When Snape made no reply, Harry glanced over, only to see him blinking at him in astonishment. His mask quickly recovered.

"Potter?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugged. "He really is the self-absorbed, attention seeking, rule breaking, prat, you seem to think I am."

Snape's other eyebrow rose. "Indeed?"

"Yes." He turned back to the Snake. "Sirius had a kid. Apparently, he met a witch when he was forced to repeat fifth year."

He felt Snape freeze. "What?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, glancing at him. "Oh, Tom expelled Sirius after that incident in your fifth year. He was allowed to come back the next year, but he had to repeat all of fifth year. It couldn't have been too bad though, because he met Anna. They married right out of school and had a kid. Jason was a jerk," he muttered the last bit.

"Jason?"

"Yeah. Jason Black, Sirius' son . . . 'Course the Quartet wasn't that great."

"Quartet?"

"Jason Black, Harry Potter - and it still sounds strange to talk about myself in third person by the way - Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. They ruled the school, kind of like the Marauders, except most of the school was afraid to speak out against them. It was disgusting how they always got away with everything."

Snape said nothing to that.

"So I fought back," Harry continued. "I figured that, if I don't even cower from Voldemort, there was no way I was going to cower from a bunch of . . ." he grinned. "Children."

"Indeed."

A yawn stopped Harry from responding.

"I believe this is enough for tonight," Snape said, motioning to what they'd managed to separate from the Snake. "It will need to be bled before much else can be done, anyway. That will take most of a day and night. Saturday will be the soonest it can be done."

"If masters is willing," a semi-timid voice said. Harry and Snape both turned to see Dobby watching them with his large eyes. "Dobby can do the bleeding."

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know, Dobby, aren't there other things you need to do?"

"Dobby can do them too."

"It is not that difficult," Snape said mildly. "As long as the vials are changed, and the blood kept flowing. Any decent first year could accomplish it."

Harry sighed wearily. "You are sure you want to do this?" he asked Dobby.

The elf nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is most wanting to be doing this."

"Will you get in trouble for it?"

Dobby blinked, frowning in confusion. "Dobby is not understanding."

Harry forced himself not to frown, fairly certain how the elf would react to that.

"Will you need to punish yourself?" he re-phrased.

Dobby blinked. "Only if yous is wanting me to," he squeaked.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, hastily. "No," he repeated, calmer. "That's not necessary . . . If Professor Snape is alright with it . . .?" He glanced back to see the man nod once. "Then we would welcome the help, Dobby."

"Oh, thank you, Master Harry Potter, sir," he squeaked. "You're trust in Dobby is muchly appreciated. Dobby will be making sure that nothing is happening to even one drop of blood. Dobby will start now, so's the masters can continue sooner."

"Dobby," Harry said. "Don't you think you should rest?"

Dobby blinked. "But master is giving Dobby a task."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Just promise me you wont overdue it. If you get tired, rest."

"Dobby will do as told."

"Good." Harry sighed, pausing only to pick up Nataniel before heading out of the chamber.

* * *

"Where have you been?" were the first words he heard when he entered the common room.

He blinked, turning to Hermione, only mildly surprised that she had waited up for him. Beside her sat Ron - he was not surprised that either.

"Out," he responded.

"Harry, we were worried, especially when you didn't come back by curfew."

Harry shrugged. "I was just walking around."

"It's almost two, Harry."

"I know what time it is," he told them tiredly. "But I didn't get caught, and I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

He ignored any further attempts at getting him to explain. It wasn't that he didn't trust them to keep it a secret; he just didn't think they'd understand.

_I'll tell them soon,_ he told himself. _I just . . . soon_

* * *

All right, Harry is finally talking, and to Snape of all people. ^_^ I love it!!!

It's a later update than I usually do, but I had to work today . I don't usually work on Saturdays, so now I'm more tired than usual. *sticks out tongue*

Luna will show up …. Soonish. Chapter 11 I believe, though it will only be for a moment. I have to figure out a way to work her into the story more. As I've said before, she is my favorite female character. *hmm's thoughtfully*

I'm glad that so many of you liked Draco's and Snape's thoughts last chapter. And that brings up another thing.

**Poll2!! (again, not a vote)**

**Would you like to see more of other peoples POV's?**

**Yes**

Or

**No**

Now … I can't really think of anything else to say … OH!!!! I've now got a **twitter account**, so if you follow me you can learn all sorts of interesting things about my life. I'm funny (I think so anyway), interesting, and will occasionally be putting up all sorts of interesting sayings!! ^_^ Come follow me. And if you do, let me know so that I can follow you back!!

I'm **Allanasha**

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	10. Chapter 10

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 9--**

_Sunday, September 15__th_  
The next few days resembled a blur for Harry, a nice blend of school and trying to fit in with the Gryffindors. It shouldn't have been that hard, he knew, after all he'd only spent two years in Slytherin, but he found himself less and less tolerant of the things he _should_ have been enjoying. He supposed that suppressing his own Gryffindor traits had done that, but realizing it didn't make him any more patient with it.

It had taken Dobby two days to bleed the dead snake, during which Harry had approached Snape and asked why it _could_ bleed after being dead for so long. The only part of the answer he'd understood was 'magic' and 'snake.' He left more confused than before.

On Saturday, they'd snuck down to the chamber to work on it once more, a thrilled Dobby at their heels. Ron and Hermione hadn't been too happy that he'd disappeared again. In the end, he'd promised to spend Sunday with them.

" 'O 'ee ca' 'ay 'ditch."

Harry felt his lip curling in disgust.

"Really, Ron," Hermione said. "Close your mouth when you chew."

Harry felt himself nodding in agreement. None of the Slytherins had ever done that. Sure Crabbe and Goyle had been messy, but they'd never made anyone _see_ their chewed food.

"Now, you're siding with Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "She's right, Ron. It's not the best of sights."

"Says the one who suddenly eats with every pureblood etiquette rule," Ron snapped.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You've been doing it since you left the Dursley's," Ron answered. "You eat like . . . like Malfoy. Like every other pureblood Slytherin."

Harry froze, but only for a moment. "So I learned the proper way to eat over the summer. What of it?"

"Are you saying, Ronald, that you need to be a pureblood to have manners?" Hermione asked as she stared down at him.

"Er, no, 'Mione, not at all. It's just that he's changed, and all in just a few months. He keeps disappearing, he wont talk to us, and every time we try, he either snaps or vanishes again."

"You expect me to be the same after what happened at the end of last year?" Harry asked, knowing it was low.

"Of course not!" Ron exclaimed, oblivious to the attention he was drawing. "But I did expect you to talk to us! I didn't expect you to completely change! I also didn't expect you to hide from us!"

Harry felt his jaw clench. "Yeah, I've changed, Ron, but I'm _not_ hiding, and if I don't want to talk about what happened . . . well," Harry stood his hands steadying him on the table, his voice starting low and ending with a shout. "You're not my mother, or my father. In case you've forgotten, they're dead!"

Then, anger still boiling, Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, completely unaware of the stares that followed him.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what started the argument, but it seemed that Weasley was fed up with the new Potter. Of course, Potter didn't seem too inclined to change back. He quietly tucked away that little bit of information as the Gryffindor stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Looks like trouble in Paradise," Blaise mumbled.

"Trouble? Most definitely. Paradise? I wouldn't say that," Draco answered with a sneer of his own.

"I wonder what's twisting their knickers," Pansy said, nodding toward the Gryffindor table.

"Who knows with Gryffindors," Blaise answered with a shrug.

* * *

"Can you believe him," Ron fumed.

"Yes."

" 'Mione!"

"What? He's mourning, Ron. And I don't think he wants to trouble us with it. So he tries to act like nothing is wrong," she glanced toward the doors. "All we can do is be patient with him, give him some room, and let him know he can talk to us."

"I don't think that's it, 'Mione," Ron grumbled. "He's changed."

"When has he ever talked about what happened?"

Ron shrugged.

"Never. We still don't know exactly what happened with Professor Quirrel, or in the chamber, or what all went on when Voldemort came back. He's never talked about it. We've got to show him that it's okay to talk to us."

Ron frowned. "I s'pose," he said. "But it's _hard_. He's so different from all those other times."

"That's because he's just lost the closest thing he had to a father. It's bound to change someone. Can you imagine what it would be like to watch you're father just disappear?"

He was silent a moment before he shivered. "No," he answered, finally.

"Neither can I. So we've just got to be patient."

"But, 'Mione . . . what if . . . what if he really has changed? What if he's changed so much that he can't stand to be with us anymore? What do we do then?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Ron."

* * *

Harry stormed into the Room of Requirements, slamming the door behind him.

"Just because I don't tell them every little thing he thinks he has the right to get on my case. I _do_ have the right to keep secrets. Not that you'd know it from how he acts! Bloody hell, he is _not_ my keeper!"

{You are agitated, what is wrong?} Nataniel asked, poking his head up from his robes.

{My friends can't respect that I don't want to talk to them!}

{Why not?}

{How should I know?}

{You misunderstand, Master,} Nataniel responded, sounding amused. {Why do you not tell them?}

Harry sighed, sinking down into a chair that appeared behind him.

{I don't think I can.}

{Why not?}

{I miss my Draco,} Harry said, closing his eyes, his head falling into his hands. {I miss him so much it hurts, and I don't think I can explain everything until that hurt dims, just a little.}

{You talk to the tall, dark one.}

Harry bit his lip. {Well, yeah, but he doesn't much care about Draco, and I don't think he believes half of what I say. Snape also doesn't interrogate me on everything I say. If I say I don't want to talk about something he'll usually leave it be.}

{And your friends will not?}

{No. They will want to know everything . . . If they don't just call me a liar to begin with.}

{Do you have a habit of lying?}

{No.}

{Then why would they assume such?}

{It's a human thing.}

{Humans are strange creatures,} Nataniel mused. {Are you better now?}

Harry smiled. {Yes.}

{Good. Now go tell that one teacher that you will do that club.}

Harry frowned down at the snake. {Who ever said I wanted to?}

{You enjoy teaching them; I have seen that, so you should do what you enjoy.}

{I don't know, Nataniel.}

{What is there not to know? He wants you to teach, you enjoy teaching. It is not that difficult.}

{But it will take time away from what I need to do.}

{And what is that?}

{Learning as much as I can between now and my final confrontation with Voldemort.}

{This club can be a review, reminding yourself of what you know, what you don't, what is barely passing, and what excels. You can use it as a starting point for the rest of your training. And you enjoy it. You should do things you enjoy.}

Harry shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. {You're not going to let this go, are you?}

{No. You need to enjoy things. Doing things you don't like all the time is not good for you. I would rather not lose my first master at such a young age.}

{All right.}

{Good. Now go tell the man who asked, and avoid those who made you angry. You do not need to be angry. It is not productive if you do not act on that anger.}

Harry laughed as he slid Nataniel under his robes and left the room.

* * *

He sighed as he closed the door firmly behind him. Professor Seever was ecstatic that Harry had agreed to do the club. Seever would announce it at dinner that evening, hopefully with a suitable supervisor already agreed. They'd decided not to have the defense teacher supervising the defense club.

On his way back to the common room, Harry spared a moment to wonder who the teacher would be. He didn't think Dumbledore would do it, but what _else_ he had to do, Harry didn't know. Of course, that still left an alarming amount of professors.

His thoughts were cut off when he ran into a chest. Only his years as a seeker, and Draco's lessons on 'how to stay on one's feet,' enabled him to not fall on his arse.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco sneered.

Harry stopped the retort that was instinctive, hadn't he wanted to try to change relations with the Slytherin quarter of the school? He found himself blinking thoughtfully at the blond.

"Forgotten how to speak, Potter?"

"No. Sorry, 'bout that, my mind was somewhere else." Tossing the shocked blond a smile he walked around Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, pausing once to look over his shoulder. "Hope to see you at the club."

There was a moment's pause as he walked away.

"What club?"

"It'll all be explained at dinner," Harry explained, still walking.

He was taking a risk, he knew, actually inviting Slytherins to join, but, if they could be accepted enough, maybe they wouldn't go to Voldemort just because they had no other choice. Of course, seeing Dra-- Malfoy's look of absolute shock had been nice. He'd always enjoyed shocking Draco. There was just something to be said about a speechless Malfoy.

"Where were you, Harry?" Hermione asked gently when he entered the common room.

"Talking to Professor Seever," he grunted, hurrying upstairs to grab his parchment and writing equipment before going back down to sit with his friends. He had promised to spend the day with them, after all.

"Did you get in trouble?"

Harry, his quill hovering, glanced up at Hermione with a frown. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you don't usually talk to the professors outside of class."

"Couldn't I have just wanted to talk about school?"

"Well, yes," she answered, wringing her hands. "But, you don't usually come back from meeting with a meeting with a professor angry, unless it's Professor Snape."

Harry blinked at her. Had she forgotten about his and Ron's spat? At least Ron was acting normal, seeming to ignore he existed.

"We were talking about the DA," he said.

Immediately, she leaned forward. "And?"

"I'm going to start it up again."

"Oh! That's great, Harry!" Hermione gushed. "I'll let the others know and--"

"No need, 'Mione. Professor Seever's going to announce it at dinner. Hopefully he'll have found a teacher to supervise."

"Why doesn't he do it?" Ron asked, finally joining.

"We decided it would be non-productive to have the Defense teacher supervise the Defense club. Our ways of teaching it are very different after all."

"So he's just going to announce it in the Great Hall?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, his quill speeding across the top of the parchment.

"So how are we going to make it clear that those snakes aren't welcome?"

"We aren't"

"What?"

"Anyone from any house is welcome."

"Are you insane?!" Ron exclaimed, leaping to his feet, jarring the table. The common room silenced, and Harry felt eyes on their little group.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked, approaching the table.

"Harry wants to allow Slytherins into the DA."

Those in the know, were in an instant uproar. Harry patiently (outwardly) set down his quill, waiting for them to quiet down.

"It is my decision, as the 'teacher,' and I say they are going to be allowed," he told them, calmly when they quieted, feeling the emotions slide off his face.

"They're just going to go running to their parents telling them what they learned."

"Are you saying I can teach you something they wouldn't already know?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Well . . . maybe," Seamus answered, unsettled. "But they could still tell what we're learning, and our advantage would be gone."

"Not with a variation of the charm we used last year, preventing someone from discussing what we do in the club rather than just talking about it."

Several people grinned. "That'll keep those slimy snakes form talking about it, and tell them that we don't trust them."

"They wont be the only ones. Everyone in the club will be required to sign."

"But _we_ wont be betraying anything."

"Slytherins aren't the only ones who betray, or should I remind you of the _Gryffindor_ that betrayed my parents? or the _Ravenclaw_ that betrayed the DA?"

Several people shifted uncomfortably.

"But, Harry, they're Slytherins," Ron whined. "The first chance they get, they'll turn on us."

"And it's that kind of attitude that will make them do just that," Harry answered softly before picking up his quill and returning to his lesson plans. He paused long enough to glance up at Hermione. "You'll work on the charm?" he asked, head cocked to the side slightly.

"Of course, Harry. "I'll just need to come up with some form of punishment. What we had before wasn't enough to deter Marietta from squealing."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, thinking over possible punishments.

"Well, we could always make them nude and purple for seven hours," he joked, remembering his own humiliation.

"Harry!"

Harry laughed, turning back to his parchment, in a much better mood than when he'd started.

* * *

Finally the food cleared from the dinner table, and silence fell when the tinkering of a glass could be heard.

"You're attention, please," Dumblefore said, even though all eyes were already on him. "Professor Seever has an announcement he would like to make."

Grinning widely, Seever stood, and waited for Dumbledore to sit before he began.

"Now, as most of you know, there was a rather secret, select club last year, dealing with the finer points of defense. I've discussed things with the originator, and he's agreed to open it to the school. Don't be fooled, just because it will be lead by one of your peers does not mean it will be easy. I have it on good authority that it will be very difficult and advanced. I would recommend not attending if you are unwilling to work.

"He as assured me that it is open to anyone who is willing; that he will not turn on you just because of your house, or something you have done in the past. Also, the supervising teacher will be Professor Snape. But, make no mistake, Professor Snape will not be teaching, merely watching to make sure nothing happens to you."

"There will be an introductory meeting tomorrow in the Great Hall for anyone interested. This will simply be the student introducing himself and explaining more about the club itself, and what you should expect. Thank you."

The Great Hall, previously forced to stay silent due to the fast talking Professor, immediately began talking in excited whispers. Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his charmed glasses.

"Great," he mumbled. "Now I've got to create a speech to discourage the less enthusiastic."

"It's alright, mate," Ron said, trying to sound encouraging even though he still wasn't happy about Harry's decision. "You'll think of something."

* * *

Alrighty, here's chapter 8 …. And it seems as if Wednesday has become a day I update on … *laughs* I just can't stick to one day a week. Lol. Ah, well, not a big deal. However, should I ever start to catch up to where I've written ahead, it will slow down to one update a week. On a lighter note, that probably wont be until the FAAARRR~~~ future. Lol. As my muse is once again up and running! I swear, it wont leave me alone. Of course, since I'm writing for about three hours straight, five days a week (when I can get up), I guess that's a good thing … That reminds me, I need to get another notebook into my case so I don't run out of paper tomorrow ….

*Leaves and comes back five minutes later*

There we go, a new notebook is put away with the old one. Yay~ now I wont be bored out of my mind tomorrow! Anyway ….

**Poll: (Would you like more POV?)**

**Yes:** 13

**No: **0

Wow, I had so much fewer people reply to this one than the first on …. Guess it wasn't as interesting *shrugs* ah, well, they lose out lol. Let's see …

Oh! Questions and comments I want to reply to because I've had two or more people say/ask it.

**I want/Are you going to do a chapter on the other reality after Harry left? **Yes, I will. I'm currently working on it and it will be up eventually. It will be a one-shot, set aside in a 'story' all it's own so it doesn't interfere with what's happening here. I'll let you know in my AN's here, it will be bolded and possibly underlined when I do so. So I highly doubt you will miss it lol

Also, it has recently come to my attention (when family members tried to find me and couldn't) that my name is not showing up on Twitter Search. So, if you wish to follow me, tell me what your Twitter name is, I will find and follow you so that you can find me ^_^.

Until next time,

Allanasha


	11. Chapter 11

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 10**

_Monday, September 16__th_  
The next morning found Harry still scribbling frantically on a strip of parchment. He was determined to us as many things as possible to narrow down how many people actually started. He didn't think he could teach more than 100 at a time, not and actually do an adequate job of it, but he didn't want more than one meeting a week. He needed time for homework (not that it was that difficult the second time through), research, and the extra lessons Snape had agreed to give him. Yes, narrowing numbers was a very good thing.

He spent the rest of the day, when not in class, working on the points he wanted to stress during the introductory meeting. Nothing else would be done, he'd decided, just the speech and some Q&A. Perhaps answers to some of the questions would be enough to deter some of the students.

Finally, though, it was time for the meeting. Sighing, he allowed Ron and Hermione to drag him to the Great Hall. Professors Snape and Seever were already there, as were several students. Harry nodded once to both professors before heading to sit with Ron and Hermione.

It was not long before other students began streaming in. He noted absently that there were students from every year and house. He gave a nod to Draco when the blond met his eyes. With Draco present, several other Slytherins were bound to show up. How many would actually stay, he didn't know. He did hope, however, that _some_ of them would.

When it looked like everyone was present, Professor Seever stood, a smile on his lips. Everyone immediately quieted, if only to be able to hear his quick words.

"Greetings, everyone. Thank you for coming. I know you are all curious about the club, so I will turn it over to its leader." Seever motioned him forward, and returned to his seat.

Slowly, Harry stood and approached the front of the room.

"Good evening," he said with a soft smile. "As most of you know, I am Harry Potter," a few chuckles rang through the room. "Last year, I, and a few others, created the D.A., mostly as an attempt to actually learn something our previous professor wouldn't allow us to.

"This year, I have decided to open it to the rest of the school. Should you wish to join, you will be expected to work hard, and do your best to keep up. We will begin by reviewing useful spells learned in previous years, to make sure we all know them adequately, and steadily progress up into the harder, more complicated spells.

"This club _will not_ give you extra credit in any of your classes," he watched, but did not comment, as several students silently left the room. "It will also be fairly fast paced. If you have trouble with that, please talk to me, as I would hate for that to be the reason you didn't join."

A quick scan told him that no one was trying to sneak away.

"Now, the main reason this club is here is for those of us who are tired of the sidelines, tired of being pushed away and told we do not yet know enough. The primary purpose of this club is to help us take a more active part in this war. This is for those who wish to do more than just wait for the outcome. In this club, we will prepare ourselves for war."

He paused, briefly, as whispers shot through the crowd, and to allow those who wished to, the opportunity to leave. Several did so. Silence fell when he raised his hand for it.

"We will be moving forward as we are able. Sometimes we will speed through the lessons, others, it will take several weeks to get through them. We will work together, helping each other where we can, or just encouraging where we can't. My point? No one who joins will be left behind."

That hadn't gotten anyone to leave, but he hadn't really expected it to. There was still the questions part though, and it looked like there were a few.

"Any questions?"

There was a short silence.

"Is _anyone_ allowed?"

"Yes. I don't care what house you're in. If you want to attend, and you're willing to commit to it, then you're welcome."

"What do you mean by 'commit?' " someone else asked.

"There will be at least one meeting a week. By committing, you are saying that you will attend each one, even if there is more than one. However, we will do our best to avoid scheduling conflicts, such as quidditch practice. However, should you get a detention on the day of our meeting, it will be up to you to find someone from the DA to catch you up. I would suggest not getting a detention."

There were a few scattered chuckles.

"What does D.A. stand for?"

"Defense Association," Harry said immediately, going for the second meaning.

"Do you think you can actually trust those slimy snakes not to take what they learn and use it against us?"

Harry's eyes fell on the tall brunette in the front. If he remembered correctly, the boy was a seventh year Gryffindor. Frowning thoughtfully, he stared at the boy until he began to shift under his gaze.

_Well, lets see how many more leave, shall we?_

"That is another thing that shall need to go," he said softly, though making sure his voice could still be heard. "If you join the club, you will have to get rid of your prejudices. We have too much to accomplish to waste time on such a . . . childish mindset. If you do not think you can handle that, I suggest you leave now, because I will throw you out if I find you can't"

"You'll keep a snake over someone else?"

"Yes," Harry answered, scanning the crowd, trying to find the source of the voice. "If that someone else was acting on their prejudices against said snake. I will throw as many people as I need to out. This club is a gathering of all four houses, and I will not allow one to be separated from within it. If you cannot handle that, leave."

Several people threw him looks of disgust as they stood and left. Harry waited until they were gone to continue.

"Anything else?"

"Why Professor Snape?"

Harry gave a lazy blink. "Pardon?"

"Why is Professor Snape supervising instead of Professor Seever?"

"Ah," Harry smiled. "Professor Seever and I do not have the same teaching style, We would greatly clash as to how we wished to do things, so he has agreed to allow someone else. As to why Professor Snape, it's simple, he agreed."

"Are you saying you're style is like his?"

Several of the older members began laughing, and Harry felt his smile grow.

"No," he said. "Our teaching styles are even more different than mine and Professor Seever's."

"Then why him?"

"Simple. He agreed. Of course, I'm also fairly simple he will have something better to do than pay much attention to what we do and, also, he will not interfere."

"But it's _Snape_"

Harry blinked at the crowd, glad he couldn't see the speaker.

"Professor Snape is our supervisor, and currently in the room. If you cannot handle that, leave. We do not need people who care more about distractions than getting work done. Professor Snape is staying. If you can't handle that you do not need to stay."

Harry watched as several people shifted uncomfortable, he didn't think many of them would be present for the next meeting. He also noticed that several of the Slytherins were watching him carefully.

"Anything else?" No response. "No? All right then, our next meeting will be this Saturday at seven, at our usual spot. Those of you who do not know, find me or a member from last year . . . would you all come up here?"

When all the previous years members were in front (he noticed absently that one or two were missing) he continued.

"Everyone up here knows what I'm talking about. Find them on Saturday and have them lead you there. You can also find me, if you'd prefer. Thank you." He told the older members. They smiled and returned to their seats.

"Would you like to say anything Professor Snape?"

"No."

"Very well, and you Professor Seever?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Potter, you are doing a marvelous job yourself."

Harry nodded his thanks before turning back to the crowd. "Well, that's it. You can all return to your dorms to think about what you want. I hope to see many of you Saturday. Thank you for listening, and if you have anymore questions you did not want to ask in front of everybody, I will be here for awhile longer."

The noise steadily rose as the students stood and began to depart. Harry sighed as he sank into a chair, taking his glasses off, his other hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Did you mean it?"

Harry opened one eye to gaze up at the speaker through his fringe. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate, Malfoy. I said a lot of things today," he said, raising his head and lowering his hand after replacing his glasses.

Crabbe and Goyle stood to either side of him. Behind the blond stood Blaise and Pansy.

"You're going to welcome Slytherins?"

Harry nodded slowly. "As long as they don't antagonize the other members, yes. Of course, I'll also throw out anyone who antagonizes you. You'll be safe. You wont get any special treatment, good or otherwise. You'll have to work as hard as everyone else too, but I wont be unnecessarily harsh on you. I promise you that you'll have the same chance at this as I'd give anyone else who joins."

Each of the Slytherins frowned at him, obviously not believing him. Harry sighed again.

"Look, why don't you, and any other Slytherin who wants to join, meet me here on Saturday, and I'll show you all where you need to go."

"Why?" this from Blaise.

"Truthfully? I don't think any of the other members will willingly show you were to go, and I meant it when I said anyone was welcome. Besides," he said as he stood to leave. "Hate it though you may, the school prefers me, and if you show up with me leading you in you'll probably have an easier time of it. It'll show them that you have my support to be there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still need to talk to Professor Snape."

A quick look around told him that Seever had cornered Snape. Snape was looking down at the other professor with obvious distaste, but the shorter man was oblivious to that small fact.

"Professors," Harry said as he neared.

Seever immediately turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, not really sounding sorry at all. "But I was wondering if I could speak with Professor Snape a moment."

"If you must," Snape said before leading him away from Seever. "What is it, Mr. Potter?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at him, if only to keep up appearances.

"Several things, Professor. First, I'd like to thank you for agreeing to supervise. I'm fairly certain most of those who come will only do so because they know you, at least, wont let anyone gang up on them.

"Also, to prevent any information leaking to unfavorable places, every member will be asked to sign a . . . contract, if you will, preventing them from speaking to anyone not a member. However, I would like to warn you that I will be asking you to sign it as well."

"Why, Mr. Potter?" he demanded, eyes scanning the Great Hall to make sure no one was near.

"Because it will prevent you from speaking to a certain snake about things it need not know."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes, sir. We really don't like our progress to be leaked about, so even our supervising professor must sign."

"Acceptable," Snape answered.

"Also, I've asked the Slytherins to meet here on Saturday so I can lead them to the meeting."

"I thought you told them to approach someone." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I did, but I don't think anyone else will be willing to show them, so I will. I'd like to extend the invitation to you. Unless you already know where it is, Professor."

"I will be meeting you here."

Harry sighed in relief before hurrying up to the Gryffindor common room to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Five Slytherins carefully watched their head of house lead Potter to another part of the Great Hall to talk.

"You know," Pansy said. "Sometimes there's something almost Slytherin about him."

Draco looked over his shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I never thought a Gryffindor could have ulterior motives to anything," she explained. "But there _he_ is, offering to lead us, not only because he doesn't think anyone else will but because it'll show everyone he 'accepts' us."

"You think Dumbledore forced him to do this?" Draco asked, turning his eyes back to Snape and Potter.

"No," Blaise answered, "Not with how he answered some of those questions. I think he really did get angry when that person asked him if he could trust us."

"Angry?" Pansy asked. "No, more like thoughtful."

"No, that's what he wanted you to see. He was looking at me before the last question, and I saw it flash through his eyes before it was replaced.

Draco frowned, finally turning to face them. "You think most of this was an act?"

Blaise shrugged, looking over Draco's shoulder. "I think Potter deliberately said what he said today to narrow down who wanted to join."

"I think you're giving him more Slytherin qualities than he actually has," Pansy countered.

"I don't know," Draco interrupted. "I think Blaise is on to something. It'll take some careful observation, but we just might . . ." he trailed off, almost afraid he'd said too much, but the others just nodded.

There attention returned to Snape and Potter just as Snape strode away. They silently watched as Potter closed his eyes and sighed before leaving the room. He never noticed they were still there.

* * *

There was more to Harry than met the eye, she knew; more than he was allowing to show through. As she watched him, she couldn't help but become excited at the thought of when that would happen, because she had no doubt that it would. He just needed the right people to direct him in that direction.

She hummed softly to herself as she leaned back against the wall, gazing out the window across the grounds. They were so pretty at night, when the moon shone out across them, just the slightest amount of light touching every blade of grass and the stone of the castle. The shadows of the Forbidden Forest (such a name should not have been given to it, she decided, once again. Really, it wasn't that horrible, for those that had their proper respects in place when they entered) stretched out across the lawn. It was a peaceful night, perfect for just sitting and watching, and thinking. Some of her greatest thoughts came when she simply sat there, gazing out over the Hogwarts grounds.

She giggled, suddenly, quietly, also noticing the looks she received from her housemates, but paid them no mind. They always looked at her like that. She had ceased to care about them.

Harry, on the other hand, had never looked at her with those eyes, or seemed to care. He listened to her, had even taken her seriously. She liked that about him. He never thought he was so much better than anyone that he couldn't listen to them speak, perhaps even take their advice. There was a slight sway to her as she hummed now, quickly becoming lost in her own thoughts.

There was so much to like about him, and none of that had changed, even when so much else had. She was sorry that she had spent so little time around him as of yet, for she was sure she would learn so many new things when she finally had the opportunity. She couldn't wait until Saturday's meeting, with so much time around him, she was certain to learn so much.

Just this evening had been so enlightening, she wanted to learn more. And there was something … something she hadn't quite gotten before she had been forced to leave. She shrugged, not dwelling on it. It would be easy enough to find out Saturday. The white haired girl gave a soft smile as she waved to the lights that danced around the lawn.  
She had tried to point them out to others, but they had never seen them, too blind in their own ways to pay attention to the world around them.

She heard the whispers around her, but ignored them as well. They didn't matter. They didn't even want to try; thinking they were better than anyone else simply because they knew things. It was easy to learn things from a book, but there were so many different things to see when one actually tried.

Still, it wasn't their fault; they were victims of their own lives, too caught up in everything going around them.

She couldn't wait until Saturday, there was still so much more to see.

* * *

First of all, I would like to say thanks to **Solille the Unconventional** who gave me the idea to write something in Luna's POV. Not sure how good it is. It all just … kind of happened here so tell me what you think, what I can improve on. There might/will probably be more of these if I think I can improve. Luna is fun, it's just trying to get down what Luna would be thinking that's kind of hard.

Anyway, here's your Luna-ness, as was promised. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I would like to say that my twitter name was finally added to the search, so it is now searchable. Once again, I am **Allanasha** on twitter, so go ahead and add me. ^_^

Anyway, there weren't any questions that really needed answered, but a few thoughts that I will now use to look over the rest of my pre-written chapters …

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit 4/25/09: Fixed some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 11**

_Saturday, September 21__st _

The rest of the week was spent answering the various questions asked of him. Several (such as 'what will we be doing?') were answered with a simple 'you'll be told if you join.' Others (such as why he was allowing Slytherins and why he seemed to trust them) were not so simple and took several minutes to answer, and he was late to several of his classes. By the end of the week, Harry was sporting a constant headache that he somehow managed to hide from everyone else.

Somehow, he also managed to keep his smile as he answered every question. Never once did he, outwardly, lose his patience (which had him thanking his time in Slytherin for helping him perfect his masks). Harry wondered how many would be attending.

All in all, he was happy with his performance, as no one seemed to know anything was wrong, or so he thought.

Saturday evening, he arrived at the Great Hall ahead of everyone else. Of course, he figured that was because he was a half hour early. Once the door closed behind him, he relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes. His headache had grown.

Sighing once, he tried to relax his facial features, hoping to ease his headache. The sound of one of the doors opening had him straightening.

"Professor," he greeted.

"Drink," Snape ordered, thrusting a vial at him.

"Sir?" Harry asked, taking the vial, but eyeing it warily.

"Headache potion."

Harry blinked. "I don't--"

"I don't want to hear it. By my count, you have had one for the last several days, and, if you plan on doing this . . . club _adequately_, then you need to be at your best, limited thought that may be. Drink."

Harry sighed. Apparently he hadn't been as good as he'd thought, but drank, barely stopping the moan of relief when the pain slowly faded. Snape nodded once before moving away. They waited in silence for the others to arrive. They did so 15 minutes later, and as a group.

"Is this everyone?" he asked.

"This is," Malfoy told him, stepping forward.

Harry nodded, making a quick count. 9. Not bad. He'd been hoping for more, but it would have to do.

"Alright, if you'll follow me, I'll show you were we'll be meeting."

"You were serious?"

Harry paused, turning to the speaker. He felt a smile tugging on his lips at the sight of Jarod.

"Yeah, I meant it. If you want to join, you're welcome to. Now, come on, or we're going to be late."

They silently followed him. He forced himself not to look back, trying to show them he trusted them. It was easier than he thought it would be. He figured it was because he'd been one of their number for a while.

"Wait here," he said when they reached the corridor.

Silently, he strode its length three times, ignoring the sneering Slytherins.

"Potter, what are you . . ." Snape trailed off as the door appeared.

Fighting back a smirk, he opened it and strode inside, the Slytherins following quickly. Conversations halted around them. Harry paused long enough to glance around at the students and to 'require' a platform. 'Hearing' him, the room formed one. Still silent, Harry strode onto it.

"Welcome," he said finally, his voice echoing through the otherwise silent room. "As you know, this is the DA. If you're here by mistake, I suggest you leave now." He paused; no one left.

He grinned. "Alright then. If you're here, that means you're willing to put in the time and commitment, and to put aside the house prejudices. I'm glad that so many of you can do that.

"Hermione, if you'd come forward."

Hermione quickly left the crowd to stand at the base of the platform.

"Due to the need for secrecy, and the want to have some form of surprise over our enemies, we have come up with a way to prevent anyone from talking about what happens in here to, or around anyone not in it; to do so would prove disastrous. If you're willing to join, even with this restriction, please come forward and sign your name on the parchment."

Several people shifted, but none came forward.

"Aren't you going to sign it?"

Harry blinked. "Of course."

Without hesitation, he knelt to take the quill from Hermione and signed his name. Hermione's was the only one before his. After that, several came forward. Zacharias Smith was the first one. Harry stepped back to watch. He smiled when the nine Slytherins pushed their way forward to sign their names.

Finally, everyone was done. Hermione glanced up at him, silently asking if he wanted her to do anything else. Harry smiled and held out his hand for the parchment and quill. She handed them over with only a raised eyebrow.

He glanced it over, though he already knew there was one name that wasn't on there.

"Professor Snape," he called. "I don't see your name."

"I do not see how I would need to Mr. Potter," Snape drawled from the door, keeping up his appearance.

"As I said before, it's a matter of secrecy. If even one wrong person were to overhear you talking to, say Dumbledore, about us, it could prove disastrous."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What are the consequences of speaking of it?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but closed it a moment later, frowning.

"I don't know."

"You signed it without knowing what it did? How utterly Gryffindor," he sneered.

That brought a bought of grumbling from the crowd (and uneasy shifting from the Slytherins), but Harry just shrugged.

"It's not like I'm going to go spreading it about, sir," he responded dryly. "Hermione could you tell us the consequences?"

"Certainly," she grinned. "To violate this contract will result in you being purple and nude for a seven hour period-"

Harry felt his jaw drop. "You didn't!"

"I did," she chirped, obviously pleased with herself. "Fred and George helped."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I wasn't planning to, but nothing I came up with was half as brilliant. Besides, I highly doubt anyone's going to tell anyone with this on their heads."

"What?" someone breathed.

Harry sighed. "Hermione has charmed the contract so that if anyone violates it they will be nude and purple for seven hours. And, if I'm correct, any attempt to dress will result in said clothes vanishing."

"That's kind of steep."

"He's the one that suggested it," Hermione shrugged.

"You're the one who went with it," he countered.

"That's not all of it," Hermione told him. "Besides being nude and purple, great big gold letters will spell out across your head and shout, quite literally, ever secret you have ever kept."

Everyone blinked in astonishment. Including Harry before he turned to Snape. "I'm sorry, sir, but everyone present must sign. If you are unwilling to, we can always find someone else."

Without bothering to respond, Snape strode forward, students quickly hurrying out of his way. Sneering at Harry, he grabbed the quill and parchment, quickly signing his name before handing it back.

"Excellent," Harry said. "There's a desk over there for you, sir, unless you'd rather roam."

"I'll sit."

"Alright," he said, turning his attention back to the students. "All I want to do today is find out where everyone is. I want you to pair up with someone from a different house and duel. I'll be roaming around making suggestions."

As everyone began pairing, Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She glanced up at him. He flicked his eyes to the Slytherins. She slumped, briefly, but squared her shoulders and went to ask Blaise to be her partner. Blaise blinked once, but accepted with a nod.

He was about to mention something to the crowd, but Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Cho approached them as well. Neville paired with Crabbe, Ginny will Cassandra (A slytherin fifth year), Luna paired with Goyle, and Cho ended up with Nancy (another Slytherin fifth year).

"What did I say about your prejudices?" Harry demanded, gaining everyone's attention. "So far, I still see you clinging to them, with the exception of Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Cho, and Neville. If you wish to stay, I suggest you get over them right quick. For now, you four, go pair with one of the Slytherins."

He watched the two pairs grumble, but obey. Harry frowned at them, hoping things got easier soon. Silently, he reminded himself to thank Snape for the potion after class.

With a quick thought, several dueling rectangles formed.

"Begin whenever you're ready," he said. "If you finish a duel, continue until I tell you otherwise."

For several minutes, he watched them start their duels. Then he hopped down form the platform and began to make his way to each group. He nodded several times, making mental notes as to where everyone was, and giving compliments, and criticism, where he could.

Crabbe was mostly just dodging Neville's spells, occasionally trying one of his own. They failed, for the most part. Harry called a halt to their duel.

"It's pronounced, _impedimenta_," he said.

Crabbe stumbled over the word.

"Impedimenta," he repeated, keeping his hand away from his wand.

It took two more tries, but Crabbe finally got the pronunciation right. Harry moved on to the wand movement. He got it more quickly. Harry nodded and stepped back, motioning them to continue. He watched them a moment more before continuing on, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Good, Hermione. Great job, Zabini."

"_Protego_!" Hermione said in response to Blaise's slicing curse.

"It's better to dodge those, Hermione, saves your wand for a retaliation."

Hermione nodded once to show she heard.

"What's the score?"

"2" Zaini said. "_Conjunctivitis_"

Hermione quickly dodged that one "_Expelliarmus,_ 3" Hermione replied.

"Good," he said, moving away.

He stopped Goyle's duel to give him a few tips on pronunciation and wand movement, but otherwise, didn't have to do much. Harry found himself smiling, his first true one since returning, when he called a halt to their duels.

"Excellent!" he told them. "I now know where you are, and by the next time we meet, I'll have a rough schedule ready. I suggest you review the spells you've learned, both offensive and defensive, you never know what may be needed.

"Now, I would like Crabbe, Goyle, and the original DA members to stay, but the rest of you are dismissed."

He waited patiently for the room to empty, leaving him, Snape, and the ones he'd requested to stay. Still smiling softly, he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle, who looked decidedly uncomfortable without Draco.

"Hey," he said,

They nodded in greeting.

"I meant it when I said I wasn't going to let anyone fall behind. If you're willing, I'd like to give the two of you some private lessons. You know, help you catch up."

They looked at each other a moment before turning back and nodding once.

"Great!" he grinned, turning to go. "Oh," he continued, glancing back over his shoulder. "You do know that nobody can talk about what happens here to anyone not a member, right?"

Without waiting for a reply, he went to the waiting DA members. He gave them a soft smile.

"It's good to know that you remember most of what I taught you last year. That means that I'll probably call on you to demonstrate something while I explain it. If you would prefer not to, tell me now so that I know." He paused to let anyone object. No one did.

"Great. Now, one last thing. I'm going to be counting on you to bridge the gap between the houses and the Slytherins, as you've had more experience."

"But, Harry . . ."

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Annetta Maren, a Hufflepuff 5th year.

"Uh . . . Are you _really_ sure we can trust them?"

Instead of answering, Harry turned to Hermione.

" 'Mione, how did you're duel with Zabini go?"

Hermione blinked several times before she could answer. "Well enough. We were about evenly matched, and he didn't try to cheat."

Harry nodded. "Luna"

"Gregory is more than he appears," Luna answered vaguely, unknowingly confirming something Harry had wondered. "He has several gifts he has only to acknowledge to receive."

Harry blinked once, deciding to think about those implications later. "Okay, Cho?"

"Better than it could have been," she answered with a shrug. "She didn't even sneer."

He nodded his thanks. "They're trying. The least you can do is return the favor. And yes, … I would hate to think I have to throw one of you out."

"But what if they're spying?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And how do you suppose they'd get the information to anyone without a price?" He looked them over again, silent long enough to make them squirm. "I'm not asking you to trust them, or even like them, just be civil to them, okay?"

He got murmurs in response. Harry fought the urge to sigh.

"You can go now."

Only Ron and Hermione seemed to hesitate, but when he nodded for them to go, they did. The room fell into silence when the door closed behind them.

"That . . . went better than expected."

Harry nodded, finally allowing a sigh to pass his lips. "It did. I actually expected a blood bath. Might have had one anyway, if Hermione and the others hadn't approached the Slytherins."

He turned to see Snape regarding him with a raised eyebrow. "The others would not have done so without Ms. Granger, and she, in turn, would not have thought of it without your . . . hint."

Harry sagged. "Was it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who was watching you. My Slytherins will have known."

"Great," he said, moving to sit in a chair across from Snape's desk. He really didn't want to deal with curious Slytherins. They had a tendency to _watch._

"After tonight they will be watching you. I can guarantee that they will notice your time with Mssrs. Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry took of his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "Just what I need," he mumbled.

"What are you're plans for after Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Uh, well, I've wanted to be an Auror since I found out about them, but Draco, my Draco that is, said that I'm a decent teacher. He convinced me to think about it."

Snape leaned back in his chair, eyebrow raised. "And?"

Harry shrugged. "I enjoy it, I guess. It's an odd sort of rush when someone learns a spell they couldn't do, and I know that I'm the one who helped them." He felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Indeed." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Your Mr. Malfoy was correct, Mr. Potter. You are a decent teacher. Better than some of the incompetents we have had in the recent years."

Harry snorted, torn between amusement and irritation; amused at Snape's description of their past DADA professors, and irritation that he was only better than some of them.

"We've had a few decent ones. Remus, for one. The fake Moody wasn't so bad either; if you don't get into the whole entering me into the tournament and sending me to Voldemort. Everyone else kind of sucked though."

"My point exactly, Mr. Potter."

"I don't think I should though."

"Why not?"

"Every Defense teacher we've had has either died, been fired, been a death eater in disguise, or been incredibly inept."

Harry could have sworn he saw Snape smile, but shook his head, it was only a smirk.

"Which is why you would be perfect."

Harry blinked, then cleaned out an ear. "Huh?"

"You are, obviously, not completely inept in the subject. I doubt you will ever be a Death Eater. The ministry will, no doubt, never attempt to get you fired, and you still stubbornly refuse to die. You are perfect for the cursed defense position."

"Er . . . thanks."

Still in a state of shock, Harry stood and moved to the door. "Oh, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the potion."

He was gone before Snape could reply, and, as such, never noticed the thoughtful frown the man had as he stared after him.

* * *

"Ah, Severus!" Albus grinned. "Lemon Drop?"

"No," he replied, curtly, as he slid into a chair.

"Very well. How did the meeting go?"

"Nobody died."

Albus nodded, eyes twinkling. "Always a good thing, my boy. Do you know what he plans to teach them?"

"Nothing I can say," he replied.

"Severus," Albus said, chidingly.

"I cannot talk of it without serious repercussions, Albus. Ones I _will not_ risk by telling you anything."

"Repercussion?" Albus asked, eyes blinking.

"It is one of Potter's ideas. It prevents anyone leaking any information to anyone not of the club."

"Surely it cannot be that bad, Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Granger enlisted the help of the Weasley twins."

Albus' eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"As I said, Albus, should you wish to know, join the club." He sneered.

"I'm sure, young Harry will make an exception for me," Albus said. "After all, the things he teaches them could be of great help. And I do believes he knows I will not go to Voldemort with the information."

Severus watched the headmaster chuckle a moment before responding, hoping it didn't activate the charm. "Potter signed it as well, and I highly doubt _he_ will be going to the Dark Lord either.|"

"Did he?"

"Yes, no exceptions were made," Severus drawled, standing. "If that is all, Albus, I will be leaving."

Severus did not give him anytime to respond before exiting the room. He had to admit though; he _liked_ knowing something the headmaster didn't. It was a very nice change.

* * *

Here you go ^_^

It's longer than a few of the past chapters have been. Not a lot happened, I know. But it gets the story moving again, which is always a good thing ^_^.

Also, I am very happy (and admittedly, proud) to say that quite a few of you knew that it was Luna at the end of last chapter even before my AN. My muse is preening lol.

Oh, and I had someone praise me for being able to write and edit these chapters in 3 days. I don't. I have these chapters pre-written up to chapter 25 and I'm working beyond that.

Erm … That's all I can think of so. I hope you enjoyed it!

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	13. Chapter 13

**...And it's Taken me With it  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri  
Chapter 12**

_Wednesday, September 25__th_

Despite Luna's confirmation, Harry spent the rest of the weekend wondering if this Crabbe and Goyle were smart, or if they were as dumb as they acted. He really hadn't been around them enough to tell, but if they were, Malfoy didn't know. If his reaction to 'Crabbe's' reading in second year was anything to go by, that was. Then again … the fact that they'd gotten into the advanced Potions class had to be saying something … unless their parents had bought their way in …

Try as he might, he couldn't hold back a sigh as the class waited for their potions professor that Wednesday. He had no way to get close enough to test his theory. The class jumped when the door slammed open, revealing their professor.

His emotionless eyes scanned the room momentarily before striding to the front of the room.

"Today we will be making the dream potion."

_Dream? Last time I did that, we had . . ._

"I will be placing you with partners."

_Perfect_

He gave a small smile when Crabbe and Goyle were paired with a 6th year Ravenclaw. At least whoever he was paired with wouldn't--

"Potter, Malfoy."

_Damn._

"I'd rather be paired with Crabbe and Goyle," he muttered, just loud enough to be heard by Snape, knowing what the consequences would be even as he said it.

There was a slight pause. "Very well, Mr. Potter," Snape crowed. "Crabbe, Goyle, you are paired with Potter. Ms. Holloway, your partner is Mr. Malfoy."

He watched, with momentarily confusion, as Holloway paled. Then, he remembered that the girl was a muggleborn. With Malfoy's famous distaste for them, he guessed the girl had a reason to do so. She gave a slightly shaky nod before standing and walking toward Malfoy.

Only then did he notice all the questioning and confused stares. He'd have to come up with a suitable excuse later. He'd gotten his shot at Crabbe and Goyle, however, unless he acted quickly, he'd also shot his 'trust the Slytherins' campaign to the ground. This could have been the perfect opportunity to show that if the two biggest rivals currently in Hogwarts could get along, there was no reason others couldn't. However, Holloway was a muggleborn, and if Malfoy could be nice to her, it would help.

_Here's hoping,_ he thought as he mentally squared his shoulders, waiting as Crabbe and Goyle took up positions on either side of him - much like they did with Malfoy.

All he could do now was the potion. Later, he would show everyone he could get alone with Malfoy. He knew he could; he just had to think of him as . . . on second thought, he'd stay with Malfoy.

* * *

Severus was confused . . . again. Something he was feeling much to often for his liking. He'd wanted to see for himself if it was possible if Draco and Harry . . . when did he become Harry? . . . had a chance at a relationship, so he'd paired them together. That wasn't the only reason; of course, it had the added bonus of showing everyone that Gryffindors could get along with his Slytherins. Along that line of thought was that, if the impossible became possible (Draco and H- Potter got into a relationship) then Draco would not join the Dark Lord.

But the infuriating brat had shot everything down with a not-so-well-placed comment that he - as a death eater spy - _had_ to leap at. With Draco, Potter's knowledge wouldn't go to waste, but with Crabbe and Goyle, he risked a barely passable potion. Just _what_ was he thinking?

* * *

Harry carefully prepared the cauldron as his two partners went in search of their ingredients. Once done, his eyes rose to the board, scanning it carefully. About halfway down, he frowned. He bit his lip a moment, before dragging his potions book from his bag, turning it to page 98. Silently, well aware that Crabbe and Goyle had returned, he trailed his finger down the page, stopping it halfway down.

His eyes flew back to the board, the finger rising to push his glasses back up his nose. He was right. Almost hesitantly, his had rose into the air. All movement and noise seemed to stop around him.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Sir," he said as politely as he could. "The book says that there's another step between adding the unicorn hairs and stirring clockwise four times."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. Harry felt his muscles tense, expecting the man to snap, but all he did was flick his eyes over the rest of the class.

"Why is it that Mr. Potter is the only one who noticed it?"

"You haven't even looked at the board, Professor," Bulstrode said. "How do you know he's speaking the truth?"

Harry restrained the wince that wanted to surface. Even the Gryffindors knew better than to talk back to Snape.

Snape strode over to Harry and snatched up the still open Potions book.

"I know, Ms. Bulstrode, because it was a deliberate edit. And Mr. Potter obviously decided to do his research before trying the potion." He placed the book back on the table. Then, looking as though he were sucking a lemon. "Good job, Mr. Potter." His face changed to great distaste. "3 points to Gryffindor."

Harry felt his jaw drop, but snapped it closed a moment later. "Th-thank you, Professor."

Snape sneered in response before turning away. "Back to work!" he snapped.

There was a flurry of activity.

The rest of class passed without further disruption. Several times, he'd suddenly asked one of his partners for something while they were occupied with something else. Each time they'd began to reach for it, whatever 'it' was, and each time their hands had jerked to a different ingredient. He'd absently directed them back each time.

The potion was a little lighter than the dark green it was supposed to be, not by much, only half a shade. It was better than his first attempt; a sickly kind of pink-green. Draco had gazed at it in disgust and asked how he'd managed it. That was when Draco had started tutoring him in the fine art of potion brewing, as he'd called it.

Swallowing a wistful sigh, he ladled some of the potion into the waiting vials. One of them was to be used as a test, the other for Snape to grade. Glancing up, he saw that the professor was still behind his desk. Harry wondered how he could have missed the man's usual stalk around the class. Silently, he shook his head and glanced around, specifically at those in the DA with Slytherin partners.

Zabini seemed to be trying to strike up a conversation with a rather still Cho. Cho had on a forced smile and, though Harry couldn't hear it, was replying in short, clipped, replies. Harry winced; at least they weren't at each other's throats.

Pansy looked a bit awkward, talking to Hermione, but was trying more than Cho had. Hermione was obviously torn between completely concentrating on the potion and being polite. Until Parkinson said something that caught her attention. The two of them were then in a full, whispered conversation over their potion. Harry blinked in surprise, wondering what could have drawn so much of her attention from it.

Smiling, he turned to the last to the last Slytherin/someone pair - Malfoy and Holloway. His smile grew. Holloway was looking very confused, even with the light blush that stained her cheeks. Harry wished he had an extendable ear; he really wanted to hear what was being said.

As he looked, he saw Malfoy start to cut up the purple slug; he never could remember the blasted things name, after taking it from Holloway with a few words. Holloway's flush deepened. A surge of jealousy tore at his chest. He squashed it quickly.

_It's __**not**__ Draco_ he thought savagely as he watched Malfoy flirt.

But that didn't stop it from being there. Scowling, he turned back to face the front. Two minutes, Snape was standing.

"If you are not done yet, you do not deserve to be in this class." He glanced around silently. "Potter. Let's see if you've managed to brew it right, shall we?"

Harry felt himself start to bristle, but forced himself to relax; Snape was just playing his part.

"Yes, sir."

Then, without further hesitation, Harry downed his potion, calmly waiting for it to take effect. The Dream potion was meant to show ones greatest desire. He was very eager to see what it was.

Light swirled in front of his desk, forming two very recognizable figures; him, and Draco, but as he was before Harry had left. His white-blond hair was gel free and just brushed his shoulders. His eye widened at the sight of the back of his loves head. The image of Draco was facing the image of Harry; who, in turn, was facing Draco.

As the class watched, the image of Harry slide a hand behind image-draco's head and pulled him closer. Several people sighed as they kissed. Harry felt his face redden,, his hands raising to cover it, though, hoping the image of Draco didn't turn around and show the class who, exactly, his image was kissing.

Finally, the two images pulled apart. The image of Harry glanced over image-Draco's shoulder and raised a hand, running his hand through his hair. There as no scar on his forehead. Then, image-Harry turned back to image-Draco and pulled him into another kiss. They continued, even as they swirled out of existence.

Silence settled in the classroom.

"Wow," someone finally breathed.

Harry lowered his hands from his head and looked towards the voice. It was Pansy, and she was looking at him with a _very_ appreciative gleam in her eyes. Looking around, he saw that others were looking at him in the same way. Harry gulped, sinking into his chair, and felt his blush deeper.

"Chang!" Snape snapped, continuing the class.

* * *

Harry was out of the class before the bell finished ringing. He didn't want to be near anyone just then; he didn't think he could handle any questions. There would be, he knew, but he needed time to come up with answers and he'd always had trouble doing that without time to think. At least, Snape had always known, but then, he'd suspected Harry even when he _had_ told the truth.

Harry all but ran to the Room of Requirements, making sure no one could enter behind him. Seeing Draco had been quite a shock, and, as embarrassing as it had been to see himself snogging in front of the classroom, it had also been painful. As soon as the embarrassment had died down, he'd had to fight the tearing he felt in his heart. Honestly, he was surprised he'd lasted in there as long as he had.

Silently, he slid into a chair and pulled his knees up to his chest, hoping to ease the heaviness in his chest. It didn't help. Harry swallowed. Merlin, he missed Draco. Then, in the silence and privacy the room provided, he let his tears fall.

* * *

Severus had no trouble guessing who the blond was; Potter had only been telling him such from the very beginning. He hadn't, however, been expecting to see _that_ as the boy's greatest desire, nor had he expected to see two. That only happened when two desires were equal in their want.

Despite his growing . . . knowledge of the boy, he was surprised to see that his desire was to be rid of his scar. He silently glared at the class until they were gone, wishing Potter hadn't vanished so quickly.

_Where would he have gone?_

He really didn't know where the brat would have gone, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he cared. Where would someone that wanted to be alone, go? Where _could_ someone go to be completely undisturbed? Was there any such place within the castle?

Severus stopped pacing, briefly wondering when he'd started, and frowned at his desk. Surely, he wouldn't have gone to the chamber, would he? If he had, there was nothing he could do, but would Potter have been in the right mind to get down there?

Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The chamber was the only room . . .

The Room. Severus was halfway to the door before he'd finished the thought. His hand was on the knob before he stopped. Why did he care? Potter was the same narrow-minded, egotistical, attention-seeking brat he'd always been. Except . . .

Except he'd already proven he wasn't narrow-minded. In the other world he'd even dated a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, either, but Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin. And then he'd returned and had started attempting to tear down the unspoken house 'rules.'

Severus shook his head, finally stepping out into the hall. Perhaps there was more to the boy than he had thought; perhaps that was why he was worrying. The boy would only explain himself to someone he trusted, and, if Severus wanted to figure him out, he'd have to be that someone.

Giving a sharp, mental, nod, he quickly strode through the halls. It did not take long to get to the seventh floor, despite the staircases. He paused briefly at the end of the corridor before quickly striding the length three times. Nothing happened.

He cursed, wondering what _else_ was needed to get into the blasted room. Not realizing he was doing it, he began to pace the hall. He needed to get into that room!

A glance at the hall stopped him. There was a door. Severus hesitated only a second before striding over and opening the door.

The room inside was small, with only one chair. In it was Potter, curled in on himself. From where he was, it seemed like the boy was shaking, but that couldn't be right. Cautiously, he took two steps toward the figure, but an angry hiss stopped him. It was then that Severus noticed the snake lying across Potter's shoulders, it was staring at him.

It hissed again, gentler this time. Potter, not looking up, hissed something back. A final hiss from the snake had the boy jerking up to stare at him.

"P-professor?" he stuttered, his voice hitching. "How d-did you g-get in here?"

"In all honesty, Mr. Potter, I do not know," he responded, his voice void of his usual sarcasm.

Potter frowned, viciously wiping his eyes in the process. "W-why are you here, Professor?" Potter asked softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You left my class fairly quickly, and seemed quite . . . distraught.

Potter pulled himself up to his full, seated, unimpressive, height. "I am _not_ Moaning Myrtle."

Severus blinked, feeling himself frown. "Pardon?"

"Myrtle uses that word to describe herself quite often. Usually just after she's flooded the girls bathroom."

"Indeed?"

Potter nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You want to sit?" Potter asked motioning to a, now forming, chair.

Severus noticed, but decided to ignore, the slight hesitancy in the boy's voice as he sat in the chair indicated. He silently watched the by for several minutes. Potter neither spoke, nor looked up at him. As he watched, the snake (Nataniel, he remembered) moved from Potter's shoulders to his lap. One of the boy's' hands fell onto it and gently stroked it.

"So, you were telling the truth when you told me of you and Mr. Malfoy?"

Potter's hand froze. "I haven't lied to you, Professor. Everything I've told you is true."

"You miss him?" Severus wasn't sure why he asked, it was disturbingly obvious.

"I do." There was an uncomfortable silence. "There are times when I feel like I can't move. Like everyone of my limbs have suddenly gained 100 stones, and it's all I can do to keep my head up and continue as if nothing has happened." Harry closed his eyes. Severus remained silent, letting the boy speak whatever was on his mind.

"Then, there are days I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. Days that I don't think it's worth it because it's without him." Harry gave a short strangled laugh. "And then I kick myself because that's exceedingly selfish of me. I remind myself that I've had two years of happiness, a life of near perfection. Two more than I ever thought I'd have. I should be happy I ever got it, not . . . not moping around because I lost it. I've got a j-job to do, and I've got to be s-s-s-strong to do it. No one else is g-going to s-s-stand up to that bastard."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the language, but said nothing to reprimand him.

"I know this," Harry whispered, a tear trailing from his eyes. "I _know_ it, but I c-cant stop. So go ahead, sir, tell me that I'm being selfish, that I need to stay in the here and now, and focus on Voldemort. That I need to f-forget about the other world. Go ahead and tell me, but I already know." Tears were falling freely form the boy's eyes now, and Severus felt something clench in his chest. He ignored it.

"Well," he drawled finally. "If you already know it, there's little point in me telling you it, is there?"

Harry finally raised his head to blink at him, his emerald eyes filled with loss and confusion, both of which had not been there at any point in the year. Had the boy truly hidden it so well?

"Then what are you going to say?"

Severus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "How long have you been depressed?"

Harry -- _Potter_ blinked slowly. "What?"

"Eloquent as ever, Mr. Potter," he drawled. "How long have you felt this way?"

Potter frowned, looking down. "Soon after I got you to let me into your class."

They fell silent once more; the only noise coming from the small snake, but, as Potter did not respond, he assumed it was something meant to be comforting. Then, Severus frowned, something Ha--Potter said ringing through his mind.

_"I remind myself that I've had two years of happiness; a life of near perfection. Two more than I ever thought I'd have. I should be happy I even got it . . ."_

"What did you mean?" Severus asked, before he realized he had spoken aloud.

Potter looked up again, confusion shining in his eyes. "Sir?"

"You comment on happiness; 'two more that I thought I'd get?' What did you mean, Mr. Potter?"

Potter looked back down again. "I'm dangerous to be around," he whispered. "I'm Voldemort's main target, even if he _doesn't_ know the prophecy, and as long as he's alive, anyone I become involved with is in danger. They'd become just as much as a target as I am, if only because losing them might finally break me. I can't afford that, so I keep them away."

"And after?"

"After?" Harry asked, blinking up at him, his brows furrowed.

"After Voldemrot. After the war. What about after?"

Severus watched with hidden fascination as confusion morphed to one of incredulity.

"After?" Harry repeated. "Do you honestly believe I'll still be able to survive, sir? Voldemort is strong, and has had years to practice it. Where as I have had seven years of Hogwarts and nothing else. But then, everyone refuses to teach me what I need to know, except Occlumency, and we know how well _that_ worked out."

Severus cleared his throat. "Indeed."

They fell silent once more, neither of them looking at the other. Severus was feeling very awkward; he'd never had to offer any kind of support before. Stifling a sigh, he rubbed his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Silently, he narrowed his eyes at the boy. Getting his mind off the past would be a good place to start.

Not giving himself time to start second guess himself, he cleared his throat, gaining Harry's attention once more.

"If you want to, I would consider starting Occlumency again."

Harry blinked once, twice, three times before he gave a small smile. "Thanks," he whispered. "But you don't have to."

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, I would not offer if I did not meant it."

Harry blinked again. "I didn't think you would, sir, but that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what, pray tell, _did_ you mean?" Severus drawled.

"Tom taught me already. We started after Christmas my seventh year when Dumbledore told me he knew who I was. Tom gave me a book before we started. By the end of the year, I was able to keep him from my mind, then you … the other you, helped me to strengthen them."

"And yet you were susceptible to one of his visions when you returned."

Harry shrugged. "I forgot to reinforce my shields."

Severus shrugged. "Is that so? Would you be insulted if I requested to test them?"

"No."

Nodding briefly, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Potter. "_Leglimens_"

Severus, though expecting some kind of defense, did not expect to run straight into a wall. He got over his shock quickly, and began probing for any weaknesses. It was several minutes before he found one, but just before he could break through, he was pushed away.

He blinked once, clearing his throat. "Your shields have improved drastically, Mr. Potter, however, it took you much too long to expel me from your mind. That can be just as dangerous as having no shields."

Potter shrugged. "I was letting you look. You said you wished to test them, sir, not see how quickly I could make you get out."

Normally, Seveus would have snapped at him for his cheek, but his tone told of exhaustion stopped him.

"So I did," he said instead, quietly. "I did find one weak point."

Potter nodded. "That's my scar, the connection with Voldemort. So far, it's been enough to keep him from my mind while I'm awake. I have to reinforce it when I sleep though, or I get the visions."

"Also, Mr. Potter … water is a very weak element to have as your shield. Have you looked into something stronger?"

Potter gave a half smile. "Yeah, tried everything. Water's the only thing that will stand up to any kind of attack. For me, anyway," he corrected quickly. "Even the other Snape was astonished by that. Said it's nigh impossible for that to happen."

Severus nodded slowly. It was. "Well, then . . . I believe the agreement for me attaining the basilisk, was me teaching you what you will not learn in Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, though it was small. "Is that an offer, Professor?"

"I would not have brought it up if it were not, Mr. Potter.

Harry nodded twice, his head lowering to gaze at Nataniel again.

"Professor?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Could you . . . Do you think you . . .?" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Severus frowned at him. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"It's . . . nothing important, sir."

Severus, for the first time in a very long time, let it drop. Instead, they sat in silence once more.

"Thank you," Harry said suddenly.

"For what, Mr. Potter?"

"For coming after me, sir."

Severus blinked once into the boy's green eyes before giving a single, silent nod, unsure of any other reply.

* * *

Later, after Harry had calmed himself down, he began to search out Malfoy. It took him awhile (Hogwarts was huge with several places to hide). Finally, though, he found the blond Slytherin. Malfoy saw him and immediately glared, turning to walk away from him.

Harry winced, obviously he was still sore over earlier. Not that he expected otherwise. Anyone would be after such an obvious snub.

"Hey, Malfoy … Malfoy, wait!"

He was ignored, so Harry sped up until he was close enough to grab his shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco growled, turning to face him.

Harry mentally winced at the look in his eyes. He wasn't just unhappy, he was furious.

"To talk," he replied.

"And why, pray-tell, is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before sneering at him. "You made it perfectly clear you don't include me in your "trust the Slytherin's" spiel."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, well aware of the various eyes on him. "I didn't do that for the reason you seem to think I did."

When no reply was forthcoming, Harry glanced up, wondering what he was thinking. Unfortunately, Draco's face betrayed nothing.

"Well?" he asked, his eyebrow rising once more.

Harry sighed. "I doubt potions is a very good place to start a friendship. It's not neutral ground after all."

There was absolute silence in the surrounding group. Draco blinked.

"What?"

"You offered it once, and I spurned it. I've since learned that it wasn't one of my better decisions. Not because I decided you were right, but because I've come to the decision that you can't be as bad as I originally thought.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's truly inspiring, Potter," he drawled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry sighed. "I meant, that I was young and foolhardy and I've since realized that the world isn't black and white. So, what do you say?"

He put his hand out. Draco looked at him silently, blankly. Harry didn't pull it back, didn't look nervous, just kept it out, waiting.

Finally, Draco's own reached out and grasped it.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter.

Silence.

* * *

Right, so, I was looking over chapter 12, and it turned out to be shorter than I remembered it, so I combined chapters 12 and 13 to get one really long one. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway ….

*does a happy dance* Yay! Draco and Harry are, at the very least, on their way to becoming something less than rivals!!! Now … I'm sure you're all a bit confused as to why Draco was so nice to the muggleborn, that will be explained … soon. I'm not exactly sure which chapter I have it in yet, but it will be explained, promise. ^_^

Soo ….

Right, questions and comments.

Someone pointed out that _Cunjuntivitis_ was a sickness instead of a spell. Now, I have no clue whether that's true or not as I don't go looking them up lol, however, my source (the HP encyclopedia) says that it is a spell ^_^

_**Conjunctivitis Curse**_

_Conjunctivitis is an inflammation of the conjunctiva (mucous membrane that lines the surface of the eyelid and the exposed surface of the eyeball), and is taken from the Latin "conjunctus," meaning "joined together." _

_This curse is aimed at the eyes of the victim and causes the eyelids to crust together so that the victim cannot see. In addition to loss of sight, it seems to cause pain to the victim as well. Evidence of this comes from Krum's use of the spell in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, when he cast it on his dragon as he tried to retrieve his golden egg: having been hit with the curse, the dragon began to trample around in agony_

(Taken from the HP encyclopedia)

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	14. Chapter 14

… **And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 13**

_Saturday, October 19__th_

Harry shifted in front of the mirror. He'd thought it had been hard to get used to looking like James, but it seemed to be more difficult getting used to his own face. He released a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Both hands shifted to his quidditch robes and began to pull them off. It was another thing he had to get used to, Gryffindor robes.

"Great work out there, Harry," Ron said.

Harry turned to smile at the redhead after his head was free. "Thanks Ron. You guys were good too."

"That's right," Ginny said. "Those Slytherins didn't know what hit them."

Harry shook his in amusement. One thing that never changed was quidditch. Then again, a little bit of rivalry wasn't bad … it was when it got too extreme that it needed to be stopped, or at least pulled back.

Harry slipped on his shirt as a slight wrinkle to his nose. Unfortunately, he really couldn't think of a decent excuse as to why he 'suddenly' cared what he looked like, and until he could, he wouldn't go shopping. Ron and Hermione were worried enough without adding anything to it.

"So, what now mate? There's going to be a party later tonight to celebrate our victory."

Harry nodded, there usually was. "I'll have to meet up with you there," he said. "I've got a few things I have to do."

Ron shrugged. "I'll come with you."

"Can't," Harry answered with a shake of his head. "I need to do it alone."

Ron frowned as they left the room. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry, Ron." Harry told him, seeing his unhappy look. "Don't worry though, it's nothing dangerous."

Ron looked at him a moment before sighing. "Alright, mate. I'll see you later."

Harry grinned. "See ya. Oh, and make sure they know that the party will be after the DA."

Ron nodded. "Of course.."

As they split up, Harry sighed. He couldn't help but wonder what Ron's reaction would be should he learn that Harry had been a Slytherin. It was the main reason he didn't tell him what had happened.

He didn't tell Hermione because, while he didn't doubt she'd still accept him, he didn't want to make her keep it from Ron. He wanted to tell them both at the same time.

Unfortunately, until Ron learned to at least _tolerate_ Slytherins, he didn't want to do that. He really didn't want to lose Ron, not so soon after getting him back. He shook his head and made his way up to the seventh floor, where Crabbe and Goyle already waited.

"Good afternoon," he told them with a smile.

They grunted in reply, but Harry hadn't expected anything else. Quickly, he trekked up and down the hallway three times before holding the door open for the two Slytherins. They went inside.

This was their first meeting. Harry knew that before they could do anything, he had to get them to trust him … or at least expose that he knew their secret then prove it. Trust could come later.

Crabbe and Goyle stood in the Room of Requirements, silently waiting for Harry's instruction. Harry remained silent, wondering how best to go about this. He knew they were more than they appeared, but how was he going to make them reveal it?

…

Well, Draco always had told him he was too Gryffindor.

"You don't have to hide here," he told them.

Both of them blinked but said nothing.

"You're more than you appear, both of you are. I want to help you, enable you to get some tutoring from someone who doesn't think you're complete idiots.

They shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Goyle asked, voice thick.

Harry sighed slightly, turning away from the two of them. "I don't expect you to give up your act," he said. "Though a lot of people are probably wondering how you managed to get into any of the NEWTS classes. All I ask is that you -- _Rictusempra!"_

Harry spun back around towards the two of them, pointing his wand at Crabbe. It wouldn't hurt him, just a simple tickle spell.

"_Protego!_" was the immediate reply, eyes showing surprise and a small amount of anger. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, even as Goyle's wand was leveled at him.

Harry slowly lowered his wand, nodding. "I said before, I don't expect you to change out there. Just let me see what you can really do in here.

"I'm not planning on telling anyone. In my opinion, this will fall into a subcategory of the contract, and as such will be met with the same punishment."

Another shared blinked. After a moment they both nodded.

"Fine," Goyle said. "But no one is to be told."

"Not even Granger or Weasley."

Harry shook his head. "Of course not."

"How did you find out?" Crabbe asked.

Harry shrugged. "I had a hunch and I tested it. Had I been wrong, I'd have still tutored you, but we wouldn't be able to go as fast as we can now."

They both looked surprised.

"Before I can do anything, I need to know what you can really do. So start up a duel."

A glance, and a shrug, and they started dueling. He might not have their trust yet, but at least they were willing to try.

* * *

From the shadows, Draco watched Potter go with something akin to shock. It had appeared in his eyes moments after the Gryffindor had caught the snitch, and had yet to leave his eyes. He'd hidden in the hopes to get a better look at the blasted thing, but it wasn't visible when Potter had left the Gryffindor changing rooms, he could, however (if he looked closely) still see the gold chain around his neck, saying that he hadn't just been seeing things.

Potter had the Malfoy necklace. Potter was _wearing_ the Malfoy necklace.

How the bloody hell had Potter gotten the Malfoy necklace?!

And why keep it hidden if he had it? Unless he didn't know what it was? Which was entirely possible, but how had he gotten it, who had given it too him?

Draco scowled, great, just bloody great, now he was repeating himself. Wasn't that just bloody lovely.

…

Father wasn't going to be pleased about this.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 23__rd_

"If you'll all pass up your papers," Professor Seever said, glancing around the room. "then turn to page 313 your books we can begin."

There was a rustling of papers as everyone pulled out the homework. Defense was really the only class he had to work at, what with there being a different professor. However, as he'd never really had any trouble with it, he wasn't too upset. The other professors were sticking to what he'd already learned. Granted, it was in a different order, but it was still the same.

As his paper was passed forward, he opened his book.

Vengeance Demons were what the large letters at the top of the page spelled. Harry blinked. Remus had never taught them this. Still, it would be nice to know about them, figure out if there was anyway to get back to his Draco.

"Can anyone tell me what a Vengeance Demon does?"

Several people raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter."

"They grant wishes."

He nodded. "They do, but not for everyone. Ms. Parkinson?"

"A vengeance Demon is a demon that grants wishes for someone within their jurisdiction. For instance, we have seen evidence of a Vengeance Demon for scorned women; neglected, ignored, or abused children; and one for those who are continuously pushed down by everyone around them."

"Excellent Mr. Parkinson. 10 points to Slytherin."

Harry blinked. He hadn't known that, then again, he didn't really know anything about them. He blinked again as Pansy tossed him a smile and a wink.

"And can anyone tell me what one looks like?"

Harry and Hermione's hands were in only that rose.

"Mr. Potter, I believe your hand was up first."

"They have yellow eyes and their face is covered in … ridges, I guess."

Sever nodded. "An adequate description. 10 points to Gryffindor. Does anyone know how to spot one when they look human?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Ms. Granger?"

"They wear a necklace. It's always the same and is the source of their power.

It's a diamond shaped pendant, with a blue gem covering most of it. However, right around the edges, it's covered in gold."(1)

"Excellent, Ms. Granger. That's another 10 points to Gryffindor.

"Now, as Mr. Potter said, they grant wishes, however, unless you are _very_ specific about it, they're usually twisted and done come out how you think they will. Of course, since most don't know they're wish is being directed at a vengeance demon, or even what one is, they don't have a chance to word their wish.

"Your best bet would be to never make a wish in front of someone you don't know."

_Mine was made while I was completely alone, _Harry thought as he scribbled down several notes.

Seever's classes were always interesting, as he liked to teach about odd creatures, and how to defend against them, and with how fast he spoke, everyone had to constantly pay close attention to what he was saying.

He had to be one of the strangest professors they'd had, but as long as he knew what he was doing, and wasn't a follower of Voldemort, Harry didn't care what he was like.

* * *

_Saturday, October 26__th_

Harry was not as nervous the next third time the DA met, and, as such, was much more confidant as he stood in front of his classmates, his students

"We're going to be learning the Patronus. As you all know, they are very effective against Dementors, among other dark creatures," he said as he looked over the large group. "Those of you who were here last year, I ask that you have patience, as this is a very important spell to learn. It could be the only thing that lets you keep your soul." He didn't begrudge their shudders; he felt much the same way.

"Now, as you may, or may not, know, the Patronus needs a happy memory to work. The happier the better, though the thought of something can work too. For instance," he continued, remembering the Goyle from the other world. "I know someone who uses the Hogwarts Lake. He says that it calms him down and that it's very peaceful. Anything that makes you happy will do." He shrugged.

"Now, pronunciation, like with any other spell, is key. If you pronounce it wrong, or stutter it, it's not likely to have any result. Which would not be a good thing if you were being attacked by a Dementor."

A few people chuckled weakly. He gave an encouraging smile.

"Something everyone should be happy to know, is that it doesn't have any complicated wand movements. You just say the spell, and point. For example _Expecto Patronum!_"

Instead of the stag everyone was expecting, a small ferret popped out of his wand. Everyone froze. Harry frowned at the small creature, wondering where his stag had went.

"You stay away from me, Potter!"

Harry's frown deepened as he glanced up to see Malfoy staring at him in horror. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Ron.

"When did you fall in love with Malfoy, Mate?"

"I am _NOT_ in love with _Malfoy_!" He shouted, eyes widening. "Where the bloody hell did you get _that_ idea?"

Everyone in the room people pointed at the ferret that was currently sitting on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"What?"

"Harry," Hermione said, stepping forward. "It's a fairly well-known fact that a Patronus, when someone can cast one, changes when you truly fall in love so that it portrays an animal you associate them with."

"I am not in love with Malfoy," Harry said again.

_I'm in love with Draco._

"The ferret is not Malfoy. It's someone who's animagus form is a ferret."

"So you are in love then?" Hermione asked.

One of Harry's hands slapped over his mouth, for just a moment. "I am not answering that."

"Who is it, Harry?"

"How long have you been in love?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Harry blinked at the noise, knowing Nataniel probably wasn't liking it.

"QUIET!" he roared, silencing everyone. "We are here to practice," he said, outwardly calm. "Not discuss my love life. I suggest you do what you are here to do."

"So _are_ you in love?" Hermione asked.

"I already said I wasn't going to answer that," he said, stalking off to stand near Snape.

No one would bother him there. Snape smirked. Harry never seemed to notice that his Patronus never left his shoulder the entire lesson.

* * *

First of all, Vengeance Demons belong to the Buffy Verse, and therefore all rights and privileges belong to Warner Brothers and Joss Whedon (who is absolutely amazing). I own nothing and do not get paid anything for their use.

I looked up a pic of the necklace, and that's the best description I could come up with .

Now, I'd have had this up earlier today, but Word was being a pain and refusing to work. And I like doing a last minute read through/edit of a chapter before I update it. It helps to keep things smooth and prevents too many plot holes from appearing. …

Crap, just realized that I need to rewrite chapter 16, because what I decided to do with chapter 15 doesn't correspond with what is currently in chapter 16 … *sigh* oh well, easily fixed I suppose. And I've got a week to do it in.

Let's see. QUESTIONS AND RESPONSE THINGS:

If everyone in the potions classroom saw Harry's dream *kissing Malfoy* wouldn't they think that Harry doesn't want to partner with Malfoy because he likes him? The class never saw who the dream guy was. They only saw the back of his head. And, as the Dream Draco's (love that title lol) hair was longer than the "real" Draco, and ungelled they have/had no reason to think that the two were the same person. Harry got very lucky there. (or just had a very generous Author. I figured that with everything else I'm putting him through, he could at least have this little reprieve. … *grins evilly*)

Do Crabbe/Goyle have a spell on them preventing them from reaching their true potential? No, they do not. As I hope was answered in this chapter. They're just like the previous realities' in that they are simply hiding everything they're capable of.

I'm really happy with the response I got last chapter. I was worried that I'd gone a little overboard with Harry's little breakdown thing, but everyone seems to have enjoyed the scene … though not as much as the little Harry/Draco I tacked on at the end there. lol

Next chapter will hold Halloween … Oh how I love Halloween, especially in the HP universe ^^

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	15. Chapter 15

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 15b**

_Thursday, October 31__st_

Draco blinked, confused as his surroundings changed from the headmaster's office, to that of the Great Hall. His eyes darted around before stopping on the head table; on Dumbledore. He couldn't help a startled step back before he remembered that James Dumbledore was all right.

He pulled himself straight up hiding his fear, well aware of the stares from the students. Whispers began to spread throughout the room, even as Dumbledore stood, eyes confused.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, genially enough.

… It didn't help his nerves.

"Yes, I-" he cut himself off at how high his voice sounded. "I'm looking for James Medin." He frowned at his voice. Wait … miss?

He blinked, glancing down; he nearly passed out at what he saw. His body had changed. He had breasts! … he had a figure … he was a bloody GIRL!

"I'm afraid there is no one here by that name."

--

Conversation stopped immediately as a person appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry had a small feeling of déjà vu, except this female was smaller, and didn't look as confident as Halfreck had.

In fact, when her eyes landed on Dumbledore, he could have sworn he saw fear flash through her eyes. But … why would she be afraid of him? This Dumbledore wasn't bad … at least not yet.

"Can I help you miss?" Dumbledore asked, obviously hoping to calm the young woman's nerves.

It was easy to see it didn't work.

"Yes, I-" she cleared her throat. "I'm looking for James Medin."

Harry blinked. He hadn't heard that name in months. And no one here would know it either. Frowning slightly, he looked her over carefully. Shoulder length white blond hair, and he'd seen gray eyes when she'd glanced around. If not for the gender, he'd say it was Draco.

It was then that his eyes fell on a necklace around the girl's throat. He knew that …

"I'm afraid there's no one here by that name."

The girl blinked. "But I … _He_ told me that-"

"Drac … a?" he called out, barely catching himself as he rose slowly.

The girl's eyes flashed over to him, there was a slight pause before she visibly relax. "James."

Harry didn't bother with going around the table. He was over it and beside her before anyone could blink.

"What happened?" he asked, referring to how he –she?- now looked.

"I … there was …"

"Wait, not here," Harry told her. "Come on."

He began to lead her out of the Great Hall.

"Perhaps my office, Mr. Potter." It was obviously not a suggestion as the headmaster cam around the head table. "I find myself curious."

Harry hesitated for only a moment before nodding. "Okay," he said, continuing to lead her from the hall.

Draco, newly christened as Drac_a_, practically clung to his arm as they made their way down the halls, Dumbledore now in front of them.

"Remember," Harry murmured, "Dumbledore's good, Tom's bad."

Draca gave a single nod back. She knew … didn't mean she believed it just yet.

Harry was slightly surprised to see Snape at the stone gargoyle when they arrived.

"Fizzing Wizzby's," Dumbledore said, as if it were and everyday occurrence for the man to care about Harry's business.

Harry gave the Snape a slight nod, which was returned as they followed Dumbledore up the stairs. Once up, Dumbledore moved behind his desk and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would care to explain who this is?"

Harry glanced at her, then at Dumbledore, seeming to be debating something. "Draco Malfoy from the other reality."

Both men blinked.

"You told them about it?" Draca asked, surprised.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Harry answered with a shrug.

"You mean to tell me," Snape interrupted. "That Draco was a _girl_?"

"I most certainly am not!" she snapped. " … was not …"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It was the condition of coming," she told him.

Harry frowned. "Condition?"

She nodded, eyes telling Harry that she'd tell him later.

"Kind of … steep isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "_You're_ not the one who's suddenly a girl."

Harry winced. "Sorry."

"Why did you come, m'dear?" Dumbledore asked, gaining their attention once more.

"Because some idiot," her eyes landed on Harry, leaving no doubt whom she meant. "Shouted that he loved me half a second before he disappeared. I couldn't very well just leave that be."

"So you followed him back to be with him?"

"No. I followed him back to do this," then, before anyone could stop her, she pulled her hand back and punched him.

Harry stumbled back, hand flying to his face. "Ow!"

She nodded firmly, satisfied.

"You came just to do that?" Snape drawled. "I don't suppose you know a way back?"

Draco shook her head. "No, though if I did, I'd be taking James with me. From what I hear, this place is dangerous."

Harry smiled slightly, still rubbing his cheek. "What's life without a little danger?"

"Safe," she snapped

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps you should both sit down. There is still much to discuss."

Harry immediately moved to sit down, but Draca hesitated a moment. He wondered what she was thinking as she slipped into the chair next to him. Reaching over, he took her hand with an encouraging smile. So he was a she now, it didn't change who he was, and that was what he was in love with, not his gender. Though, he did have to admit it was slightly … awkward. Then again, he hadn't exactly thought he'd ever see him –her- again.

"First of all," Dumbledore said, drawing Harry from his thoughts. "The students will want an explanation and if you don't come up with one now, you are bound to have inconsistencies."

Harry nodded. "We know each other, obviously. And I'm not willing to pretend we're something we're not."

"And what are you?"

"Dating."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Even after she hit you?"

Draca scowled at being called 'she'.

"Yeah, well, I did kind of deserve it. I did … leave rather suddenly after saying it."

Draca snorted.

"Where did you two meet then?"

"Um … Muggle London."

"I never go to muggle London," Draca told them.

"They don't know that," Harry said. "And the only time I'm in Wizarding London is when I'm school shopping."

She sighed. "Fine."

"And … James? Why did she ask for that name?"

"Because that's how I introduced myself. It was right after Voldemort's return, so I was very cautious about revealing who I really was to anyone."

"And everyone knows that Medin is a wealthy pureblooded family in the states," Draca continued.

"Then how do you account for him having no accent?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draca shrugged. "I thought a line had moved to England. It _has_ been known to happen."

"So, you thought he was a pureblood?"

Draca nodded. "That's what I'm going to say, though I'm sure James … sorry, Harry, would have corrected me on it soon enough."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "That brings us up to how you managed to get into Hogwarts."

Silence.

"What … what about her necklace?" Harry asked.

All eyes turned to him. "It could be a portkey," he said. "After all, portkey's are known to work in Hogwarts."

"And where did she get it?"

"From me," Harry said, just as Draca said, "From James."

Harry and Draca smiled slightly.

"I sent it to her Valentines Day of last year," he said. "It was to be used in an emergency only and would take her to the one safe place I knew of, Hogwarts."

"So, what was the danger?" Snape inquired.

Silence again.

"You could have been attacked," Dumbledore said. "What would account for how skittish you were when you arrived."

Draca straightened immediately, insulted. Harry squeezed her hand to gain her attention. She glanced at him and sighed.

"And if the parents didn't make it …" Snape trailed off.

"A marvelous idea," Dumbledore grinned.

"You want me to mourn people that never existed?" Draca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're not up to the challenge," Harry smirked.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I never said I _couldn't_"

"Then it's settled."

They turned back to Dumbledore, startled at his interruption.

"Now, we just need a name for her."

"Well, I already called him Draca," Harry told them.

"So, a last name."

"Malfoy," Draca said, gaining their attention.

"I do not believe that is wise," Snape told her.

Draca's eyes narrowed. "I am a Malfoy, changing realities does not change that. I refuse to allow that to change. The only name I will respond to is Malfoy."

Harry sighed. "That's settled then."

"Mr. Potter, it is-"

"He's as stubborn as a Gryffindor," Harry told Snape. "once he's made up his mind, there's no changing it."

Draca glared at him.

"Though, instead of Draca, because that is a little too similar to Draco, we could say that your name is …. Dracara, or something, and I've just shortened it to Draca because it's easier and quicker to say."

Draca continued to glare at him before sighing. "Fine."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, then. I'll introduce you at dinner tonight, as well as tell them of the attack and the subsequent death of your parents."

They nodded.

"You'll also need to be sorted then as well.

"I've already graduated." She told him.

"So have I," Harry responded. "But, if I have to repeat them, so do you. Besides, it'll help you get used to everything."

"… I suppose

"It's settled then."

Draca shot a look at the headmaster before turning back to Harry. "What will you do if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "Same thing we did there. You were Slytherin there too."

"Yeah, but so were you."

"What?" Snape asked, surprise lacing his voice.

Even Dumbledore was blinking.

"You mean you finally let me sort you?" the hat asked from his shelf.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, well …" he turned to Draca. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad Gryffs."

Draca snorted. "Oh yes, because you've done so well in the past."

"Oi, I was surprised."

"Oh yes,."

"It was the first day, I was reading," Harry almost sounded as if he were pouting. He then turned to Snape. "By the way, that tree is cursed."

Snape blinked. "What?"

"You know, the tree," Harry's hands motioned being turned upside down and bobbing.

Snape stood, his anger rising. Then, he blinked and sat. "Explain."

"I beat myself up."

Draca blinked. "Do you realize just how insane that sounds?"

Harry snorted. "Do you know how many times I was asking similar things about my sanity?"

* * *

There! For those of you who have been wondering what I was going to do, and what was going to happen, here's your answers.

Also, **I finally have the ONE-SHOT of the OTHER REALITY up for you all to see. **It's called **After he was Gone**. Not a very original title, but it works. *shrug* So, go and read it.


	16. Chapter 16

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 15—**

"Shall we try this again?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry sighed, even as Snape came back through the fireplace; for some reason he'd left at the beginning of the hour. The entirety of which they had spent rehearsing. He thought they did pretty well at it, but obviously they were wrong.

"I met Draca the summer after fourth year. I was at a local store, buying some groceries for Aunt Petunia. I had just left the store, and wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going."

"He ran straight into me," Draca said, somehow managing to sound relaxed and indignant.

"I, of course, apologized immediately and helped her up before I gathered my groceries. "

"I took pity on the boy and helped him. Afterward, we introduced ourselves."

"And she calls you James …?" Dumbledore trailed off.

"That's what I introduced myself as after I learned her name. It was obvious that she was a witch, and if she hadn't found out who I was yet, then I wasn't going to point it out."

"Not that it mattered," Draca continued, smiling. "His name caught my attention immediately. It would be just his luck to pick a last name of an American Pureblood family dating back Germany. Of course, if he hadn't started so much at _my_ last name, I never would have guessed he was a wizard. He certainly didn't act like a pureblood."

"Then," Harry continued. "We got to talking and it just went from there."

"I believe," Snape drawled finally. "That they have it as well as they're going to, headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Now, why have the main line never heard of you?" he asked Draca.

She sighed. "Simple. My parents are not the main line of Malfoy's, and, though we are still pureblood, our views differ from that of the main line. My father's grandparents decided to set themselves off from them, and, since such a time, we have done our best to disappear from Wizarding society; marrying from out of the country, and home schooling our children. I fear the main Malfoy line has long forgotten about us black sheep."

Dumbledore chuckled at her innocent expression. "Very well, an excellent explanation, my dear. Now, I do believe we shall sort you tonight, with the news to your family's home, and subsequent deaths of your parents. I shall inform the Ministry of this and have them look into it as well."

Draca frowned. "But there isn't a house."

"And just what do you think I left for?" Snape drawled with a raised eyebrow. "The house Dumbledore had you addressed to is one we have regularly used to hide those who had nowhere else to go. No one knew the address, for safety precautions, so it was safe enough to use. I burned it down before returning."

Harry started to laugh, well aware of that the three other occupants were staring at him.

"Sorry," he muttered after awhile. "I just had an image of Professor Snape sneaking into someone's house to set it on fire." Harry shook his head.

Snape's eyebrow shot up, causing Harry to smile apologetically.

"Well," Dumbledore said, standing, "I do believe enough time has passed for us to have learned the fate of your parents and your home. We'll go shopping tomorrow for your things."

Draca and Harry stood, but Draca hesitated a moment. "How . . . How am I going to pay for my things, sir?" she asked.

Harry froze, he hadn't thought of that. Tom had all but adopted him. Of course, that probably had something to do with the fact that Harry was his pet project. . . .

"Not to worry, my dear, Hogwarts gives a tuition to those students without money to spend on themselves."

"Actually," Harry interrupted, knowing it wouldn't be enough for Draca, if her brief look of disgust was anything to go by, "Since she's supposed to have vault of her own, why doesn't she just use mine? It's not like anyone will ever know the difference."

"Yes! And then James can come with me."

Harry frowned. "Why would I need to come with you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you seen your wardrobe? It's worse than the one you had as James; at least those fit!"

Harry looked down at his current weekend clothes, otherwise known as Dudley's hand-down's. "It's not my fault. I haven't had a reason to go shopping without people wondering over my sudden taste in clothing. They already wonder over my change in eating habits!"

Draca shrugged. "Well, now you have a reason. I refuse to be seen in public with you dressed like that!"

"I never said I wouldn't go," Harry said, leading them towards the door. "I was just saying I didn't have a reasonable excuse to do so; thanks to you my 'sense of style' seems to have kicked in. you can bet that, If I did, I'd be out of these things so fast it would make your head spin."

"Promise?" was the coy response.

Harry blushed and nearly ran from the room, though he could have sworn he heard Snape mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'definitely a Malfoy.'

"Did you have to do that?" Harry asked as they moved down the stairs.

"Of course," Draca replied, smirking.

They both silenced as they passed the gargoyle, assuming their 'roles' in the play only they knew of. Harry silently wondered how his boy . . . _girl_friend could make tears appear so effortlessly, especially when she hadn't _been_ a girl in the other reality. He didn't mind Draca clinging to him though.

It turned out to be a good thing that they'd done so, because right outside the Gargoyle stood Ron and Hermione. They took one look at Draca and turned an enquiring look on Harry.

Harry cleared his throat. "We've just been informed that her house is burned down, and that two bodies were found inside the ruin. They suspect them to be her parents."

Ron paled.

"Oh, no," Hermione breathed, a hand flying to her mouth.

Harry just pulled Draca closer, nodding sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, stepping closer and laying a hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, Draca had known 'Hermione' long enough not to flinch away from her touch.

She sniffed and turned to give a watery smile. "Thanks," she whispered, before suddenly shaking her head and pulling away from Harry. "Oh, you must think me an uncouth Neanderthal," she said, fiercely wiping the tears from her eyes. "As you've probably guessed, I'm Draca Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, holding out her hand.

Draca took it with a small smile. Harry couldn't have been happier.

"I gathered as much," she replied, then, turning to Ron. "And that would make you Ronald Weasley, would it not?"

Ron blinked rapidly before throwing on a crooked grin. "Yep! But I prefer Ron."

Draca nodded, though Harry noticed that her smile was a touch more forced than normal.

"So," Hermione said, obviously noticing a rise in the tension. "Where are you going to stay?"

"The headmaster has kindly offered me a place here. I'm to be sorted tonight, and we'll go get my supplies tomorrow."

"That's great!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we can always use more Gryffindors!" Ron agreed.

Draca looked quickly at Harry, and he noticed an unvoiced fear.

"It doesn't matter where she ends up," Harry said quietly, his eyes on his boyfriend turned girlfriend. "It doesn't change who she is."

"Well, sure, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are alright, but those Slytherins. . . ." Ron trailed off, shuddering.

Harry pursed his lips. "They aren't that bad Ron," he said, firmly. "I'm getting very tired of your prejudice."

"But, Harry, you can't just expect me to stop."

"I did."

"But _Harry_--"

"Ron, grow up!" Hermione exclaimed. "The least you can do is stop talking like that about them!"

Draca blinked at her before raising an eyebrow at Harry, question quite evident in her eyes. Harrry shook his head; he'd tell her later. She nodded.

"I say we go show Draca the castle," Harry said, breaking up his friends' growing fight. "After all, she's never seen it before."

Ron and Hermione blinked at him a moment before agreeing wholeheartedly.

* * *

Though Harry was sure several people had questions, no one approached them as they gave Draca a tour of the castle. Eventually, though, Snape appeared and swept her away, telling them that they'd see her at dinner. Harry had given Draca a reassuring grin, but he didn't think she took it to heart.

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner, Ron and Hermione were debating which house the girl would be in. Ron said Gryffindor, because that was the only house that could possibly draw (and hold) Harry's attention. Hermione, of course, scoffed at the idiotic logic the red head had come up with, and said that she was probably a Ravenclaw, as she certainly seemed able to concentrate on the things that mattered. Harry, when asked, refused to give his opinion, as he already knew what house his girlfriend would be in.

Harry sent a quick wave to Draca, who stood off to the side of the room, Snape by her side, before sitting at Gryffindor table. He wondered how many would be able to tell just how nervous the girl was. Not many, he supposed, though the Slytherins might be more likely to see it. Finally, everyone was sitting, and Dumbledore stood.

The room silenced. Harry was sure everyone was wondering about the girl that had suddenly appeared at Hogwarts.

"Greeting," Dumbledore said, his voice grave. "I am afraid that I have some bad news for you this evening. As most of you are aware, we have a guest that arrived earlier today. This is because the girl's home was attacked."

Whispers raced through the great hall, silenced only when Dumbledore demanded that they be.

"We do not know the culprits, though we are sure that a lead will turn up eventually. We have offered the girl refuge here at Hogwarts so that she may continue her education safely. She will be in her sixth year, and I expect that she'll be warmly welcomed in what ever house she is sorted into. Everyone, please welcome, Ms. Dracara Malfoy."

Gasps could be heard throughout the hall, quickly followed by more whispers as Draca was lead forward and the hat placed on her head. It sat there for several moments, causing Harry to wonder what it was telling her.

Finally, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!!" for everyone to hear.

The Slytherin house applauded politely, though Harry could see that many held reservations about this new witch among them.

"Well, that sucks, mate," Ron said, shaking his head at Draca. "Seemed like a nice witch too. Too bad she had to be sorted into Slytherin."

Harry barely managed not to sock Ron. Instead, he watched his girlfriend silently move to her table and sit between the fifth and sixth years. Everyone glanced at her warily, but no one said a word.

"Now," Dumbledore said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "let's eat, shall we?"

Conversation burst throughout the Great Hall, but Harry ignored it all. He knew it was going to be about Draca, and about how he was going to treat her now that she was Slytherin. How was he going to show everyone that he just didn't care? . . . By being a complete Gryffindor of course. He grinned. It was probably the most daring thing he'd done, but was life without a little risk? _Safe, _he couldn't help but hear Draca's voice tell him. Besides, it was sure to alleviate any doubts Draca still had.

He waiting until dinner was over before he did anything. Then, he stood and made his way over to the Slytherin table, well aware of every eye silently following him. When he finally arrived at the table, Draca stood and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Good evening, Draca," he said pleasantly.

"James," she replied with a nod and a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he answered, stepping closer and pulling her in for a very chaste kiss, there was no need to get in trouble with the Professors after all. "Or am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

Draca just raised an eyebrow, but took his arm when he offered it. Then, still being watched by the silent, shocked, hall, Harry led Draca over to Draco.

"Draca," Harry said, "This is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Dracara Malfoy."

Draca and Malfoy shared silent nods, looking each other over carefully.

Harry then raised an eyebrow at the blond boy. "Would you mind showing Draca to the dungeons. I'm afraid we didn't get that far into the tour this afternoon. Not that I'd know where to take her to show her the Slytherin common room anyway," he gave a half-grin, mentally laughing hysterically.

"I suppose I must," Malfoy said, "After all I am a prefect."

"Great! Thanks, Malfoy." Harry pulled away from Draca. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Of course, James."

"Excellent!"

Then, showing the manners he'd somehow retained, he bent to place a kiss on her hand. Draca raised an eyebrow at him but did nothing except wish him goodnight. Harry left with a smile refusing to leave his face.

* * *

His smile left his face.

"Harry, she's a Slytherin now! They're all nasty, two-timing, slimy, sneaky, snakes! You can't trust her!"

"I've had it, Ron!" Harry snarled, jumping to his feet. "I've overlooked most of what you say about Slytherins because I understand it's hard to let go of something you've held for years, but I _will not_ tolerate you saying anything about Draca! Especially things that aren't true. Yes, she's in Slytherin, that doesn't automatically make her the scum of the earth! You were willing to give her a chance earlier today, despite the fact that you knew she was a Malfoy. Are you so stuck in your ways that you can't even _think_ about giving someone a chance, just because of their school house?"

"Harry, she's a Slytherin!"

"So you've said, Ron," Harry replied coldly. "And if that's your only complaint, Ron, I don't want to hear anything else." He turned to Hermione. "Would you like to say anything?"

"Is she the Patronus?" she asked quietly, her eyes drilling into his.

"Yes."

Hermione was silent. "Then I have no complaints."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry shot him a look of disgust before storming from the common room; he needed to talk to Snape.

* * *

Draco watched the girl carefully as she observed the common room. It was only because of this that he noticed the ghost of a smile flicker across her lips.

"Where will I be sleeping?" she asked, her voice soft, as she turned to face him.

"The girl's dorm, I suspect," Draco replied, nodding towards the stairs that would take her to them.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy--"

"Draco."

The girl blinked. "Pardon?"

"My name's Draco. If you're really a Malfoy, there's no need for such formality."

She regarded him silently before giving a silent nod. "Very well, Draco. You may call me Draca … or Dracara, if you'd prefer, since the two names are so similar."

Draco nodded in reply.

"Now, as I was saying, if you'll excuse me, I would like to see where I will be sleeping." She left before Draco could say anything.

_Yet another piece to the puzzle that is Potter,_ Draco thought, watching her leave. _They obviously know each other, but from where? How did they meet? And what about that necklace?_

Draco frowned, moving to lounge on one of the couches. The girl, Draca, acted like pureblood, and, indeed, she looked like a Malfoy, almost like how he thought he'd look if he'd been born a girl. So, it was possible that the girl was family, but he'd never heard of another line, at least, father had never mentioned one.

How long had Potter known her? How long had they been together, for that matter, so many more questions were created just because of her appearance, but now, he might have answers to some of his previous ones. The girl had probably taught him how to control his emotions better, how to put on a mask. And she bore the last name of Malfoy, that Potter would even look at her twice was mind-boggling. Was she the reason for his change of heart toward Slytherins? It was a possibility, and more than likely the truth.

"Can you believe he kissed her in the Great Hall?" Pansy whispered, drawing Draco from his thoughts. "And it was so sweet."

"You realize why he did it, don't you?" Blaise asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Pansy frowned at him.

"People were wondering what was going to happen, now that the girl was sorted into Slytherin. Potter's kiss showed them that he doesn't care, and it said, loud and clear, that Dracara Malfoy _and_ Harry Potter were off the market."

Draco nodded. "I suppose, but could a Gryffindor really have thought of all that?"

"I think we've already decided that he's different than most Gryffindors," Blaise responded, bored.

Pansy nodded. "Hey, do you think . . ." she frowned.

"What?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do you remember Potter's potion, that desire one?"

Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Wasn't he kissing a blond?"

Blaise and Draco shared a shocked look.

"He was," Blaise answered.

"And, didn't he say that the one he loved was a ferret animagus?" Pansy asked.

"Technically, he said that it was of someone whose animagus form is a ferret."

"But we all know that a Patronus changes if someone really falls in love, so he as good as said that he was."

"Do you think Potter's invited her to the DA?" Draco asked, wanting the conversation to get away from ferrets.

Pansy shot him a sympathetic look, but allowed the subject change. "If he hasn't already, I'm sure he will."

Blaise nodded his agreement. Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, sat silently, almost as if they weren't even there.

"What I don't get," Blaise said suddenly. "Is how Potter managed to attract her. I understand how she attracted him, I mean, wow" Blaise continued, giving a soft whistle, "but I never knew a Malfoy to be attracted to anything that didn't dress well, and Potter isn't anywhere near that."

"I don't know," Pansy answered, with a thoughtful tilt of her head, interrupting Draco's objection to calling the girl a Malfoy. "His clothes might be atrocious, we'll have to work on that if he continues to date the Malfoy girl, can't have Slytherin's reputation thrown away for something so simple, but he has his qualities."

Both Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. Pansy sighed in annoyance.

"His eyes, for one. They resemble emeralds, but they're so lively that it's almost impossible not to be drawn into them. They show everything, or, at least, they have in the past. There have been times this year that it like there's nothing there. . . ." she trailed off.

Draco nodded, so, someone else had noticed. He noticed that Blaise was nodding as well.

"There's also his 'just shagged' hair. It's always so wild and out of control, and it just makes one want to run their fingers through it," Pansy nearly moaned, her eyes closed.

Draco and Blaise exchanged a worried look.

"And then there's his tongue."

"Tongue?" Blaise asked, incredulous.

"Don't tell me you haven't watched it dart out to lick his lips when he's nervous," Pansy fanned herself. "Can you just _imagine_ what _else_ it could do?" Pansy gave a dreamy sigh.

Draco and Blaise shared look of disgust.

"I'd have been going for him this year, what with his change of attitude toward Slytherin. Unfortunately, if that girl really is a Malfoy, she isn't going to take kindly to someone moving in on Potter."

"Do it anyway," Draco replied with a shrug. If she went for him, it would get her off of him. "It's not like she's really a Malfoy."

"You're sure about that?"

"There isn't any other Malfoy line, my father would have told me about it, and she's definitely not my sister. She's not a real Malfoy. I'll be telling my father about her tomorrow, and he'll deal with it accordingly."

"Alright, then," Pansy grinned.

* * *

Right so … this is ridiculously early, however, I wanted to apologize you all for making Draco a girl … well, and I felt like another update. *shrug*

I would also like to tell you that it is NOT PERMANENT. He/She will become a HE once again … eventually. A few things need to happen and I have soooo many plans for Him as a she ^_^. Hopefully that will assuage a few of you.

This story is still Slash, and any …. *cringes* het moments between them will be kept to a minimum, or off screen. Nothing will be shown until Draca is Draco once again. So no one need worry about that.

Also, a couple people have expressed worry that Draca's gonna turn whiny … that's not going to happen. For all that he's now a she, her brain still thinks like a guy … or at least like himself. Anything you see to the contrary is just Draca playing his/her part.

One last thing. I can't write Ron worth crap. Whenever I try he always comes out ... well, kind of like this chapter ... *winces* Anyway, he gets better, I think. As the story progresses. I'm not meaning to do any Ron Bashing, honest.


	17. Chapter 17

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 16--**

_Friday, November 1__st_

After classes, Harry and Draca were sequestered in the Room of Requirements. She'd been stuck with Pansy during classes, sharing the girl's books because she wasn't going to get her own until the next day. Currently, their relationship was … strained. Not that she'd expected anything else. She was a stranger to the house; it was always like this. James had had much a similar welcoming.

{Are you well?} Nataniel asked as Harry withdrew him. {You have been ssmelling quite excited.}

{I'm fine,} Harry answered. {You remember Draco?} he asked, holding him so that he could see the girl.

The snake cocked it head at the blonde. {The female ssmellss like your mate-}

Harry was very glad that no one else in the room understood parseltongue.

{But she does not look like him any more. That other male you have sspoken with ressembles your mate more.}

Harry cleared his throat. {It'ss magic, Nataniel. It wass the only way he could get here.}

The snake seemed to think about it a moment but nodded. {Very well, greetingss masster'ss mate.}

"Err . . . Nataniel says hi," he said, looking at Draca.

"Hello, Nataniel," She answered, nodding at the snake.

{This meanss you will stop moping?}

Harry winced. {Yess, Nataniel, I will stop _moping_.}

{Good.}

Draca raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

She shrugged, reaching out and running her fingers over Nataniel's head.

* * *

_Saturday, November 2__nd_

Harry had forgotten how exhausting shopping with Draca was.

"Never again," he vowed as they finally returned to Hogwarts. "Never again are you dragging me shopping."

"But, James--"

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head frantically. "The only reason you got to do it _this_ time was because I wanted out of Dudley's things. Now, I've got a complete wardrobe, and I have no need to do anything like it again. You're not taking me shopping again."

Draca huffed, but latched onto his arm. Harry frowned down at her, tilting his head in question. The blonde just smirked back up at him.

"I'm a girl now, remember? Nobodies going to look twice."

Harry rolled his eyes, but shifted so that it was more comfortable to 'escort' her.

"So you _did_ learn something, then?" she asked as they trailed the professors up the path to the castle.

"I would have thought that was obvious at your parent's party. I happen to remember that I _didn't_ make a fool of myself. Believe me, I'd have remembered if I did."

Draca laughed.

"Of course," Harry continued, frowning. "That was also the day we were attacked, so I could just be misremembering everything. I didn't make a fool of myself, did I?"

Draca laughed again. "No, James. You were magnificent."

Harry smirked. "Good."

"Hurry up, Potter," Snape snapped from ahead. "We are not out here just for your amusement."

Draca frowned at the professor as Harry urged her to walk faster.

"What is his problem?" she asked. "He's been snapping at you all day. Even his distaste for Potter wouldn't warrant this."

"It's kind of complicated," Harry told her. "I'll explain it later, promise."

Draca nodded slowly.

"Dinner is in 20 minutes," McGonagall said as they entered the castle.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied.

McGonagall gave a curt nod, striding off soon after. Snape didn't even bother to look to see that they were still with them before stalking back to his dungeons.

"Can we burn your clothes now?" Draca asked as soon as they were alone. "I don't want you to even have the possibility of showing back up in them."

"No, you can't burn my clothes. I need them." They began walking down the hall.

Draca raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I can't very well wear these," he motioned to the clothes he was currently wearing, "when I go back to my muggle relatives."

Draca sighed, obviously annoyed. "Fine."

Harry stopped, suddenly, turning to face the blonde. Draca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

When they pulled back Draca was wearing a small smirk. "I think my feelings are obvious," she said, motioning to herself.

Harry laughed, pulling her towards the Great Hall. "There's a club I think you should join."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded. "It's a defense club. At the moment … well, we're not doing much." He really didn't want a repeat of an ill-favored experience.

Draca nodded, but remained silent.

"After we're done reviewing, we're going to move to other things."

"I guessed that, James," she replied, eyebrow rose. "What kind of things?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure yet. I figure, I'll decide that when I come to it. It depends on what people need to learn."

Draca stopped, making Harry stop with her. "You run it?" she asked with a half grin.

Harry gave another shrug. "Yeah. I ran it last year too . . . or, rather, my fifth year." Harry frowned, shaking his head. "That is _still_ weird."

"This is weird for you? I'm the one whose suddenly . . ." she trailed off, but Harry nodded anyway. She was the one who was suddenly a girl. At least he'd been able to keep his gender.

"So, will you?" he asked, returning to their previous subject.

Draca gave a half shrug. "Why not. It's not like I have anything else to do, and it will probably be expected, what with you being the . . . Boy-Who-Lived and all."

Harry frowned slightly. "You okay with that?"

"I knew before I came here. Tom kind of told everyone everything."

Harry closed his eyes. "I guess I should have expected that, I did kind of just disappear in front of everyone."

He smiled at Draca, starting to walk again, but she held him back. Harry cocked his head at her.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes not quite meeting his.

Harry lifted her head until their eyes met. Leaning down, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

"Harry!"

He jumped, turning to face the two running towards them.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked. "We saw McGonagall a little while ago, why didn't you come find us?"

"I was with Draca," he replied, eyebrow raised.

"Oh."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "How was it?" she asked, turning her eyes to Draca.

"Absolutely dull," Harry replied before Draca could.

"Men have absolutely no sense when it comes to clothes." Draca sighed.

"Er, not just men," Hermione replied with a small shrug. "I'm pretty clueless when it comes to clothes."

Draca frowned slightly, looking her over. "You would look good in silver."

Harry smiled, remembering the dress she'd worn to the yule ball in their 7th year.

"That's a Slytherin color."

Draca shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's still true. Next . . . Hogsmeade, was it?" she looked to Harry for 'confirmation'. At his nod, she continued, "I'm taking you shopping. It's no use objecting, I'll get my way no matter what you say. Ask, James."

Harry sighed. "I'm very rarely able to tell her no."

"Yes, but you're hopelessly in love with her," Hermione said, causing Harry to blink.

Draca laughed. "I like her. She . . . reminds me of . . . you know." She smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know who your talking about."

"Dinner's about to begin, I think," Ron said, not looking happy.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed Ron out towards the Great Hall.

"You sitting with the Gryffindors?" Harry asked, almost laughing when her lip rose in disgust.

"I don't think so. Hermione isn't too bad, but that Weasley." She closed her eyes and shuddered.

"_He's_ not too bad. You've just got to remember that. These people are different."

"Still, no. I have a feeling I'm going to be out Gryffindored on a regular basis, I think I want to be with my own for a bit."

Harry was about to wish her luck, when they entered the Great Hall, and saw most of the Gryffindors eyeing him. He could practically _see_ their questions.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, quietly.

"Afraid?"

"Just don't feel like answering too many questions right now. And the snakes are more likely to get the idea than the Gryffs."

Draca just shook her head while Harry led her to the Slytherin table. Harry helped her onto the bench, and then surprised everyone watching (the entire Great Hall) by sitting next to her. They ignored everyone's eyes in favor of piling their plates. Harry was very carefully going over every 'rule' he'd learned so as not to embarrass Draca. Harry, his back to the rest of the hall, smirked at his plate when the whispers erupted around the hall.

"Find something amusing?" Draca asked, apparently oblivious to the rest of the quiet table.

"Just the rest of the school," Harry answered. "This will probably be on everyone's lips for weeks to come." He rolled his eyes.

"Worried?"

"Not a bit."

"Never thought I'd see you over here, Potter," Pansy said from her place across from him.

Harry shrugged lightly. "There's a first time for everything."

"Yes," she said. "I can see that."

Harry missed her eyes trailing over him.

"Well, Potter, you certainly look nice."

"Oh," Harry blinked. "Er, thanks, Parkinson."

"Pansy, please," she said with a small smile, holding out her hand. "After all, we are trying to get rid of the house prejudices, aren't we?"

Harry blinked again. "Certainly, Pansy." He reached forward and took her hand, giving a small bow over it. "If you'll call me Harry,"

Pansy smiled again, a small giggle fluttering out of her mouth. "Of course, Harry."

Just then, Draca cleared her throat. Harry looked at her, eyebrow raised in question, but she just shook her head, eyes shining with amusement.

"James . . . excuse me, _Harry_ has told me about a club he leads, am I right in believing you're part of it, _Pansy_?"

"Of course, Draca. It's the best way for one to learn to defend themselves, what with the war and all."

"One can never be too careful," Draca agreed. "You wouldn't mind showing me where to go, would you? After all, I'm sure James has a lot to do. He doesn't need to worry about me making it on time."

"Oh, certainly, Draca. I'd love to."

The two girls smiled at each other, but neither of them seemed very pleasant. If Harry had to guess, he would say that they were predatory. He had the strangest feeling that he was missing something. Looking between them once more, he promised himself that he'd ask Draca later.

"Speaking of which," Blaise said, drawing everyone's attention, "what are we doing tonight, Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, before smirking and shaking a finger at him. "You know very well that I can't tell you that, Zabini," he answered cheerfully, "I have absolutely no wish to be so exposed. You'll find out tonight with everyone else."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Nothing much happened, I know, but that's why it's called a filler chapter. Lol. Thankfully, this chapter was much easier to write than the ones before it. My muse must be getting used to Draca being in the plotline. He should have been expecting it; I mean really, she plays an important part in the plot later. *shrug* oh well, as long as he begins to give me my words again I can excuse him.

Anyway, what did you think? Ideas are always welcome, as they sometimes give my muse ideas and then he likes to work them into the storyline (making me try to keep up with his frenzy of words.) Not that I mind. I much prefer him working me crazy than turning his back to me.

Let's see ... oh! right, I have a personal goal to get over 600 reviews (which is more than I've ever gotten before). And, to help encourage you to help me get there, once I hit the 600 review mark, I'll update once a day for an entire week. ^_^ that's 7 chapters in 7 days people, can you imagine how much can happen in seven chapters?

**Tree? What Tree? Curse?** Sorry, this is something I'd meant to mention in the previous story, but, like so many other things I wanted to do, got shoved aside because my muse began refusing to cooperate ... Remember in fifth year, snape's pensieve. He was by a tree when the marauders did their whole ... thing ... anyway, that was the same tree Harry/james was by when the Quartet beat him up. Harry now views it as cursed. Sorry for the confusion.

Well, I guess I've kept you all long enough. I'll leave you to go and do . . . whatever it is you all do when you're not reading my story . . .

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	18. Chapter 18

**. . . And Me With It  
By Allanasha Ke Kiri  
Chapter 17 --**

_Saturday, November 2__nd_

Harry was muttering to himself (much to the amusement of Ron and Hermione) and re-checking his schedule as he waited for the other DA members to arrive. Snape was already sitting at his desk, and, if one were to look, was very amused as he watched Harry do so. He knew exactly why the Gryffindor was so nervous this evening, though Harry's friends could probably guess at the reason.

Harry sighed. "Have you got the list, 'Mione?"

"For the fifth time, yes, Harry."

Harry winced. "Sorry, 'Mione."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Finally, the members were arriving, and Harry forced himself to appear calm and collected. From Ron and Hermione's shocked looks, he guessed he was able to do it. He resisted the urge to smirk, barely, and smiled at the arrivals. Most of them smiled back as they separated into their usual groups. The only ones that didn't were the old DA. They'd gotten used to being together last year. Harry could only hope that Draca's presence would make the others more likely to mellow out around each other.

The Slytherins were, as usual, the last ones to arrive. Harry gave them all a smile, as he had the others, and motioned Draca closer. As she did so, eyebrow raised, Harry turned to Hermione and asked for the parchment. She handed it over without argument.

"I need you to sign this before we begin."

Her eyebrow rose further. "Want to tell me why?"

Harry smiled. "It'll prevent you from discussing this outside those whose names are on the parchment."

"Unbreakable vow?"

Harry bit his lip and looked away. "Not exactly."

"Then how does it prevent people from speaking about it."

". . . I'd rather not say."

Harry could almost see her other eyebrow rising to meet the other. He also saw others were listening in on their conversation.

"I'm not signing anything until I know what it is, James. You should know that about me by now."

Harry grimaced. "If you speak of what we do here, you'll turn nude and purple for seven hours, along with shouting out each and every one of your most hidden secrets."

Silence.

Harry risked a glance up at his girlfriend. She was smirking.

"Did I hear you right?"

Harry grimaced again, but nodded.

"And who came up with that _charming_ little idea?"

"I suggested it as a joke, but the person I suggested it _to_ decided to go with it."

Draca laughed. "Tell me, James, are you planning on telling anyone?"

"Hell no!" Harry could feel himself blushing.

"Pity, because, if I recall correctly, there was quite an eyeful last time."

Harry thrust the parchment and quill at Draca, who took them, her eyes dancing.

"Very well, James. If this is what is needed." Still smiling, Draca signed her name to the document with a flourish.

"Excellent," Harry said taking back the parchment and handing it to Hermione. She took it, her own eyes dancing with amusement. Harry glared at her, but it did nothing to diminish it.

"Is that true, Harry?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"Yeah, did ya get caught with this as a prank?"

Harry tossed a glare at Seamus, but refused to answer.

"Everyone pair up. We're going to be working on our shields."

"Why our shields?" Ron asked. "They're fairly simple, say the spell, and it pops up."

"The stronger the shield, the longer it will stay up. And the longer it stays up, the longer you'll be protected, should you need it. The more you practice them, the less likely it will be that it'll fail when you most need it. Now, everyone pair up. And don't pair with your own house."

Harry watched with mild amusement as Hermione marched across the room and paired with Blaise, who was no longer surprised with it. Hermione had paired with him at every meeting since the first.

Soon, every one was paired up, except Draca, who still stood next to Harry.

"Decide which one of you is going to be using the shield first. Once you've done that, I want the other person to throw the strongest hex's they know at the shield. As soon as it shatters, reverse the hex, or curse and switch places. If you can't reverse it on your own, call Professor Snape. This is what he's here for. Draca," He smirked at her. "You're with me, Love."

Draca raised an eyebrow.

"And, if I recall correctly, you never were very good with shields."

Her eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to cause Harry's smirk to grow into a grin. Seeing this, she narrowed her eyes and pulled out her wand.

"Bring it on, James. I know your entire arsenal. _Protego!_"

Harry fought to keep his grin down. "_Reducto!_"

It wasn't the best spell to use, but he hadn't meant for it to be. He was simply testing her shield. It was fairly strong, but not more than he remembered it being. He nodded once to himself.

"_Ignis(1)._"

Draca flinched back, her eyes widening in surprise as a stream of fire hit and spread across her shield. He watched it with a small sense of satisfaction. It was among the first that Snape had taught him, and had only recently been able to get right. He'd have to promise to teach her it, and the others, later. Her shield held. Harry gave another nod, he'd thought it would.

Three spells later, Draca danced out of the way as her shield finally broke. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You've gotten stronger," she said.

Harry gave a small smile. "Perhaps," he replied. "Or maybe I just never _told_ you my entire repertoire?" He put a slight emphasis on told, hoping to remind Draca that they wouldn't have been able to duel here. After all, they had supposedly been meeting up around the muggle world.

Draca raised an eyebrow at him. "I see," she drawled.

"Now, you've got a decent shield," Harry told her. "But you can improve it by being more precise in your movements."

"More precise?"

Harry nodded, crossing over to her side. "Yeah, your movements can be taken down some. It doesn't have to have quite so much flourish. Getting rid off it will make your shield stronger, and quicker to cast."

Draco frowned at him. "And just when did you get so knowledgeable?"

"You never asked for my help before." He smiled at her.

Draca rolled her eyes at him.

"Practice your shield for a bit," he said. "I've got to go check on the others."

She nodded, watching him go with a thoughtful gaze.

"He's really something, isn't he," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Draca turned and nodded once. "Yes, he is … Pansy, was it?" even though she already knew, she had to pretend she didn't. If James could do it, having been a Gryffindor for five years, then he could bloody well manage it too.

Pansy nodded with a smile. "You know, several of us have been wondering what happened to cause such a dramatic change in Potter. Perhaps you know?"

Draca raised an eyebrow. "Change? I don't know what you mean?"

They were dancing, and she'd known it right from the start. Pansy was digging for something and Draca wasn't going to make it easy for her.

Pansy mirrored her look. "No? Dracara, even a year ago, Potter wouldn't have even _thought_ about letting Slytherins into his club, let along actually helping us."

"No?" Draca asked, purposefully putting the surprise into her voice. "Well, then you must have done something to cause it. It has been my experience that James … Harry, generally reciprocates whatever feelings are given to him. Anger with anger, politeness with politeness, friendship with friendship."

"Love with love?" Pansy hedged.

"In one instance, yes," she agreed with a single nod, her eyes cautious.

"I have to say that I don't agree. In our first year, Draco tried to befriend him, and he was completely shot down. Potter didn't even think about taking his hand."

"Did Draco insult him?"

"No."

"Did he insult anyone J-Harry was friendly with?"

"N … yes,"

"There you go," Draca shrugged almost carelessly. "One of the first things I discovered was that James is very protective of his friends. Even going as far as snubbing another, potential friend in their defense. No, I had nothing to do with his change. Except, perhaps, to help him control his emotions."

"There are those who say that he's practically a slytherin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. _And I bet you're one of them_, she thought as she noticed the gleam in Pansy's eye.

She shook her head. "He's still too Gryffindor for it, but he has potential. If given the right instruction."

"And you think you are the one to give it?"

Draca gave a small, if somewhat cold, smile. "I have done well these past two years, have I not?"

"For someone who has never been in Slytherin before, yes. However, I think that he needs someone who can drastically further his education."

There was no outward change to show that Draca now seethed. "James is not so easily swayed, or changed. All he has learned has been without his own realization. It's been a gradual learning, and someone from the outside could never accomplish as much as someone who knew what she was doing. Especially since he doesn't even know you, Pansy, and he trusts me." Her voice remained pleasant while her eyes told Pansy to back off.

"That is easily fixed." Challenge accepted.

"You're supposed to be practicing, ladies," Harry said as he came back towards them.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Pansy told him with a smile. "I was just welcoming Draca to the club, and Hogwarts."

Harry gave her a smile back. "Well, thank you for that, and I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Of course," Draca said, her eyes still fixed on Pansy.

"However, you really should be practicing. You've left your partner all alone. Perhaps you should go back?"

"Of course," Pansy said. "Talk to you later Draca. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"I'm sure we will."

As Pansy left, Harry turned a slightly confused glance towards Draca. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important, love," she told him. "Just … girl things," somehow she managed not to wince as she said that.

"All right …" His eyes shifted over to Pansy. "She was nicer to me than she usually is …"

"I wouldn't worry about it," she said. "She's just responding to you're new attitude to everyone."

Harry nodded once. "Yeah, I guess so. Now, I want to see you do that shield again."

Draca rolled her eyes and pulled up her wand. "Protego!"

"Close," Harry told her. "Look," he moved behind her and took her arm. "You want to keep it tight and quick." His hand quickly pulled her arm through the movements, but this time it was quicker and much tighter than what she'd done. "Do it like that." He moved away from her and waited.

Draca glanced over at him and shrugged, waving her wand through the movements as Harry had shown her. Draca blinked as it came appeared in front of her. It even felt stronger.

"Perfect," Harry said, grinning at her.

* * *

_Ignis_ – made it up. It's latin for fire! Whoot!

Well, there's more Draca/Pansy cat fighting, since it seems you all liked it (which is good, cause this was already planned lol)

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, it really does help my muse to continue. Also, I've gotten a few people wondering how the Malfoy's are going to take this newest addition. This will all start next chapter, so don't fear, it will be addressed.

Until next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	19. Chapter 19

Edit: 5/24/2009 - Last scene, changed the date from December 10th to November 10th.

…And It's Taken me With it

By Allanasha Ke kiri

Chapter 18

_Tuesday, November 4__th_

He's grown," Draca said, blinking in surprise.

"Well, it has been four months since you saw him last."

Draca shook her head as Nataniel settled down in her lap, content. "Not for me. I was there and suddenly, I was here … with _him_ in front of me."

Harry laughed slightly. "That's kind of how I felt in front of Tom, except I was confused as hell."

Draca smirked. "You settled in quickly though."

"I guess," he said. "Tom helped a lot. You did too, you know, after school started."

"Never was able to teach you to keep your mouth shut though," she sighed, shaking her head.

Harry shrugged. "No, it was more fun seeing their reactions to what I said … still is."

"I've noticed," Draca drawled. "There is something I've been wondering though."

"Hmm?"

"How did you get Professor Snape to become amiable towards you? He was never even close to it with the other one."

Harry smirked. "I confused him."

Draca blinked. "You confused him?"

He nodded. "It took some doing, but yeah. And once I'd managed it, he became … well … I don't think nicer is the word, but he is easier to talk to."

"As soon as he gets unconfused, he'll change back."

"I don't think he will. Not if he sees that I'm _not_ the Harry Potter he thought I was."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "And who is that?"

"Yours."

She made a face. "How in the world could he have thought _you_ were _him_? You act nothing alike."

"People sometimes see what they want to see. Even Slytherins."

She gave a small shrug. "I suppose …"

{It is good that Master has his mate back}

Harry closed his eyes, bowing his head.

"What did he say?" Draca asked.

"Er … that you smell nice. He's missed you something fierce."

"Ah … well, he does grow on one … and he isn't nearly as big as his mother."

"Of course not. He's not even a year yet, and Christina was over two thousand."

Draca shook her head. "I didn't think they could live that long."

"They can't, but Salazar put her to sleep after he left Hogwarts. She's old … she told me that she only had a few years left."

"I see … so why is it no one knows about Nataniel?"

"They wouldn't understand. Because of Voldeemort, snakes are feared, as are Parselmouths; though the school seems to have forgotten about me being one."

"So you're keeping him hidden to protect yourself?"

"No. If they learned there was another basilisk running around, People would panic. They'd end up hurting Nataniel, despite anything I could do."

"That's just the worst case scenario."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I've learned to think like that. That way, when it happens, I'm not surprised."

Draca blinked. "I never took you for a pessimist"

"I'm not … well, not usually, but I'd rather not risk it when my loved ones are involved."

"Nataniel's a loved one then?"

"Of course. As you said, he grows on you … however, there's someone who was here first."

"Oh?" Draca raised an eyebrow.

"And I love this person much more, no matter the gender." Harry leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I also didn't know you were so sappy," she told him, causing Harry to blush as he leaned back.

"Sorry."

Draca rolled her eyes. "Despite my appearance, I am not a _girl_. You neither need to apologize to me about the silly stuff, nor do you have to convince me that you love me. I knew it before you left … only neither of us said it."

Harry gave a small smile. "I guess, but I find that, since I've said it once, I don't want to stop."

She rolled her eyes again. "Are you sure you're not a Hufflepuff? Because I thought only they were mindless romantics."

"Maybe I am," he said with a shrug. "This year, I might even be part Ravenclaw. See, I've found that once you step outside your house, there's no limit to what you can be or do."

"And where did you get this little tidbit?"

"Over there, when I was able to fit into Slytherin."

"So … going with your theory, you're saying that I could be Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Draca snorted.

"I'm serious. After all, you did jump Jason."

"And I told you that I was never doing anything like it again."

"You also came here, knowingly. That took some courage."

Draca made a face. "That Merlin that can't get out here," she said. "I would never live it down."

Harry smirked. "Who said you would anyway."

Her eyes snapped up to meet Harry's. "You wouldn't."

He shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'd say anything where anyone could hear me. Besides," his smirk softened to a smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"And there you go again."

"When I got back, I first thought that it was had all been a dream. Three things proved it wasn't."

"Oh?"

"Nataniel, the fact that I could still see, meaning I had the contacts still, and this," he reached into his shirt, pulling out the necklace Draca had given him for Valentine's Day.

Draca blinked. "You still have it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I never take it off, so maybe she missed it."

"Yeah …" she leaned forward and took the necklace into her hand. Nataniel gave an irritated his, which she ignored.

If nothing else, this Draco would know what it meant. Maybe he''d get Pansy to back off. The last thing she really needed was a battle for _her_ Harry while she was still getting used to being a girl.

"James?"

"Yeah?" he asked, glancing down at her, where she continued to finger the pendant.

"Do you think you could wear this outside your shirt from now on? Now that I'm here and all, you don't have to pretend I never existed."

Harry blinked. "I guess, yeah, sure."

He gave her a small smile, which Draca happily returned. Without any warning, Draca straightened and kissed them.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. It was still strange, Draco being a girl, but he was getting used to it. Besides, Draco was Draco, no matter the gender.

"Any doubts were gone when you followed me over.

{If you wished to be alone, you should say something so I would no be jarred so,} Nataniel interrupted as he slithered from Draca's lap.

{Sorry Nataniel.}

The snake sort of huffed, not bothering to reply.

"What's wrong?"

He's just annoyed with all the moving," Harry told her.

* * *

_Wednesday, November 5th_

Draco paced in his dorm room. Reaching a wall, turning and striding across until he reached the other, turning again and repeating the process.

Potter had the Malfoy necklace. How the hell had Potter gotten the Malfoy necklace? As far as he knew, there was only one in existence, and it was still safely tucked away in his trunk, waiting for him to give it to the person he deemed worthy enough. He knew this for a fact, he'd checked it only moments before he'd begun to pace.

It had to be a fake, he decided. That was the only explanation. After all, the necklace was hundreds (close to two thousand, actually) years old. Many of the spells on the pendant were forgotten, or forbidden to cast nowadays.

He forced himself to sit on his bed, glaring at the wall. Right, so it was a fake. That led to the question of where she learned of it (because he could only guess that Dracara Malfoy – he sneered at the name – had given it to him). No one but the Malfoys (and those that married into it) knew of the necklace. And none of them ever told anyone else.

It could be a coincidence, he supposed … He shook his head. No, not with the way her eyes took a possessive gleam to them whenever she saw the necklace on Potter. She knew what it was supposed to mean, that was obvious enough. So, how then?

With a growl, Draco was on his feet, once more pacing the room. He'd have to write his father, he decided after another few moments of pointless pacing.

He nodded, moving over to his desk.

* * *

_Monday, November 10__th_

Draca raised an eyebrow at the letter before her. Or, more specifically, the seal. Why would the Department of Family and Heritage be writing her? She shrugged to herself and picked up the envelope, carefully opening it and retrieving the parchment within. She could feel the eyes on her as she unfolded it, but refused to acknowledge them. It didn't matter, because within the first three sentences, she was fairly certain who's eyes they were.

By the end of the letter, what little color she possessed was gone. Glancing up, her eyes skimmed the hall until they reached Harry, happily chatting with Ron and Hermione.

Gracefully, she stood and made her way around the Slytherin table, for once giving no mind to the skirt that flittered around her legs. The letter was held lightly in her hand because she refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her worried. As she neared the Gryffindors, Hermione saw her and pointed her out to Harry, who turned. After blinking once, he stood and met with her.

"Draca, what's wrong?" he asked. He had always been able to read her.

"I've been summoned.

Harry frowned, obviously confused. "What? Where?"

As he read, his confusion only seemed to deepen, as did his worry. When he was done, he made to say something, but stopped, noticing all the attention they were receiving. His gaze shifted to the head table, meeting Snape's and Dumbledore's. They needed to talk.

Still frowning, he led her out of the Great Hall. As they made their way through the halls, Harry shook his head.

"I don't see how they can do this. I mean, you _are-_"

"But they don't know that. They have no proof. Honestly, I should have expected this from the start."

"There has to be something we can do!"

"Where are you taking me, James?"

"Headmaster's office."

"What?"

Harry stopped walking at the sound in her voice. Look … I know how you feel about him and I know why. But he is the only one with enough political power to be able to do anything."

"But that's how-"

"I _know_," Harry cut her off, well aware of the portraits lining the walls.

Draca sighed. "Fine. I trust you."

Harry nodded and continued striding down the hall, Draca following closely.

When they finally got to the Gargoyle, they had to wait another 20 minutes before the headmaster and Snape showed up. Draca seemed to relax a bit upon seeing her Head of house.

"Fizzing Wizzby's," Dumbledore said, causing the gargoyle to jump aside. "Come along you two," he told them.

They glanced at each other, waiting for Snape to go before following them up the stairs. Once inside his office, Dumbledore motioned them all into chairs. While Harry and Draca moved forward to take them, Snape leaned against the wall.

"It seems I guessed correctly. What can I help you with m'boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have a problem … sir. I … don't understand most of it, but … well, here," He stood and handed Dumbledore the letter.

"I see," he said, after reading it. "Well, this does present a problem, doesn't it?"

"Albus, perhaps you would care to share?" Snape drawled, seemingly bored with the whole affair.

"It would seem that Lucius Malfoy has heard of out newest arrival and does not approve of her name choice. Ms. Malfoy has been summoned to prove whether or not she is a Malfoy."

"She'll prove it, of course, wont she?"

"Of course I will," Draca told him with a roll of her eyes. "I changed gender, not parents."

"The problem, Mr. Potter," Snape continued, "is that one of two potions will be used. The Lineage, or the Blood. Both of which will show who her true parents are, and one of them will show who _she_ really is."

Harry paled. "That's not good."

"The lineage Potion would be the better of the two to use," Draca said. "Unfortunately, it will be up to them and the potions master they choose to decide which one to bring."

Harry glanced up at Snape. "What's the likelihood they'll choose you?"

"Almost certain, Mr. Potter," he said. "I will know within 24 hours. Should I be chosen, I will, of course, push for the lineage potion."

"Which just leaves, after," Dumbledore cut in.

"What do you mean?" Draca asked, warily.

"You have not been here long enough to learn this, but Lucius Malfoy is a loyal follower of Voldemort."

Draca scoffed. "A Malfoy bows to no one," she said.

The man's attempted to kill me," Harry told her, quietly. "And I've seen him with Voldemort, in his inner circle."

"… that doesn't mean he'd hurt me," she said.

"No, but the Dark Lord would," Snape told her. "He would use you to get to Potter, and Lucius would have no choice but to obey."

Draca's eyes darted to Harry, who nodded once.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said.

She couldn't believe that her father would do such a thing. He might have been strict, but she'd always believed that Lucius loved his family. However, she trusted James … _Harry_, and Snape to an extent, and they said that it was dangerous to go.

Draca sighed. "The potion will prove who my parents are. As my parents, I will have no choice but to obey them until I come of age … again. I don't see anyway around it."

Silence fell upon them.

"Well," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling merrily. "You could always marry."

"Marry who?" Harry demanded.

"There's only one person I'd even consider wedding, and having one now will make them suspicious."

"Elope," Snape said. "I hear that muggles do it often. Marry in secret, and say that you did it over the summer."

"Muggle?" Draca asked, obviously not thrilled with the idea. "Father would never stand for that."

"You could always have a wizarding one later," Dumbledore said.

Draca nodded. "I suppose …"

"And … what about rings?" Harry asked, voice slightly high.

"I'm sure there is something in your vault."

" … Is this the only way?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to marry me?" Draca countered, hurt.

"Well, yeah … I just never thought it would be so soon."

"As her husband, you would get the right to have her in your house instead of her father," Severus told him. "This is the only way."

Harry gave a slow nod. "Alright then … I guess we're getting married."

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 18 everyone. Not as long of a wait as I thought would happen. Good news – I have my laptop back. Bad news - … well, I lost everything. The hard-drive had to be completely replaced. *sigh*

Thankfully, however, we were up to the chapters that I have written on paper (due to long waits at work doing nothing). So nothing of this story was lost. Everything else, was. That means that the vote for the next story to put up, is off. I'll put up whichever one I'm able to get a decent length of chapters on. *sighs again*

They all should be up eventually though, as I still have the ideas in my head and a vague idea of what to do with each of them.

Anyway, thanks for the support, and your patience.

Oh!!! One last thing, before I forget. Anyone have any characters they'd like to see have a conversation (not for this story). I mean, any show/book/anime/movie, any character. If so, let me know. I'm working on something atm.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	20. Chapter 20

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 19**

_Wednesday November 12__th_

Two days later found Harry following Dumbledore through Diagon Alley. He wore a cape, with a hood to hide his identity. T would do them no good if word were to get out that he was there … maybe a week before Draca was to go to court.

He didn't like the fact that she had to go at all, but Snape had assured him that he would be allowed in as well. It was his right as her husband. And, before that, he doubted they would deny the Boy-Who-Lived the right to see if his 'girlfriend' was who she said she was.

A few people bid Dumbledore good evening, and he joyfully returned their greeting. Thankfully, he didn't stop to chat. Harry wanted to get in and out before anyone recognized him, because he was sure someone would … eventually.

Finally, they reached Gringotts. Glancing around, he noticed that there were very few people present. For some reason, he'd always pictured the bank being busy at all hours.

Dumbledore wasted no time in striding up to an available goblin, clearing his throat. The goblin in question glanced up, looking annoyed. Then again, they always looked that way.

"We would like to get into Mr. Potter's vault."

"Do you have the key?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, placing it on the counter. The goblin picked it up and examined it.

"Very well, Griphook!"

From the side, a familiar goblin hurried forward,

"Take these two to Mr. Potter's Vault."

"This way."

They were led to a cart, and soon they were on their way. The ride was just as fast and bumpy as he remembered. Glancing up, he saw that Dumbledore appeared to enjoy it. He shook his head. Was there _anything_ this man didn't like?

Eventually, the cart jerked to a stop and the goblin climbed out; Harry was right behind him. Dumbledore chuckled as he appeared beside Harry and he couldn't help but shoot a glare at the old man. It was quickly gone as he turned back towards the goblin.

"Thanks," Harry told him as he entered the vault. He didn't see the raised eyebrow sent at him.

Glancing around, he didn't see anything but coins.

"I believe," Dumbledore said from behind him. "That the jewelry will be behind the galleons."

Harry nodded and made his way behind the large pile. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing the large chest. Making his way over, he kneeled before it and opened the lid. A moment later, he started backwards, falling onto his arse as it seemed to expand. Several little shelves raised and floated around the chest. Harry blinked and slowly stood.

The shelves were full of jewelry of different kinds. Necklaces, Earrings, bracelets, and even a tiara, but no-

"Rings" Harry sighed.

No sooner had the word left his mouth than he was taking another step backwards. All the shelves had returned to the chest, only for seven others to come back out, each of them held several rings.

Harry blinked. Was it voice activated? IT seemed like it. He glanced at the rings and shook his head. There were too many.

"Um … Engagement and wedding rings."

The trays vanished into the chest once more. Two of them came back out. A low whistle sounded as he looked at them. All of them had obviously cost a lot. He shifted the first tray, separating the rings he liked and wishing Draca was there with him. She'd know which one to get; besides, she was better at such things.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention over to the second tray. In seconds, he pulled out a ring.

It was a fairly thin band of a silver-like metal that twisted together right at the top and surrounded three gems. In the middle was an opal. To the left of it rested an amethyst (at least, that's the only gem he could think of that was purple), while to the right sat a dark ruby.

A slow smile spread his lips. This was it.

"Done," he said, happy when the shelves returned to the chest and the lid closed.

Slipping the ring into his pocket, he returned to Dumbledore and the goblin.

"Find something?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I think she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will, M'boy. Now, let's return."

Harry nodded, accepting the key from the goblin before heading back to the cart. The ride back was the same as the ride down had been, but Harry found that he didn't mind it as much. He wanted to get back and show the ring to Draca.

Before they left the cart, Harry pulled back up his hood, hiding his face once again. It was a good thing he did because no sooner had they left the bank than they ran into Lucius Malfoy. Lucius raised an eyebrow at them.

"Albus, I had not expected to see you this evening."

"Nor I you, Lucius. What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"I could ask the same of you."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, who couldn't help but tense slightly.

"It's a personal matter, Lucius."

Lucius' eyes darted over to him and a spark of curiosity flittered through them. It was gone almost as soon as it appeared, but Harry had learned to look for such things.

"And who is this?"

"He would rather remain unknown, Lucius. I'm sure you can understand that."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I see … Well, I suppose I will see you next Wednesday?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you will. After all, it does concern one of my students."

"Yes. I will see you then, I suppose."

Dumbledore nodded, steering Harry around the blond. "Yes, you will."

Dumbledore's hand didn't leave Harry's shoulder until they were well on their way from the man.

"You don't suppose he knew who I was?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Hush, m'boy. Even your voice can be recognized."

Harry nodded, shutting up. Still, it hadn't _seemed_ like Lucius knew anything. Then again, he never could read the man.

* * *

_Saturday, November 15__th_

"I don't see why they can't come." Harry said, obviously not happy.

"Sneaking the two of you out is going to be risky enough, however, if Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley disappear as well, everyone will know something is up. It is a well known fact that the three of you vanish when doing something you shouldn't," Snape told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Still-"

"Mr. Potter, to make this work properly, the fewer people who know the truth, the better,"

Harry sighed, still not happy about it. "Fine."

"They can always come to the real one," Draca told him.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. Despite being a legal wedding, Draca had taken to calling it the practice one.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked, coming into the room. He held a tin cup that Harry guessed was the portkey.

They nodded.

"Excellent," Dumbledore told them. "Now. This will take you to XXX, which specializes in elopement. After which you have until morning to return. The Portkey will activate at 8:30 tomorrow, so make sure you are ready for it."

Harry and Draca both nodded, taking the tin cup at it was handed over. Neither of them blinked as Snape took hold of it as well. They hadn't really expected to go alone. A moment later, the Portkey activated and they were off.

Harry stumbled as they landed and fell to his knees. Both Draca and Snape managed to keep their footing and didn't so much as stagger as they landed. He wondered how they did it.

Draca sighed at him as he stood. Harry simply shrugged back at her and glanced around as he dusted off his trousers. It was a small little village, with few people around.

"This way," Snape's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and he hurried to follow the man over to a small building. Snape opened the door and stood aside for them to enter.

The room, though small, held an impressive air about it. All three of them made their way in silently, wondering where everybody was.

"From the far side of the building, a door opened, revealing a middle-aged man with short salted hair and a bit of scruff. The man blinked upon seeing them and smiled.

"Welcome," he said, approaching them. "how can I help you?"

Harry reached over and took Draca's hand. "We'd like to get married." He said. "And we heard that we could do that here."

The man nodded. "You can." He glanced up at Snape. "Generally though, those who come here don't have any approval from their family."

"I don't," Draca replied. "They would never approve of this and any other wedding we could try would be sabotaged.

The man nodded. "Follow me then,"

They all followed him to the front of the room where they happily said their vows.

* * *

Alright, here's chapter 19. It was supposed to be longer, but I cut off a lot here at the end. Cause it sucked …

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Also, to Hazel wolf) - Yes, I have read Laurell K. Hamilton's stuff. I love it!!!!!

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	21. Chapter 21

… **And it's Taken me With you**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 20**

_Sunday November 16__th_

Harry and Draca stood away from the town, neither of them speaking, each of them holding onto the tin cup. The night before had not gone well. It had been awkward and, for the most part, embarrassing … Nothing like Harry had imagined it to be.

"Professor Snape might have something for you," Harry murmured.

"I hope so," Draca said, shifting uncomfortably. She'd woken up sore, something neither of them had really thought about.

Harry swallowed his apology. After the fourth one, Draca had begun snapping at him. They fell silent again.

They were both very happy when the Portkey finally activated, taking them back to the headmasters office. This time, even Draca fell with a groan. Harry quickly helped her up.

"Perhaps this will help," Dumbledore said, handing Draca a potion. "Severus was kind enough to have one made up."

"Thank Merlin," she breathed as she uncapped the vial and drank it down.

"Now, there seems to be some wonder as to where you two were yesterday, but not much. Most seem to think that you were studying, or making plans for the DA."

"Well, that's our excuse," Harry said. "Well, that and we fell asleep."

Draca nodded her agreement.

"Excellent. Now, you might want to hide those." Dumbledore nodded towards their rings. "After all, they weren't there yesterday."

"Oh, right," Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at them and quickly cast the spell to hide the rings. "I will tell you the counter to it before the trail.

Harry nodded.

"We should go," Draca said. "Before more people begin to wonder."

"Quite right. Goodbye, you two."

* * *

"Why weren't we involved," Ron asked. "We usually help you with the DA."

"I just wanted to spend some time with Draca. We haven't been able to do that much since she got here. We're always busy with one thing or another."

"You could have told us at least," Ron said. "We were worried."

"Sorry," Harry told him. He probably should have told them he'd be gone, but with how they'd been lately they'd have wanted to tag along. "It's just that … well, you make Draca uncomfortable, Ron."

"_I_ make _her_ uncomfortable? Bloody hell, Harry. She makes me uncomfortable, but you don't seem to care about that." Ron shot back, temper flaring.

"She isn't being hostile, Ron. Draca was raised differently, with different parents. You should bloody well give her a chance!"

"You've met her parents have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, on several occasions. They were very nice people, and were very kind to me whenever we met."

"Of course they were. You're Harry Bloody Potter."

"For the last time," Harry stood from the table, well aware of the eyes on them, "they. Did. Not. Know. All they knew was James Medin. They never saw Harry Potter! I am getting fed up with your attitude towards her."

Ron stood as well, eyes flashing. "I'm just trying to protect you. You don't seem to see the danger-"

"There is no danger. You're just imagining it"

"_Imagining_ it? Harry, you're consorting with Slytherins. That in itself is dangerous. Next thing you know, you'll be before You-Know-Who, waiting for him to kill you because you trusted someone you shouldn't have."

"My reasons for trusting them are my own, Ron. But I do know who they are, and the _potential_ trouble. However, I am not going to turn my back on them just because of that. If you cannot accept that, if you cannot stop being openly hostile … I don't want to have to throw you out."

Ron's face went red with anger. "You would choose a snake over me?"

"I believe I've already answered that."

"Harry, Ron," Hermione finally interjected, also standing. "You both need to calm down, all right? Fighting isn't going to do anyone any good."

Ron shook his head. "Don't you see Hermione? I was right. He's changing; changing into one of them and there's nothing we can do to stop it because he wont let is."

"Is changing really that bad, Ron?" Harry demanded. "It's a part of life. I think it's time you grew up and realized that not everything different is bad."

Harry stormed out of the common room without giving Ron a chance to reply. Ron fumed at his back.

"Can you believe him?" Ron demanded of Hermione.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said, yes. Ron, you have done nothing but slam Dracara down since she arrived. You haven't even tried to get to know her."

"Hermione-"

"Let me finish!"

Ron's jaw snapped shut.

"Just after she'd been sorted, you said she seemed like a nice witch. She's a Slytherin, that doesn't suddenly change her into a troll. To top that, Harry loves her. It's as obvious as the hair on your head. So, even if you don't agree with it, you can at least shut up and give him your support, because that's what he needs right now."

"And when … if she hurts him? Betrays him?"

"_If_ that happens, we'll be there for him, just as we always have been. But you can't assume that that's going to happen. We'll lose Harry if we do that."

Ron shook his head, sinking into his chair. Hermione turned to everyone else.

"As for the rest of you, if even a word of this gets outside of this room, I will make sure the rest of the year is _very_ unpleasant for you." Everything about her said that she'd do it too.

Attention immediately shifted away as they all returned to their previous activities.

"You're scary, you know that?" Ron asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's only because they know I can."

"Would you?"

"Of course." After all, someone had to protect them, even from them selves sometimes.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of the Room of Requirements, throwing anything that appeared.

{He bloody well needs to grow up!} Harry exclaimed as a vase was shattered against the wall. {He doesn't understand anything so he shouldn't act like he does}

{Perhaps you should make him understand,} Nataniel told him from the side, safe from the scattering pieces.

{How? I've tried everything.}

{Have you told him the truth?}

Harry snorted. {He really wouldn't understand that.}

{Why not?}

{He has a problem with Slytherins. I was a Slytherin, for a while. If he were to learn that …} He shook his head with a sigh.

{I think you do not give him enough … credit, I think the word it. He is your friend. Why would he not understand if you explained?}

Harry sank into a chair. {Not with his temper. I'll tell him, eventually, but not until he learns to get along with the slytherins.}

Nataniel tilted his head. {He will not understand until you explain. Even if it's a little, you should tell him something. Make him want to understand; want to get along.}

Harry sighed. How the hell was he going to do that?

* * *

"The whole school is abuzz with the fact that you and Harry were missing last night."

Draca glanced up from her book and raised an eyebrow at Pansy. "Are they?"

Pansy simply nodded as she sank down onto the bed beside her. "You would not believe the rumors going around."

"Oh?" she asked, her voice screaming boredom.

"There's one that says the two of you spent the night …" she glanced around and leaned in. "Shagging."

_If only they knew_.

Draco snorted. "That's preposterous."

"That's what _I_ said," Pansy told her. "But you wont be able to make them believe it … So, what were you two doing?"

"Setting things up for the DA," Draca told her. "We ended up falling asleep somewhere around 11, I think."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Pansy sighed. "Well, the rumors are definitely more interesting."

"They generally are, Pansy, dear."

_If only they knew._

* * *

Well, here's chapter 20 for you all. Next chapter we have the court scene ^_^ and everything that goes along with it!!

**What's the difference between the potions?** The main difference between the two is that one will simply show who Dracara's parents are (Lucius and Narcissa) while the other will show who _Dracara _is. IE if they used that potion, the results would come up _Draco Malfoy_.

**I wanted to see the wedding:** Sorry folks, but I suck at writing "real" weddings. However, when Harry and Dracara (hopefully back to being Draco by then) have their wizarding wedding, I will put it in a chapter.

Also, there's not going to be any chapters next week because I'm leaving town to visit family and my significant other, who I haven't seen since February …. (though we've only been going out since may 1st lol) still, that means we've been going out for over a month without being able to see each other, so I'm really looking forward to it.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	22. Chapter 22

… **And It's Taken Me With It**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 21**

_Saturday, November 22nd_

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and nearly slumped when he saw all the reporters … nearly. Draco … his Draco, along with the other Slytherin's had taught him the importance of appearing confident, even if one wanted nothing more than the shrink out of sight.

So, as his eyes scanned the crowd, he moved out of the way so that Draca wouldn't crash into him as she emerged. Her exit was much smoother than his had been, looking like she had just walked through a door. Glancing down, she quickly brushed off the soot that had managed to get on her. Harry quickly followed her example.

He thought she looked very pretty today. She wore a black, knee length dress that clung to her upper body before flaring out at the waist. It flowed as she walked. Around her waist she wore a silver sash, and her robes were a deep forest green. She'd debated wearing heels, but as that would make her taller than Harry (and she didn't know how to walk in them), she'd decided to go with the small muggle styled ballet slipper like shoes. Her only jewelry was the necklace he'd given her, and her unseen wedding ring.

"Ms. Malfoy, what are you thoughts about the circumstances?"

Draca raised an eyebrow at the speaker. "I find it disappointing that the main house has not kept detailed enough records of all the branches."

"Mr. Potter," another called. "What will happen if she's not a Malfoy? Will your relationship survive?"

Harry blinked. "Of course. The reason I love Draca is not because of her name."

"I'm afraid we must be going," Dumbledore's cheery voice said from behind them.

Harry nodded and offered his arm to Draca … his wife. Their rings had remained invisible all week, to avoid suspicion from their classmates and reporters. If Lucius … more like _when_ Lucius decided to bring her to his home, Harry would reveal the rings.

Only after Draca threaded her arms through his did he realize that she was trembling. Harry wished he could offer her some support, but knew he couldn't with the reporters along. It wouldn't be welcome.

The reporters did not stop as they made their way passed the mob, but neither of them answered anymore. Finally, a few Aurors arrived and began making a pathway for them. They wuickly made their way towards the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Harry couldn't help the sigh of relief he heaved.

Draca raised an eyebrow at him. "You did well," she said.

"I could say the same about you," Harry told her with a smile.

"There will be a few reporters in the audience," one of the Aurors told them. "But they're not allowed to ask questions until you leave the room."

Harry nodded.

"And how many will actually obey that?" Draca asked.

"All of them. We've been given permission to throw out anyone who tries."

Draca nodded, her expression relaxing slightly. Harry wondered how many people recognized it. Glancing around, it didn't seem like anyone had.

"Floor 15, trails and claims."

"This is us," the auror said as he left the elevator.

Harry quickly led Draca from the area, Dumbledore close behind them. The hallway had a few people in it. All of them stopped their activities to watch as they passed. This trail had made the newspaper, and now all of wizarding England was waiting for the outcome.

The auror stopped by a door, opening it for them. Harry nodded his thanks before heading through. The room, almost completely full, silenced. All eyes turned to them as Harry and Draca made their way up the aisle. Ignoring them, Harry helped her to her seat before a table. He wouldn't be able to sit with her, but there was a seat still available directly behind her. He took it as Dumbledore sat next to Draca.

Not long later (the conversation hadn't even started again), the doors opened once more. Harry glanced behind him to see the Malfoys; all three of them. Behind them was their lawyer, obviously bored with the circumstances.

Lucius helped his wife up to her seat before sitting next to her. Draco was to sit with the audience.

With both parties in the room, there was no more conversation from the audience. Harry ignored them, returning his gaze to the front of the room.

Finally, a single man entered from a side door. Without saying anything, he made his way to a raised platform, on which was a desk. Only after he'd sat did he look at them.

"What is the Malfoy grievance?" he asked.

The lawyer stood. "The Malfoy's are an old and respected pureblood family. They have long kept record of every descendant. This imposter," He didn't so much as glance at Draca, "in nowhere in any of them. The Malfoy family view it as an insult that one not of their family bares their name."

The man nodded as the lawyer sat. "And what says she?"

Dumbledore stood. "Ms. Malfoy has grown up with her name, being told daily that she is one. Her lessons and beliefs have all been centered on this. She insists she is of the Malfoy line."

The man nodded. "Did the Malfoy family bring the potion?"

Once again, the lawyer stood. "The Malfoy family chose Potions Master Severus Snape to brew the lineage potion.

From the audience, Snape stood and came forward. Harry couldn't help but feel bored. For some reason, he'd expected it to be more … more … well, more. However, he forced himself to not show it as Snape approached Draca. She reached up and deftly pulled out one of her hairs, handing it over.

Snape took it and dropped it into the vial of purple liquid. He then approached the man behind the desk and placed the vial before him. The man pulled out a parchment and what looked like an eyedropper. Using it, he dropped three drops of the potion onto the parchment.

Snape stepped off to the side as they waited for the results. Neither Draca nor Harry looked worried, though neither did any of the Malfoy's.

After a moment, the man blinked, straightening in surprise and cleared his throat.

"It would appear that Ms. Malfoy is as she says, a Malfoy."

"Impossible," Lucius said as he stood. "There is no record of her anywhere."

"Which is surprising in and of itself, Mr. Malfoy, as she is your child."

Slowly, Narcissa rose. "Pardon?" she asked.

"As I said. Dracara Malfoy is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Silence.

"That's not right," Draca said, also standing. "My parents were Justin and Maria Malfoy."

From Narcissa's brief look of surprised recognition, Harry would say there was something more to those names than just being a set of random names.

"There are no such people," Narcissa said.

The man glanced over at Narcissa a moment before turning back to Draca. "This says you are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's."

One of Draca's hands rose to the table before her. If Harry didn't know better, he'd think she was feeling faint. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look.

"Then we request custody of her, as our child."

The man nodded. "Very-"

"I strongly object to that," Harry said, also rising from his seat. Whispers raced through the room, wondering what was happening now.

The man blinked. "Mr. Potter… on what grounds do you object? It is well within their rights as her parents, and heads of the Malfoy family to request custody.

Harry pulled out his wand. It being during the school year, he was allowed to use magic.

"_Aperio_(1)," he said, pointing it at his hand, revealing his ring. He then held up his hand, the ring facing the man.

"I object as her husband."

Whispers shot through the audience. The man blinked.

"Does Ms. Malfoy also have a similar statement?"

Draca nodded, holding her hand out to Harry so he could undo the spell. "By birth, I am a Malfoy, by marriage, a Potter."

The man frowned. "There have been no recent weddings."

"We eloped for a muggle marriage," Harry told him. "We'd planned on a proper wizarding one after I'd graduated."

Lucius looked absolutely disgusted.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I must deny your request."

Lucius gave a single nod. "I would, at least, like to speak with them before they leave … privately."

The man nodded. "Granted." He stood. "There is a room through that door," he pointed to the right. "You may speak with each other as we prepare to test if the marriage was completed. The rest of you are dismissed."

No one else moved as Harry returned to Draca's side, taking her arm and leading her to the door the man had pointed out. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco followed. No one else was allowed. Harry only heard the door close as he helped his wife into her seat. The three Malfoys sat on the other side of the table, no one said anything.

"Eloped?" Lucius finally asked, with a sneer.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want all of the hullabaloo of a wizarding one, not for a real one anyway. Also, I didn't want to risk it being interrupted. I'm sure you understand."

"Quite."

"There _will_ be a proper wedding though?" Narcissa asked.

Draca nodded. "Mother and I both insisted."

"She wasn't your mother," Lucius told her.

"Perhaps not biologically, but she did raise me."

"And if she stole you?" Narcissa asked.

Both Harry and Draca blinked in surprise, though Harry had to wonder how much of Draca's was real.

"Stole me? You are mistaken."

"Maria was the name of my mid-wife. Jason was her husband."

"Coincidence," Draca told her.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I have only ever had one set of children, both at the same time. I was told that the female had been still born."

Draca blinked again, appearing surprised once again.

"I still say it was a coincidence," she said.

"5'6, dark hair, black eyes. She was slightly plump, but had a decent laugh. She was cheerful but strict. Jason was 5'2 with blond hair, blue eyes. He was quiet and never said much, but he was gentle."

Draca gave a slow nod. "That's them."

"You were stolen."

"I have sister?" Draco cut in, obviously not quite believing it.

"Obviously Draco."

"Was there some reason you wanted to talk to us? Besides this, I mean," Harry said. "Because if not, we really should get back out there."

"Why did you marry her," Lucius demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blinked. "I married her," he told them, knowing this was probably a very bad thing to do. "Because I love her. There is nothing I wont do for her. I don't care what her name is, or who her family is, because that doesn't change who she is."

Draca gave him a small smile. "I swear you're a Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed. "We do need to go. Perhaps we will meet again, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa offered him her hand, a calculating gleam in her eye. Harry took it and gave a small, seated, bow over it. As he rose, he saw a hint of approval in her eyes. Turning, he helped Draca from her seat and they left the room. The other three stayed behind, obviously to talk.

Harry didn't mind, he just wanted to get back to Hogwarts, where he'd get a moment of peace before tomorrow's paper.

Dumbledore was waiting for them when they returned. He offered them a brief smile before Draca was led away for her tests. Her irritated eye roll told him exactly what she thought of that. They were forced to wait for several minutes before Draca was returned, looking irritated, yet pleased.

She took his arm without a word and let the headmaster lead the way back to the floo.

On his arm, Nataniel shifted irritably.

--

Aperio - open, to uncover, lay bare, reveal, make clear

All right, yes, I'm still here. Sorry for the really long wait guys. Things happened and I was hoping my muse would rewrite this court scene. I'm really not fond of it, but I figured I'd made you all wait for far too long.

Hope I haven't lost too many of you. The next chapter will be out on Saturday, as usual.


	23. Chapter 23

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 22**

_Sunday, November 23rd_

_**Potter Heir to Marry Malfoy Heir(ess)**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

Yesterday, everyone waited with expectation to see if the newest Malfoy was really a Malfoy. The answer to that is not at all simple.

_The potion of choice was the Lineage, brewed by Hogwarts' Professor Severus Snape. With bated breath, the entire hall waited, anxious to see if our beloved Harry Potter had been lied to by the girl he claimed to have loved._

_While the Potion revealed that Ms. Dracara Malfoy is indeed what she claims, that was not all it revealed. She is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, a child they thought dead at birth. She had been raised by her kidnappers, even going as far as calling them Mother and Father._

_Upon this discovery, Mr. Malfoy requested his daughters return to his home, where she belonged. Before Mr. Benner, the judge assigned to the case, could agree to it, Mr. Potter stood and objected, quite irregular, but one cannot expect him to know that. His muggle relatives could not have taught him any better._

_However, it turned out that Mr. Potter had a right to object. Sometime that summer the two had married, as muggles. And, while they plan on a proper wizarding wedding after the war, Ms. Malfoy, is in fact, Mrs. Potter._

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said only that they were surprised, but happy, to find that their child was alive and so well married. The obviously shaken, but happy couple, refused to answer questions as they left the ministry._

_The coming months are sure to be interesting._

"Well," Harry said as he lowered the paper to the table with a shrug, "it could be worse."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked, hurt and betrayal obvious in his voice.

Harry glanced up at them, expression apologetic. "Sorry guys, we'd decided to keep it secret because of the war."

"We can keep a secret, Harry," Hermione said, obviously hurt by her friend's lack of trust.

Harry winced slightly. "I know, but … it wasn't just my decision. I wanted to tell you guys, but we decided that the risk was too great."

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"Why now, then?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, leaning in. His friends leaned in as well. "Didn't want Lucius getting her," he whispered. "I was worried he'd hand her over to Voldemort."

Ron winced at the name, but said nothing about it.

"Good to know you don't trust them all," Ron grouched.

"Of course not, Ron," Harry told him with a roll of his eyes. "He's a Death Eater. He's already made his choice. The ones here can still change their minds."

They both blinked, but Harry sat up, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

"You really married him?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draca raised an eyebrow and showed the girl her left hand, where her ring rested. Pansy gasped slightly, reaching across the table to take hold of her hand. Draca let her.

"Merlin," she breathed. "This ring is over 400 years old."

Draca's eyebrow rose higher. "And just how do you know that?"

Pansy released her hand. "I make it my business to know. If I'm not mistaken," her voice suggested she had no doubt at all that she was right. "This ring was given to Lady Divena by Lord Potter."

Draca blinked. "Lady Divena was a dark witch."

Pansy nodded. "That's why I remember it so well. Their union was looked down upon by everybody, and it took generations for the Potter's to regain their good standing with the ministry.

"For awhile, the Potters were considered Neutral, however, after Lady Divena and Lord Potter's death, that began to fade, what with the various wars. And now, with Harry being their golden boy."

Draca smirked. He wasn't quite as 'golden' as they might have thought. However, Pansy was right about one thing. James was well entrenched in the light.

"I wonder if he knows," Pansy mused, her eyes on Draca's ring once more.

Draca couldn't help a light chuckle as she held the ring up for her own inspection. "I doubt it. He doesn't tend to do his research."

Pansy 'Hmm'd' her agreement.

* * *

_Monday, November 24th_

Harry was not surprised at the eyes and whispers that followed him that day. Unlike the years before, Harry kept his head up and his back straight. He was not ashamed of what happened, and he wasn't going to act it. Besides, a Slytherin didn't slouch … well, he wasn't exactly a Slytherin anymore was he?

"Excellent work, Mr. Potter," McGonagall told him as she handed him one of his essays. "Definitely an improvement from last year."

"Thank you, Professor."

For the most part, Transfigurations bored him, having been through it all before. Snape, while able to teach him several spells for defense and offense, was not exceptionally talented at Transfiguration.

Next time there was a Hogsmead weekend, he'd have to look into another Transfiguration book.

As McGonagall began her lecture, Harry had to force himself to take notes, knowing Hermione would be upset if he didn't. His eyes wandered down to his left hand, where his own gold band rested. Though the weight had been there all of last week, he hadn't been able to see it, making everything seem just a touch surreal.

He hadn't pictured himself marrying so young, but he couldn't deny that he'd seen Draca in his life whenever he'd thought about it … of course, when he usually thought about it, Drac_a_ had been Drac_o_.

But then, he figured they'd find a way to turn her back eventually. He'd meant it when he said he didn't feel any different about her, but it was a little strange to hug her. For some reason, he always expected to hug _her_ and find _him_.

He shook himself from his thoughts. It was no use thinking of such things. If they found a way, they fund a way; if they didn't, they didn't.

His eyes shifted over towards Hermione. Both she and Ron were hurt that he hadn't told them … he'd have to talk to Draca about a place in the wedding for Hermione. He planned on making Ron his best man. It might not make up for not telling them, but he figured it was a decent start.

"Mr. Potter, are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry Professor."

* * *

"Harry!"

He turned, blinking in surprise to see Ginny, in tears. "Ginny, are you all right?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you married her!"

"Oh, Draca? Yeah, I did … Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked just as she burst a fresh set of tears. "Ginny, hey, Ginny, what is it?"

"I … I thought, if I waited long enough, you'd see me," she said. "That this was just … a phase. That you'd … you'd see that she wasn't the one for you, and leave her. But you're n-not going to are you?"

Harry slowly shook his head.

"What is it?" she demanded, eyes angry through her tears. "Why is she so much better than me? What is it about her that gets your attention?"

"I love her," was his reply. "It's as simple as that. I love her. She makes me happy, give me a reason to continue fighting, as corny as that sounds. She … she isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being an idiot; she … I just love her, Ginny. I'm sorry."

"I never had a chance, did I?"

"… I'm sorry," he said. "You're like a sister to me."

Ginny's eyes closed and she slowly shook her head before turning on her heels and running away. Harry could only watch her go, not sure what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry blinked, briefly feeling a sense of De'ja vu. When he and Draca had been called to the headmaster's office, he hadn't been expecting to see a horde of Weasley's. Well, it wasn't exactly a horde. After all, only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins were present.

"Er, hello Mrs. Weasley."

She came bustling over, a stern expression on her face. "I would have preferred to have been told. But under the circumstances, I can understand why you didn't."

Harry blinked again, and once more as she hugged him.

"Congratulations, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said, still slightly out of sorts as he hugged the woman back.

Finally pulling away, he turned to Draca, who stayed away. Though she hid it well, he could see she was uncomfortable with so many Weasley's in the room. With a smile, he held out a hand for her and pulled her forward.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Dracara, my wife. Draca, Molly Weasley."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Weasley," Draca said, holding out the hand that wasn't held by Harry.

Molly obviously shocked her by ignoring the hand and pulling her into a hug, taking her from Harry's side.

"Welcome to the family, dear," Molly told her as she was released.

"Thank you," she glanced back at Harry, the question 'family?' was evident in her eyes.

Harry just gave her a smile and directed her towards the other three Weasley's.

"This is Arthur-"

"I'm Fred," One of the twins said, interrupting Harry, as he took Draca's left hand.

"That means I'm George," the other said, taking her other hand.

"We're very happy to meet you-"

"We're sure you'll make him very happy."

Draca blinked, vaguely looking as if she were out of her depth.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

They frowned at her before turning to Harry.

"You sure you chose right?"

"This one seems about to faint."

"And we haven't even done anything."

"Both of you are overwhelming," he told them. "And I haven't had a chance to warn her yet."

They laughed.

"And this is Arthur," Harry said with a roll of his eyes at the twins.

"A pleasure," the man beamed at her, taking her hand.

Draca looked relieved that he hadn't tried to hug her. "Nice to meet you."

"Is this why you're all here?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Molly told him. "We all wanted to meet your wife."

"How'd you two meet?"

They glanced at each other.

"I was coming out of a store," Harry said. "And accidentally bumped into her."

"Everything he was carrying fell and scattered. He was apologizing so profusely, that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and knelt to help him pick it up."

Harry chuckled. "I guess I did something right, because we met again."

As they settled down, they began to describe a few of their meetings, which had been decided before, not wanting to be caught with contradictions.

* * *

_Wednesday, November 26th_

They were in their room. Dumbledore had given it to them three days ago, stating an old school rule that married students were not permitted to sleep with those unwed. Neither of them had had any complaints. She knew that she, at least, had missed sleeping in the same dorm as Harry, and this helped, especially since there wasn't separate beds … not that they did anything. That first night was still very fresh in both their minds, and they were in no hurry to do it again.

Draca frowned at Harry, silently watching as he wrote his essay. He'd changed, slowly, since they'd met. Bit by bit he'd become less the reckless Gryffindor he'd been/was here, and more the proper Slytherin.

Where before he had hunched over his parchment, his quill scribbling the words across it, he was now fairly composed as he wrote, his back only slightly rounded as he bent over his work. He held the quill as he always did, though looser, with more confidence. His writing, Draca knew without looking, had slightly improved from the chicken scratch it had been two years ago.

That was something else he'd have to work on, Draca decided as she leaned back in her seat. After all, whatever Harry ended up doing (Auror work, teacher, or whatever else), he was bound to receive owls from his well-wishers, and those seeking help. Harry would have to reply to some, even if only to decline or refuse.

A person's handwriting told a lot about them, and she'd be damned if Harry's said he was anything other than able and confidant.

She knew, however, that no matter how much he changed, or how Slytherin-like he became, he would always have a Gryffindor core. He'd proved that time and again in his … her world, and he continued to prove it here.

Her gaze switched it's focus to Nataniel, who lay next to him, comfortably wound inches from the parchment; well within reach should Harry decide to scratch his scales. Which Harry did, often.

She came out of her thoughts to see Harry staring at her, eyes an interesting mixture of amusement and worry. Draca raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "The last time you looked at me that hard, you told me my clothes were wrong."

"They were," Draca replied, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Well?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Just thinking about how much you've changed."

Harry blinked. "Oh?"

A raised eyebrow. "Surely you didn't think you'd remained the same?"

"No, I didn't, but I never really thought about the changes."

A small smile quirked her lips. "And how have your friends taken this change?"

"Worry, for the most part, though Hermione seems more accepting of it."

Draca nodded. "And the Weasel?"

Harry frowned. "Ron's not the Weasel. There's quite a difference between the two."

Draca shrugged in response. "If you say so," she said, voice dubious.

Another eye roll was her only reply before he turned back to his essay. They were silent for awhile, during which Draca continued her observations.

"Why haven't you told them?" she asked, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table.

Harry glanced up at her. "About?"

"Over there."

Harry sighed softly, laying his quill down. "Ron's not ready to know. I want to know that I wont lose him before I tell him."

She frowned thoughtfully. "Do you have to tell him everything? Could you not just … leave out the house? After all, I know I wasn't exceptionally pleased that you hadn't told me."

Harry made to respond, stopped, and sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Still … I'm not sure how to bring it up. It's a little too late to just go up and tell them I spent two years in an alternate reality."

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe without them getting angry that you hadn't told them before, however, you could tell them that you wanted to get re-accustomed to the world before you did so. That might cool Hermione down at any rate. I don't know Weasley exceptionally well.

Harry sighed. "Any particular reason you're pushing this?"

"If they know, it's too less people I have to act around."

Harry's thumb tapped against the table. "I suppose." He fell silent a moment before sighing. "When?"

"They're you're friends, James. Just don't do it before next Hogsmead, all right?" I'm rather looking forward to my shopping date with Hermione."

Harry snorted. "I don't think she's as enthusiastic."

Draca rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

* * *

.

.

.

Holy crap, I've got 602 reviews … Congratulations to LifeMeaningOver for being out 600th reviewer and giving everyone this chance. Though Libaka and ams71080 were a close second and third, so congrats to them as well.

And, as Promised, I said I'd give you a chapter a day for a week. That also means I've got to get off my arse and actually type up the chapters. I have them written, just not on the computer, lol

I've had one or two people ask where Ginny was and stuff, so I tossed her in for all of you. She wasn't originally supposed to be in this chapter, but I wanted it to be longer, so I gave her a scene. She may or may not show up later (she isn't exactly my favorite character) but she definitely wont be a major part of the story.

Also, some reoccurring questions from last chapter:

**Was there a real malfoy sister out there?** Not really. In both worlds, the sister was still born. Narcissa's, of this world, actually was still born and would have been Draco's twin. The girl of the other world was born a few years after Draco, and was still born as well. No need to fear a suddenly showing up girl to blow Draco's cover.

**How did Draca get the names?** Maria and her husband where Draca's mother's housewife as well. She took a risk using them, hoping that Narcissa had chosen the same people. But, even if she hadn't, things would have worked out one way or another.

Anyway, here's your chapter for the day. *goes off to write tomorrow's*

Until tomorrow, Allanasha ke Kiri


	24. Chapter 24

… **And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 23**

_Saturday, November 29__th_

"I don't know, Hermione said, even as Draca threaded their arms and began leading her out of the castle.

"Come now," Draca told her. "Every girl needs to look good, even if they are studying in the library."

"And just what makes you think I can look good?"

Draca blinked, wondering if the girl really had no clue. "Call it … my intuition," she smirked and continued to lead her across the grounds.

"I'm not going to be able to buy anything," Hermione tried again. "My money's already planned for books I need."

"Oh, don't worry about it. James has given me his moneybag. He's willingly paying for everything."

Well, not entirely willingly, he had told her not to use everything. Still, there was a decent amount of gold in it.

Next to her, Hermione sighed, and she knew she'd won. Still …

"Besides, I really don't know anyone here, besides Pansy, and James as always spoken well of you. I want to get to know the girl behind the name."

Hermione blinked once before giving her a small tentative smile. "Well, I suppose I can't say no to that, can I?"

Draca beamed at her, though it was really done more with her eyes than anything else. He'd meant the last bit. The little he'd seen of Hermione had shown him … (Her, bloody hell, he just couldn't get used to that) that the girl was similar, yet very different from the one she was used to. This was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"You sure you should have done that?" Ron asked as they watched the girl's go.

Harry shrugged. "Probably not. But if I hadn't, she'd have dragged my along."

Ron laughed. "Well, where to first?"

"Quidditch, where else?"

They shared another laugh before making their own way to Hogsmeade. Harry just hoped that they wouldn't have, yet another, argument. Though, since their last one, Ron had stopped talking about the Slytherins. In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to avoid the subject.

Their journey to Hogsmeade was comfortably silent, neither of them feeling the need to break it. This surprised Harry, since things had not been the best between them. He glanced over at Ron, thinking over Nataniel's (and Draca's) words.

Perhaps he should explain _something_ to him, let him know one of the reasons he was doing what he was. Maybe it would cause him to relax around them.

That conversation, however, would have to wait until tomorrow. He had no great desire to ruin the peace currently between them in Hogsmeade. If that happened, the only place he could escape to was Draca … and who knew what she'd force him to buy then.

Not that he minded her expensive tastes (he had enough gold to last lifetimes), he just didn't want to be dragged into another shopping trip. He had a feeling there would be enough of that when they eventually started planning the wedding.

He nodded to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle when he saw them. Draco nodded back while the other two remained stoic. He hadn't expected anything else. Ron glanced at them, then quickly looked away. It was a start.

They finally made it to the Quidditch store and both of them made a beeline for the brooms.

"Would you look at that," Ron said, wistfully.

Harry nodded his agreement. He missed his, however, his firebolt worked perfectly fine. He had no true _need_ for the firebold 360; he just wanted it.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have one?" Ron asked. "You could fly circles around the Sly … other teams."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Wicked."

Ron nodded back enthusiastically.

* * *

"I don't know," Hermione murmured as she smoothed down the skirt. It was black and knee length, made with a light material, causing it to flutter about her legs. Draca had handed her a purple blouse to wear with it.

The girl in question stepped up behind her, looking her over in the mirror. "It's great," she said. "Though it would look better if …" she trailed off, raising her hands to Hermione's hair and pulling it up off her neck.

Draca's head tilted to the side a moment, a thoughtful look in her eyes. They brightened suddenly as she stepped away.

"Don't move," she ordered, hurrying to the other side of the store.

Hermione turned in her spot, confusedly watching Draca go. A short while later, the blond returned with another article of clothing, and a necklace. She held up the black cloth, which resembled a coat, and raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed and pulled it on.

"It's too small," she said, when the ends barely went past her sides.

"No it's not," Draca assured her.

"But it doesn't close."

"It's not supposed to, Hermione. Turst me. Now, let's put this on you." As she spoke, she draped the necklace around Hermione's throat. The pendant, laden with an amethyst like gem, rested an inch and a half below the hollow of her throat.

As Draca once again pulled up her hair, it drew the attention to her neck. Hermione raised a hand to the pendent.

"It looks real," she murmured.

"It is."

Hermione spun around, her hair falling from Draca's grip. "Real? Draca, I can't!"

Draca laughed. "It's alright," she said. "Every girl needs some decent jewelry. And, if you wear anything fake, every Slytherin will know it in an instant."

"But-"

Draca cut her off with a sigh. "I think I'm going to have just as much trouble with you as I did with James."

Hermione blinked. "He doesn't seem to protest much."

Draca rolled her eyes. "You didn't see him in the beginning. He's great, but a Malfoy has to have certain standards in those they date. No matter how much I love him, I couldn't _stand_ those clothes he wore."

Hermione smiled, his clothes hadn't been the best.

"However, if I could get him into decent clothes, I can do the same with you."

"But-"

"James told me I could get you anything. That includes Jewelry. Now, go try on the next outfit."

Hermione blinked before sighing and heading back to the changing room. Draca gave a satisfied smirk and continued searching. The store attendant had offered to help when they'd first come in, but Draca had waved her off. She didn't need any help, or anyone else's second opinion. Well, besides Hermione's if she ever stopped protesting.

She wandered over to the robes, keeping an eye on where Hermione had disappeared. Her hair was wonderful, full and soft. It just needed to be brought under control. She hmm'd slightly as she shifted through the robes. It would have to be something simple though. She doubted Hermione would like to put an hour a day of work into her hair. The girl would much rather spend it studying, she was sure.

"There a reason these are all skirts?" Hermione asked as she came out of the changing room.

Draca turned to face her, her eyes scanning the clothing.

Her deep blue skirt fell to mid-calf, pulled up to mid-thigh on the right. In the gap, a lighter blue prevented any skin from showing. It fell to just below the darker material, allowing it to peek out all around the skirt. Her top was a baby blue with a dip to the neck. The shirt sparkled at Hermione crossed the room.

"You look good in them," Draca told her with a shrug. She stepped closer and straightened out the top. Then, her hands moved down and she smoothed out the skirt. "A girl must always be aware of how she looks."

"But it's so much effort. It takes away from my studies."

Draca waved away her complaints. "There are tricks to it, Hermione. It cuts back on the time and makes it practically effortless. I'll teach them to you, all right? Now," she continued without waiting for an answer. "Go wait by the mirror, I'll be right back."

Draca," Hermione called, almost sounding desperate.

The blonde turned back, waiting.

"Why are you doing this?"

Draca gave a small smile. "You're one of Harry's best friends," she said. "You've helped him and protected him for far longer than I've known him. He's told me about you, and from that, and what I've seen, I like you. And I've always found shopping to be a good barrier breaker."

Hermione blinked. "Oh."

Draca flashed her another smile and headed off. This time, when she came back, two attendants accompanied her with several jewelry trays. A table was set up and Draca thanked them before waving them away.

"Draca?"

"This is faster than going over there every outfit. Now … I think … Yes … Are your ears pierced?"

"Yes, though it's been awhile since I've worn anything."

Draca nodded, making a few selections before crossing back to Hermione. She handed over a pair of earrings, allowing the girl to put them in herself. Each had two sapphire stones. One on the each and another that dangled just below it.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked. "Real stones for casual wear?"

"If the outfit calls for it," she said. "If you wear any, always wear it real. The fake stuff is cheap."

Hermione nodded slightly, eyes doubtful. Draca gave her another smile and took up her hand, gently fastening a delicate silver chain around her wrist. Hermione blinked, surprise filtering through her eyes.

"It makes my wrist look so tiny!"

"That's the point." Draca laughed as she reached up and took off the previous necklace.

* * *

"You're getting to be as bad as Hermione," Ron complained as he followed Harry into the bookstore.

"Sorry," Harry replied. "I only need one or two though. We shouldn't be here too long … besides, this would be a good time to get Hermione something."

Ron blinked. "Yeah, I guess."

Harry shook his head as Ron wondered off and turned towards the transfiguration section. He silently scanned the books, looking for something he'd be able to use. After a few minutes of searching, he sighed. There didn't seem to be anything useful. Maybe Hermione would know of something.

That decided, he moved on, scanning the shelves as he passed. He wasn't sure what to get Hermione for Christmas (which was about a month away). He had the same problem every year. He'd always thought a book was too impersonal, but it was generally the only thing he knew she'd use.

Out near the door, there was a table set up with several books set up in several different colors. Curious, Harry made his way over and picked one up, looking for a title. There was none.

With a small frown, he flipped open the cover. Still nothing. He turned the page, only to find it blank, lines the only thing that marred it. It was a journal. He'd been slightly wary of them since his second year, but there didn't seem to be anything magical about this one. Closing it, he glanced the others over thoughtfully.

Finally, he put down the one in his hand (black), and picked up one that was light blue. This one had a band that snapped at the front, keeping it closed. The cover was soft, having a slightly fuzzy feel to it. He hand his hand over it, nodding slowly.

A small smile graced his lips as he made his way to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"I was just wondering if I could get this engraved."

The man took the journal and nodded. "Yeah, it can be done." He passed over a parchment and quill. "What do you want it to say?"

Harry took the quill and quickly wrote 'Hermione Granger' before passing it back. The man nodded.

"Is there anything else you want?"

Harry thought a moment. "Yeah, where's your ink and quills?"

"Over that way, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks." He made his way over. Most of them were the black feathered quills they used in class, however, a bit farther down, Harry found a few colored once. With a grin, he grabbed a couple of blue ones before continuing on to the ink. He grabbed two of them, disappointed that they only had black. He'd have to talk to the twins about that, see if they could do anything.

"It'll take awhile to engrave it," the man said when he returned. "I'll have to owl it to you."

Harry nodded. "I expected as much. How much?"

"Two gold, five sickles."

He gave another nod as he dug into his pocket, pulling out the required amount.

* * *

"Well?" Draca asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette through the mirror.

"Well … it's lovely," Hermione told her.

"But?"

"But … I don't think it's right for me. I don't do it justice."

"Nonsense," Draca protested. "You are exactly what makes it so lovely."

Draca had gotten her into a more formal outfit. She knew the girl looked good in silver, but hadn't wanted to seem biased towards the color. So, she'd chosen a light lavender dress. In the last three inches it darkened to a deep royal purple. She suspected it was so any dust collected wouldn't show as the hem brushed over the floor.

It clung to her upper body, showing off her natural curves, not flaring out until it reached her hips. There was another skirt attached underneath it there, and when Hermione had asked why, she'd been told to twirl. The upper skirt had spun into a full circle before fluttering back down. The sleeves, positioned just off the shoulder, were loose and freely flowed around her arms to her wrists.

"But when would I wear it?"

Draca shrugged. "A party, obviously. It's good to always have one in your closet, just in case. You don't want to have to go out last minute to buy one."

"I suppose …"

"Then it's settled."

"And we're done?" Hermione asked, not quite able to keep the exhaustion and hope form her voice.

"Not quite," was the answer. "There's still something we need to do."

Hermione sent her a questioning look, but Draca simply ushered her back into the changing room. She turned to the neat stack of clothes and boxes of shoes they were going to buy. It was a decent start, and Hermione seemed to have at least a few acceptable articles of her own. She wondered if she'd be allowed to sort through her old things … probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Draca smiled at Hermione as the girl came back out.

"Great," she said, taking the dress and laying it over the others. Then, she took hold of Hermione's hand and began to lead her farther into the store.

"What about the clothes?"

"Don't worry about them," she replied, motioning for an attendant. "The clothes are in the stack, and the jewelry we want is in the middle tray."

"Yes, ma'am," the attendant said, moving passed them.

"What are we doing now?"

Draca didn't answer, however it soon became evident when the girl was sat in front of a mirror.

"You're hair," she said. "Could easily be made manageable."

"I know, I did in fourth year, for the Yule Ball. But it's too much of a hassle."

"Yes, I suppose it was, but what I mean is, get rid of the frizz. That's really the only problem with it. You've got beautiful hair."

Hermione gave her a disbelieving looks. "It's nothing like Lavender's hair."

"Lavender has straight hair. It has no character at all. Once I'm done with you, she will kill for your hair. But, to get it, she will be forced to spend hours more than you will."

"Really?" her voice was dubious.

"Really, watch."

Draca grabbed a nearby bottle, already open and obviously for demonstrations. She squirted out a small amount onto her hand before running her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"What are-"

"Don't worry. It's designed to dissipate in a few minutes." She poured a bit more onto her hand and took care of the ends.

Once done, she closed the bottle and cleaned her hands. Under Hermione's still dubious gaze, she reached over and grabbed a brush, making sure it was clean before slowly brushing her hair. She started at the ends, making her way up to keep from snagging to many tangles and pulling out hair. As she brushed, the hair seemed to smooth out, the frizz lessening until it was gone. When Draca was done, all that remained was Hermione's natural curls. Said brunette blinked, astonished.

"It worked!"

"Of course it did. I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all.

"Great, we'll add a couple of bottles. And … I … think we're done."

Hermione gave a small smile. "What, no make-up?"

Draca froze. "Well, you see, Mother never really taught me about it. She never wore any herself."

It was a lie, but it was all she could think of.

Hermione blinked, turning to face her. "Really?"

A nod.

"Well, then that's something I can help with." She rose from her seat, taking hold of Draca and leading her towards the make-up section."

Draca wasn't so sure about this. Her body might be female, but she was till a _he_ thank-you-very-much. However, she figured she'd put Hermione through enough that the least she could do was sit through a lesson of her own …

Bloody hell, James was beginning to wear off on her.

* * *

Hermione stopped by the portrait of the pink lady, glancing at Draca.

"The password isn't told to anybody else."

"You have my word."

She nodded, accepting it. "Allir Kala,"

Draca blinked as the portrait opened. "What was that?"

"The head Gryffindor prefect enjoys making up the passwords," she rolled her eyes as they entered the common room, their bags tightly held in their hands.

Several people stared at them as they made their way to the girl's dorm, but they both ignored them.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into all this," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"They look good on you."

Hermione just sighed as she dropped the bags onto her bed. "I don't know how I'm going to fit everything into my dresser."

"Well," Draca said, placing her load next to the others. "We can always go through your old things."

Hermione bit her lip. "well … I suppose we'll have to."

Within minutes, they'd emptied the dressers onto the bed and were going through it.

"I suppose most of these can go," Hermione said, motioning to her older jeans. "Though a few of them need to stay. They're perfect for the adventure's we find ourselves in … not to mention the DA."

Draca nodded before lifting a shirt with a frown. "And this?"

"I'll keep that one."

"Why? It'll do nothing for your looks."

"It's comfortable."

Draca sighed. "I'll take your word for it."

Hermione laughed, continuing to sort through her clothes.

* * *

_Sunday, November 30th_

At first, no one noticed Hermione's entrance, but as Draca, who had entered with her, drew her into a conversation, people began glancing up. After all, they found Draca fascinating. Not only was she a Malfoy, but she had married Harry Potter.

Draca may have drawn their gaze, but it was Hermione that kept them. She smiled and nodded, oblivious to the stares she was receiving. Draca was not. She barely withheld a smirk of success at the reactions the girl received. Hermione had used the ointment in her hair, smoothing it out as it had the day before, and she agreed with Hermione's choice of outfits as well. While it was the new clothes, it wasn't an outfit Draca had chosen for her.

She wore the black knee-length skirt and a loose rose-colored top. About her wrist, she wore a ruby bracelet. When Draca had asked her why, she'd said it was so it wouldn't be so obvious when she checked to make sure it was still there. Draca couldn't help but laugh.

Of course, Hermione also wore her school robes, that at least, were required everyday.

Draca snuck a glance at the Slytherin table to see that a number of them were also watching. She had to admit, Hermione (of either reality) looked as good as any pureblood witch, and she acted like one half the time. Though this one seemed a touch more fiery.

She followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table, moving to sit next to Harry while the other girl took a spot next to Ron. They were across from each other.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "You look amazing."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Really? Thanks."

"Waz 'e ocazon?" Ron asked, mouth full.

Draca grimaced, expression contorting to one of disgust.

"I don't see _how_ you stand that, Hermione."

Hermione gave a sympathetic looks. "It's only meals, and I tend not to look."

"Oi!" Ron protested, mouth empty now.

"Well, it's true," Hermione told him. "if I were to watch you eat, I'd lose my appetite."

"I already have," was Draca's response, causing Ron to glare at her. 'Thank Merlin you never at like that, James."

Harry just blinked, refusing to enter the argument.

"Wait a minute, you the one that changed him, aren't you?" Ron demanded, pointing his fork at Draca, who didn't try to disguise her look of disgust.

"Change him? Ronald, no one could change him if he didn't want to. While it's true he is slightly different, I did nothing to force it."

"Except through out my wardrobe and make me get another."

"Yes, but those needed to go. They didn't even fit."

Well, the first set did, but as far as the other two knew, she'd only done that once.

"She's right, you know," Hermione told him. "You do look much better than you did before."

Harry laughed, glad that, though the had both ganged up on him, they were away from more explosive subjects.

* * *

Sorry this ones up so late today. Totally spaced. But, I made it ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 24**

_Thursday, December 10__th_

The last ten days had sped by for Harry. Between classes, homework, the DA, tutoring Crabbe and Goyle, quidditch practice, the extra lessons with Snape, and bringing Draca up to speed so she could join, there wasn't a lot of time to just sit and do nothing. There had been moments when he thought his head would explode and he still wasn't doing everything he wanted to do.

With his schedule, he barely had time to spend with his friends, let along improve the relationship with the Slytherins. Though a few of the DA had begun to take his lead and treat them with less hostility … well, the ones who were in the DA at any rate. As far as they were concerned, everyone else was free game.

The Slytherins didn't know what to make of Draca, which was good because most of them tended to avoid her. Though she and Pansy had gotten closer (or so it seemed to him), which could be a very good thing. Draco, however, shifted between ignoring her, and wanting to get to know her, which she was finding very aggravating. Harry knew, he had to listen to it.

Today should have been one of the very few days when he could relax and not worry about anything. Unfortunately, it wasn't, and he paced in front of the fireplace, mumbling to himself as he wrung his hands.

"Relax, James," Draca told him. "It'll be fine. They're your friends."

"Yeah, I now, but … what if they decide they don't want to be around me anymore?"

"Then they're idiots. And Hermione, at least, isn't an idiot."

"Neither is Ron," Harry protested.

"Perhaps, but he let's himself be run by his emotions too much. Should he accept this, I'll have to work on that."

Harry blinked. "What?"

She sighed. "He's your friend, Harry. And I'll be damned if you get depressed because he foolishly jumped in somewhere he shouldn't have."

"I-"

A knock on the portrait interrupted him.

"Er … yeah?"

"It's us, Harry," Hermione called through the door.

Harry let out a deep breath as he moved towards the portrait and pulled it open for them. Hermione smiled at him, but it faltered and she hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Harry Potter," she reprimanded.

"What is it, Mate?"

Harry sighed. "Sit down guys. This is going to take awhile."

They both moved to the chairs as Harry made his way over to Draca, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Harry?" Hermione prompted when he didn't speak.

"That's … before I begin, there's someone I want you to meet."

"James, are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "You were right. They're my friends, they deserve to know."

"Know what?" Ron asked, frowning.

Harry didn't answer verbally as he reached into his shirt and pulled out Nataniel.

"You have a snake?" Ron demanded, disbelievingly.

"That's not just any snake, Ron. That's a … Or at least it _looks_ like a basilisk."

"What?" Ron gaped.

"It is," Harry told her, a hand stroking the scales gently.

"Harry where did you get that? The one in the chamber was supposed to be the last one."

"Well … that's part of the reason-"

"You've got a bloody Basilisk? Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten what the last one did?"

"Yes, I've got a basilisk. No, I'm not out of my mind. No, I have not forgotten. I was down there, remember?"

"Then why the bloody hell do you have one?"

"Because Nataniel is nothing like the other. She was controlled by Voldemort, you that just as well as I do."

"One of those things tried to kill you, could have killed Hermione, and any other student in this school!"

"Nataniel wouldn't do that," Harry replied, already having expected this.

"How the hell do you know? Do you control it?"

"No, I don't control _him_. However, Nataniel chose me as his guardian. This means that we are … compatible. He would no sooner hurt anyone in this school than Voldemort start loving a muggle."

"You don't-"

"Besides," Harry interrupted. "He's completely helpless until he's three. Even then, he doesn't get deadly until he's about nine or so. He _can't_ hurt anyone … well, unless he got you about the throat. He's a strong little bugger."

Nataniel gave a soft hiss of pleasure as Harry gently stroked his scales.

"He's just a baby, Ron."

"How old is he?" Hermione asked, interrupting anything Ron might have said.

"Not even a year, he was born a little before Christmas."

"So he'll turn a year this month."

"Er … not exactly."

"Harry, he was born in December, this is December."

"That's the other reason I wanted you here."

"There's _more_?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, and it's about time I told you. Um … you know how I've been … different since summer?"

Ron and Hermione shared a glance.

"We've noticed," Hermione said, Ron nodded his agreement.

Harry glanced at Draca, getting a small encouraging smile. He sighed.

"You remember Professor Seever telling us about Vengeance Demons?"

They nodded.

"Well … I met one."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no! Harry, what did it do to you? Who wished it? What happened?"

"She … actually granted a wish for me."

They both frowned.

"What'd you wish for then?" Ron asked.

"That I could see what my life would have been like if my parents had lived."

Hermione's eyes grew soft. "Harry."

"It was … granted in a rather strange way. I ended up waking up in the headmaster's office. I seriously considered hurting him when he walked in."

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Why would you hurt Professor Dumbledore?"

"It wasn't Dumbledore that came in. It was Tom Riddle."

Silence.

"You-Know-Who got the school?"

"No," Harry said. "I was in an alternate reality. Voldemort never existed over there. In fact, Tom had a sister, and a nephew, all of whom were dead when I arrived. But, um … I was there for two years."

Both of them gaped.

"Two years?" Ron breathed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm different. I … grew up, I guess."

"Do … you have proof?" Hermione asked.

"Besides Nataniel? Yeah. Ron, Hermione …" he trailed off, glancing at Draca as he silently asked permission. He received a nod. "I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy form the other reality."

Silence … Blinking ... Gaping …

"You married the ferret?" Ron demanded.

"And just _what_ is wrong with ferret's?" Draca demanded with a frown.

"It's just what we call our Draco."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because in our fourth year, our Defense professor turned him into a white ferret and bounced him about."

"Bloody hell."

"It was fun to watch though. He was going to attack me when my back was turned."

Draca blinked, then frowned a moment later. "That's why you were so amused when we found out my form."

Harry gave a sheepish shrug. "Sorry."

"Oi, can we get back to the subject?"

Harry's attention shifted back to Ron. "Sorry, mate."

"If _he_ became a _she_ … did you change too?"

"Gods no, thank Merlin," Harry answered. "No offense, Draca."

She shrugged. Truthfully, she'd have answered the same way.

"What happened over there?" Hermione asked. "How did you two hook up? Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships aren't exactly accepted … here at least."

"Nor there," Harry replied before glancing at Ron. "We're mates, right?"

"Of course we are."

"No matter what?"

Ron frowned. "Yeah …"

"I wasn't a Gryffindor over there. The hat sorted me into Slytherin."

They both blinked, astonished.

"You were a snake?"

"Yeah."

"Why? … How?!"

"Well, I've had it in me all along," he said. "The hat wanted to put me there in first year, but I didn't want to be anywhere associated with Voldemort. But over there, I figured that I could learn how they thought. Maybe come back with a secret weapon against Voldemort. Besides, I _really_ didn't want to share a bathroom with the other me."

Ron's eyes lit up suddenly. "What were you like? … the other you."

"er … Basically a Gryffindor version of Draco Malfoy."

"Oi! I was never as bad as he was."

"Alright, our Dr …. No he was worse that our Draco."

Ron blinked. "Bloody hell."

"You weren't that great either," Harry told him. "Then again, neither was Neville or Jason."

"Who's Jason?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius' kid."

"Sirius had a kid?" Ron gaped.

Harry nodded.

"Did you meet your parents?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, mum was a professor, and J-Dad came about once a year. He was a prick. A lot like th e other harry. Emily wasn't bad though."

Draca reached over and grabbed his hand. Harry gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Emily?"

"She was, or could have been, my sister."

Both of their eyes grew sympathetic.

"She was a first year in my sixth. A very sweet kid."

"Oh, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "So, how did you and … Draca get together?" Ron asked, awkwardly.

"Er … well, it started out as a friendship. He kind of … took me under his wing, I guess, when I got on the wrong side of the Quartet; Harry, Jason, Neville, and Ron. They kind of … beat me up on the third day of school to 'show me my place'. No that it worked."

Draca shook her head. "I worried about his health so many times."

Hermione sent her a sympathetic look without even realizing she'd done it.

"I was very happy when he at least _began_ to show a sense of self-preservation. It's still entirely too small, but it's better than nothing."

Hermione gave a small smile.

"You got the snake there, didn't you?" Ron asked, not looking like he was taking this particularly well.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Christina, the snake in the chamber, was nice too. Very helpful, kind of blunt, but nice." His eyes shifted between Ron and Hermione. "Would you like to hold him?"

Hermione's eyes lit up while Ron looked wearier.

"Can I?" she asked.

Harry stood, lifting Nataniel and crossed the small space to hand the snake over.

"He's still so small."

Harry nodded. "They don't grow too much until their second year."

"Why wont he turn a year this month?"

"He was born in December over there. However, when I came back, I jumped about a month. Early June, the night before graduation, to late July. He'll turn a year sometime in February."

She nodded, biting her lip when Nataniel hissed as she ran a hand over him. "Did I do it wrong?"

"Oh no, he liked that. Be gentle, though, you might not think it, but he's very delicate."

"He was on your right arm," Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"Is he that Good-luck charm you mentioned?"

Harry blinked, momentarily confused. "Uh, yeah. He is."

They all fell into silence.

"I should have told you sooner,' he said. "But I wanted to get used to being back, and then Draca showe up and everything with the Malfoy's … it's been a busy couple of months."

Hermione nodded, understandingly.

"You married over there then? Must have been some wedding." Ron commented.

"Er … no, not exactly. We didn't marry until last month. We didn't want Lucius to get his hands on her so … yeah."

Ron nodded, silently.

"I wanted you guys to come, but we were told that people would begin to wonder if all of us suddenly disappeared."

Ron nodded again.

"I want you to be the best man, though, Ron, we have the 'proper' wedding."

Ron blinked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you know, if we're still mates."

Ron looked between Harry and Nataniel, then Draca. "You're still Harry," Ron said. "And at least now I know why you've changed, yea?"

Harry grinned, and Hermione, though she quickly hid it, looked surprised. Across the room, Draca raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected it to go quite as smoothly as it had. She was glad it had though, for Harry if nothing else. He didn't have the energy to worry about Ron spilling his secrets to the school.

* * *

Well, this isn't as long as the last chapter, but it's all one scene, and I just didn't want anything else to take away from it.

Yes, I know that Ron accepted this a little two easily, but, honestly, I got tired of making him a prat, he's been enough of one this story as it is. So, I decided to have him accept it as it is.

Also, I'm glad all of you are enjoying this, though I must say I'm slightly disappointed in the drastic decrease in reviews ... though I suppose that could be attributed to the fact that I haven't updated in so long ... still ...


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: **I made a mistake with my dates, and it seems that I am way off from where I need to be, so, people leave for Christmas, no more dates will be added, and ignore the ones you've seen so far. . I hate it when I do that. As far as the story is concerned, this has to still be early December. Thank you for your continued suspense of disbelief ^_^

… **And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 25**

Harry was both surprised and relieved that things had gone so well with Ron and Hermione, but as the next few days past, he couldn't help but feel tense. Things never went that smooth for him; if they did it was only to lure him into a false sense of security. However, the days passed quietly. The only thing that was different was that Ron never sat or walked to his right, where Nataniel sat, hidden.

Finally, as Ron didn't suddenly explode, and the world didn't significantly change, Harry began to relax. Being tense and worried took energy; energy he didn't have to spare. So he let it go, deciding to count himself lucky this time.

He noticed, as he rose from the breakfast table, that Luna was watching him silently. Her usually distant eyes were sharp, letting him know that it was no mistake it was him they were set on. He nodded towards her, making a mental note to speak with her later.

There was a pause before she gave a slow nod back. Harry wondered what she was thinking, or what she had seen.

"Coming, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

He turned away from Luna, whose eyes continued to watch him even as he left. As he left, he continued to wonder what had caused Luna to look at him like that. Nothing good, he was sure. At that thought, he couldn't help but worry. Again, he reminded himself to speak with her later.

* * *

As it turned out, he didn't have a chance to speak with her. The first half of the day went smoothly, not helped any by Harry's tenseness, but nothing happened until lunch, and by then he'd managed to relax, forcing the situation with Luna to the back of his mind. It was the only way he could concentrate in his classes.

One moment, he was on his feet, the next he was on the ground, blinking. He didn't have any time to ponder how as Nataniel wasted no time in shooting out of his shirt and over his shoulder at some point behind him. Screams erupted around him as Harry turned over.

{Nataniel,} he hissed, causing Nataniel to pause, less than a foot away form a boy directly in front of him. {Come back here.}

{But master, he-}

{I said come back Nataniel. Leave him be.}

Nataniel hissed unhappily, but slithered back and Harry's hand. He stood, gracefully and glanced around. It seemed everyone had just been reminded of his talent.

"Sorry about that, Aaron," Harry told the boy, Gryffindor. "He tends to be a bit over protective."

Aaron nodded, quietly, eyes locked on the snake. However, when Nataniel shifted to stare back, his gaze slide away. He knew then, or at least suspected.

{Several of them are fearful.}

{I know.}

"Why do you that _that_?" Lavender demanded.

"Because I wanted to have _him_," Harry responded. "And I really don't see why it's any of your business." He told them.

Hermione and Ron, still on either side of him, nodded.

"That's right," Ron said. "Now get going, all of you. Mind yer own business once in a while."

With that, Ron wasted no time in pulling Harry away from the stunned crowd, which parted before them. Harry made no attempt to hide Nataniel from view. It was already out, so he saw no reason to do so. Mentally, he prepared himself for what was to come.

The three of them sat, not at all surprised at the wide berth they received. Harry and Hermione ignored them while Ron couldn't help but glare at them. That didn't stop the whispers though, or the glances Nataniel received.

Harry glanced up when a figure sat beside him.

"Hello, James."

"After noon, Draca. Enjoy your classes?"

She shrugged. "I suppose. I find most of them dull though."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Not to mention I now have to get used to being called 'Potter'." She shook her head as Harry laughed. "I see you let him out."

"It was about time," Harry replied, almost carelessly.

Draca nodded. "I agree." She rose a hand and stroked the small snakes head.

She smiled at the soft hiss and returned to her plate calmly filling it.

"Hullo, Harry," A dreamy voice said as another figure sat across from them.

"Hello, Luna."

"You really should be more careful," she told him. "He could have been hurt."

Harry nodded. "I know. But, you know me, clumsy as always."

She smiled. "Can I say hi?"

Harry nodded, removing the snake from around his neck and passing him over to the white haired girl. Luna gently took him, her hand gently brushing over his cool scales. The snake practically melted. Harry chuckled.

"Is he going to stay out?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. No point in doing anything now. Besides, it's better for him."

Luna nodded, setting him on her lap as she began eating. Ron glanced at him confused. He nodded towards Luna and raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded. Yeah, Luna had known, but he hadn't told her.

This, besides Dumbledore and Snape, was all that had known about Nataniel. He was very glad he'd told Ron and Hermione now. Who knew how things would have gone otherwise?

After lunch, attention was drawn to Dumbledore as he stood.

"It has come to my attention," he said. "That you have all learned of the castle's newest guest. As you know, it does fall outside the school's allowance for pets; however, the snake is more than just a pet. It is Mr. Potter's familiar, and as such, he is given full permission to protect it in any way he sees fit. Now, off to your classes."

* * *

_**Harry Potter – Dark?**_

_**By Alera Deran**_

For some time now, we have been worried about Mr. Harry Potter, and his continued sanity. Now, we fear it is much greater than that. Several of his classmates at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry have admitted that he has acted strangely all year, much different from the open and friendly young teen he was just two years ago; or even the moody one he'd been just last year.

"We're worried about him," one student, wishing to remain anonymous, said. "and there are times when … well, to be honest, he scares me. There's this look in his eyes, it's just … dark."

It has come to our attention that Mr. Potter has selected a number of students from the school and formed a 'club' a continuation from last years, so it's said. And, like last year, none of them are allowed to speak of what they learn in there. It is highly probable, and this reporter's opinion, that Harry Potter is creating an army to use.

But is he simply planning on using it against You-Know-Who? What's to keep him from turning against us? Will any of us be able to stop him if he does?

Recently, it has come to our attention that Mr. Harry Potter is in possession of a dark creature known as a basilisk. It is a well-known fact that Mr. Potter is a Parselmouth, able to speak to the deadly creatures. He says it is currently helpless, but who is to say he's telling the truth? The only other person who could verify this is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For all any of us know, that basilisk is fully poisonous, and could turn on us at any moment.

Can Harry Potter continue to be trusted?

* * *

Harry threw down the paper in disgust. He'd known to expect something, but going dark? He rolled his eyes, shoving the paper away from him.

"Don't pay any attention to that," Hermione told him. "It'll go away soon enough. It always does."

He sighed. "Yeah, sure. It's just another year"

Ron gave him a sympathetic glance.

* * *

Across the hall, several Slytherins watched the trio very carefully, specifically one raven-haired boy hero. He talked with his two friends, pausing occasionally to speak to the snake.

The whole school was buzzing with this newest development. Harry Potter had a basilisk. A known dark creature, and didn't seem to care. Neither of his friends, Dracara, or, surprisingly, Luna, had shown any surprise at the revelation, which meant he'd told them before hand.

Unlike years past, Potter was doing remarkably well at ignoring the stares and whispers, something that was largely contributed to Dracara's influence.

Hearing the hero's name, every Slytherin within hearing range discretely turned their attention to Pansy and Dracara.

"How long as he had it?" Pansy was saying.

Dracara shrugged. "February of last year." She said, remember what Harry had told her.

"How did he keep it quiet?" she asked. "Secrets don't exactly stay secret at Hogwarts."

"He didn't talk about it, didn't show it to anybody. It's hard for a secret to leak if it's never spoken of."

"He's ashamed of it, then?"

"Dear Merlin, no," Dracara frowned. "If you ever saw how he interacted with Nataniel, you'd understand."

"But it's a dark creature, surely he knows that."

"Of course he knows, he just doesn't care. Nataniel is his, and he will care and protect him to the best of his ability. And if anybody knows what's good for them, they'll leave Nataniel alone."

"Why's that?"

Dracara was silent a moment. "Let's just say that James can seem like quite the vengeful god."

Pansy's eyebrow arched in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe," she drawled.

Draca leaned forward, a smirk playing on her lips. "You haven't seen him when someone he cares for has been hurt."

"And you have?"

She nodded, remembering how Harry had been when his other self had taken Nataniel to blackmail him into becoming the victim of their prank. There had been a glint in his eye that had been … well … terrifying. Every member of Slytherin had avoided him until he'd reciprocated.

"I have," she said. "Pray you never do. There's a fire in him, a hardness; vast anger kept down to a dull simmer. He is harsh and unforgiving, and he will not rest until he has gotten revenge."

"That doesn't sound like Potter to me."

"Then he has never allowed you to see him," was her reply a moment before she stood and made her way over to Harry.

The raven-haired you man smiled at her, rising to meet her. He bid farewell to his friends and the couple left the hall together.

The slytherin's shared a look, each of them thoughtful. This was an added element to the war, and a new factor in many of their decisions. Regardless, however, it was something to be passed on.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked her.

Draca shrugged. "Well enough. They've left me alone, for the most part. A few questions, but nothing important."

Harry frowned. "What kind of questions?"

"Nothing important, I said," she told him. She loved him, but he tended to keep all his information too close to do any good. He'd intrigued (as well as frightened) a lot of people with his possession of a known dark creature. That needed to be used, and Harry wouldn't do it, or approve of it being done.

"They all think the idea of you being dark is laughable," she smirked. "How would they react if they knew what you were learning?"

"It isn't dark," Harry protested, glancing around. "Nor is it illegal."

"No," Draca agreed. "But all of them are looked down upon, and they'd use it as further proof of your decline."

Harry sighed. "I know. Which is why no-one's been told about it."

And it would stay that way, if Draca had anything to say about it. Harry had enough to worry about, he didn't need growing speculations about him going dark. As it was right now, it was likely to die down soon. Much more, however, and it would grow from 'he might be dark' to 'he is dark' and then they'd have to worry about fighting their own side as well as Voldemort's.

* * *

Harry sat in the room of requirements, a desk before him. As he waited for the group to arrive, he wrote. Even ignoring those who arrived, including Ron, Hermione, and Draca. Finally, when it was time to start, he stood, and made his way to the platform. Only then, he glanced at them.

He was immensely surprised to see that everyone was still accounted for. It must have shown, because Seamus took a step away from the group.

"We've been talking," he said, and Harry had a sinking feeling. "All of us. And we figure we know you well enough; from things you've done and said, to know that ye ain't dark."

Harry blinked.

"You have a basilisk, so what, yer still a better teacher than we've ever had. We've trusted you this far, and that ain't gonna change just because the prophet's spouting a load of shit."

"Seamus!" Hermione hissed.

Seamus just grinned at her. "So go ahead and teach us," he continued. "None of us have changed our minds about this."

Harry gave a slow blink, the shock in his eyes quickly gave way to happiness and he beamed at them.

"Thanks," he said. "That means a lot to me. Now, today, we're going to learn how to cast the _reverto_ curse."

Hermione blinked, visibly restraining herself from saying anything.

"But that's a seventh level spell," someone else called.

"So's the Patronus," Harry countered. "And you were able to accomplish that one."

The group fell silent, causing Harry to grin once more. He turned to the side, where a dummy appeared.

"The thing you must remember about this." He told them. "is that it's said quick, and the motions are fast. _reverto_," he said, a blue light shooting out and circling the dummy.

"You'll know you did it right if you get the blue light. If you don't, you're wand will fizzle, but there are no known ways to harm yourself if you don't do it right."

Harry jumped off the platform, ignoring it as it vanished behind him. The dummy moved to stand next to him.

"Alright, everyone line up. We'll do this one at a time so I know you've all got this. As you can probably guess," he continued as they moved to do as he'd asked. "this is a very useful spell in a battle. If you get it right, any spell your enemy casts will be rebound on him. Except, of course, for the three unforgivables. Go ahead, Hermione."

"_reverto_"

"Excellent. If you keep the movements tighter, the spell will last longer."

She nodded, moving to the side.

At the back of the class, Snape watched them all carefully. His eyes straying to the Slytherin members. Though they still kept to themselves, they had begun to thaw when in this room.

He could only hope that, when the time came, they did not choose the wrong side.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:** First of all, sorry for the caps, just wanted to make sure I got your attention. Several people are still asking if Draca will become male again YES, he will. I have it planned out, and don't worry this will be slash once again, I promise.

ALSO, I have a few people wondering (though not complaining) why I'm updating once a day. I'd like to remind you all, that I promised a chapter a day for an entire week once I hit 600 reviews. That happened on Thursday, so you get an update a day for 7 days.

I'm glad that so many people are okay with how easy Ron accepted things. That had me a little worried.


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: **I made a mistake with my dates, and it seems that I am way off from where I need to be, so, people leave for Christmas, no more dates will be added, and ignore the ones you've seen so far. . I hate it when I do that. As far as the story is concerned, this has to still be early December. Thank you for your continued suspense of disbelief ^_^

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 26**

Harry blinked, not believing his eyes as he stared at the parchment in before him.

"What the hell?" he thought, frowning slightly. Why would someone send him this … what if it was a trap?

_Mr. Potter,_

_Voldemort plans an attack on Diagon Alley. He has scheduled it for Friday, December 19__th__. It now lies in your hands if you are not prepared._

_I'm sure you even you will appreciate the need for secrecy in this. Do no let it get out how you received this information. Should it get back to my ears how you got it, any future information will be withheld._

It had to be a trap, didn't it? Why else would the person tell him not to tell anyone? Well, technically, the person said not to let it get around. He bit his lip, fingers tapping on the table. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he couldn't handle an attack by himself. Still tapping his fingers, his eyes shifted to the head table, Dumbledore specifically. Sighing, he knew he had to tell him. Harry might not trust the old man exactly, but the fact remained that he was still the leader of the order and, as such, had resources Harry didn't/

He couldn't bit back another sigh as he folded the letter and shoved it into his bag. He'd have to tell Dumbledore about the attack ... somehow.

"Bad news?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Kind of. Nothing that can't be taken care of though."

He nodded, turning back to his food.

Harry quickly finished his meal and stood. "I'll see you in class."

He didn't wait for a reply as he left the table. On his arm, Nataniel comfortably wrapped around his arm. The small snake enjoyed being out once more, though not quite as much when they were outside. It was too cold for him and he tended to slip back under Harry's uniform.

{You are worried.}

Harry's lip twitched upwards. {Yes.}

{Why?}

{I received a letter and I think the information provided may be a trap.}

Nataniel shifted. {You do not plan on going?} he sounded worried.

Harry shook his head. {No, but I will give it to Dumbledore}

Nataniel gave an angry hiss. {I do not like him. He smells of the other.}

{I know, but we have to no choice.} he paused as he saw a second year Ravenclaw round the corner.

The kid faltered when he saw Harry, his eyes shooting towards Nataniel.

"Morning," Harry told him with a smile.

"M-morning," he said, taking a step back.

Harry sighed, wondering when the school would stop being so-

"S-sorry," the kid stuttered. "Don't hurt me."

Harry blinked. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said before continuing down the hall, leaving the kid behind him.

{He was afraid, why?}

{He fears me.}

{Why?}

{Because I associate with a dark creature.}

{… me?}

{yes.}

{Then why is he afraid of you and not of me?}

{Because they believe I have control of you and that you will only attack at my order.}

Nataniel let out a hiss of disapproval. {I will attack any who attempt to harm you.}

Harry raised his free arm and stroked Nataniel. {I know.}

They were both silent until Harry pushed open the doors leading outside, where Nataniel let out a displeased hiss.

{Must we come out here, Master?}

{Yes, Nataniel, this is where my next class lies.} He stopped at the top of the stairs to help the snake into his robes so he'd be away from the biting cold.

As he continued across the grounds, heading towards Hagrids hut, he pulled the letter back out and opened it once more. He didn't recognize the handwriting. While it was neat and elegant, it definitely wasn't Tom Riddle's hand. That didn't necessarily discount the Dark Lord, however, as his handwriting certainly could have changed in the 50years since the diary had been written. Still, there was a certain flair the dark lord had that was missing in the letter, and it was such a part of him that Harry doubted he could leave it out, no matter how hard the man tried.

And then there was the fact that the man didn't want him to tell anyone how he got the information. How the hell was he supposed to convince anyone of the attack without showing them the letter?

…

The visions!

Dumbledore didn't know about his shields, and he could just tell Snape he forgot to reinforce them. He'd have to tell Draca the truth, because of his reactions to such things, but he had no doubt she'd keep it quiet. Well, when he promised he wasn't going to follow the others in.

He nodded to himself, putting the letter away once more.

"Hello Hagrid,"

"'Ello 'Arry. You a'right?"

Harry nodded. "As well as to be expected, I suppose."

Hagrid nodded. "Er out early. Getting' away?"

"Yeah. They're all getting a little suffocating."

"I 'ear ya. You got yer snake on ya?"

"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without him."

"Ya wan'ta help me with the class then?" Hagrid asked, looking excited.

"You … want to teach them about basilisks?"

He nodded. "Corse I do. An' who better to teach it with than you?"

Harry shifted slightly. "I'll have to ask Nataniel, see if he minds."

As Hagrid nodded, Harry gently touched Nataniel through the robe. The snake shifted.

{Nataniel, would you mind coming out for the class? The mentor,} there was no word for professor in the language, {wishes to teach them about basilisks.}

There was another shift and Nataniel poked his head out. {Would they stop fearing you?}

{It is a possibility.}

{Then I will.}

Harry nodded, glancing back up to see Hagrid looking exceedingly excited. "He said he doesn't mind."

Hagrid's grin grew. "Thank ya, 'Arry!"

Don't worry about it," Harry laughed.

Not long later, the class began to arrive.

"Wonder what we're going to learn today," Hermione murmured as she came up beside him.

"Learn?" Ron asked quietly. "You mean 'avoid getting eaten by'"

Harry laughed. "I highly doubt Nataniel's going to eat you."

They both blinked. "He's teaching us about basilisks?"

Harry nodded. "Well, we are, since I can actually talk to him and stuff."

"A'right, class, gather round. I got a real treat fer ya today."

Most of the class appeared to be apprehensive about that.

"Today, we're going' to learn about a basilisk," he said, motioning Harry forward.

"You've got to be kidding me. Basilisks are one of the deadliest creatures alive."

"Yeah, but they're not actually dangerous unless they've been mistreated … or insane."

"Yes, because it seemed so harmless when it attacked Aaron."

"He was attempting to protect me from a threat."

"Tha's enough," Hagrid said. "We're not goin' ta debate this. We're goin' ta learn about 'em. Ya all can make yer own decisions then."

Harry's hand slide into his robe, retrieving the small snake. He glanced up at Hagrid, who nodded excitedly.

"The first thing you should know is that up until the age of three, basilisks are practically defenseless. They depend on their parent, or bonded for protection. At three, they begin to get their defenses, but don't actually become deadly until they're around nine. Nataniel's less than a year old."

"Bonded?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"A bonded is someone the snake bonds with, generally because of the same ideals, or the person can give it what it most wants, or something. I've never really understood that bit … Anyway, the bonded can be anyone. Witch, wizard, pureblood, muggleborn, muggle … doesn't matter, as when they bond, the human gains the ability to understand and speak to their snake, but it's only their snake.

"A bonded's job is to care for and protect-"

{I'm cold,} Nataniel complained.

{Sorry,} Harry said before moving forward and passing him on to Draca. She raised an eyebrow but took him, frowning slightly.

"Is to care for and protect their snake."

"how big can they get?"

"Over 60 feet," Harry answered as Draca passed Nataniel over to Hermione, who held him close, sharing her body head. "But they don't get over two feet until they're four. It makes it easier for their bonded to protect them until they can more easily defend themselves.

"For the most part, they're just like any other snake. Currently, Nataniel eats mice, an occasional spider."

Ron seemed to perk up at that, even allowing Hermione to hand him the snake.

"As he grows, he'll begin eating rats, rabbits, his dietary needs obviously getting bigger as he grows."

"And he begins to eat humans."

"No," Harry replied with a frown, wondering who'd said that. "Apparently, we taste absolutely revolting.

"Now-"

{This one looks and smells like your mate.}

Harry blinked, turning to see Malfoy holding Nataniel.

{He is not my mate.}

{So you've said. He still smells like it.}

Harry sighed.

"What did he want?" Draca asked.

"He likes being rubbed just behind the eye ridges."

Draco raised an eyebrow but did so, earning a hiss from Nataniel. Harry gave him a smile.

"Aside from their ability to kill at a glance, they're not that different from any other snake they dislike the cold, prefer the warmth. Don't like to be bent," Harry said, an eye on one of this Gryffindors, who winced and passed on the now angry basilisk.

"10 Points from Gryffindor, fer not showing the proper respect to a creature.

"Just hold him close and run your hand over him and he'll calm down," he told Cho, who now had Nataniel.

She nodded, quickly obeying him, relaxing as he seemed to relax under her touch.

"So, how does a bonded keep control of them after they become deadly?" Marietta asked.

"You don't, we don't, control a basilisk. It's a friendship, based on trust and mutual protection. I know Nataniel. The only thing he'd ever kill is his food, and those that try to harm me."

* * *

After classes, Harry fround Draca and pulled her back to their room, handing her the note from that morning.

"Any idea who it's from?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me."

She shrugged. "Well, I don't recognize it, but there are spells out there designed to hide someone's handwriting."

"Any way to undisguised it?"

She shook her head. "Not without knowing which spell was used … you think they're telling the truth?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. If they are, and I do nothing, well, there's several lives that could have been saved. On the other hand, if it's a trap …"

Draca nodded. "You're not planning to go, are you? Even if it's not a trap, it's dangerous."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not planning on going. I'm going to let Dumbledore know … just not about the letter."

She raises an eyebrow. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Voldemort an I share a link," he motioned to his scar. "It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten a dream from him. Using that excuse, Dumbledore's more likely to believe me, and take the necessary precautions."

"Alright … why do I get the feeling that's not all there is to it?"

Harry gave a half smile. "Because it's not. They aren't exactly normal dreams. In fact, there tends to be a lot of screaming involved."

Draca blinked. "I see … and you think I might have to back up your story."

It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact, but Harry nodded anyway. She sighed heavily, as if she was being put upon.

"Very well," she said. "If asked, I will 'give witness'"

Harry grinned, leaning to kiss her. "I'll see you later, then," he said before quickly heading out the door.

Draca shook her head as she watched Harry leave. He looked so much like the Harry from her universe (though shorter, which helped), but acted so different. She gave a small sigh before moving to curl up on the couch.

It really was amazing what different circumstances did to a person … well, except for her and her counterpart. They were both pretty much the same, close enough at any rate that she could guess what he was going to do, even if she didn't know the circumstances.

* * *

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore called, before he'd even knocked.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, fixing a worried expression on his face. Not that it was all that difficult. He _was_ worried.

"What can I do for you, m'boy?"

"Proffessor … last night … I saw one of Voldemort's meetings."

Dumbledore blinked once before straightening in his chair, motioning Harry to a seat, which he gratefully took.

"What did you see, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. "He's planning an attack on Diagon Alley," he said.

Dumbledore's eyebrow's shot up. "Diagon Alley? Do you know when?"

"Friday."

There was a sigh from the elderly Headmaster. "That doesn't leave a lot of time for planning, does it?"

Harry shook his head. "Sir … what if it's a trap? I mean … he has done it before."

Dumbledore nodded, a proud twinkle in his eye that Harry couldn't help but feel glad he'd put there. Only to viciously squash it down. He didn't need those thoughts.

"Indeed he has. Though, I think it would be safe to assume that this is legitimate. Tom always-"

"Can you please not call him Tom?" Harry asked, grimacing slightly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown.

"I'd rather keep Voldemort and my Tom separate," he admitted.

Dumbledore gave an understanding nod. "Yes, quite right, forgive me."

Harry gave him a small smile.

"Now, as I was saying, Voldemort always was very ambitious. It's entirely plausible that he would try and take Diagon Alley."

Harry frowned. "Why not the ministry?"

"Because, while the Ministry is the 'seat of power' as the muggles like to say, Diagon Alley is the spot of morale. By capturing it, he would then have control over every business there-in."

"Ah," he replied. "So, you're going?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Short notice though it may be, it is better than nothing. I would, however, prefer it if you remain here."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore blinked, as if surprised by his quick agreement. "I mean it, Harry."

"I know. I'm not ready to go up against him yet," Harry said. "Fifth year proved that well enough. And I don't want him to know that I've learned more than I should have … yet."

Dumbledore nodded. "A wise decision, Harry."

Harry gave a small appreciative smile, unable to stop recognizing the similarities between the two Dumbledore's. He didn't want to believe this one capable of it, but he couldn't help it. This Dumbledore had had Voldemort to focus on … what happened when he was no longer around?

Would he begin slipping? Would he follow his counterpart? He sighed, hating the thoughts he was having.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"Oh, no, sorry. Just drifting, I guess."

He received and understanding nod. "Yes, that does tend to happen. Now, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are."

Harry nodded, rising to his feet and heading to the door. Once there, he hesitated, turning back.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"There's an old muggle saying. 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'."

Then he was gone, leaving Dumbledore to blink after him in mild confusion. Above his head, the Sorting hat chuckled in amusement.

"That boy would certainly have done well in Slytherin."

* * *

Well, here's another chapter for you all.

Questions:

**How does everyone know it's a basilisk?** I'm saying that Basilisks have certain markings that make them obviously different from other snakes. Aaron (the boy Nataniel almost attacked last chapter) recognized them and told his friends, and it went on from there. You all know how fast things spread in Hogwarts.

Also, would you like a christmas chapter? Like, with what's going on during Christmas day, the gifts and things? Or would you just like me to jump into them getting back to Hogwarts?

Until Next time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	28. Chapter 28

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 27**

_**Attack on Diagon Alley  
**_

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named present**_

_Yesterday, Diagon Alley was attacked. Survivors say it was Death eaters and that even You-Know-Who made an appearance. Thankfully, Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were already present when the attack began. They say they had received an anonymous tip regarding trouble to take place, but not the kind they should expect._

"_We were expecting a small disturbance," said Auror Tonks._

_Also amongst the Diagon Alley Protectors was retired Auror Alaster 'Mad-eye' Moody, well known for the capture of several dark wizards over the years. He says he was just there for some potions ingredients and happened to arrive when the "fun" started._

"_I must say, it's lucky so many of us were present today," says Albus Dumbledore, also in attendance. "Otherwise things might have turned out differently."_

_Dumbledore and various other good Samaritans fought off the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, finally driving them away from Diagon alley, unsuccessful in their objective._

* * *

Nervous whispers flooded the Great Hall, as if they were all afraid to speak any louder.

Harry felt a spark of satisfaction at knowing that Voldemort hadn't been successful. Ron and Hermione leaned closer to him.

"Are you alright, Mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. "I didn't see anything."

Both of them relaxed minutely.

"I wonder how they knew though," Ron said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "_HE_ must have told them."

Ron nodded before Harry cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"…You?" Ron hissed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't sure if it was a real or a fake, but I told Dumbledore about it."

Hermione beamed at him. "Obviously a smart decision, Harry," she told him.

Harry's lips twitched only slightly.

* * *

"Hmm," Draca said, almost off-handedly. "Well, it's obvious who's winning."

She shook her head slightly and rose, grabbing her bag and leaving the Great Hall.

Several of the Slytherin's glanced at each other, each of them calculatingly. Once again, as it had so many times over the year, their gazes shifted over to the Gryffindor's boy hero, who seemed very satisfied. Then, as they watched, the green-eyed teen's expression grew angry, and he left.

"Wonder what's up with him," Pansy murmured. "After all, they won."

"Probably this," Blaise said, handing over the paper.

**_Savior Missing from Scene_**

_Although the battle for Diagon Alley was won, it was a very near call. One must wonder if it would have been a more clean cut victory had Harry Potter been in attendance._

_While some could argue that he had no way of knowing, it must also be pointed out that Mr. Potter has regularly shown the ability to be in places he should not have been. The most recent incident being last June when he and 5 friends broke into the Department of Mysteries in an attempt to single-handedly stop You-Know-Who (the outcome of which resulted in the death of Mass Murderer Sirius Black.)_

_We can only be led to believe that our savior has stopped caring about our safety. We can only hope he doesn't turn from us as he slides farther down his darkening path._

Pansy let out a rather unladylike snort. "He's definitely going to leave them if they keep this up with this attitude."

"It'd serve them right," Blaise agreed. "But I don't think he would. Too much of a Gryffindor still."

Draco nodded his agreement, unable to keep himself from wondering exactly what their plans were. Though they had these … discussions, none of them had really spoken to each other about what they wanted. He supposed it was better that way. One couldn't betray the other if they didn't know their intentions.

Still … the more he watched Potter, the more he felt like he was the one going to win. He just wanted a definite sign, unquestionable proof before he made his final decision.

* * *

"Sure you two don't want to come?" Ron asked as he and Ginny shoved their trunks onto the train.

"Dumbledore says it's safer if we stay here," Harry said, shrugging lightly.

Ron nodded. "All right … well, I'll say hi to mum for you."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, mate."

"er … I guess I'll se you when we get back, Dracara."

Draca nodded once. "Yes, I suppose you will … enjoy your Christmas."

"Yeah, you too."

"Stay out of trouble," Hermione said as she appeared in the train entrance.

"Ah, well, you know me."

"Yes, I do, which is why I mention it."

He laughed. "I'll try my best," he said. "But trouble generally finds me."

Beside him, Draca rolled her eyes. "I've noticed," she muttered.

"Well, we'll owl," Ron said. "And see what all happens. Thankfully, there doesn't seem to be any plots unfurling." He laughed.

The whistle sounded.

"Well, you guys better get on. Don't want the train to leave without you."

Hermione gave both him and Draca a hug before reboarding, ushering Ron and Ginny on before her.

Draca placed a hand on Harry's arm, pulling him away from the train as it began moving. Harry tossed her a smile before waving to his friends.

* * *

Draco didn't want to go home. No that he had much choice. His father had ordered it and he couldn't disobey. Usually, it was his mother that 'requested' his presence, so he could only image what his father wanted that required him to be at the manor.

Stepping off the train, he quickly picked his father out of the crowd, one couldn't not recognize a Malfoy after all.

"Father."

"Draco … how is your sister?"

"Well. Both she and Potter send their apologies for not making it. Both believe it to be safer at Hogwarts over the holidays."

Lucius nodded. "I had thought as much. "You're mother will be disappointed."

He tapped Draco's trunk, shrinking it before holding out an arm for Draco. They quickly apparated away.

* * *

The first thing Draco noticed as they entered the manor was that it looked darker than usual. He sent his father a questioning glance, but it was ignored as he was motioned to follow. He did so, trailing after his father until they reached the ballroom. Lucius held open the door for him, motioning Draco to precede him in. Draco sent him a confused look, but did so, hearing his father enter behind him.

He glanced around the room, swallowing heavily when he noticed there was another occupant. "My lord," his father said, bowing. "My son has returned."

"Ah, young Draco," the Dark Lord purred.

Draco swallowed, quickly bowing. "My lord," he murmured. "I had not known I would be meeting with you today. Please forgive my attire."

Voldemort laughed. At least, Draco thought it was a laugh, sounded more like a hiss.

"Oh, Lucius, your son shares many of your qualities."

"… Thank you, my lord."

"Draco," Voldemort said, his attention once again returning to the student. "I have heard that you are part of Harry Potter's Defense group. Is this true?"

Draco blinked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, my lord."

"Excellent. Tell me, what is he teaching you?"

"Nothing of much consequence, my lord. Most of it I already know."

"Crucio."

Draco let out a pained cry as he fell to his knees.

"I asked you a question, young Draco," Voldemort hissed. "And I expect a detailed answer."

"M-my lord, There are … consequences to telling, that would result in interrupting anything I would say." Voldemort didn't look happy, so he quickly hurried on. "However, if you would allow me an hours time, I can write out everything we've learned, and you will have no need to put up with the insane punishment Potter's friends came up with."

Draco practically held his breath as Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. He swept closer, eyes focused solely on Draco, who found he could not meet them directly and quickly lowered his gaze. Mentally, he congratulated himself on not flinching when Voldemort ran a hand over his cheek.

"Your son is afraid of me, Lucius," Voldemort hissed, sounding amused.

Draco knew better than to rely on his father to say anything.

"He has reason," the dark lord continued. "If his information is not completely thorough, he will regret it. Do you understand, Draco?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." Voldemort released him and swept away once more. "In your report, you will also add members, and their ability with each spell."

"Yes, my lord." Draco said.

"Also … add everything you know of Draca Malfoy. She could be useful."

Draco swallowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Now tell me, Draco," Voldemort hissed. "Is it true? Does Harry Potter have a basilisk?"

Draco bowed his head. "He does, my lord."

Voldemort remained silent a moment, almost thoughtful. "I have heard rumors that you have befriended the boy."

"For no other reason than to gain his trust, my lord, I swear."

"I see … see that you include anything you've learned about him."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort waved a hand, dismissing him. Draco bowed once more and left the room, refusing to let his pace hurry.

Once in his room, far away from both his father and Voldemort, Draco closed his eyes and finally allowed his body to feel his fear. He wasn't brave, he knew that exceptionally well, but by Merlin, he didn't know how Potter managed to face that man and not fear him.

Taking a deep breath, Draco opened his eyes and moved to his desk. He had one hour. One hour to betray the DA. If he didn't, he had no delusions as to what could happen. If he was lucky, the Dark lord would torture him until he gave the information. If he wasn't, he'd be tortured and then killed when the information had been given.

He took up the quill, dipped it in the ink and paused. The only thing he had to do now, however, was decide of he would tell Harry what he had done when he got back. Shaking his head, Draco put his quill to the parchment and began writing, wincing as the spell began to take effect.

If he ever did tell Harry, the Gryffindor wasn't going to be happy.

An hour later, a house-elf popped into his room and blinked. The little master was sitting at his desk, naked and purple, and a voice was shouting all sorts of horrid things, things she knew he had done but had kept quiet about.

"M-master Malfoy?" she called, loudly to be heard over the ruckus.

Her little master jumped, turning slightly to see her.

"Is you being alright, Master Malfoy?"

"Fine," was his reply. "Just a consequence."

She nodded, though she didn't really understand. "Master's guest be wanting your paper, Master Malfoy."

Draco nodded, rolling up his parchment. "Here you are Twinky," he said. "Take this to my father's guest."

She took it, giving her little master a worried look. He did not look well, being purple aside.

"Is Master Malfoy being needing anything else?"

He shook his head. "Just let father know that I will be indisposed the rest of the evening."

She nodded. 'Twinky be bringing Master Malfoy dinner then."

He nodded his thanks and she quickly popped out of the room, her little master's betrayal clenched tightly in both hands.

Not that she knew that, of course.

* * *

I've got a few people saying they wanted a Christmas chapter, and one or two just want me to get to the next bit ... so ... I know I asked you guys what you'd prefer, but when I tried to write it up, my muse came to a screeching halt and refused to do anything. So, unfortunately, it would seem that I'll just have to continue on to the next chapter. If I can get my muse working for it, I'll put it up as a one shot for you guys. If I can.

Until next Time,

Allanasha Ke Kiri

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 28**

Draco shoved down the guilt that threatened to rise (yet again) at the sight of Weasley and Granger. He'd been fighting against the blasted feeling all break, though thankfully never when he was around his parents or the dark lord. Merlin only knew what would become of him if such feelings were discovered.

"Malfoy, Parkinson," Granger greeted them, genially.

"Granger," they replied, though Pansy's was obviously more cheerful.

Granger frowned slightly. "Are you alright, Malfoy?" she asked, a spark of worry flashing through her eyes.

Bloody hell, he did not need the blasted mud … muggleborn worrying over him.

"Fine," he replied, snappishly.

Granger blinked, but nodded, smart enough to let it go.

"Don't snap at her, Malfoy," Ron groused, his glare missing most of it's usual fire.

"It's fin, Ron," Hermione told him before Draco could snap back. "He obviously doesn't want me prying."

Pansy laughed. "Well, you're obviously smarter than our year-mates. Some of them refuse to give Draco room when he gets into one of his moods."

Draco glared at her, but she paid him no mind.

"Granger smiled at her. "I've gotten used to it over the years. Harry's had a few of them himself."

"Last year seemed like a long one to me."

That earned a nod from Granger. "Oh, it was. The only time he didn't seem to be in a fit was during the DA. Not that I blame him, what with Umbridge and Snape.

Pansy nodded understandably as the two girls walked off, still talking, leaving Draco and Weasley on their own.

"Girl's are scary," Weasley muttered, shaking his head.

Draco nodded as silence descended upon them.

"…We should catch up to them," Draco said, finally. "Before they give our seats away."

Weasley grimaced. "Wouldn't put it passed 'Mione."

They began moving down the train corridor, weaving passed their classmates.

"Granger threaten you to be nice or something?" Draco asked, curious and wary. Despite all the threats Potter had given, Weasley had always been very close to hostile. Now, though, he was almost pleasant.

Weasley shook his head. "No … I've been doing some thinking-"

Draco savagely bit back the comment on the tip of his tongue.

"-and I figure that Dracara's alright, and you're her twin, so maybe you aren't as bad as you seem."

Draco blinked, feeling the quilt practically crush him this time. Great, he'd just betrayed the DA and Weasley was willing to give him a chance. Did the fates fucking hate him or what?"

"You just decide this?"

"No, I just decided to give you the chance to prove whether or not you're a git."

Draco nodded. "I see … you sure Granger didn't threaten you?"

Weasley laughed. "Nah … well, not today. Though she and Harry have done it often enough. Still, Harry's an honorary Weasley and since he's married Dracara, that extends to her as well as her family.

Draco blinked, fighting the ingrained wince. He barely managed it.

"About time," Granger said, drawing their attention to a compartment.

"We were about to go looking for you," Pansy said from her spot on the doorframe. "We were worried you'd gotten into a fight or something."

Weasley shook his head with a grin. "Nah, nothing so severe."

Pansy and Hermione shared a look and Draco found himself wondering when they'd even started talking.

"Well, get in here then," Hermione said, entering the compartment. "Before everyone else arrives."

"Who else are you expecting?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"Neville and Luna, at least," was the answer. "And whoever you generally sit with."

"I don't think the compartment will hold that many people," Draco told her.

"It'll only be eight people," Pansy argued. "It'll be a little tight, but we'll all fit."

Draco rolled his eyes, slipping onto the seat next to the window, directly across from Weasley while Granger sat next to him. He had a feeling the two girls had planned that …

"How was your Christmas, Granger?" he asked.

"Stop that," she told him, frowning.

Draco frowned, confused. "What?"

"Calling me Granger. We've been in the same club for three months. You've more than earned the right to call me Hermione."

He successfully resisted flinching. He hated guilt. It was probably the most worthless feeling ever.

"Might as well call me Ron," Weasley told him.

Draco blinked at them a moment before nodding once, gracefully acquiescing. "Then call me Draco."

"And it's Pansy, the both of you."

"I do hope you will call me Luna," a vague voice said from the doorway, causing every eye to turn.

Luna gave them a dreamy smile as she moved to sit next to Pansy. The Ravenclaw blinked at the girl before slipping off the bottlecap necklace she wore and put it on the Slytherin.

Pansy blinked, nose scrunching up slightly. "What is this?"

"It's a charm. It wards off Nargles. They seem very interested in you. You should keep that until I can make another for you."

"Er …" she glanced at Ron and Hermione, who both shrugged. "Thanks?"

Luna smiled again before pulling out her edition of 'The Quibbler'.

"I think I'll make the entire DA one,' she said. "Nargles do so like to interfere."

Draco sent a thoroughly confused look to Ron, who shrugged back.

* * *

If Draco thought it was bad seeing Ron and Hermione (it was going to take awhile to get used to that), it was nothing compared to seeing Potter and his sister. They both smiled at their group.

Hermione darted over and hugged Potter tightly, then gave Dracara one as well.

"Hey all," Potter told them with a grin. "Enjoy your Christmas."

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"They've gotten to you too."

Harry turned to Luna, slightly surprised. "Pardon?"

"The Nargles."

Harry frowned. "Oh …"

"You'll get the second charm I make," Luna told him, nodding slightly.

Harry grinned at her, confusing Draco even more. "Great idea, Luna,' he said, though his eyes looked slightly worried. "Well, let's head in, shall we? I, for one, am ready for the feast."

"Finally," Ron exclaimed already turning towards the castle.

Harry laughed and joined him, his wife staying back to walk next to Draco.

"Others might not be able to see it," Dracara told him softly. "But I can. You're worried. What about, I can't say I know, but I do know that Harry can help. He's more insightful than he seems."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his sister, it was still strange to look at her. She was a perfect copy, even if she was female.

"And just what makes you think Potter can help me with my problem?" he drawled.

"The same reasons you know he can," she returned,calmly. "you've watched him for years, learned what makes him tick, his strengths and weaknesses. You probably know him better than I do."

Draco stopped, facing her completely, letting the others get farther ahead. "And if I'm worrying about the best way to kill him?"

Dracara eyed him a moment, thoughtfully, and Draco found himself wondering what the girl would do.

"You're not."

"So sure of that?" he sneered.

"Yes. We're … twins, remember? Practically the same person. If I can't guess what's going on, I'd be doing very poorly. Like I said, whatever's wrong, talk to Harry. He can help."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked off, leaving Draco to stare after her. He sighed, shaking his head. He wished it was that simple. If Voldemort ever discovered he's 'betrayed' him, he'd be dead … Besides, there was not telling what Potter would do if he learned what Draco had done. After all, he'd let them into the club with the belief that they wouldn't tell the Dark Lord.

Shaking his head, he started down the path. The least that would happen was Potter kicking him out of the club and their tentative … He hesitated to call it friendship, would disappear. The worse … well, he didn't want to think of the worst that could happen.

On the other hand, if he didn't tell him, and Potter found out a different way … like one of his visions, he'd be in even more trouble with the Gryffindor.

Why couldn't things be simple? For just once in his life, he'd like things to be simple.

* * *

"Draco's going to talk to you."

Harry blinked, turning to Draca, confused. "What?"

"Draco's going to talk to you," she repeated, slowly this time, causing Harry to scowl.

"How do you know?"

She gave him a look that quite clearly said 'duh'. "I know how he things. If I couldn't tell these things it would be very tragic. Now, when he does, be careful how you react. This could very well be the thing that causes him to choose his side."

Harry blinked. "You're saying he hasn't?"

"Only repeating your own words. If you seriously thought he'd joined Voldemort, you wouldn't have allowed him to join the DA."

"So, what does he want to talk to me about?"

Draca shrugged. "I don't know. I just know he will."

Harry sighed, nodding. He didn't actually think Draco would come to talk to him, but he'd keep her words in mind, in case she was right.

"Now … what are Nargles?"

"No idea," he replied. "But they worry Luna, so they can't be good."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "Luna Lovegood is insane."

"No, she only appears that way. In your reality, she was a Magical Clairvoyant, a Constant receiver."

Draca's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Since they act identical, I can only guess that this one is too. And if she is, and Nargles worry her …"

"Then Nargles are something to be wary of … has anyone ever asked her what a Nargle was?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "not really … we all figured it would be rude to ask .. and then later we'd all pretended to know what one was, so asking would reveal that we'd lied to her."

"I see … well, I for one, would like to know what a Nargle is. I think I'll asked next time I see her. If they're as bad as you seem to think, we need to be prepared."

Harry nodded his agreement.

* * *

She sat in the common room, a small pile of bottle caps and string in front of her. The Nargles had gotten much too interested in the club. She should have realized it much earlier. Then, she wouldn't have to be rushing the charms.

Finishing the one in her hands, she slipped it on and began work on the next, relaxing slightly as the protection covered her once again.

Part of her was surprised that Harry had taken her so seriously, but then … if they were right, then he already knew.

* * *

Alright, it's a bit late . but I did get it out today lol.

So, here's the last chapter of the week. I might get the next one out on Saturday. If not, it'll be out next saturday, and that's a promise everyone.

Also, I'm really glad that everyone liked what I did with Draco.

Until next time

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	30. Chapter 30

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 29**

_Friday, January 14_

For the next week and a half, Harry watched Draco. After the third day, he could tell that Something _was_ bothering him. He was drifting in class, something that had almost caused a catastrophe in potions if it hadn't have been for Hermione. It wasn't until a couple of days later, after Draca pointed it out, that he noticed bags were beginning to form under Draco's eyes ("Something a Malfoy should never let happen," Draca had told him).

As much as he wanted to do otherwise, Harry kept his distance, letting Draco do what he wanted.

Finally, despite, Draca's reassurance, Harry decided that Draco wasn't, in fact, going to come talk to him, and forced his attention elsewhere. Not an hour after he'd come to this decision, Draco found him in the library.

"Potter, we have to talk."

Harry glanced up from his essay, blinking in surprise. "Sure," he said. "What about?"

"Privately, Potter. It involves the club."

"Ah, okay. Follow me then," he said, packing his things before leading the way to an empty classroom. Once there, Harry threw up a couple privacy spells, and an anti-eavesdropping one as well.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

Instead of answering right away, the blond slumped down in a chair, causing Harry's eyebrows to arch. Now he really knew something was wrong. Malfoy's didn't slouch … and neither did Potter's anymore (unfortunately). Instead of commenting, Harry sat on the edge of a desk, waiting.

"The dark lord knows about the club."

Harry immediately thought about taking a club session to teach everyone to say Voldemort's name.

"I figured as much," Harry said. "He isn't stupid enough to not figure out what the club's for. Not when I practically spelled it out to the school."

"No," Draco told him. "He knows what we've been doing so far."

Harry was silent, eyes drilling into the miserable looking Draco Malfoy. "How?"

"… I told him. He was at the mansion when I arrived …"

"And he demanded you tell him?"

Draco nodded, his eyes on the desk before him.

"Seems to me you didn't have much of a choice," he said. "Voldemort would have gotten it from you one way or another."

Draco finally looked up, and eyebrow raised.

"Besides, I expected him to get the information somehow."

Draco blinked.

"It's why I haven't been teaching you anything really advanced. I didn't want Voldemort to learn about it."

"You expected me to rat you out?" Draco sounded hurt.

"Not you," Harry corrected. "Just one of you. One thing you all have in common is Death Eater parents. Not only would all of you have gotten pressure from them, but … well, Voldemort isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows."

Draco's expression turned incredulous. "Sunshine and rainbows? Bloody hell, Potter, you've gone absolutely bonkers."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "It's bound to happen sooner or later after all. Now, what does he know?"

"Everything, I told you. He wanted to know everything … and when the Dark Lord wants something, you don't deny him it."

"I do."

"Yes, but you're Harry Bloody Potter."

Harry shrugged, not bothering to respond to that. "Define everything."

Draco sighed. "He knows the spells you've been teaching us."

"Which currently isn't any different than what you'd have learned anyway … granted not for another year or so."

"He also knows how well everyone's doing them … with the exception of Lo … Neville. He probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Harry nodded. "Probably. Anything else?"

Draco was silent a moment, his gaze shifting away once again. "He wanted to know about Dracara. What she was like, how close she was to you, strengths, weaknesses."

"Anything that could be used against her."

Draco nodded. Harry mirrored it thoughtfully.

"So what are they?"

"What?"

"Her strengths and weaknesses. You say you told Voldemort-" he ignored the flinch, "-What are they?"

Draco blinked at him a moment. "Well … her reaction time tends to be a little slow, when she's not dueling you. It's almost like she can read your mind. I didn't tell him that though.

"She blocks when she should attack, though her shield spell is decent, thanks to you. When she does attack, it's in a quick succession and strong."

Harry nodded. "Do you know everyone so well?"

Draco shrugged. "Not everyone, but most. It's fairly easy to watch them."

He nodded again. "Alright. Look, Draco, I know you haven't decided your side yet, but thanks for letting me know."

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood. "Potter, if I hadn't decided, I wouldn't have told you anything."

Harry blinked, eyes blank for barely a moment before brightening. "Really?"

His response was a simple raised eyebrow.

"Right, stupid question," Harry crossed over to him in two long strides and held out his hand. "Welcome to the team."

"I'm not with Dumbledore," Draco said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a fourth side in this war. The only sane one, it seems, and the only one who doesn't seem to want it."

Harry's hand fell to his side with a confused look. "Dumbledore doesn't want this war."

As far as he knew that was.

Draco gave him a look that he hadn't gotten in awhile. It was one that made him feel like an idiot. He sighed and took the desk next to Draco.

"What'd I say?"

Draco blinked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Draca gives me that same look when I've said something stupid. What'd I say?"

Draco shook his head. "When the dark lord started this ting, the very first thing Dumbledore did was establish himself as the leader of the light."

"Somebody had to stop Voldemort."

"I agree, but he didn't even give the ministry a chance to deal with it. As soon as the dark Lord became a problem, he created that Order of his. Seemed a bit too eager to start it, if my father's right at all. You, on the other hand, were forced into it, and have never seemed to enjoy the spotlight when you've had it. You've taken control because you had to. And you're doing a decent enough job of it."

"Decent?"

"It isn't exactly smart to have Professor Snape supervising. As soon as he gets the chance, he's going to tell Voldemort. He'll find a way around the spell eventually."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about Professor Snape. He's not a problem."

Draco shrugged, as if to say 'I warned you'.

Harry's grin just widened. Standing, he stretched. "Look, we should probably get out of here. Any longer and people will wonder if we've killed each other."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Idiots, the lot of them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh in response.

* * *

_Saturday, January 15__th_

"Welcome back," Harry told the club. "I hope you all enjoyed your break because we're going to be buckling down the rest of the year."

There were a couple of half-hearted groaned from the group, but it seemed as though it was more because it was expected than any real dislike.

"Feel free to come to me if you start to fall behind and I'll arrange extra sessions. We're just going to be reviewing so everyone partner up. Draco, come up here please?"

Across the room, Draco blinked, shrugging at Pansy and walked over.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked as the others began to partner up.

"First of all, it's Harry. Second, since I doubt you need any reviewing, I'm going to put you to better use." He handed Draco a note pad and a pen, receiving a confused look in response. "I want you to walk around and take notes. What spells who needs to improve on, and such. Also, who's exceptionally good at something. We'll compare notes after the session."

"Where's the quill?"

Harry pointed at the pen. "It's a pen. Muggles use them. Just write on the paper. It's the same principle as a self-inking quill."

As if testing him, Draco dragged the pen across the paper, blinking in surprise as it wrote.

"We'll talk after," Harry repeated as he moved away from the blond, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Thank you to the seven people who let me know my mistake. Being that I'd accidentally uploaded the previous chapter twice .. Entirely my fault. Sorry.

Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the ones before it, however, my 'chapter a day for a week' thing completely caught me up .. I'd meant for this chapter to be longer … but I'd already a week past when I said I'd post the next chapter. Course that wasn't entirely my fault.

I'd forgotten where I'd placed my notebook, which held this chapter *points up at the chapter* Turns out it was downstairs next to the couch I sit in *rolls eyes* figures, doesn't it?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. And I'll start writing again … In fact … if I'm not mistaken, this is where things start to get really interesting ^_^

Also, I'd like to point out that I am planning on writing seventh year as well. I just want to know your thoughts on whether it should be a story all it's own, or if you'd rather it just stay in this thing, like I'd done with World. Please tell me your thoughts. I'm fine with either way ^_^

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	31. Chapter 31

…**And It's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 30**

_Saturday, January 15th_

"Harry," The familiar dreamy voice had Harry turning immediately.

"Yeah?" he asked, making his way over to Luna. He could feel Draco's annoyed gaze on the back of his head.

Luna dug into her bag. When she pulled her hand back, dozens of necklaces were dangling from her fist; each one made of a bit of string and a bottle cap.

"For the Nargles," she said, handing them over.

Harry blinked once and took them. "Thanks Luna," he said.

"You're welcome, Harry. Just make sure you wear it, it wont do you any good if you don't."

He nodded, immediately taking one of the necklaces and putting it on. He immediately got a smile from the younger girl.

"I should be going," she said. Harry nodded his agreement.

"See you later, Luna."

"Uh-huh."

As Harry turned back towards Draco, who was still looking at him impatiently, he heard Draca call out to Luna, and the two begin to talk as they left the room.

"What was that all about?" Draco demanded.

Harry handed him one of the necklaces, which Draco took with a look of disgust.

"Protection from Nargles," he said.

"What the bloody hell are Nargles?"

Harry shrugged. "No clue, but they worry Luna."

"Luna's bonkers," Draco told him, the necklace still held between two fingers. "Everybody knows that. Well," he amended. "Everybody but you. I'm not wearing this."

"Draca's asking Luna what they are," Harry replied. "I'm sure everyone's going to want to know before they put them on. If you wait for her to come back, you'll be the first that's told."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing it," he said.

Harry shrugged. "Fine. It's up to you, ultimately. Just know that everything is not what it seems."

The blond's eyes narrowed at Harry, who began looking over his notepad. "What did you learn?" Harry asked, changing the subject to something a bit more worthwhile.

They took a seat, and swapped thoughts on various members until Draca returned to the Room of Requirements.

"Give me one of those," she said, snatching one of the necklaces from a table Harry had put them on.

Harry blinked. "So, what are Nargles."

"From what I could gather," she replied. "They're creatures about this tall." she held up her thumb and forefinger two inches apart. "And they tend to gather around people organizing, or are involved with, anything big, and try to destroy it.(1)"

Harry frowned. "How?"

"Eating at their confidence, they're ideas, thoughts, concentration, and sometimes feeding them a bit of paranoia. According to Luna they tend to flock around the leaders."

Harry blinked, glancing down to make sure he had put one on.

"This," Draco drawled, "is a load of Hippogryff dung. You don't honestly believe this do you?"

Harry and Draca shared a glance.

"Has he-?" Draca asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Should I?"

"Well, if he's decided, he's decided."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Draco seethed, angry at being kept out of the conversation.

"If I tell him, I have to tell Ron and Hermione."

Draca shrugged. "They should know. They're in your command aren't they?"

Harry winced. "I suppose … but I don't like calling them that."

Draca rolled her eyes.

"Potter!" Draco snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry sighed, turning his attention back to the angry blond. "Luna's a Magical Clairvoyant," he said, causing Draco to blink.

"What?"

Harry nodded. "Well, we think she is," he said. "Some of the things she's said and done have led us to believe that she is."

"If she is, she's a Constant Receiver," Draca put in.

"Bloody hell," Draco murmured. "How'd you figure this out?"

Harry shrugged. "I was researching things over the summer," he said, "and I came across it. It wasn't until I started talking to Luna again that I started putting the pieces together."

"And what proof do you have?"

"Just little things," Harry said. "But put together they're more than just a coincidence."

Draco glanced down at the necklace he'd discarded on the couch. "And these are supposed to keep those Nargles away?"

Harry shrugged. "You want to risk it if they do?"

Draco winced, obviously displeased. Finally, he sighed and picked the necklace back up.

"How are you going to sell it to the others?" Draco asked. "Because you're obviously not going to tell them about Lovegood."

Harry shook his head. "No, we're not. We'll think of something though," he said.

"Is Lovegood's Receptor in the DA?" Draco asked as he finally slipped the necklace over his head. He'd have to make sure Pansy started wearing the one Luna had given her.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if she's chosen one yet," he said.

***

_Wednesday, January 19__th_

The next day, Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Luna. Hermione was astonished, afterwards, she was excited.

"Magical clairvoyants are really rare," she'd said, before spouting off several other facts that Harry already knew, and asking how he'd found out. Unlike with Draco, Harry told them the truth.

Afterwards, he told them what Nargles were supposed to do. Both of them immediately put on one of the necklaces Luna had made, though both of them hid them inside their clothes.

The next couple of days, Harry passed the necklaces out to the various members. The only reason he gave them was that it was for protection.

By Wednesday, the only one who hadn't gotten a necklace was Severus, but that was only because he hadn't been able to meet up with him. At 8:00, Harry was knocking on his door. At the man's sharp "enter", he pushed open the door. Severus glanced up from his grading only briefly.

Closing the door behind him, Harry moved to sit down, waiting to be acknowledged.

"You're late," he said after a moment, not glancing up.

"I had to finish an essay for Herbology," Harry told him. "It's due tomorrow."

Severus glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Finished? Perhaps you also started it today?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. Last time I did it, I didn't do so well. I've researched it a bit more thoroughly so I'm hoping for a better grade."

"Just repeating yourself is cheating, Mr. Potter," Severus drawled.

Harry smiled. "Which is why I'm adding things and rewording them. Even so, it's exceedingly boring. If it wasn't for Voldemort, I'd take my NEWTS early and get out of here."

Severus chuckled. "I have no doubt that you would. How is Dracara?"

"Wondering when we're going to start researching how to turn her back."

"I see."

Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out the last necklace. "Put this on," he said, tossing it across the desk.

Severus caught it with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nargles."

His other eyebrow joined the first. "Those," he drawled. "Are a make believe creature created by—"

"A magical clairvoyant."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"Luna Lovegood is a magical clairvoyant," he said, getting tired of repeating himself. "So, excuse me if I take what she says seriously."

Another blink. "And what is this supposed to do?"

"Keep the Nargles away. Or so Luna says."

"How?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't pretend to know what she says, or what she does, however, when she gives me advice, I tend to take it."

Severus nodded. "I take it you learned of Ms. Lovegood…"

"In the other world, yes."

"What do they do?"

Harry sighed, but quickly explained what Luna had told Draca.

"I see."

Whether he actually saw it or not didn't really matter as he put it on anyway.

"What were you and Mr. Malfoy discussing Saturday evening?"

Harry shrugged. "He mentioned that he'd noticed weak points in a few of the members. So, he took notes and we traded thoughts."

Severus frowned. "Are you sure it's wise to let him know so much?"

"He's chosen his side," Harry told him.

Severus' frown deepened momentarily before his eyes brightened (if only slightly). "You mean …?"

Harry nodded. "Last Friday he made his choice."

Severus relaxed. "Thank Merlin," he breathed, relaxing into his chair.

***

_Friday, January 21st_

_Harry Potter,_

_The Dark Lord plans a raid of Muggle houses tomorrow evening in the London area. That is all I can tell you_

Draca shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't recognize the handwriting. Either I don't know him, or he's using a spell."

Harry sighed. "Damn."

"You going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I have to. I can't let him kill those muggles."

"Well, we should go then."

***

Alright, I know I am hecka late with this. But life quite suddenly popped up on me. Sorry folks.

SO, I've had one or two people ask what the fourth side to the war is. The sides are: Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, Harry's, and the Ministry's.


	32. Chapter 32

… **And It's Taken Me With It**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 31**

_Sunday, January 23rd_

Draca's fingers drummed against the table in obvious displeasure. Her face, a mask of cool disdain, revealed little of her actual thoughts beyond the obvious distaste.

_One would think_, she found herself thinking, _that they would be a little more respectful to the one they thought would save them._

Slowly, carefully, she folded the paper into thirds and stood, leaving the Great Hall. She was glad Harry had decided to sleep in today. She wanted to talk to him without other ears around to listen in.

When she got to their room, she found that Harry was just waking up. She paused a moment, admiring her husband. _Hers_ … later, Harry would be _his_, when they found a way to turn her back, because she absolutely refused to stay female the rest of her life.

"Morning Draca," Harry said when he caught sight of her.

"James," she replied, moving to sit on the bed. "I bring bad news."

The smile that had flickered onto his lips when she'd used his other name died with a sigh. "What now?"

She dropped the paper beside him and sat down, one leg calmly crossing the other. Really, it was amazing how quickly he was becoming used to the gender switch. Still, he was a Slytherin, and they were well known for their preservation. Changing to suit the situation was just another side of that.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned, drawing her attention back to the matter at hand. "Don't they ever stop? They did this fifth year too. Except then they were saying I was crazy."

"We should talk to Dumbledore about this," Draca told him, the distaste obvious in her voice. "He should be able to stop them."

Harry snorted. "Only one thing will stop a reporter. Blackmail. And Dumbledore doesn't have any one … anyone …" he grinned suddenly. "Rita Skeeter!"

Draca blinked. "What about her? She hasn't written anything … surprisingly."

"I know," Harry grinned. "She doesn't dare."

Now, she was confused. "Doesn't dare to? Rita Skeeter 'doesn't dare' to do anything."

"She does when you have blackmail material."

Draca blinked, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"She's an unregistered animagus."

"Oh, that would get her in trouble."

"Exactly, I'm going to write her."

"Pardon?"

"Offer her an exclusive."

Draca blinked. "My, we are getting full of ourselves. And you think she'll accept?"

Harry frowned. "I'm just saying that, after the last one I gave her, I doubt she'll turn it down."

Draca felt her eyebrow rise._ Last one?_ She wanted to ask, but Harry was already leaving the bedroom. She calmly followed him out, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her husband make his way over to the desk.

A couple of minutes passed as he wrote, and she took the time to observe him, again. It was amazing how different he was from the other Harry. Maybe not in looks (though their height was definitely different), but in their personality. Where the other Harry was rude and coarse, her Harry was helpful and kind (to some). This Harry didn't even do pranks (anymore) which, if she had to admit, was a little boring.

Finally, Harry stood, carefully folding the letter and slipping it into an envelope. She watched, silently, as he wrote on it before turning to the door.

"I'm just going to take this up to the owlry-"

"After you get dressed."

"But I am dressed."

Draca scanned his pajamas, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go out like that," she told him. "With the press looking for any excuse to belittle you, you need to look your best at all times."

Harry sighed, giving in as he made his way towards her and the bedroom.

"You," he told her fondly, "are a pain."

Draca just smiled indulgently (something she'd picked up from her mother). "And you're a Malfoy now."

Harry blinked. "I thought _you_ were a _Potter._"

"The Potter's are Malfoy's …" she blinked. "I never thought I'd say that."

Harry laughed and slipped passed her.

* * *

_Monday, January 24th_

_I'll be there at Dinner, Wednesday._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry grinned, slipping the parchment into his pocket.

* * *

"Harry certainly seems happy about something," Pansy commented, her gaze on the Gryffindor table. Several Slytherins glanced over, Draca among them. As she did so, Harry met her gaze, smiled and nodded. Draca raised an eyebrow, but nodded back.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing."

No one in Slytherin believed that. If there was one thing they had quickly learned: it was never nothing with Harry Potter.

* * *

_Wednesday, January 26th_

The Great Hall silenced when Rita Skeeter walked in. She wore her trademark smile as she gazed around.

"Ms. Skeeter, what brings you to our school?" Dumbledore asked as he stood and made his way around the head table.

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Potter," she answered.

"The press is hassling Mr. Potter enough," he said. "He doesn't need them coming here as well."

"Um, Professor?"

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, who stood.

"Actually, sir, I asked her to come."

"Ah."

"Sorry Professor, I'd meant to tell you, but I got so busy with assignments and such …"

"Oh, quite all right, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to Rita. "Thank you for coming Ms. Skeeter."

"Oh, no trouble at all, Mr. Potter."

"You may use my office, if you wish," Dumbledore offered.

"No," Rita answered. "I'd prefer this to be unwitnessed."

Dumbledore nodded graciously.

"I would like my wife present," Harry said.

"Most certainly," Rita agreed, her smile widening

The Great Hall watched in stunned silence as the three of them left the room. Up at the head table, Severus raised an eyebrow. So this was why the boy had cancelled. He was sure that tomorrow's paper would be the talk of the country.

* * *

"I must say," Rita said as they entered their room. "I find myself extremely curious as to why I'm really here."

"I told you," Harry said. "I've gotten tired of the lies and assumptions. I want to get the truth out."

"That's all?"

"Believe me, Ms. Skeeter, I doubt you'll need anything else."

She raised an eyebrow, but took a seat, pulling out a parchment and a quill. "Are there any limits to what I can ask or write?"

Harry gave a slow smile. "Only that what you write has to be the truth, and you can't take what I, we, say so outrageously out of context that we're purposefully misunderstood."

She nodded. "Let's get started, then, shall we?"

Harry and Draca sat on the couch, waiting for her first question. Natanniel, who'd taken to staying in the room, slithered up Harry's leg and settled onto his warm lap.

* * *

_Thursday, January 27th_

_**Potter Speaks Up!**_

"_Everyone, changes," he says. "It's just a matter of how and when."_

_Having finally gotten fed up with what has been written about him these past several months, Harry Potter has decided to set things straight._

"_I got Nataniel around a year ago," he said. "He was so small and defenseless that I couldn't just leave him."_

_He says that he did know what Nataniel, the name of his basilisk, was when he received the snake. He also said that he's sweet and would never hurt a human._

"_We taste revolting."_

_Also, to those who say that the basilisk is an evil creature, he would like to say: "A basilisk is only what a wizard makes them. They grow attached to the person they bond with, and, over the years they grow closer, with more similarities popping up. If a basilisk's wizard goes insane, the basilisk will surely follow."_

_He says that basilisk's are generally very wise creatures, even at the young age Nataniel is. "Very observant," he says, and he can see why the Slytherin Mascot is a snake. Though unlike common belief it's "Not because they're evil," he says. Instead he has a very different idea._

"_It's because they have an amazing ability to change if the situation calls for it. They adapt to their surroundings and flourish."_

_At this point, we would all do well to remember that Mr. Potter is a parslemouth and would know these things first hand._

_In response to everyone's accusations that the basilisk would kill their children, both Mr. Potter and his wife looked the snake directly in the eyes and nothing happened. It did, however, refuse to bite them. Then, at Mr. Potter's prompting, I did as well. Absolutely nothing happened._

"_They wont become deadly until they reach nine," he said. "Up until then they'll only stun, though he wont even be able to do that for another couple of years."_

_Having finally exhausted the subject of Mr. Potter's snake, we changed to another important topic. His recent change from the naïve and unprepared schoolboy, to the mature man he became just over the summer._

"_Everyone changes," he said. "It's just a matter of how and when. Though I assume everyone wants to know why it was so sudden."_

_Mr. Potter says that he lost someone very dear to him. "Family," he says, last year. It prompted serious thinking over the summer, and the desire to stop being the child he had been._

"_And, of course, there's my wife. She would point out mistakes I had made, ways to make them better and such."_

"_I just told you what I had to, to make sure you lived another year," Dracara Potter, replied._

_Another topic of some concern is the 'army' he is building, to which he simply laughed._

"_I'm not training an army. I'm teaching them survival techniques. I'm trying to help them survive this war."_

_When asked what, exactly, he was teaching them, he replied that he couldn't say. Apparently, there is a rather embarrassing side effect to telling anyone what happens within the 'Defense Association'. _

_Some may remember that last year the 'DA' was believed to stand for 'Dumbledore's Army'. With an amused smile, Mr. Potter told me that it was only nicknamed that as a rebellious streak against then Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor Dolores Umbridge. _

"_How they choose to use what they learn is up to them. I just hope I can help them survive another day," he said, when asked if he was worried about some of his members being with You-Know-Who._

"_Of course, I hope they wont join V--------" (Mr. Potter used You-Know-Who's name) "But I'm not going turn someone away just because they __**might**__ be against me. After all, someone I trust explicitly might be with V-------. My parents found that out, and it's a lesson I wont repeat."_

_Of course, we can all remember the day when You-Know-Who attacked the Potter's, who were betrayed by Sirius Black._

"_Sirius Black was framed," Mr. Potter replied, to my condolences. "Peter Pettigrew had been their secret keeper. Pettigrew had been the one to betray them, and kill those muggles. He even faked his own death. He could do it too. All he had to do was change, being an animagus … He's still alive, I've seen him with my own eyes. He was there at V-------- resurrection."_

_Could this be true? Other students certainly seem to think so. Both Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Hermione Granger back up what he says, claiming to have also seen the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Ginny Weasley also believes Mr. Potter._

_When asked why he hadn't mentioned it before, he had only this to say:_

"_The Minister doesn't like to listen to children."_

_I then asked Mr. Potter if that was why he wasn't participating in any of the battles._

"_Of course not," Mrs. Potter replied. "Do you honestly think I'd let him out of the castle at that time of night? Especially to go off and do something like that?"_

"_So, you don't think Mr. Potter can handle himself?"_

"_Of course not, he can handle himself beautifully. I'd just rather not take the risk that he'd be outnumbered. "_

"_He's been outnumbered in the past."_

"_Yes, and look how that turned out."_

_She is, of course, referring to Cedric Diggery in Mr. Potter's 4__th__ year, details of which can be found in Articles of __**The Quibbler**__. Also found in there, is Mr. Potter's claiming that Peter Pettigrew was present._

"_So, you wont be involved anymore?"_

"_I will," Mr. Potter says. "As soon as I convince Draca that I'll be perfectly safe."_

_Mr. Potter has not abandoned up. He has not gone dark. He is still our savior, just more mature and world wise than we are used to. Will you keep condemning him for doing what he thinks he must? For keeping his family safe and happy? Would you not do the exact same thing?_

_Perhaps in the future, we will think before we accuse him of something._

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. And I actually managed to get it on time ^_^.

This wasn't the original article I wanted up, unfortunately, I couldn't find where I'd put it. See, I'd written it sometime around chapter 20 of the 'World' … Yes, I have been planning this for that long lol. The thing with that though, is that it's a long time to lose something … and with my move last August … Oh well.

One more thing before I let you go.

_**POLL: **_Who do you want to be Luna's Receptor? I've narrowed it down to these options:

**Harry:**

**Draca:**

**or**

**Someone else:**

Whoever had the most votes will become her receptor ... eventually. And this poll will last longer than one chapter.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	33. Chapter 33

… **And it's Taken me With It**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 32**

_Friday, January 28th_

Harry had lasted a lot longer than she'd thought he would have. A lot longer than he would have last year. Then again, he was different now, wasn't he? Different yet … not. He was the same, but more. More sure of himself, better able to handle situations.

She liked it. He was more what he should be now. More and more he was changing into what he needed to be.

Her smile was soft as she gazed at the paper before her. As she waited, she read the paper once more, feeling very proud of them.

"Oh, hello Luna."

She glanced up at Dracara and smiled. "Hello," she answered at the girl. Except, she wasn't really a girl, was she? Well, she was but … she wasn't. There was something wrong about her.

"That today's paper?"

"Yesterday's. There's one article I find most interesting."

Dracara smiled. "Have to say I agree. There a reason you're up here, Luna?"

"Waiting." Obviously. It was a shame she couldn't see anything, that none of them could. It was really quite pretty.

"Oh?"

She nodded, her attention returning to the paper in her lap.

"For who?"

The question was asked as Dracara sat on the windowsill across from her.

"The Dairynels." Her eyes never left the paper as silence greeted her. She was used to it.

"I … Don't think I've heard of them," Dracara said.

"Not many have. They can't be seen." Which really was a shame.

"Oh well, how do you know if they'll come."

"I can see them." In all their beauty and grace, and she was the only one who would ever know.

Dracara leaned forward, looking thoroughly interested. "How?"

Her head tilted to the side. "They're just magic," she said. "You see them as you would any other kind."

"Then why can't everybody see them?"

"Most don't like looking for the subtle wonders if they don't give them anything in return. If you wanted to, you could see them."

"Oh … Do you mind if I wait for them with you?"

"Hm? Oh, no. But isn't there something you have to do soon?" Unless she was wrong, Dracara had a meeting.

Dracara started to shake her head, but stopped in mid-motion. She'd always found it funny how they did that. Start to deny something before even thinking about it. She didn't understand that at all.

"Yes, I do, unfortunately. Pansy and I are supposed to study together."

She nodded.

Dracara sighed, standing. "Another time?"

She smiled. "If you want."

"I'll see you later then."

"Dracara," she called as the Slytherin walked away.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't tell Harry." It was very important that she not tell him.

Dracara frowned.

"It would only make him worry needlessly."

"Tell him what?"

She shrugged. She didn't know _everthing._ All she knew was that something with Dracara was wrong (though not serious) and telling Harry would make him worry.

"Just a feeling," she said, smiling.

"Um … alright," Dracara said. "I wont tell Harry."

As Dracara left, Luna turned back to the paper.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Pansy asked as she followed Dracara to the library. "I mean, she _is_ muggleborn."

"She's also my husband's best friend. And she'd not that bad. If you didn't know better, she could be mistaken for a pureblood."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

Dracara rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Pansy. Try it. Just for today, forget she's muggleborn. Talk to her as you would a pureblood. You'll see."

Pansy shook her head with a sigh. She highly doubted her friend. There were things a muggleborn just couldn't understand.

Hermione was already in the library when they arrived, unsurprisingly, however, her reading material looked similar to a newspaper … though more similar to the quibbler than the prophet.

"Hello, Hermione," Dracara said as she sat.

"Hello," she replied, glancing up.

"What _are_ you reading?" Dracara asked, leaning over. Pansy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat as well.

"It's a magazine," she replied.

"What?" Both Dracara and Pansy asked.

"Here," she passed it over. "It's how muggles show girls the new fashions."

Pansy's eyes widened. "Muggles actually wear _that_?" she asked, eyes wide as she stared at an outfit that consisted of a mini-skirt and a long sleeved top.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and those girls get paid to model the clothes."

"Really? Wicked." Pansy told her, flipping through the magazine. "I wonder why wizards don't have something like this."

"Probably because muggles started it," Hermione replied.

Pansy frowned.

Dracara, who was smirking, Pansy noticed, shook her head. "We should study. Though I don't know why I'm the one reminding you."

She laughed at Hermione's grimace and Pansy gave the Gryffindor back her magazine. Hermione gave her a smile and slipped it into her bag.

* * *

"Well?" Draca asked with a knowing smirk.

It grew as she watched Pansy conceal a grimace.

"She's not as bad as most muggleborns," she admitted.

"Pansy, darkling, how many muggleborns have you actually spoke with?"

"Several."

Draca raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Without insulting them?"

Pansy was silent a moment. "One."

Draca's smirk grew into a grin.

"You should come back to the common room," Pansy said.

"I suppose," she replied. "I should probably spend some time with my housemates."

"So, when's the wedding?"

She shrugged. "Sometime next summer, most likely. There's too much planning involved to do it anytime soon."

"Oh? Yeah, I suppose. Have you talked about it with Harry?"

Draca shook her head. "Between classes, homework, quidditch, and the DA, I'm surprised he has time for me. I'm not going to use it talking about a wedding that wont be for over a year."

"You really should, you know, or you'll end up doing all the planning."

"There's plenty of time to discuss it during the summer."

Pansy shrugged.

Finally, they reached their dungeon common room. Draca smiled and greeted her housemates. A moment later, she blinked as she realized that she was following Pansy, not to a table, but the girl's dorm. She said nothing, figuring that she'd get an explanation once they were away from all the eyes in the common room.

Once in the dorm, Draca sat on her old bed. She'd had it for less than a month.

"So?" Draca prompted with a raised eyebrow.

Pansy sighed, sitting on her own bed. "I had been planning on just staying in the common room," she said. "but … there's a 4th year that needs help. She doesn't trust Dumbledore and she doesn't want to bother Harry about it.

Draca blinked. "Oh?"

"She was in the common room. I figured now would be a good time to let her talk to you."

Draca nodded. "All right."

They fell into silence for several minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Pansy called.

Draca's eyes rested on the door as it was pushed open, revealing a short dark-haired girl. Pansy waved her farther in. The girl closed the door and did so, sitting next to Pansy.

"Dracara, this is Evelyn."

"Hello," Draca said. "Pansy says you want my help with something."

Evelyn nodded. "Father wants me to join the Dark Lord," she said.

Draca blinked. "I'm going to assume that you don't want to."

Evelyn gave a small nod.

"From what I've heard, Voldemort-"

"Don't say it!" Pansy hissed.

Draca rolled her eyes. "You don't live with my husband and stay fearing _his_ name. Now, _Voldemort_ doesn't recruit anyone under 17."

Evelyn ducked her head.

"I'll talk to James," she continued. "and we'll see about moving you to a more secure location when you near it."

"Why not now?" she asked.

"Because you need your schooling. If your father mentions a more immediate initiation into his ranks, tall me. We'll see about moving you sooner."

Evelyn nodded and stood. "I should get back before people start wondering where I am. Thank you, Dracara."

Draca nodded, watching the girl leave before raising an eyebrow at Pansy.

"Not _all_ of us want to join the Dark Lord," she said primly. "There just hasn't been any feasible escape until now."

"James will help anyone he can," Draca replied.

"Not everyone will be sincere."

"Which is why I'll keep an eye on them."

Pansy smiled. "Well, you wont be the only one. We'll help."

"We?"

Pansy grimaced. "… Blaise and I. We've never wanted to join, but if he knows I told you, he'd be furious."

Draca nodded. "Of course, he wont hear it from me."

Pansy relaxed slightly. "And Draco doesn't know. We don't really talk about it, so neither of us know where he stands."

Draca nodded once again. _She_ knew where Draco stood, but she wasn't about to just let that information out.

"Where do you stand then?" Draca asked.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you're not with the Dark Lord, you've said that much."

"We're not about to join Dumbledore either. He'd be likely to have us join as spies, and that is not conducive to one's continued health."

Draca 'hmm'ed quietly. "There is another side."

"We're not joining the ministry." Pansy drawled.

"I meant besides them."

Pansy's expression became curious.

"My husband."

"Everyone knows that Harry Potter is _Dumbledore's_ Golden Boy."

"Not anymore. He works with Dumbledore, but he doesn't listen to his orders. James is going about his own path, and it's steadily leading him away from the Headmaster."

"You're certain of this?"

Draca rolled her eyes. "Pansy, the man didn't know about us or out marriage. Does that sound like an obedient Golden Boy?"

So the last bit was a bit of a lie, but if they had been married before hand, Dumbledore wouldn't have known about it.

It was Pansy's turn to 'hmm' thoughtfully. "I suppose not," she replied, finally. "But everyone keeps secrets."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Dumbledore would have let him keep Natanniel if he'd had any say in it?"

"I suppose not."

Draca shrugged. "I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you," she said, standing. "I've better things to do than try and recruit you."

"Oh?"

"Talk to my brother. I've not had time to do that lately."

Pansy nodded, staying on the bed as Draca walked away.

Could this be what Luna was talking about? Draca wondered silently as she closed the door behind her. She couldn't' see why though. And he really did need to know about this …

She sighed unhappily. If only Luna's warning had been a little clearer.

* * *

_Saturday, January 29__th_

"If there's one thing I'm quickly growing to hate," Harry told the DA. "It's how everyone is afraid to say Voldemort's name. It's just a name, and, as Hermione once said, fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. How do you expect to stand up to him if you can't even say his name?"

"We wouldn't survive if we went up against him."

"Well, you wont with that thought."

"You can't even defeat him, how do you expect us to?"

"I might not have been able to, but you'll notice that I've gotten away each time we've faced off. That's because I'm not afraid of him. I don't freeze up in fear each time I think about him, or hear his name.

"You might not be able to defeat him, but you could avoid and fight back long enough for help to arrive. That's why we're doing this, to help you survive this war."

He glanced around the room, full of his classmates. Each of them looked up at him as if he was quickly losing his sanity.

Harry sighed. "I say that survival depends on you being able to say a simple name, so that's what we're going to do today."

"You can't be serious," Dean said. "That's wasting a session."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think so? Then you can leave. I'm not forcing you to be here. You're not getting a grade for this. All this club is for is trying to help you survive the war. As I've said, I think this will."

No one moved.

"Very well then, Hermione?"

Hermione cringed. "Voldemort?"

"Question or comment?" he asked. "Luna?"

"Voldemort," her voice was dreamy as always.

"Seamus?"

"….."

Harry crossed his arms.

"V-Voldemort."

"Great."

_This is going to take awhile,_ he thought as he continued through the lesson.

* * *

It's an early update, I know. But this is because I'm not going to be home either Friday or over the weekend, and I'm going to be very busy tomorrow. So I figured I'd give it to you now.

Hope you enjoy it ^_^

I, myself, am going to be enjoying the weekend at Kumoricon this year ^_^. I can't wait~~!

**Questions:**

**Why does Draca call Harry 'James' in private, but Harry calls Draca 'Draca'? **If you'll all recall, Draca calls Harry 'James' all the time. She doesn't change what she calls him from one minute to the next. Harry's afraid that if he calls her 'Draco' he's afraid he'll slip up when in public.

**Poll:**

**Who should be Luna's Receptor? **This is not her love interest people. This is who she chooses to tell most, if not all the things she knows to. Like … future type stuff.

**Harry: 5**

**Draca: 0**

**Pansy: 1**

**Draco: 4**

**Neville: 3**

**Hermione: 2**

**Colin: 1**

**Rolf Scamandar: 1**

**Other:**

--

Harry's in the lead it looks like, with Draco and Neville right behind. It'll be interesting to see who wins out in the end ^_^. Keep voting.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Allanasha Ke Kiri


	34. Chapter 34

…**And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 33**

_Thursday, February 4th_

Draca groaned as she sat back, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, beginning to feel batter. She stood, slightly unsteady, and placed a hand on the sink. She used her other one to turn it on. Cupping her hand, she held them under the faucet. Once they filled, she lifted it to her mouth and used it to rinse the taste out.

She spit it out, and filled her hands once more, this time splashing her face. Draca sighed, still leaning over the sink, wondering if she should tell Harry.

Reaching for the towel, she shook her head. No, she wouldn't. It would just make him worry needlessly.

"Probably just something I ate," she told herself, finally turning the water off.

She quickly dried her face and hung the towel back up. Harry would be waking soon. She still hadn't told him about Evelyn, trying to decide if that was what Luna had been talking about. She couldn't see why, but it was the only thing that had happened.

She quietly made her way out of the bathroom and to her dresser. Pulling off her nightshirt, she grabbed one of her bras and began fumbling with it. In the three months she'd been wearing them, she still hadn't completely figured them out. As she reached behind her back to clasp it, she thought about asking Hermione if there was an easier way of doing it. The Gryffindor was the only girl that knew who she really was after all.

Yes, she decided as the bloody thing finally caught, she was going to talk to Hermione. This was just too bloody awkward.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her school skirt and moved to the closet to get her shirt and vest. As she pulled them on, Harry finally began to stir. Draco couldn't help but thank Merlin that he never woke during her struggles with the bra. It was embarrassing enough without a witness.

"Morning love," Harry murmured as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Morning," she replied. "You should hurry, breakfast starts soon."

Harry nodded, rising from the bed and heading for the bathroom. As he disappeared, Draca sat down in a chair and pulled on her socks, quickly followed by her shoes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Harry appeared in the doorway with a worried frown. "Are you alright?"

Draca blinked. "Of course, why?"

"Because it looks like you threw up."

She blinked again. Had she forgotten to flush?"

"It's nothing, James. Just an upset stomach."

"Really?"

Draca rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, love," she told him. "I feel better now."

Harry slowly nodded. "Okay, but if it happens again, you're going to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Of course," Draca drawled, knowing it was the way to get him to drop it.

Harry sighed, but returned to the bathroom. Draca shook her head. Really, he shouldn't worry so much. She _could_ take care of herself.

_It would only worry him needlessly._

Draca blinked, thinking back on Luna's words. Could this have been what she meant? It made a little more sense than not telling him about Evelyn. Besides, he kind of needed to know about her … and Pansy. She'd wait to tell him about Blaise until he talked to her himself.

"We need to talk after class," she said as Harry left the bathroom once more.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing urgent, but something happened.

"Alright," he replied. "You're okay, though?"

Draca rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with me."

Harry relaxed minutely and quickly dressed.

* * *

"This is disgusting," Draca said as she opened the stall. She ignored Hermione and her worried look as she went to the sink. Arithmancy had just let out when she'd fled for the bathroom, Hermione following.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine. I guess I just have some kind of bug."

"Want me to get Harry?" She was already heading for the door.

"No. I don't want to worry him, Hermione. He's already got enough on his plate."

Hermione bit her lip. "You should at least go see Madam Pomfrey."

Draca shook he head. "It would just get back to Harry. It's nothing serious. I feel better already. That doesn't normally happen with something serious, does it?"

"Well … no. But … promise me that you'll go to Madam Pomfrey if it keeps up."

"And you wont tell Harry?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then I will."

But she really didn't think there was anything to worry about. It was just a bug that would go away on it's own.

* * *

"Say … Hermione?" Draca asked.

The Gryffindor glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

Draca glanced around and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Frowning, Hermione did so.

Once they were somewhere private, Draca once again turned to Hermione. "I've got a request for you, Hermione."

"Whatever it is, I'll try and do it," she said. "As long as it's within reason, you understand."

Draca nodded. "Is there an easier way to put on a bra?" she asked.

Hermione blinked. "Pardon?"

Draca sighed. "Putting the darn thing on is difficult at best. I'm wondering if there is a better way with which to put it on."

Hermione's jaw worked silently a moment. "Well, I guess that would depend on how you put it on," she said, finally.

"On the front, and snap it in the back."

"Well, that's your problem," she said. "You're doing it all wrong."

* * *

_Wednesday, February 10th_

A week later, it still wasn't better. In fact, it seemed to gradually be getting worse. However, it wasn't until she rushed out of the Great Hall that Harry finally learned of it.

As they (Ron, and Hermione followed) went after her, Hermione finally told Harry what Draca had asked her not to. When they arrived at the bathroom closest to the Great Hall, Hermione went in while.

The boys waited outside.

"Draca?"

"I'm fine," was the immediate response.

"No, you're not, and Harry doesn't think so either."

"You told him?" Draca demanded, exiting her stall.

"I _had_ to. He saw you leave. You should have told him sooner."

"I don't want him to worry about me. He worries enough as it is."

Hermione sighed. "You''re his wife," she said. "He's going to worry about you even if there's nothing wrong. That's just the kind of person Harry is."

Draca sighed. "He's outside, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded. "And ready to drag you to the Hospital wing."

Draca sighed. "Well, there's not point in putting it off then."

Hermione gave her a small smile as the blond passed her, heading for the door. She followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded the instant he saw Draca.

Draca raised an eyebrow. "I have to tell you everything about my life now?"

Harry blinked, obviously recognizing a warning sign. "Well, no," he answered. "But I would like to know when you're not feeling well."

"I can take care of myself James. I was doing it well enough before you ever showed up."

"I know, but when you're not feeling well, it's my duty to pamper you until you're better."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "Pamper? Well, I suppose I can handle that. Pamper away, dear husband."

"Hospital wing first," he answered, gently taking her arm and leading her away.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and followed.

Before long, the four of them were entering the Hospital Wing, causing Madam Pomfrey to look them over warily.

"Every time I see you three, it's always something serious."

Harry gave a wry smile. "Not this time," he said. "Draca's not feeling well."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Well, hop up onto the bed, dear."

Draca sighed, but did as she was told, waiting as the medi-witch pulled her wand and came closer.

"Symptoms?" she asked.

"I've just been throwing up."

"Fever?"

"No."

"Dizziness, shortness of breath?"

"No, and no."

"Do you feel tired?"

"No."

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Well, I'll start with a general diagnostic then and go from there."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat, each preparing for a long wait.

About half an hour later, Pomfrey lowered her wand with a shake of her head.

"Not serious indeed," she muttered, gaining their attention. "Well," she continued. "You're not sick."

Draca raised her eyebrows at Harry as if to say '_see?'_

"You're pregnant."

Her head snapped back to the nurse. "What?"

"You're pregnant. A little over two months along."

Draca blinked.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked, face pale. "how?"

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know that, Mr. Potter, then-"

"That's not what I meant," Harry interrupted. "I mean, I know how. Just not …_how."_

Pomfrey shook her head. "I understand what you meant, Mr. Potter," she turned back to Draco. "Mrs. Potter, what you have been experiencing is Morning Sickness. I can have Professor Snape brew you a potion to take care of that. It will have to be taken daily."

Draca nodded.

"Also, I will have to inform the Headmaster of this development."

Another nod.

"Wait here, all of you." She gave them a stern look and walked away.

Harry stood and sat on the bed. Draca glanced at him, a hand rising to rest on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant …" she said, sounding completely shocked. After all, it wasn't something that normally happened to a bloke.

Harry nodded, looking as dazed as she sounded.

"_How?_" she asked. "I mean, we've only … that once."

"A baby can be conceived even if it's the first time," Hermione told them.

"But I shouldn't be able to," Draca protested. "I'm not _really_ a girl."

"Apparently, you are," Ronald told her.

Draca ran a hand over her eyes. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We could keep it," Harry said. "We could do it, I think."

"There's a war going on," Draca replied. "You really think we could raise a kid? What do you think Voldemort will do once he learns I'm pregnant?"

Harry bowed his head.

"so, we make sure he doesn't learn."

Every head turned to see Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Draca asked. "As soon as I start to show."

"There are spells to hide it," she said. "It would be very simple to put one on you."

"And the classes?" Pomfrey demanded. "She needs to be removed form Potions, at least. Being so close to those are dangerous to the child."

"We can have Severus pair her with Ms. Granger, or her husband and keep her preparing ingredients."

"Shouldn't we decide if we want to keep it from before you start making plans, Headmaster?" Draca asked, drawling.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Of course. My apologies."

Draca turned back to Harry. "You want it?"

Harry nodded, almost hesitantly. "But we've got another year of school. Can we handle a kid and the work?"

"We could led you the use of a house elf," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry's gaze flickered over to the headmaster for only a moment.

"I suppose it all comes down to whether or not you want it," he continued, eyes turning back to Draca. "After all, you're the one who has to carry it."

Draca was silent a moment, watching Harry. Finally, she sighed.

"I suppose it wont be that bad," she said.

* * *

Come now, you can't tell me you didn't see this happen. Well … maybe you can. I don't know.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I got busy with work and stuff. However, today's my birthday, so I decided to finish typing up the chapter and post it for you.

Chapters from here on out will be sporadic as my muse has decided it's gotten tired and wants to temporarily work on something else. I am not abandoning this. As I've said before, this is my baby and I will not leave it out to fend for itself.

**Poll: Luna's Receptor**

**Harry: 15**

**Draco: 14**

**Neville: 6**

**Draca: 5**

**Pansy: 2**

**Hermione: 2**

**Colin: 1**

**Rolf Scamandar: 1**

**Oliver Wood: 1**

**Severus: 1**

**Other:**

I've had a few people wonder who the heck **Rolf Scamandor** is. He's the bloke Luna marries.


	35. Chapter 35

… **And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 34**

_Wednesday, February 10th_

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Hermione let out a squeal, quickly quieting it as she hugged Harry, then gave Draca one immediately after. Harry noticed that it was noticeably gentler.

"Congratulations,' she said as she pulled back. "You're going to make wonderful parents."

"You know … A glamour's not going to work after it's born," Ron said, almost hesitantly.

That caused both Harry and Draca to turn to him.

"He's right," Draca said.

Harry bit his lip. "I know." With a sigh, he sank into a nearby chair.

"House elves," Hermione said, gaining everyone's attention once again.

"What?"

"House elf magic. You already mentioned hiring a house elf to watch over the kid while you're in class. There's never been a documentation of a kidnapping while under a house elf's care."

Harry blinked. "Oh … You seem rather … okay with us getting a house elf," Harry said, almost hesitantly.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You'll be _hiring_ one, wont you?"

"Er … yeah, of course."

"Then I don't have a problem with it," she said. "But they shouldn't be treated as slaves."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "They _like_ serving us, Hermione," she said. "They practically have a heart attack if we try to do things by ourselves."

"That doesn't make it right," Hermione countered. "If your going to employ them, you'd better pay them, or it's no better than slavery."

"You insult them by doing that."

"Only because they don't know any better."

Both Harry and Ron sighed, making sure to stay out of the conversation as Hermione and Draca argued.

* * *

_Thursday, February 11th_

Draca yawned as she slipped out of bed. Taking a step, she stumbled, barely managing to catch her balance before she fell. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up as she crossed the bedroom to the bathroom.

Rubbing her eyes, she closed the door and crossed to the toilet. It wasn't until she prepared to sit that she noticed something was wrong … Wrong?

Under normal circumstances, she'd say something was finally right. However … Not when _she_ was pregnant. Of all the times for her dick to come back, it had to be now?

In a near panic, she straightened her clothing and rushed back into the bedroom.

"James, wake up," she ordered, pulling the blankets back. She blinked, surprised at the sound of her voice. It was deeper again, like it was when she was a he … though it made sense, considering.

Harry blinked, looking up at her, still half-asleep. "What is it?"

She … he? … didn't bother responding. Instead, she (he? He was going to go insane with all the sudden changes he was going through) grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him from the bed and straight out the door; both sets.

"Draca," he called, worry lacing his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Again, she didn't answer, breaking into a run once they were in the hals. Later, she would be glad that it was much too early for anyone to be out, because their current appearance would definitely be the talk of the school.

By the time they were at the hospital wing, they were both out of breath, and Harry was beginning to look as panicked as she felt.

"Madam Pomfrey," she yelled as she entered, not caring if she woke the woman.

Behind her, she heard Harry make an inquiring noise, probably because of her voice. She didn't relax even as Madam Pomfrey came out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please," Draca said, finally releasing Harry. "Check to make sure the baby's alright."

Pomfrey frowned at her. "It was fine yesterday, Mrs. Potter. Did something happen?"

"Yes. I … went through some very big changes."

"How so?"

Draca bit her lip. Pomfrey didn't know … they hadn't told her.

"I changed gender," she said.

Pomfrey blinked. "Pardon?"

"I changed gender," Draca repeated, annoyance filtering through her voice. "I woke up this morning and I was male!"

She ran her hands down her chest, smoothing her shirt down over the flattened skin. Not that she was that big with breasts, but it was still a noticeable difference. Pomfrey blinked again in amazement. Slowly, her eyes turned sorrowful, and she knew why. Everyone knew males couldn't hold a child.

"Up on the bed," Pomfrey said, drawing her wand, though it was clear from her voice that she didn't think the child had survived the change.

Draca did so, wrapping her arms around herself until Harry took one of her hands, clasping it lightly. After a moment, Pomfrey blinked, eyebrows rising.

"Well, Mrs. Potter … it would seem that the child is fine."

Draca slumped, her eyes closing in relief.

"But … how?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Mr. Potter, I don't know."

"No, not that. I don't care how, as long as it's okay. I mean …" he glanced at Draca (or was it Draco again?)

"I wish I knew," she (he?) replied.

"I have to inform the headmaster," Pomfrey said. "This is … something he should know."

She waited until Draca nodded to leave.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"About what?"

Harry waved a hand over her (him?) "You're not exactly the same as you were. We'll need a really good story. After all, Mrs. Malfoy knows she had a boy and a girl."

Draca sighed. "Perhaps this is more trouble than it's worth."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not have Voldemort know that I know more than I should."

Draca rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The moment you go up against him, he'll know anyway, James."

Harry sighed. "It's the only plan I've got," he said, wearily.

"Well, we'll just have to think of something better, wont we?"

A small smile pulled at Harry's lips.

"He's on his way down," Pomrey said as she re-entered the room. "He wants to speak with the two of you."

They nodded obediently. Maybe the headmaster would have an idea.

"Now, Mrs. … Mrs. Potter, I want you in here regularly for check-ups. This really is an unprecedented circumstance. I want to make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong."

Draca nodded once. "Yes, Ma'am," she said.

The nurse nodded in reply and bustled away, probably to set up the wing for the day. The two of them waited in silence, their hands holding the other's tightly.

Finally, the headmaster entered the room, looking insanely cheery for that early hour.

"Good morning," he told them.

"Morning, Headmaster."

"Poppy, I'd like to speak to them alone, if I could."

Pomfrey looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to leave my own hospital wing?"

"It would be enormously helpful," he replied. "I need to talk to the Potter's privately.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're _not_ going to have them do something dangerous."

Beside her, Draca heard Harry swallow a laugh and wondered why? _She _didn't want to do anything dangerous.

"Of course not. I merely need to speak with them."

She didn't look convinced.

"I promise they will not be in here for any reason concerning me," he told her.

She frowned, but sighed. "Very well."

With that, she moved to her office, leaving the three of them alone.

"Congratulations on your return, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said, turning back to them with a smile.

"Thank you," Draca replied.

The headmaster beamed down at them. "Now, we do have a slight problem."

Both students looked at him blankly, causing him to chuckle.

"Despite what you may think, it is only a slight one. A simple glamour will cover the fact that you are not femae."

"And a simple _Finite Incantatem_ will stop it."

"Very well, a strong glamour," he replied. "It's fairy simple, and it can't be removed so easily."

Draca sighed. She'd been looking forward to being a guy again. "It's probably the safest course," she told him with mild reluctance. "It would be a good thing to have it get out just yet. Not when we've just told the prophet what we have."

Harry nodded, squeezing her hand.

"What will release the spell?" he asked.

"Either the reversal, or a great amount of stress."

"How much?"\

"It's unlikely she'll ever receive the amount necessary."

Harry glanced at Draca, eyes inquiring. She sighed.

"As I've said, it's the best option we have."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

Dumbledore beamed at them, and drew his wand. "Mr. Potter, you'll need to move away, unless you want to be affected as well."

Harry grimaced and moved away from Draca, finally releasing her hand.

"_Abeo Vultus."(1)_

Draca flinched as the soft light enveloped her. A few seconds later, it faded away, leaving her to sigh sadly.

"As I've said before, this is a semi-permanent spell. To undo it you'll need to set a passcode. Preferably one that does not enter normal conversation."

Both Harry and Draca nodded to show that they'd heard, though Draca had to resist rolling her eyes. Of course they wouldn't use something common.

"Also, you may want to make up one for changing you back. It's so much easier than recasting the spell every time you take it off. You have an hour before the spell fully sets. You'll need to make your decisions by then."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure we can come up with something by then."

Draca nodded her agreement.

Dumbledore beamed at them again. "I would suggest leaving before I summon Madam Pomfrey back. Goodness knows what that woman will want to do."

Harry grinned as he grabbed Draca's hand and helped her off the bed. Then, they hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure it'll work?" Ron asked, frowning.

"It should," Hermione said. "If you'd like, I could research it a bit, see exactly how much stress the spell can take."

"That would be brilliant, thanks 'Mione," Harry told her, causing her to beam.

Draca nodded her agreement. "It would be helpful." She said. "Dumbledore seems to leave out anything really important."

"So, who else are you going to tell?" Hermione asked. "Obviously not many.

"Draco, probably," Harry said, causing to Ron to blink at him incredulously.

"Are you sure that's wise, Harry?" he asked, almost hesitantly. "I mean … giving him the benefit of the doubt is one thing … but giving him information … we don't know which side he's actually on."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, we do," he said. "He came to me a couple of weeks ago with information. He also said he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't chosen his side."

Ron nodded, but he didn't look completely convinced.

"But … Harry … what if … what if he's just using you to get information?" Hermione asked, softly.

Harry sighed. "If I thought like that, I wouldn't be able to fight this war. Until he proves otherwise, I trust him."

"James is really the only logical choice," Draca told them, reclining in a chair. "At least for this generation. Dumbledore's too secretive, even with his allies, Voldemort enjoys hurting his followers, and the ministry … well, is the ministry. Then, you have James. He generally tells you things, unless he can't of course, and he doesn't enjoy causing pain.

"Add to that the fact that the Dark Lord is obsessed with killing him (which means he's powerful as well) and all the changes he's shown this year, and every Slytherin in school is thinking very hard about their side."

"'Cept Crabbe and Goyle," Ron said. "The two of them don't have enough brain cells _too_ think."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "Well, in their case, there's only one person who doesn't treat them like idiots, and, instead, takes time out of his very busy schedule to keep them caught up. "So yes, I would say that even they are considering where their loyalties will lie."

Hermione frowned. "You know … there are times when I really wonder if they're as dumb as they seem."

Both Harry and Draca blinked. Ron laughed.

"Why would anyone act that dumb?" he asked, incredulously.

"Who bothers watching what they say around idiots?" she asked. "And who actually expects anything from them? Then there's the fact that they got into advanced Potions, Transfigurations, _and_ defense."

Ron shrugged. "Their parents probably bought their way in."

"Would Professor Snape really have let them in if that was the case?"

"Who knows?" Harry said, shrugged. "He does have a roll to play after all."

Hermione frowned. "I suppose," she replied. "Though it still doesn't make any sense to me."

Harry could only shrug in reply. He was bound by his word to not tell anybody. Though it Hermione figured it out on her own, that was another thing all together.

* * *

(1)Abeo Vultus – Change appearance

**Luna's Receptor Poll:**

_**Draco: 26**_

**Harry: 22**

**Neville: 6**

**Draca: 5**

**Pansy: 2**

**Hermione: 2**

**Severus: 2**

**Colin: 1**

**Rolf Scamandar: 1**

**Oliver Wood: 1**

**Draca's Baby: 1 **

Alright everyone, it looks like Luna's receptor is going to be DRACO MALFOY. Thanks to everyone who voted. I do agree that Harry has enough on his plate without the added pressure of it, and actually, Draco is going to be fun. *Muse Plots Evilly*

Now, I've got another poll for every one:

**Who should I pair Hermione with?**

The only one I'm not allowing in the Poll is Ron Weasley. I have never been able to see them together. I really don't know what J.K.R was thinking. Anyone else is open for consideration.

One last thing before I go. I wouldn't expect another update for at least another month or so. I'm currently packing and getting ready for college.


	36. Chapter 36

… **And it's Taken me With it**

**By Allanasha Ke Kiri**

**Chapter 35**

_Friday, February 12th_

"James, there's something I need to tell you."

Harry glanced up, blinking at Draca as she (well _she_ was a _he_ at the moment. He loved the glamour pass codes) sat down.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Aside from getting used to certain things, yes. It's not about me."

Harry blinked again, setting aside his quill and turning his full attention to Draca.

"Pansy's with us."

"She is? How do you know?"

"Well, she hasn't exactly told me, yet, however, she is firmly against the Dark Lord. She even introduced me to a 4th year that wanted nothing to do with the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded. "You believe her?"

"I have no reason not to," he replied.

"Okay. If she comes to you again, set up a time where we can meet."

Draca nodded. "I was already planning on it. I just figured you should know." he drawled.

Harry smiled, amused. "Sorry," he said. "Wasn't thinking."

Draca raised an eyebrow. "That was obvious, James. But what about the girl?"

Harry sat back in his seat. "She's a fourth year, right?"

She nodded.

"Voldemort doesn't recruit anyone under 7th; sixth if he's feeling desperate … Anyway, what did you tell the girl?

"Same thing you just did, and that we'd look into relocating her as she got closer to it."

Harry frowned slightly. "Think you can arrange a meeting with her?"

Draca's eyebrow arched upwards. "I'm sure I can," he replied. "Why?"

"I want to let her know she hasn't just been brushed off."

"Why would she?"

"No offense, Draca, but just saying that is kind of cold."

"She's a Sytherin, James. She's not as easily insulted as you Gyffindors."

"She's also a child. Please? Just arrange it?"

Draca let out a slow sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. I think you should concentrate on other things though.

"Duly noted," Harry smiled. "Thanks … how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "Still don't believe I'm pregnant though."

Harry chuckled. "You'll get used to it … I think."

"I'm sure I will," Draca drawled.

* * *

_Sunday, February 14th_

"Where are we going?" Draca asked.

She wore a pair of slacks and a blouse. It was one of the only times she'd been in pants since she'd arrived. She found she missed it.

"You'll see," Harry replied, with a grin, continuing to lead her through the castle.

Draca rolled her eyes. When Harry got secretive, there was no way she'd get anything from him. Quickening her pace a moment, she took his hand.

This was one thing she liked about the glamour; she didn't have to worry about people staring (well, staring because of something other than the boy-who-lived and the missing Malfoy daughter). While accepted, in her world, it wasn't very common. She doubted Harry knew what it was like here. He just wasn't the kind to look it up … or care … Well, it looked like she'd be searching out Hermione again. Really, the girl did make everything easier. It was a shame she hadn't realized it earlier; school would have been so much easier.

Still-

"Butterfinger."

Draca blinked, drawing her thoughts back to the present to realize that they were in front of the Headmaster's office. "James?"

Harry just smiled, leading her up the winding staircase.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice as they reached the top.

Harry winced. Her hand tightened around his in comfort and he tossed her a small smile before pushing open the door. Neither of them were very comfortable about Albus Dumbledore. For her at least, it was because of that late night where he'd tried to kill her and her family.

"Good evening, Harry, Dracara."

They both nodded back.

"Everything ready?" Harry asked, hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded, grinning at them. "Indeed it is. Also, someone will be watching; for security purposes, of course."

Harry frowned. "Who?"

"Severus."

"Great."

"James, what the hell is going on?" Draca demanded.

"We're going out."

"Out?"

"Well, it occurred to me that we've never really had a proper date, away from the school."

"So we're going out?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

He shifted. "Somewhere in the muggle world."

She blinked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well … Here, you have to be Dracara Malfoy … There, hopscotch, you could be Draco again."

She blinked. "Oh," she said, shuddering as the spell on her ended. "Well, then you realize that I'm in the wrong shirt."

Harry handed her the back he'd been carrying. "There's a couple of shirts in there."

Smirking, Draca took it from him and left to change. A few minutes later, he was dressed in a black silk button up. At least they didn't contrast. Harry was wearing a dark green shirt similar to one he'd had in the other world. It was loose enough for free movement, but seemed to cling to just the right places to give Draca a very good view.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "here's your money, as you requested."

"Thank you," Harry told him, taking the envelope.

"And this will take you to your destination."

Dumbledore passed them a purple ribbon, which Harry also took.

"It's activated by the word 'Hairball'.

They both raised an eyebrow.

"And where's the restaurant?"

"Severus will direct you to it after you get there. Now, off you go, and have fun."

Harry smiled, handing Draca a portion of the ribbon. "Thank you sir, Hairball."

And they were gone.

When they landed (during which, Harry stumbled but managed not to fall), they glanced around, both noticing that they were in an alley at the same time.

"Mr. Potter … and would you prefer Mr. Potter, or Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "Malfoy, I guess." Potter would just be confusing.

Severus gave a single nod. "Your restaurant is on the street. Turn right and go down for two blocks. You wont be able to miss it."

Harry nodded, taking off his glasses and slipping them into a pocket. They were useless now, had been for sometime because of the contacts he wore.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry told him.

Severus nodded once again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you at some point. I do believe it is long overdue."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You'd best be on your way. The reservation is in 10 minutes."

Harry blinked, then shook his head in mild amusement as he led Draco from the alley and onto the busy street. They were barely spared a glance as they made their way through the crowd. Harry reveled in it.

Two blocks later, they blinked at the building, both of them stopping in their tracks.

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed. When he'd asked for a restaurant, he hadn't expected this.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but Harry just smiled and continued across the street.

Inside, the Maitre D looked them over with a raised eyebrow. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe there's a reservation for Potter."

Eyebrow still raised, the man looked down at his list. Whatever he saw there caused his other eyebrow to rise as well.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Forgive me. Will that be for two?"

Harry nodded once.

Two menu's were passed to the female, maybe around their age. She smiled at them.

"Right this way, please."

As they followed, Harry felt an arm slip around his waist. Surprised, he blinked up at Draco, who was about 2 inches taller than him without the glamour), who just gave him a small smirk in return. He was obviously enjoying being male again. Harry just shook his head with a smile, letting himself lean into his husband and ignored the stares that followed after them.

The woman they followed blinked when she turned to face them upon arriving at their table. She smiled again. "Here you are," she said, laying their menu's down. "Soeone will be along to take your orders in a moment."

They nodded, taking their seats.

Thank you," Harry told her, causing her grin to widen. Then, she was gone.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Harry commented, casually opening his menu.

"Of course," Draco replied, opening his own. "This is the first time I've been publically me in months."

Harry shook his head, laughing silently. "Which is why I did this. I figured you'd like it better than someplace in Hogsmeade."

Draco laughed quietly, finally looking over his menu.

"Nice," he said, after a moment.

"Well, I figured if I was going to force muggle fair on you, I should at least make it the best."

Draco smirked at him. "A Malfoy deserves nothing less."

Which sent Harry into more silent laughter. He loved Draco, no matter what his form. But, he definitely preferred Male Draco over the female one. This one was familiar and different, if only slightly, from when he pretended to be female.

"Sorry for taking so long," a new voice cut in.

Glancing up, Harry watched the teen place two cups of water on the table. "Not a problem," he said. "We were just talking."

The teen grinned at him, his teeth flashing briefly. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Wine, perhaps?" Harry glanced over at Draco, who raised an eyebrow.

"Wine? … Sorry, I'm going to need proof of age."

Harry nodded, pulling out the id Dumbledore had made for him and handed it over. The boy eyed it carefully a moment before passing it back.

"Alright. What kind?"

"Red," Draco said. "We're celebrating."

The boy, Jonathan, his name tag said, nodded. "Alright. Anything else, or are you still deciding?"

"We're still deciding," Draco told him.

When the boy had wandered off, Draco turned back to Harry, eyebrow raised. "Where did you get that?" he nodded his head to the card still in Harry's hand.

"Dumbledore," he said. "He knows I'm older than they think. I have to return it once we get back, but he wanted us to … just relax."

Draco shook his head. "Are they really the same man?" he asked quietly.

"The potential is there," Harry answered. "Just like it was there in Tom. They just chose different paths."

Draco nodded, allowing them to both fall silent as they looked over their menu's.

"There's … another reason I wanted to take you out," Harry said, looking slightly uncomfortable."

Glancing back up, Draco was the picture of patience as he waited for his husband to put his thoughts to words.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you since you arrived, but there's never really been enough time for it," Harry admitted.

Draco froze, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You haven't slept with anyone, have you?" his words were low and hissed.

Harry's head jerked up, staring at Draco in astonishment. "Of course not," he snapped back quietly.

Draco relaxed. "Very well, then it can't be that bad. What is it?"

Harry blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. Severus Snape's my father."

Draco didn't reply immediately, his eyes telling Harry that he didn't quite comprehend what he'd said.

"Pardon?"

"Severus Snape is my father."

He blinked once, then twice. He nodded once, slowly. "Professor Snape?"

Harry nodded, eying his husband carefully.

"Your father?"

He nodded again.

"How did this happen?"

"Snape and my mother got together, apparently."

"Mmm," he nodded again. "When did you learn this?"

Harry shifted. "In the other world."

Draco's eyes narrowed again. "Really? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, there's a lot I didn't tell you over there," Harry said, but immediately saw that that was the wrong way to go as Draco's eyes narrowed farther. "I mean, it wasn't supposed to be gotten out. Mum didn't want anyone finding out about it, and I only found out by a … fluke, really. And that didn't necessarily mean that it was the same over here, so I hadn't really wanted to say anything anyway …" he trailed off, watching Draco carefully, hoping to read _something_. Unfortunately, his husband's face had gone completely blank.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, waiting. Slowly, Draco laid down his menu and folded his hands over it, eyes never leaving Harry.

"I assume you've had it verified, if you're telling me."

Harry nodded. "Yes. And Professor Snape knows."

One nod, and his face was still blank. "How long?"

"… Since the first week of class."

Another nod. "Nearly a full two months before I arrived. James, I have been here nearly three and a half months, always under the impression that both your parents were dead. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Harry shifted again.

"Stop fidgeting," Draco snapped. "It's very unbecoming."

Harry froze and winced. Yeah, Draco was pissed. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I don't know," he replied. "It just never seemed like a good time to do it. We were both incredibly busy, and we never seemed to have the time needed for this discussion. I really didn't mean to keep it from you, I swear, I didn't. This is the first time we've really had any length of time to ourselves."

Draco eyed him a moment before nodding slowly. "Does Professor Snape know you've not told me?"

Harry blinked. "Probably not. That's probably why he wants to talk with you, actually."

He nodded. "You should have told me, James."

"I know. I'm sorry." He laid his hand across the table and looked at Draco imploringly. "I really am. How can I make it up to you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You should never ask a Slytherin that, James."

Harry managed a small smile. "I trust you, Draco. How can I make it up to you?"

Draco eyed him a moment longer before allowing a smile to pull at his lips as he took Harry's hand. "I'll think of something," he replied.

* * *

They had just finished their meal and were relaxing when they heard the first scream. Both of them immediately straightened, their eyes flying to the front of the restaurant, along with several others. Several more joined the first.

"Stay here," Harry told Draco, rising to his feet.

"Like hell I will," was Draco's immediately reply as he surged to his feet.

"You're not even supposed to be here, Drac_o_," Harry hissed.

That made Draco pause long enough for Harry to toss him the bag of money. "Pay for the bill and get out of here."

The rest of the restaurant was in a mild panic, wondering what was going on. Harry was the only one moving towards the front.

"Sir, I must ask that you stay inside. It's … not safe," the Maitre D told him, blocking his path.

"I know, Harry told him, easily ducking around the man and out the door.

Harry paused outside the door, the screams freezing him for a moment. Ducking into the shadows, Harry watched the Death Eaters, drawing his wand. He didn't see Voldemort, nor did his scar burn (which he took as a good sign), so he assumed the Dark Lord wasn't present.

Still … he'd stick to simple spells and leave the others for another time. Nodding silently, he cast a stupefy on an unsuspecting Death Eater's back and watched as he collapsed. The girl he'd been torturing quieted, breathing heavily through her tears. For the moment, he ignored her, moving towards the others, remaining in the shadows as he did so.

He let out a surprised yell when he was yanked into a side alley.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice demanded, causing Harry to relax, if only slightly.

"Helping the muggles," Harry answered.

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Both the ministry and the order are on their way. Take Draco and get out of here."

Harry shook his head. "I won't run away, sir," he said, darting back out of the alley.

He left severs shaking his head in disbelief. "Slytherin? How is that boy Slytherin?"

* * *

*peeks around corner* It has been an obscene amount of time since my last update. Sorry about that, but my muse literally quite on me. I couldn't get him to write _anything_ for this story. It was literally like pulling teeth. Finally, he decided to cooperate for this … I hope it's alright for you all.

Sorry it's not longer.

**Poll Results:**

**Goyle: 9**

**Blaise: 8**

**Nott: 2**

**Neville: 2**

**Crabbe: 2**

**Fred/George: 1 **(that'd be interesting)

**Draco: 3**

**Charlie: 1**

**Sephen Cornfoot: 1 **(apparently he was a character planned, but that never made it into the story ….)

**Krum: 1**

**Draco **_**and**_** Luna: 1**

**Pansy: 1**

Okay, The poll will close next chapter, and I think I'll cut down the options to

**Goyle:**

**Or**

**Blaise:**

Let me know which one you'd prefer.


End file.
